Mi deuda pendiente
by Cristy-Potter
Summary: Los weasley preocupados por Harry deciden ir a buscarlo pero este se niega a ir con ellos..HARRY y HERMIONE Capi 25 up
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Salir del pozo

Era una tarde de verano calurosa, las calles estaban solitarias a excepción de un ardiente viento que las recorría. En el numero 4 de Prived Drive, un chico de unos 16 años, de 1.80 de estatura, pelo negro azabache, y de ojos verdes esmeralda que en antaño, mostraban alegría, se habían tornado oscuros, así como el carácter del chico. Harry Potter estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, y así era como había pasado todo el verano, en la misma postura hora tras hora, día tras día. Sus tíos dejaron su comportamiento años anteriores y solo se limitaban a llevarle "al chico" (como seguía llamándolo Bernón) su comida.

Toc,toc, alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero el chico parecía no tener intenciones de cambiar de postura, por lo cual, la persona que había llamado pasó al interior de la habitación. Era tia Petunia:

- Harry, debes comer algo – le sugirió ella recordando la advertencia que unos extraños individuos les hicieron al final del 5º curso al matrimonio Dursley – no me gusta el aspecto que tienes. Harry se limitó a mirarla sin prestarle demasiada importancia y giró el rostro para seguir contemplando el techo. –Bien sino quieres tomar nada,azlo!- Petunia soltó de mala manera la bandeja donde llevaba la comida de su sobrino, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró de un enorme portazo

El chico miró de soslayo la bandeja y murmuro para si "no debí haber ido" "te echo mucho de menos". Se encontraba en esa depresión desde que vió a su padrino atravesar el velo, no podía creerlo, seguía pensando que en cualquier momento tocarían en la puerta y su padrino diría "sorpresa Harry". Pero el tiempo pasaba y él seguía en el mismo pozo. Sus amigos le escribían cartas a diario, incluso Hagrid de vez en cuando le mandaba alguna, insistiéndole en que no se dejara vencer que siguiera adelante. El se limitaba a responder a todas las cartas igual: _Estoy bien no os preocupéis por mi, pronto nos veremos. Besos Harry Potter._ Además por otro lado se encontraba la dichosa profecía Que hacia que constantemente (por no decir todas las noches) tuviera pesadillas en las que mantenia un duelo con Voldemort en el que unas veces era él quien era asesinado, y otras quien se convertía en asesino. Se despertaba a las 3 o las 4 de la madrugada, empapado en sudor y tiritando. Se dirigía al cuarto de baño a toda prisa para vomitar lo poco que ese día habia tomado. La misma rutina desde que llegó de Howarts.

Mientras en la Madriguera Ron discutía con su madre:

Mamá te digo que Harry no está bien, mira las cartas que me manda- dijo el pelirrojo mostrándole a su madre una carta de su mejor amigo- lleva asi desde finales de curso, deberíamos invitarlo a que se viniera lo que queda de verano aquí.

Ronni...-dijo su madre en voz baja, mientras seguia mirando la carta- creo que tienes razón, esta misma noche hablo con tu padre para que vayais mañana mismo a recogerlo. No puedo permitir que se hunda en el pozo, debe seguir adelante.

A la mañana siguiente los gemelos Wesley, Ron y Arthur, se encontraban frente a la chimenea y ultimaban los detalles de la recogida:

George y Fred, vosotros subís a la habitación de Harry mientras yo me quedo con sus tíos intentando que se recuperen del "Shok" de volvernos a ver destrozando su inmaculado salón- los gemelos rieron ante la ocurrencia. Sin embargo el señor Wesley prosiguió con las instrucciones con cara sería, y dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a sus hijos- Ron tu también iras con ellos para ayudar a empacar las cosas a Harry- Ron asintió. Los cuatro pelirrojos se aproximaron a la chimenea.

Numero cuatro de Privet Drive!- gritaron los dos gemelos a la vez lanzando los polvos flu a la chimenea y desapareciendo instantes después. Giraron y giraron entre chimeneas y contemplaban todo tipo de habitaciones, hasta caer de bruces en algo blandito, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Algo les gritó de pronto desde debajo:

ENJENDROS DEL DEMONIO QUITAROS DE AHÍ!- dijo la voz de tio Bernón. Los gemelos dieron un enorme brinco y se pusieron de pie.

Lo sentimos – dijeron ambos, intentando reprimir una gran risotada. Bernón en cambio no les hizo ni caso pero, al ver el desorden en el que había quedado su "perfecto" salón volvió a la carga con los chicos.

HABEIS DESTROZADO MI SALÓN, MIRAD EL CALEFACTOR- dijo rojo de la cólera, mientras señalaba donde instantes antes se suponía que debería de estar el aparato, que en esos momentos se encontraba en lo otra punta de la habitación estampado en una estantería de trofeos de Tío Bernon, que guardaba los preciados trofeos de su "Duders". No le dio tiempo a replicar más ya que en una segunda explosión apareció otro pelirrojo, que tuvo la misma "suerte" (nts autora: quien no? Seguro que debia de estar blandito jajaja) que sus hermanos.

Harry desde su habitación había escuchado las voces de su tío, y también reconoció unas que sino suponía mal, eran la de los gemelos Weasley. Se incorporó de la cama y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y al llegar al la entrada del salón comprendió el por qué, del malhumor de su tio. Todo había quedado como si se hubiera desatado una guerra dentro de aquella habitación. Menos mal que Petunia no estaba, penso Harry, sino tendría delante de mi a 4 cadáberes (sonrió un poco para sí, pero pronto volvió a recordar los pensamientos que llevaba recapacitando todo el verano, y su rostro se tornó otra vez triste). En ese instante los individuos que seguían enfrascado en la discursión se dieron cuenta de la presencia del muchacho:

Es culpa tuya mocoso- dijo tío Bernon mirando a Harry de manera acusadora, mientras le señalaba con el dedo y se dirijía hacia con pasao firme y terrorífico.

No señor Dursley!- dijo Arthur, que salió en defensa del chico- nosotros vinimos sin avisar, no se preocupe que le arreglaremos este desorden en un momento. –Bernón se volvió y se quedó comtemplando al señor weasley con indiferencia y de manera ceñuda, en lo que éste aprovecho para indicarle a sus hijos que fueran por las pertenencias de Harry

Los gemelos tomaron al muchacho cada uno por un brazo y se lo llevaron hacia su habitación. Al entrar por poco se caen del susto, la habitación estaba totalmente desordenada, había libros desperdigados por todo el suelo, la jaula de Hewid estaba llena de los escrementos del animal, trozos de pergamino por el suelo...

Harry...-dijo Fred- pensaba que eras mas ordenado que nosotros, pero... definitivamente nos has superado.- comentó el chico intentando ser gracioso, para sacarle una sonrisa al muchacho,aunque este ni se inmutó.

Vamos chicos – dijo Ron dirijiéndose a los gemelos- empaquemos las cosas.

No empaqueis nada!- saltó de pronto el chico de la cicatriz- no me pienso mover de aquí, y menos para poneros a todos vosotros en peligro como pasó con...- o era capaz de decir su nombre y peor, reconocer que ya habia muer... no podia. Se quedó cayado, pero miró con rostro afirmativo a los demás.

¿lo dices en serio?-preguntó temeroso su mejor amigo, al ver la determinación con la que Harry había pronunciado esas palabras.- no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte Dumbledore ha pensado en todo, hay echizos puestos alrededor de toda la madriguera incluso a unos 15 km a la redonda para que nadie pueda aparecerse. Está todo controlado amigo.

HE DICHO QUE NO Y PUNTO!- se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, mirando de forma ceñuda a los pelirrojos. En ese momento los gemelos entraron en acción.

Pues...- se dirijeron al chico, se pusieron a la misma altura que el y con cara comprensiva.- sino quieres venir te entendemos Harry – Éste los miró extrañado por la reacción de los chicos y respiró aliviado al saber que lo apoyaban en su desición, lo que nose había dado cuenta era de que Fred sacaba lentamente su varita de su pantalón y señalándolo dijo- Petríficus Totalus- y quedó tieso como una tabla de madera.

¿Qué habeis echo?- preguntó Ron, mirando asustado a sus hermanos que se reían de lo que acaban de hacer- no sabeis en la que nos vais a meter?

Si hermanito...-contestó George- mamá iba a estar muy contenta de que hubiesemos vuelto sin él, además ya lo has visto no quería colaborar... dijo mirando de reojo el cuerpo del chico- mejor empaca las cosas que nos vamos.

10 minutos más tarde los tres pelirrojos bajaban las escaleras con el baúl, la jaula de Hewid y con Harry que seguía bajo los efectos del hechizo. Al llegar al salón se lo encontraron todo arreglado a excepción del calefactor que seguía en el suelo.

Chicos ¿por qué traeis a Harry de esa manera?- preguntó el señor Weasley al ver el estado de éste- ¿no le habreis echo nada malo no?- mientras se acercaba e interrogaba a los gemelos con la mirada.

Nada de eso papá, fue un pequeño "accidente"- contestaron ambos gemelos mientras se dedicaban una mirada cómplice.

Bueno, si es así, nos vamos, siento mucho las molestias señor Dursley- se disculpó anté este haciendo una especie de reverencia.

Uno a uno los pelirrojos fueron desapareciendo por la "chimenea" de vuelta a la Madriguera.

Notas de la autora: dejen reviers por favor. Haber que les parece el capi.

Bueno en el siguiente capitulo:

- Habra una discusión entre harry y ron

Hermione irá a la madriguera

Harry tendrá una interesante charla con Dumbledore


	2. REcapacita Harry

Capitulo2. Recapacita Harry

Los gemelos Weasley acababan de pisar el suelo de la cocina, y en milésimas de segundo su madre ya les estaba regañando:

SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ LOS TRAEIS DE ESA MANERA? ES QUE NO OS HE ENSEÑADO MODALES?- les gritaba Molly a ambos pelirrojos totalmente roja de la ira mientras sujetaba al chico de ojos verdes que seguía bajo los efectos del Petríficus- AHORA MISMO LE ESTAIS QUITANDO EL HECHIZO!- Fred sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y pronunció el contrahechizo, acto seguido Harry recuperó su estado normal, y la cara de la señora Weasley se volvió + tierna y amable cuando se dirigió al chico- Hola Harry, me alegro de que estés aquí.

Pues yo no señora Weasley- contestó él a lo que Molly se quedó con la cara blanco como la pared- lo lamento mucho pero no era mi intención el venir a pasar el resto del verano aquí con ustedes- dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesina a "sus captores"- y sin decir nada más me vuelvo a casa de mis Tíos. Se dio media vuelta hacia la chimenea y tomó sus posesiones dispuesto a marcharse. Los pelirrojos observaban la escena atónitos, preguntándose que le podía haber afectado tanto a Harry como para querer pasar el resto del verano con sus abominables tíos. El primero en reaccionar fue Ron.

De eso nada, tu te quedas aquí como que yo me llamo Ronald Arthur Weasley- ordenó su mejor amigo plantándose delante de Harry, impidiéndole que siguiera hacia la chimenea, mientras abría los brazos.

Sino te apartas ahora mismo no respondo de mis actos – contestó el chico de ojos verdes, dedicando una mirada hacia el pelirrojo que hubiese helado a cualquiera. A Ron le recorrió un escalofrío toda la espalda, aunque consiguió disimularlo bastante bien, y volvió a la carga.

Pues adelante, pero de aquí no te vas hasta que me digas porqué estas así- repuso Ron elevando el tono de voz.

no sabes la que te acabas de ganar... si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo- Harry soltó el baúl y la jaula de Hegwid en el suelo, y sin que apenas nadie se diese cuenta Ron estaba tumbado en el suelo con la cara ensangrentada y gimiendo de dolor- no deberías haberte interpuesto en mi camino- le sentenció su agresor que volvía a recoger sus pertenencias para irse por la chimenea.

De aquí no te vas... a no ser que pases... por encima de mi cadáver- contestó el pelirrojo, respirando de forma entrecortada, mientras se incorporaba del suelo y se sujetaba la nariz.

Ya has tenido suficiente-contestó Harry mientras seguía acercándose a la chimenea.

ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE HARRY POTTER, ENFRÉNTATE A MÍ- le repuso Ron elevando la voz, y con una gran furia, tenía que hacer lo posible para evitar la partida de su mejor amigo, y si para ello tenía que pelearse con él lo haría. Emprendió contra él y lo derribó al suelo. A partir de ahí comenzó una gran lucha en la cual se repartían puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. Hasta que el señor Weasley se vio en la obligación de intervenir.

DESMAIUS!- les gritó y ambos quedaron inconscientes- Fred y George, llevaoslos a cada uno a una habitación, y Molly por favor tu cúralos. Volveré para cenar.

¿a dónde vas Arthur?- le preguntó su esposa.

Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, estos se nos escapa de las manos- se dio media vuelta hacia la chimenea, echo un puñado de polvos flu y gritó- Hogwarts- acto seguido desapareció en medio de una nube de ceniza.

Tres horas mas tarde Harry estaba recuperando la consciencia en su habitación, notaba como alguien le curaba las heridas que tenía por el rostro y gritó de dolor.

Ayyyyy!- dijo incorporándose en la cama y llevándose la mano al pómulo.

Lo siento Harry no era mi intención- se disculpó una voz femenina que le era muy familiar. Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir, aunque de manera borrosa, el rostro de su mejor amiga. Que le alargó al muchacho sus gafas para que se las pusiera - ¿así mejor?

Si Hermy, muchas gracias... –le agradeció el chico mientras le sonreía tiernamente- por cierto como he llegado hasta aquí? no me acuerdo de nada.

La cosa, es que el señor Harry Potter se puso un tanto bravo... - dijo mirando recriminatoriamente al chico, y prosiguió- ya que inesplicablente quería volver donde sus tíos, Ron intentó detenerte pero tu le pegaste, el intentó que no te marcharas y... acabasteis rodando por los suelos,mientras os hacíais papilla el uno al otro. El señor Weasley os lanzó un hechizo para parar la pelea y ... bueno eso explica que estés aquí.- sentenció la chica dando por acabada la explicación.

10 puntos para la señorita Granger – contestó el muchacho riéndose. La chica se puso colorada y se irritó con él.

No es para que te lo tomes a guasa listillo – volvió la cara y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Hermy... no te lo tomes así solo estaba bromeando- dijo Harry a modo de súplica.

En serio?

Pues claro... ven sientaté – le sugirió el muchacho señalando con la mano que se sentara a su lado. Ella se dio media vuelta y volvió junto a su amigo.

A cambio quiero que me digas por qué estas de ese humor – le preguntó Hermione a Harry, mientras lo miraba compasiva.- en mi puedes confiar ¿sabes?

Lo sé...- contestó él mientras bajaba la mirada – pero... no quiero meterte a ti en esto también, es algo que solo me incumbe a mí.

Harry... después de todos estos años, todo lo que te pase a ti también nos afecta a mi y a Ron, y lo sabes ¿cierto? – dijo la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de él de manera dulce y cariñosa.

Si pero...

Nada de peros... venga dímelo que aquí está Hermione Granger para escucharte y comprenderte – le consoló ella, soltando una risa para que su amigo se tranquilizara. Harry levantó la mirada de nuevo y se quedó mirando los ojos castaños de la chica, lo que le provocó una gran paz en su interior, ya que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y puede que ella fuera la persona indicada.

Mientras en la cocina de los Weasley se encontraba el director de Hogwarts tomando una taza de té mientras discutía los últimos acontecimientos con el señor y la señora Weasley:

¿y dicen que quería volver con los Dursley?- preguntó el anciano.

Si Albus, incluso se peleó con Ron porque éste le impidió que regresara con esos dichosos muggles –contestó Molly mientras removía de forma autómata la tila que se estaba tomando, suspiró y dijo de forma triste – creo que la muerte de Sirius le ha afectado mucho... y no se lo reprocho, después de haber perdido a sus padres con solo 1 año... Ahora pierde a lo más cercano que tenía para llamar "padre".

Si Molly... – contestó Dumbledore bajando la mirada y con voz apagada – pero al igual que la vez anterior, debe ser fuerte y seguir adelante. –en un susurro apenas audible, volvió a hablar con normalidad- si no os importa me gustaría hablar con él un rato... ya sabéis... para intentar que entre en razón...

Mientras en la habitación de Harry...

Ya entiendo – dijo apenada, y sin voz Hermione- por eso tu comportamiento ¿no? En cuanto a lo de Sirius decirte que...- pensaba las palabras correctas que decirle, ya que su amigo estaba muy sensible respecto al tema de su padrino, y no pretendía herirle.- no tuviste la culpa por lo que pasó en el departamento de Misterios, fue una de las tantas trampas de Voldemort... y si él acabó así... la culpa no es tuya, no te puedes culpar por algo que no hiciste.

Hermy no lo entiendes –le dijo el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos, y mirándola- si el fue allí fue por MI culpa no por la de Voldemort, yo fui quien cayó en la trampa... y todo por la dichosa profecía.

Lo se Harry... pero el no sabe lo que ésta contiene, nadie sabrá nunca la relación que guardaba esa profecía contigo y con Voldemort.

si... – no había sido capaz de contarle a su mejor amiga la otra parte que le reconcomía por sus adentros, debido a que ni el mismo era capaz de asimilar dicha información- gracias por escucharme, me siento mucho mejor-le dijo a Hermione intentando que su voz sonara más alegre cosa que no consiguió.

A mi no me engañas Harry, se que te pasa algo más y que no quieres contármelo – ella le miraba atentamente y de forma inquisitiva, aunque en el fondo respetaba la decisión del chico- pero respeto el que tu no me lo quieras decir. Llegado el momento se que me lo contarás ¿verdad?- Él se limitó a asentir y abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y ambos amigos se separaron para ver quien acababa de entrar. Era Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, y hasta hace apenas unos mesas una de las personas en las que Harry más había confiado. Pero después de la charla que mantuvo con el a finales de su quinto curso, seguía muy resentido con el anciano debido al ocultamiento de la profecía, por parte del director a su alumno, ya que según el "no estaba preparado". Le dedicó una mirada fulminante y llena de reproche a los ojos cansados y celestes del profesor. Éste ni se inmuto.

Srt. Granger nos podrías dejar a solas al señor Potter y a mi?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Claro señor director- contestó la muchacha, y salió de la habitación.

Harry tenemos que hablar...

Bueno aquí lo dejo espero que me escribais reviers por faaa. Necesito saber que opinais y que pensais respecto a la historia. Para el próximo capítulo:

Nos trasladaremos para saber como lleba el verano nuestro amigo Draco Malfoy.

Continuaré con la conversación entre Harry y Dumbledore, nos enteraremos de un peke secreto, aunque predecible claro.

Sabremos quien es el sustituto de Fudge como ministro tras la renuncia de éste.

Eso es todo muchos besosss


	3. Como van las cosas en el mundo magico

**Como van las cosas en el mundo mágico.**

Un hombre de unos 43 años, con el pelo castaño oscuro y corto, se encontraba sentado en su despacho, frente a la chimenea. Su cara blanquecina reflejaba las llamas, y sus ojos se perdían al compás de éstas, tenía su cabeza apoyada en ambas manos mientras asimilaba la información que el director de Hogwarts le había dado hacía escasa media hora. 

Flash Back

Se encontraba repasando los últimos documentos que los aurores le habían entregado, en ellos se daban las situaciones geográficas, donde según informadores infiltrados del ministerio en las filas mortífagas, se encontraban los ejércitos de Lord Voldemort. De repente un fogonazo en la chimenea captó su atención. Un hombre alto, de una larga barba y pelo grises con unas gafas pequeñas cuadradas se dirigía hacia su mesa:

- Buenas noches señor Jakson - dijo Dumbledore- siento venir sin avisar. Espero no causarle mucha molestia.

- En absoluto señor director, siéntese por favor- contestó el ministro, y el anciano tomó una silla y se sentó- en que podría ayudarle?

- El motivo por el cual he venido es relacionado con el señor Potter, y creo que debido al cargo que usted a tomado recientemente, y a la confianza que yo e puesto en usted –recalcó él dedicándole una mirada de confianza a Jakson- me debo en la obligación de confiarle un secreto, pero antes de hacerlo he de asegurarme que no salga de esta sala...- Se incorporó de la silla y haciendo unos complejos movimientos de varita volvió a su asiento- así será suficiente... – y comenzó a relatar la historia que le había llevado a aquel despacho.

Fin del Flash Back

- Pobre muchacho, parece que el destino se ha cebado con él, haciendo que tenga que llevar tal cruz a cuestas. Confío en ti Harry Potter, y toda la Humanidad.

En un bosque oscuro próximo a las costas francesas, un grupo de mortífagos se encontraba reunidos esperando que su jefe apareciera, ya que debería de traerle nuevas instrucciones. Se escuchó un "plin" y dos hombres hicieron su aparición ambos eran rubios y de ojos grises. Un o de ellos era más alto 1.85 aproximadamente de altura y con la cabellera larga y brillante,portaba una inmaculada túnica de color morado. El que parecía más joven media alrededor del 1.75, ya que había crecido bastante durante el verano, el pelo le caía por los hombros y portaba una túnica, de color verde oscura. El mayor se apróximó al círculo de mortífagos y habló arrastrando las palabras, como normalmente solía hacer:

- Nuestro señor dice que debemos prepararnos para los tiempos venideros. Vuestra misión es reclutar a jóvenes para unirlos a nuestras filas y así aumentarlas. A cada de uno de vosotros le asignaré una determinada zona a la que será enviado. Dentro aproximadamente un mes espero los candidatos, traedlos al mismo lugar una vez se os avise por el método actual. ¿alguna pregunta?

- Si Malfoy – se dirigió a él un hombre de unos 45 años, con el pelo negro, y una estatura media, que miraba a Lucius con los ojos llenos de impaciencia- y ... ¿para cuando las matanza?- muchos murmullo recorrieron el círculo a modo de afirmación.

- Paciencia estúpido!- dijo Malfoy prácticamente escupiéndole la última palabra- por el momento nuestro señor prefiere permanecer un tiempo más en el anonimato, para poner inquieto al mundo mágico, y así reforzar sus filas y preparar el gran golpe.

- ¿Y para cuando?- preguntó otro mortífago.

- Todo a su debido tiempo Isaac, los pacientes tienen sus recompensas...

- Aquí tenéis vuestras zonas – repartió unos mapas a cada uno, con una zona marcada, y les ordenó- ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer así que... EMPEZAD.- dicho esto se escuchó un PLIN generalizado y todos desaparecieron de la espesura del bosque, dejando solos a padre e hijo.

- Padre, ¿cuál será mi misión?- preguntó el joven Malfoy.

- La tuya comenzará con el inicio del nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? – dijo mirando cómplicemente a Draco.

- Si... por supuesto vigilar a ese "Potter" y sus "amiguitos" – dijo con malicia y soltando una gran risotada malvada a la que se unió su progenitor.

- Harry tenemos que hablar... –le decía el director a su alumno.

- Yo creo que entre usted y yo, ya está todo hablado señor – ese trato, era el que esperaba encontrarse Dumbledore, pero aun así le dolieron las palabras del muchacho. Sabía que le guardaba un gran rencor por lo de la profecía, y en definitiva por querer siempre en cierto modo "Sobreprotegerlo".

- Te equivocas Harry...- le contestó el anciano- ¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó indicando una cama que había al lado de la de Harry, al ver que el chico no respondía, se sentó- quería decirte que la manera en la que te as tomado la muerte de Sirius...

- Usted no tiene derecho a nombrarlo y menos a decir que...

- ¿qué harry?... ¿qué está muerto y que no va a volver? – el director sabía lo duras que eran esas palabras para el chico y lo que podría desatar en él, pero debía hacerlo fuerte para aceptar lo que estaba apunto de contarle.

- ESO ES MENTIRA!-gritó totalmente enfurecido y rojo de furia Harry, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Sabes, que por desgracia eso es verdad- dijo tranquilamente el anciano mientrs miraba con sus ojos azules los verdes del chico, que en ese momento amenazaban con desbordarse en una cascada de lágrimas.- Además he de decirte, como supongo que la señorita Greanger te habrá dicho anteriormente, que la culpa de que tu padrino haya muerto no es tuya sino de Lord Voldemort. Espero que entiendas eso Harry. No es justo para ti que te lleves la culpa por algo que no has hecho.

- Usted no lo entiende... fui yo el que fue... por eso Sirius acudió en mi busca... si tan solo le hubiera echo caso a Hermione... todo seria distinto... y él estaría aquí..- dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo, aunque el director lo escuchó todo a la perfección.

- Deja de preocuparte ya Harry, tienes que seguir adelante, no solamente por ti, sino por tus amigo sino por todos los que te quieren.- le consoló el anciano, colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.- Además hoy e venido a darte un par de noticias buenas.

- Pues continue profesor.- le pidió el muchacho.

- Ambas son referidas a tu familia – se quedó contemplando a Harry, que se había quedado en estado de Shock al escuchar hablar de su familia y de que cosas buenas podrían pasar con respecto a ella.- Veo que te has sorprendido bastante...

- Por favor continue.

- Una de ellas es, y no te enfades por favor, que se que eres el heredero de Gryffindor desde tu segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando en la cámara de los secretos sacaste del sombrero la espada de Godric,esto no solo conlleva el mero título, sino unas ciertas habilidades como las que poseía el fundador, que te explicaré con más paciencia una vez comenzado el curso.- hizo una breve pausa para observar la reacción del chico y se alegró de ver que en sus ojos, ya se notaba el brillo de felicidad causado por las palabras del director.- La otra, hasta hace poco era desconocida incluso por mí... y la verdad cuando te lo diga no telo vas a creer...

- Más aún? – preguntó el chico que ya se estaba olvidando del enfado que tenía con Dumbledore.

- Si Harry, hace dos semanas aproximadamente llego una persona a mi despacho, en Hogwarts, diciendo que si yo le podía facilitar la dirección de Lily Evans.- El chico tuvo otro shok "¿Cómo podía haber alguien que no se hubiese enterado del asesinato de Lily y James?"- me extrañe ante tal pregunta, por lo que le conté todo lo que le había sucedido a ella y a su esposo. Su reacción fue de esperar, se quedó ttalmente blanca y comenzó a sentise mareada, por lo que tuve que levantarme de mi asiento y sujetarla para que no se cayera al suelo (todavía estaba en pie). Hice aparecer una silla y la invité a que tomara asiento. Acto seguido le ofrecí una taza de té para que se calmara. Y le pregunté: "¿qué relación guardaba usted con la señorita Evans?"y ella me respondió que era su...

Notas de la Autora: bueno hasta aquí llega el capi espero que les esté gustando y por fa dejen reviers plis quiero su opinión. En el siguiente capítulo:  
- Dumbledore nos revelará la unión que tenían la extraña mujer con Lily.  
- Conoceremos un poco más de nuestro nuevo ministro de magia.  
- Conoceremos la famosa tiende de Sortilegios Weasley.

Eso es todo besos y REVIERSS por faaaaa


	4. Prfecia sobre las Evans

**PROFECÍA SOBRE LAS EVANS**

- Y le pregunté: "¿qué relación guardaba usted con la señorita Evans?"y ella me respondió que era su HERMANA.- Un poco más y Harry se cae de la cama de la impresión, no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces sus tíos de ocultarle que tenía una tía, por no decir que los demás tampoco sabían nada sobre la existencia de otro pariente cercano a los Potter que no fuera su "querida " tía Petunia?

- Señor hay algo que no logro entender...- dijo el muchacho reponiéndose del shock que ya era el tercero que tenía en una misma noche- ¿Cómo nadie me dijo nunca que yo tuviera otra tía más?

- La respuesta es sencilla – contestó Dumbledore- ya que nadie sabía de su existencia, y cuando me refiero a nadie también incluyo a Petunia – añadió mirando significativamente al chico.

- Y como se explica que nadie lo supiera?

- Proseguiré con el relato...

+Flash Back+

- Señora...- dijo el director que se había quedado como las mismísima pared debido a la impresión, que tal noticia le había causado. Se colocó bien las gafas y clavó sus ojos celestes en los de la mujer- Entonces... ¿Por qué nadie ha sabido nunca de su existencia?

- Verá la explicación no es nada sencilla, y comienza cuando mi madre estaba de unos ocho meses. – la mujer tomó aire y siguió con el relato- Iba con mi padre de compras para las niñas que estaba esperando, ya que dentro de poco llegarían... caminaban por un callejón un tanto solitario y oscuro, ambos cogidos de la mano. Mi madre observó a una anciana que pedía limosna y se acercó para darle un donativo, la mujer hizo una reverencia y le dio repetidas veces las gracias a mi madre...

- Lo siento señorita, pero no veo lo extraño... creo que su madre siempre a sido muy caritativa al igual que lo fue Lily en vida.- interrumpió Dumbledore.

- Paciencia director lo importante viene después y la anciana tiene mucho que ver en ello. Tras darle las monedas mi madre y mi padre prosiguieron su camino, pero de pronto alguien agarró fuertemente el brazo de ella y empezó a hablarle: "Nacidas en la luna llena nacerán ambas gemelas, y si en menos de una semana no se separan, algo malo el futuro les depara, nunca se deberán conocer o ese destino tendrán que acontecer, una de ellas morirá y su muerte un destino marcará"- la mujer respiró hondo y añadió- La mujer era la misma anciana a la que mi madre le acaba de dar el donativo, pero su cara, su expresión se habían cambiado, no eran las mismas de hacía escasos segundos. Se veía en sus ojos una extraña expresión, como si toda la mujer hubiese sido poseída, y no tuviera control ninguno sobre lo que decía. Nada más acabar sus ojos volvieron a tornarse del color marrón característico que hacía escasos segundos había tenido. Se percató de que tenía a mi madre agarrada por el brazo y la soltó de inmediato: "señora perdone... no se como he llegado aquí discúlpeme". Dicho esto desapareció sin dejar rastro.- Dumbledore escuchaba el relato sin perder ningún detalle, y algunas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido para él.

- Veo, que vuestra madre os separó al nacer no es cierto?- La mujer asintió- pero quisiera saber que fue de ti cuando os separaron.

- Me crié con una familia humilde, que vivía en el sur de Italia. Nunca supe de mi pasado hasta que al llegar los once años recibí una carta que provenía de un colegio para magos de Italia denominado Harleston. Mis padres adoptivos leyeron la carta y se miraron confundidos. Fue entonces cuando decidieron contarme mis verdaderos orígenes...- la mujer volvió a hacer una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- Dos años más tarde recibí una carta de una tal Lily Evans, y me quedé pretificada al ver su apellido. Al parecer, había sabido de mi existencia por una conversación que ella había escuchado a escondidas de sus padres, en la cual ellos se preguntaba en el que habría sido de mí. Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo más, y decidimos investigar cada una por nuestra cuenta cual había sido el verdadero motivo de nuestra separación. Ya que mis padres adoptivos nunca me digeron el "por qué" nuestra separación... El tiempo fue pasando y hace unos 16 años me llegó una carta suya en la que me pedía que fuera a su casa para conocerla, y abrir juntas una carta que su madre en lecho de muerte le había dejado. Sin pensarlo hice las maletas y me dirigí hacia allí. Al llegar nos abrazamos después de tantos años, y entré a la casa. una vez allí abrimos la carta en ella se explicaba todo, aunque...- bajó la mirada y se puso triste.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el director que no se perdía nada de lo que la mujer decía. ¿Les ocurrió algo?

- NO exactamente... lo que pasó es que la carta no estaba completa, y cuando se relataba la parte final de la profecía... no estaba. Alguien había quitado esa parte.

- ¿Quiere decir que no conoce toda la profecía?

- Lamento decirle que no, pero ... veo que la primera parte si que se cumplió.

+Fin del Flash back+

- Eso es todo señor Potter- dijo el director dando por acabada la historia, y observando la expresión del muchacho.- ¿Qué opinas Harry?

- No se que decirle... por un aparte me alegra el saber que tengo una tía. Pero por otra..- está vez su rostro volvía a mostrar enfado y rabia- ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SIEMPRE LAS PROFECÍAS SEan LAS ENCARGADAS DE DIRIGIR LA VIDA DE LAS PERSONAS.

- Te entiendo Harry... pero debes saber que no es culpa tuya- le consoló el anciano hacercándose al muchacho y sentándose a su lado.

- Primero una profecía se encarga de quitarme a mi madre, y ahora otra amenaza con hacer lo mismo conmigo.- ahora sus ojos verdes esmeralda denotaban tristeza, y por ellos comenzaban a salir algunas lágrimas.

- No seas tan negativo...-dijo con voz calmada y suave el director- sabes algo Harry?- le preguntó al muchacho, y éste negó con la cabeza, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea a lo que se podía estar refiriendo Dumbledore- No siempre hay que mirar las cosas negativas de la vida, yo creo que detrás de cada una de éstas se esconde algo positivo, simplemente hay que buscarlo.

A la mañana siguiente a eso de las 10 de la mañana, comenzaron a tocar en la puerta de la habitación de Harry(N/A: le habían asignado una habitación solamente para él ya que con el humor que tenía últimamente preferían no arriesgar a ningún compañero de habitación de recibir alguna maldición o hechizo).  
- Harry despierta ya, la señora Weasley nos espera abajo – dijo la voz de su amiga Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta- El desayuno ya está listo.- La chica siguió pasillo adelante y bajó por las escaleras para desayunar.  
Mientras el muchacho que seguía en la cama, comenzó a levantarse y se cambió de ropa, lavó la cara e intentó (aunque sin resultados) apaciguar algo sus indomables pelos. Después se dirigió a la cocina.

- Buenos dias- dijo sonriendo a los que ya estaban desayunando. Todos se impresionaron ante la reacción del chico, y pensaron que era lo que le podía haber dicho Dumbledore para que el chico cambiara su actitud. Aunque de lo que si estaban seguros era de volver a ver al Harry de siempre.- Bueno lo primero de todo...Ron, esto yo...no quería hacer...

- Te entiendo colega, no tienes porque darme explicaciones ni pedirme perdón. Pero joder tío, otro día gasta más cuidado que me hicistes polvo la nariz- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se señalaba la nariz, en la que solo había una tirita ya que la señora Weasley le había curado lo más grave. Acto seguido se dirigió a su mejor amigo y le dio un gran abrazo- Venga a desayunar se ha dicho!

El desayuno fue tranquilo, bueno relativamente tranquilo, porque durante todo el desayuno los gemelos estuvieron tirándole a Ginny migas de pan, sin que esta se diera cuenta. Acumulando al final del desayuno una gran cantidad en el pelo. Ninguno de los presentes se había dado cuenta de dicho detalle (Excepto los gemelos claro), ya que todos estaban muy enfrascados en sus conversaciones. Cuando de pronto Ron se dio cuenta:

- Eh Ginny-dijo el pelirrojo captando la atención de su hermana- ¿Desde cuando no te lavas el pelo?-dijo el soltando una gran risotada con la que todas las miradas se centraron en la chica y la mirban aténtamente.

- Ron no digas tonterías me lo lavé anoche- dijo ella un poco sonrojada, ya que todas las miradas se centraban ahora en ella.

- Pues compruébalo por ti misma-dijo Fred apareciendo un espejo ante las narices de todos y acercándoselo a su hermana. El rostro de la pequeña Weasley se puso rojo como su pelo, aunque no de la vergüenza, sino del tremendo enfado que tenía. Se quitó rápidamente las migas de pan del pelo y se levantó de la silla mirando acusadoramente a todos los de la mesa.

- ¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES HA SIDO?- preguntó asesinando con la mirada a cada uno de sus hermanos y especialmente a los gemelos.

- Fue Fred-dijo George.

- Es mentira fue George-dijo Fred.

- No os preocupeis-dijo Ginny totalmente calmada y abandonando su rostro enfurecido, mientras se acercaba cariñosamente a sus hermanos- se que solo era una broma- dijo riéndose tóntamente. Cuando estaba detrás de ellos su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa- un poco de vuestra propi a medicina no os vendría mal,- pronunció un hechizo y de pronto sus hermanos quedaron vestidos con unos trajes de bailarinas de ballet(N/A:la casa tenía un hechizo, gracias al cual se podía realizar magia dentro de ella, y ademas evitaba que otros de fuera se puedan aparecer en ella). Como respuesta a esto se escuchó una gran risotada general que inundó toda la cocina.

- Chicos realmente os sientan muy bien- dijo burlonamente Hermione mientras se colocaba ambas manos en la barriga, ya que de tanto reírse incluso le dolía- jajajajaj en serio jajajajajaja.- los gemelos totalmente avergonzados salieron a todo correr de la cocina y o pararon hasta llegara sus respectivas habitaciones

Mientras en la oficina del ministro entraba un hombre que al parecer traía buenas noticias, si se podían llamar buenas, sobre lo que los mortífagos pretendían.  
- Pase señor Birmigan,¿qué noticias le traen por aquí?- preguntó el ministro al individuo.

- El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le a ordenado a todos sus seguidores que recluten a nuevos mortífagos para entrenarlos para matar. De momento prefiere no hacer acciones que le dejen al descubierto, sino que prefiere quedarse un tiempo en el anonimato metiéndole el miedo a la gente, y por su puesto tener desconcertados a los aurores del ministerio.

- Gracias por la información.

- Señor me retiro, no quiero ocupar más de su valioso tiempo.-dijo Birmigan, y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse.

- Ya sabe que no quiero que ninguno de mis hombres corra peligro Señor- le dijo el ministro al individuo- y eso lo incluye también a usted. No se exponga demasiado si lo descubriesen acabarían con usted.

- Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo- dicho esto salió de la habitación y en voz baja dijo- me las pagarán.

Notas de la autora espero que les esté gustando el ficc. Dejen Reviews por favor. Para saber que les parece. Bueno he dejado para el próximo capi lo de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. Además:  
- Harry conocerá personalmente a su nueva tía.  
- Dumbledore busca a un maestro para que ocupe la bacante de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
- Nuestro trío por fin recibirá sus notas de los timos y puede que alguna que otra sorpresa.

Muchos besos y sigan leyendo plis mas adelante la cosa se irá poniendo interesante. No se olviden de dejar


	5. Crystal Laspier

**Crystal Laspier**

Faltaba menos de un mes y el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, aún no había encontrado profesor para Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sabía que la tarea no era fácil, mejor dicho, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que los profesores solo impartieran esa asignatura durante el periodo de un año. Pero a esto, tenía que sumarle ahora que la persona debía ser de confianza, y lo más importante "querer correr el riesgo" de plantarle cara a todo el bando oscuro. No era para menos, ya que enseñaría a todos como defenderse mejor de ellos, por lo que sería un estorbo y no dudarían en quitarlo del medio.  
Pero el anciano director tenía sus esperanzas centradas en una persona a la cual conocía desde hacía años, y que tenía todas las características para tomar el puesto bacante.  
Con paso decidido llegó hasta la puerta de una gran casa, con pequeñas ventanas y un jardincito en la entrada, todo muy bien cuidado. A los pocos segundos una mujer abrió la puerta. Era de estatura media 1.70 aproximadamente, de pelo negro rizado (que lo llevaba recogido en una larga cola de caballo), delgada, de piel blanca y unos ojos preciosos grises, que a más de un hombre habían embaucado (enamorado). Su edad rondaba alrededor de los 28 años.

- ¿Puedo pasar señorita Laspier?-preguntó Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto Albus-le contestó amablemente la joven- y por favor, llámame Crystal.

- De acuerdo Crystal –dijo el anciano, mientras ambos pasaban al interior de la casa, y se dirigían hacia el salón. Una vez llegaron allí cada uno tomó asiento- - Supongo que ya sabrá usted el por qué de mi visita, no es así Crystal?

- Albus son muchos años puedes tratarme de tú y olvidar las formalidades- repuso la joven, dedicándole a Dumbledore una preciosa sonrisa – y claro, como no saber el por que estás aquí? Recibí la carta y bueno...- su rostro mostraba ahora preocupación- sabes muy bien que es una gran responsabilidad, ¿no es así?

- Si, por eso mismo he recurrido a ti Crystal, tienes toda mi confianza y mi apoyo- dijo sinceramente el director mientras clavaba sus ojos celestes en los grises de la chica.

- Siempre confió en mi Albus- dijo Crystal recuperando su habitual alegría- pero sabes que hace falta mucho más que tu apoyo y confianza.

- Pero no es nada que te falte atí- dijo mirándola esta vez con orgullo- tienes valor, coraje, nunca te has rendido ni ante nada, ni ante nadie, y... además siempre fuiste la mejor en defensa, eso no lo puedes negar.- la joven se ruborizó ante tal cantidad de elogios.

- Por favor sabes que nunca lo fui...-dijo ella, que era muy modesta. Aunque la verdad es que en antaño, fue la mejor de su promoción obteniendo los mejores resultados.

- Sabes que no es así, pero dime, ¿Aceptarás el empleo?- inquirió el anciano.

- Lo acepto con la condición de que tu logres que mi secreto no salga a la luz. ¿de acuerdo?

- Dalo por hecho.-dijo alegrmente Dumbledore, mientras le estrechaba la mano a la joven, dando por cerrado el contrato.- Solo me queda informarte que las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.

- Allí estaré- dijo convencida la chica de ojos grises mientras acompañaba a Dumbledore a la salida de la casa.- Perdone que insista Albus, pero por favor no quiero que nadie se entere nunca de mi secreto – le pidió de nuevo mientras lo contemplaba con una mirada seria.

- Tranquila, ya sabes que se guardar un secreto – acto seguido le dedicó un guiño y se desapareció.

Mientras en la casa de la madriguera...

Todos estaban afuera en el jardín (N/A: los gemelos ya se habían incorporado al grupo, una vez se cambiaron de ropa). De vez en cuando Ron volvía a estallar en sonoras carcajadas al recordar el atuendo que minutos antes llevaban ambos pelirrojos.

- Ron, ya te vale ¿no? – le dijo un enfurecido Fred que tenía en la cara un color rosado debido a la enorme vergüenza que había, y seguía pasando.

- No te pongas así hermanito...-le contestó este mirándolo con una cara que mostraba una fingida pena- la verdad as pensado en dejar el negocio de las bromas y entrar en el del baile? – preguntó Ron mientras se contenía una gran risotada que estalló al final de la pregunta.- JAJAJAJAJAJA!- En el momento que ambos gemelos se dirigían hacía él para lazarle un par de hechizos, que ya bien se merecía...

- PUMMM!

- Eh! PAJARRACO VETE, FUERA! – gritó George mientras trataba de deshacerse del ave.

- George! No le hagas nada creo que son de Hogwarts- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacía la lechuza que en esos momentos estaba molestando a George. – Son los resultados de los TIMOS. Aquí teneís los vuestros – les dijo a sus dos mejores amigos mientras les alargaba una carta a cada uno.

Harry abrió la suya y desenrrolló el pergamino:

"Estimado señor Potter junto a este pergamino le adjuntamos la lista de los libros necesarios para su sexto año en Hogwarts, y en éste los resultados de sus TIMOS:

Herbología E  
DCAO S  
Historia de la magia D  
Astronomía A  
Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas E  
Transformaciones E  
Pociones S  
Encantamientos E  
Adivinación P

Con estas notas debo informarle señor Potter que podrá cursar la carrera de Aururor. Además tengo el placer de informarle que se le ha asignado la capitanía del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor.

Se despide atentamente:

Minerva Mc Gonagall"

Harry releyó al menos 5 veces el pergamino, no se lo podía creer, no solo había aprobado pociones, sino que "inexplicablemente" había sacado un S. Su cara se quedó pálida, por la gran impresión.

- Harry ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Hermione, preocupada por él – tan mal te ha ido? – preguntó asustada la chica, temiendo la reacción del muchacho.

- No es eso...- contestó Harry mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en el pergamino. La muchacha lentamente se fue acercando a él y tomó las calificaciones.

- Pero Harry...- dijo ella totalmente impresionada y con la boca abierta de la impresión, que se transformó rapidamente en una gran sonrisa- esto es buenísimo! – mientras se abalanzaba al muchacho y le daba un gran abrazo.

- Si Hermione, es...- dijo el chico mientras se separaba de su amiga que comenzaba a asfixiarlo- sencillamente increible.

- ¿Qué es tan increible?- preguntó Ron que había estado muy ocupado examinando sus resultados como para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- Harry ha sacado una S en pociones! – contestó emocionada la chica castaña.

- En Serio?- gritó impresionado el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al muchacho y le daba un gran tortazo en las espaldas – eres un campeón tío, a mí me han puesto una A, y la verdad no necesito más. Bueno Hermione dime como te ha ido a ti. – preguntó el chico mientras miraba interrogante a la chica.

- Pues...- contestó ella mientras bajaba la mirada-..bien...

- Venga trae acá. – Ron se acercó a ella y le arrebató el pergamino sin que ella nisiquiera pudiera evitarlo. Comenzó a leerlo y dijo- No se por que tienes esa cara mujer si lo tienes todo sobresaliente... Ah! La mancha negra en el expediente de hermione Granger- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido, y a la vez risueño – una E en defensa.

- De verdad estás así por una E en DCAO? – preguntó ahora Harry.

- Bueno... –dijo algo avergonzada la chica. Pero en ese momento volvieron a irrumpir en escena los gemelos que le quitaron a su hermano menor el pergamino de las manos (el de Hermione por supesto).

- Menudas notas Ronni! Cuando mamá se entere seguro que es capaz de comprarte hasta una escoba – dijeron ambos a la vez mientras se miraban entre sí, con cara de total desconcierto.

- Estais equivocados chicos esas son las de Hermione. – contestó él.

- Ves Fred – dijo George a su hermano – ya me parecía a mi que nuestro hermanito no podía ser tan... ¿PERCY? Jajajajajajajajajajaj – y ambos se hincharon a reir, revolcándose incluso por el jardín, debido al ataque de risa que acababa de darles. Tras unos minutos volvieron a incorporarse y le preguntaron a Ron – Venga ahora dinos las tuyas.

- He aprobado todo excepto, historia de la Magia y Adivinación. – contestó el chico.

- Bueno... –dijeron a la vez los dos pelirrojos – entonces puede ser que mamá te compre una maqueta de la escoba.- acto seguido los dos comenzaron a reirse descontroladamente.

- Muy graciosos...- repuso Ron por lo bajo mientras se dirigía al interior de la madriguera.

- Bueno chicos, ¿Qué os parece si para celebrar esas calificaciones os enseñamos esta tarde la tienda? – Harry y Hermione se miraron y asintieron, y Ginny, que estaba un poco más también se unió para la pequeña excursión.

Eran alrededor de las 4 y media de la tarde y los Weasley (George, Fred, Ginny y Ron, que después de todo convenció a los gemelos para que lo llevaran a él también) el grupo lo cerraban Hermione y Harry.

- Bueno chicos –comenzó explicando Fred- como ya saben el escudo anti-aparición que puso Dumbledore nos impide usar el trasladador desde aquí, por lo que tendremos que caminar durante un rato, hasta llegar al límite del campo que ocupa el hechizo, ¿de acuerdo?

- SI! -Gritaron todos al unísono. Dicho esto, prosiguieron la marcha, según andaban se acercaban a un precioso bosque que había a unos 20 kilómetros de la madriguera, detrás de éste se podía observar una gran montaña que emergía al fondo. Una vez llegaron a la entrada del bosque George detuvo la marcha, ya que era el quien iba en cabeza.

- Bueno chicos ya estamos en el lugar –dijo el pelirrojo – ahora solo hay un pequeño problema...

- George...- le dijo Hermione mientras miraba al muchacho de manera ceñuda, y se colocaba ambas manos en la cintura en señal de enojo- ¿no iras a decirme que no sabes donde está el trasladador? – ambos gemelos se miraron risueños, aunque un poco nerviosos.

- No es eso Hermione...- respondió Fred, mientras le dedicaba una mirada cómplice a su gemelo – simplemente no recordamos muy bien en qué lugar lo dejamos...

- ¡!¿¿¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos alarmados.

- Al menos será fácil de encontrarlo ¿no?- preguntó Ginny mientras miraba a sus dos hermanos conteniéndose las ganas de estrangularlos allí mismo.

- Bueno... como queríamos que fuera discreto...-dijo Fred bajando un poco la voz- le dimos forma de... una vieja cacerola.

- Bueno al menos no será tan difícil...-respondió la pequeña pelirroja.

- Entonces... ¿qué hacéis hay parados chicos? – replicó Ron – Ya la estáis buscando. – Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, después de 15 minutos no habían dado con la dichosa cacerola hasta que Harry harto de estar dando vueltas de un lugar a otro decidió descansar un momento en una pequeña piedra, y...

- ZASS!

- ¿Qué pasó Harry? –preguntó su mejor amigo que estaba cerca de él.

- Nada Ron, pero creo que hemos encontrado el trasladador – dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y sacaba de detrás de su trasero una vieja olla, con cara molesta.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Esa es!- dijeron contentos los dos gemelos, mientras señalaban el artilugio que Harry sostenían en ambas manos.

- Vamos chicos arrímense que nos vamos – dijo Ron animadamente mientras se acercaba a Harry. Todos se pusieron entorno a la cacerola y pusieron sus manos encima de ella, e instantes después George murmuró un hechizo. De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y se veían pegado al artilugio, tras 15 segundos de total descontrol sus pies tomaron contacto con el suelo, y... bueno más de uno sintió algo más que el suelo. Ginny había caído encima de los dos gemelos, Hermione estaba encima de Harry, y Ron por su parte había ido a parar contra un mueble cercano. Las chicas se levantaron apresuradamente y pidieron disculpas a "sus colchones". Una vez todos se incorporaron los gemelos dijeron:

- ¿¿¿¿¿Qué os parece?- preguntaron los dos al unísono. Todos comenzaron a examinar el lugar. Era un amplio establecimiento, lleno de estanterías y el escaparete lo componían dos grandes vidrieras que estaban repletas de carteles y artículos de bromas de los gemelos. Al parecer el trasladador los había llevado al recibidor de la tienda. Cada uno de los visitantes se dirigió a una parte distinta de la tienda, todos parecían entusiasmados ante tal cantidad de artilugios para gastar bromas, bueno... todos excepto Hermione, que miraba ceñuda todo lo que se atravesaba a su paso. Hasta que llegó a un hermoso perrito de peluche, que al contrario que todos los artículos que había visto no llevaba indicaciones sobre que era lo que hacía, aunque un poco recelosa se acercó y lo cogió. De fondo ambos gemelos se contenían la risa al ver la escena, ya que sabían lo que le iba a pasar ala muchacha.  
Una vez la chica lo tuvo en brazos, el precioso perrito pareció tomar vida, y eso le hizo mucha gracia a Hermione, hasta que... se convirtió en un perro de tres cabezas feísimo que soltaba baba por todos lados.

- QUE ASCO... -gritó la chica – se parece a Buffi.

- Muy inteligente Hermione –dijo Fred – fue de allí de donde sacamos la idea, ¿Te gusta? – preguntó el gemelo mientras se destornillaba de la risa.

Mientras, en otro extremo de la tienda se encontraba Harry examinado embobado cada una de las bromas de los gemelos. De pronto alguien le tocó el hombro, y el se volvió esperando encontrarse a uno de sus amigos, pero no fue así, se encontró de bruces con el rostro de una mujer de unos treinta y pico años o cuarenta, con la melena pelirroja y de ojos verdes iguales a los del muchacho.

- Perdona tu eres Harry Potter no?- preguntó la mujer mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amable al chico.

- Si soy yo – contestó él – perdone pero me resulta familiar...¿Quién es usted?

- Elisabeth Brytol –contestó ella – y es normal que te sea familiar... soy tu tía.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno en primer lugar quería agradecer a Carolaqd sus reviews animan mucho a continuar, a los demás que leen el ficc les quiero animar a que me dejen alguna crítica, no importa si algo no os gusta, me lo decís y yo encantada lo modifico, un besazo a todos por igual, y espero que sigáis leyendo la historia, prometo que a partir del capi 11 se pondrá muuuuuuuy interesante.

Cristy-Potter


	6. Elisabeth Brytol

**Elisabeth Brytol**

El chico seguía estático tras las palabras de la mujer. La examinaba de arriba abajo, si no hubiese escuchado el relato de Dumbledore podría haber llegado a pensar que se era su madre la persona que estaba parada delante de él.

- Veo que estas sorprendido...- dijo Elisabeth mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa al chico, y colocaba su mano cariñosamente sobre el hombro del muchacho. Lo que fue seguido de un gran salto por parte de Harry. No acababa de aconstumbrarse a que la gente le hiciera ese gesto, ya que el único que lo hacia era su padrino.- Perdona no era mi intención... – dijo la mujer disculpándose.

- No tiene por que... – repuso Harry, mientras cientos de recuerdos sobre su padrino volvían a azotar su mente, y lo llevaban una y otra vez a la sala del velo. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que su mirada se encontraba en esos instantes clavada en el suelo y totalmente perdida en un mar de pensamientos.

- Esto... – dijo su tía, a modo de romper el hielo y poder hablar con el chico, que parecía un tanto impactado por el encuentro, y la verdad, no era para menos, debido al gran parecido que ella tenía con su difunta hermana Lily. – Quizás te resulte un poco difícil al principio aconstumbrarte Harry, pero espero que con el tiempo logremos recuperar todos estos años perdidos. ¿Vale? – dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba al chico, que al parecer la contemplaba con ojos expectantes y que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Sin previo aviso Harry se unió en un cariñoso y un tanto desesperado abrazo con su tía. (N/a: no piensen que Harry es demasiado "sensible", entiendan que después de tanto tiempo la vida le devuelve a un familiar, además a esto debemos unir el gran parecido que tiene con su difunta madre. Espero que entiendan lo que quiero representar ). – Ya Harry... cálmate si? No quiero que te pongas así – decía la pelirroja mientras seguía abrazada al chico y le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente.

- Lo siento... – se disculpó Harry mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas – Es que eres tan parecida a mi madre...

- Lo sé.. – le dijo Elisabeth mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al muchacho. – Espero que eso no sea un problema... – contestó a modo de broma.

- No, la verdad creo que a mi personalmente me gusta tu parecido con ella. Es como si en cierto modo, la volviese a tener a mi lado. Como si el destino quisiera darme una segunda oportunidad en la vida. – dijo el chico cuyo gozo en esos momentos se encontraba por las nubes.

- Para mi sería todo un honor convertirme el la madre del señor Harry Potter, jajajajaja – sonrió graciosamente al muchacho, lo que provocó que en la mente del chico aparecieran vagos recuerdos sobre la personalidad de Lily, y estos le decían que el parecido entre ambas hermanas iba más allá de lo meramente físico. En ese momento una chica con el pelo castaño y enmarañado apareció en la conmemoradora escena. Al parecer había encontrado un interesante libro e iba muy enfrascada en su lectura.

- Harry, ¿Se puede saber que haces tu por aquí? – dijo la chica mientras miraba a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido, ya que al parecer éste ni se había percatado de su presencia, y seguía mirando al frente con una gran sonrisa en los labios - ¿¿¡Oye se puede saber por que me ignoras! – la chica se giró para ver que era lo que Harry miraba tan embelesadamente. Y al hacerlo, su corazón se disparó y comenzó a temblar de arriba abajo.- No-n-no-no puede ser... – decía totalmente incrédula la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos con gran ímpetu, como queriendo borrar esa mala jugada que le estaban dando. – Dime que no es de verdad lo que estoy viendo Harry. – dijo inquisitivamente la chica mientras se giraba hacia Harry.

- Creo que si Hermione – que al parecer ya si miraba a la chica a sus ojos castaños.

- No...- decía la chica cabizbaja mientras negaba con la cabeza – Lily está muerta, no puede ser ella. – dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero que Harry escuchó a la perfección.

- Es que no es Lily, Hermione te presento a mi tía Elisabeth, la hermana gemela de mi madre, y hasta hace escasos días una completa desconocida tanto para mí como para Dumbledore. – sentenció el chico, a modo de presentación. Elisabeth ella es Hermione Granger. -. La chica salió de su ensimismamietno y se dirigió a la mujer, ala cual saludó con un par de besos.

- Encantada Hermione – contestó la Elisabeth. – espero no haberte causado ningún trauma psicológico... – dijo mirando a la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- No señora, perdone mi poca cortesía – dijo Hermione – no sabía que Lily Evans tuviera ninguna hermana, y que en el caso de que dicha hermana existiera, guardara tanta semejanza con ella. – repuso la chica a modo de disculpa.

- Es comprensible querida... – dijo cariñosamente Elisabeth – a Harry le acababa de suceder algo bastante parecido. ¿No es así? – El chico asintió, y acto seguido irrumpieron los Weasley en la escena. 

Nuevamente hubo momentos de desconcierto entre ellos, hasta que tras 15 minutos de largas argumentaciones Ron, que fue el más reacio a entender lo que pasaba, acabó por "medio asimilar" que la mujer que estaba contemplando era Elisabeth Brytol, y no Lily Evans resucitada.

Tras un largo día los Weasley, Harry y Hermione volvían a la madriguera. Entraron a la casa y saludaron a los señores Weasley, para acto seguido ir cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones., excepto Harry y Ron que se quedaron en el salón para conversar, sobre los acontecimientos que habían sucedido con Elisabeth. Ya que al parecer Dumbledore había omitido un par de detalles al relatarle a Harry la historia de su tía.

- ¿Qué opinas Harry?- preguntó Ron mientras examinaba a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Pues sobre Wilson y Angela – repuso Ron mientras le dirigía una mirada a su amigo de esas que dicen "es obvio".

- Amm- dijo pensativamente Harry – pues me alegra que en menos de un día mi familia haya aumentado tanto – dijo sonriendo el chico.

- Además si no te he entendido mal, vendrán los dos este año a estudiar en Hogwarts ¿no? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Si, Angela irá a su primer año y Wilson cursará el mismo que nosotros – dijo entusiasmado el chico de ojos verdes esmeralda.

- ¿Te parecerás tanto a tu primo, como se parece tu tía a tu madre? – dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón y con una sonrisa pícara – imagínate 2 Harry Potter en este mundo, pobre Voldemort, ese si que iba a tener pesadillas.

- Deja de decir tonterías Ron- dijo Harry que es había puesto mucho más serio – eso no son temas para bromear, es algo serio. Mejor me voy a duchar, que ya mismo es la hora de cenar. – Acto seguido se marchó del salón y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en un lugar remoto de Inglaterra, un hombre de tez blanca y ojos rojos, con hendiduras iguales a las de los reptiles examinaba su copa de vino detenidamente. Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en un confortable sillón enfrente de una gran chimenea, que era el único foco de luz de una gran habitación, el polvo levantaba al menos dos dedos del suelo y sus paredes eran tétricas y frías. Algo realmente digno del señor tenebroso. En una esquina de la habitación había un hombre encogido sobre sus piernas y tiritaba descontroladamente.

- Colagusano, haz algo y avisa a los otros que necesito hablar con ello – dijo una congelante voz, que salió de los siseantes labios de Voldemort – YA¡¡- el individuo saltó de repente y salió apresuradamente de la habitación en busca de los mortífagos. Tras escasos 5 minutos, un gran numero de encapuchados, alrededor de unos 30 se encontraban en la habitación.

- Díganos Señor, ¿para que requiere usted de nuestros servicios? – preguntó un joven de unos 26 años, de pelo negro azabache corto, de tez delgada y ojos celestes.

- No seas insolente Isaac – respondió despectivamente Lucius Malfoy- No eres quien para hablarle al Señor oscuro.

- Lucius...- intervino Voldemort – deja para otro momento los celos estúpidos, y vayamos a lo que realmente me importa. Han llegado a mis oídos, la existencia de cierta profecía que guardaba mucho que ver con Lily Evans. ¿Alguno sabe algo? – preguntó, mientras miraba penetrantemente a cada uno de sus siervos, lo que hacía que a éstos se les erizaran los pelos del escalofrío, al tener contacto con su mirada. Al parecer ninguno tenía información al respecto, por lo que prosiguió – Según lo que he llegado a alcanzar, en ella se comenta de la existencia de una hermana de Lily, y por supuesto, no me refiero a esa estúpida muggle de Petunia, o como se llame – dijo con cara de asco- sino a una auténtica maga. – La noticia provocó un gran corro de murmullos, los cuales fueron callados de nuevo por la voz gélida de Voldemort.- Vuestra tarea será encontrarla a ella y saber todo lo que dice la profecía. ¿Entendido?

- Si ¡!- se escucho de forma generalizada, y todos se marcharon de la habitación para acto seguido desaparecerse. Aunque uno de ellos se quedo en la habitación.

- Señor hay algo que no nos ha dicho – preguntó Lucius, que esperaba que su amo le diera permiso para continuar, pero al ver que este seguía en silencio decidió proseguir - ¿Qué tiene de peligroso esa mujer?

- Eso es algo que pretendo averiguar- dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose al rubio – tu cumple con tu trabajo.

- Si – Lucius, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero en el momento en el que iba a cruzar el umbral escuchó la voz de su amo.

- Presiento que nos vas a traer muchos problemas...- dijo en apenas un susurro, ya que antes de decir el nombre se había percatado de que Lucius seguía allí. Una vez, éste desapareció, Voldemort volvió a sentarse en su mullido sillón enfrente de la chimenea y le susurró a las llamas – Nos volveremos a ver Elisabeth...

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

KaisertheLion: muchas gracias por tu review, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Corolaqd: ola wapa muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

A todos aquellos que siguen la historia y no se animan a dejar reviews espero que lo hagan, prometo que si dejáis tres reviews por capi los subiré de dos en dos. Muchos besos a todos y hasta pronto.

Cristy-Potter


	7. RECUERDOS

**RECUERDOS**

Una chica de unos 6 años estaba jugando al escondite con su padre. Mientras él contaba, ella se disponía a esconderse, salió del salón en dirección al piso superior, y se dirigió al final del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación A prisa, pero sin hacer ruido alguno, entró en la habitación y se introdujo en el armario, acto seguido cerró cuidadosamente las puertas. A los pocos segundos, la voz de su padre dejó de oírse, con lo que la niña intuyó que éste había acabado de contar, y se encogió más en el pequeño habitáculo en el que se encontraba. Instantes después se oyó la voz de su padre que la llamaba:

- ¿Dónde estás Crystal? – preguntó esté en voz alta (como se hace en estas ocasiones en las que estás buscando a alguien). La niña no habló sino que se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar una risita. Mientras tanto su padre seguía enfrascado en su busca, mirando detrás de cada puerta, debajo de las camas, la situación le era muy divertida para ambos hasta que de pronto se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor proveniente del piso inferior.

- ¡¡¡PUMMM! – el estruendo provenía del piso inferior y era como si hubiesen tirado la puerta de la casa abajo.

- ¡¡¿Qué ha sido eso!- preguntó aterrorizado el padre de la chica. – Helen, ¿Qué es lo que a ocurrido?

- Rápido, están en el piso de arriba – gritó la voz de un hombre desde la planta inferior, cuya voz era amortiguada por una capucha que le cubría el rostro. – Vosotros dos os quedáis aquí – dijo señalando a dos encapuchados que había a su lado. Mientras él subía al piso de arriba. En esos instantes Crystal salía del armario en busca de su padre.

- Padre,¿quiénes son esas personas y que es lo que quieren? – preguntó inocentemente la niña una vez que lo había encontrado. Aunquese asustó al ver la cara que su padre tenía en esos momentos, ésta que siempre mostraba una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos vivarachos y de un color rosáceo característico, ahora denotaba nerviosismo, inquietud, y sobretodo temor hacia lo que podía ocurrirle a su familia, ya que intuía que era lo que podía estar sucediendo.

- Tranquila Crytal – dijo el hombre cogiéndola en brazos y corriendo con ella hacia su habitación, una vez llegó soltó a su hija en el suelo y poniendo ambas manos en su cuello, se desabrochó lo que parecía ser un colgante, y se lo entregó a Crystal.– Cariño prométeme que lo usarás solamente para hacer el bien ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero ¿qué es eso papá?

- Tu solo prométemelo. – el tiempo apremiaba, y los pasos de los individuos enmascarados se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellos.

- Te lo prometo – dijo la pequeña sin apenas entender lo que pasaba. Acto seguido su padre sacó de la nada una varita de su bolsillo miró hacia una parte de pared que había al lado de la cama y susurró unas palabras, y de la nada surgió una puerta. – Crystal entra ahí y no salgas por nada del mundo, escuches lo que escuches, no salgas, ¿entendido?

- Si, papá. – dijo la niña mientras aferraba fuertemente en su mano lo que instantes antes acababa de darle su padre. Éste la introdujo rápidamente en lo que parecía ser una habitación, a la cual iba a dar la extraña puerta. El hombre volvió a conjurar la pared, y está volvió a su estado anterior. En el mismo momento en el que lo hizo dos encapuchados irrumpieron en la habitación.

- ¡¡¡Expelliarmus!- gritó el primero, que había pillado desprevenido a el padre de la niña. La varita salió despedida hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dejando al individuo desarmado, y tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde está el colgante? – Inquirió el otro encapuchado mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al hombre.

- No lo tengo, y en el caso de que lo tuviera moriría antes de dároslo a vosotros – contestó el hombre, sin mostrar signo alguno de cobardía, sino al contrario, denotando el característico valor que siempre le había caracterizado.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – dijo el mortífago mientras le colocaba la punta de la varita en el cuello, y con cierta ironía -Rufmord encontrad a la mujer y traedmela, y veremos si cambia de idea. – El otro mortifago salió de la habitación, y el que se quedó le sonrió malévolamente a su prisionero. Haciendo que éste temiera por la salud de su esposa. Segundos después se escuchaban pasos que se dirigían a la habitación, y los forcejeos de una persona que intentaba escapar.

- ¡¡¡SOLTADME!- gritaba la voz de una mujer por el pasillo – ¡¡NO HOS DIREMOS NADA! – Irrumpieron en la habitación y arrojaron a la mujer al suelo junto con su marido. La mujer era delgada, de ojos celestes, de pelo negro y largo, que le llegaba por la cintura, su cara era rosácea, aunque en esos instantes denota pavor y pánico, ya que no sabía si habían encontrado el colgante, ni tampoco sabía donde se encontraba su hija.

- Ahora nos vais a decir de una vez donde está el colgante – amenazó el mortífago que parecía estar al mando, mientras apuntaba con la varita a el matrimonio - ¿Dónde está la niña? – preguntó hacia sus demás compinches. Ya que acababa de darse cuenta de que la niña no se encontraba con su padre.

- Lo siento señor Marcket pero no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de la mocosa. – contestó un mortífago, pequeño y rechoncho que se encontraba al lado.

- No importa, la tengo a ella – acto seguido cogió a la mujer que se encontraba tirada en el suelo al lado de su marido, y la levantó, la atrajo hacia él, y le clavó (hizo presión) la varita en el cuello, y se dirigió hacia su marido – Es una lástima que estés dispuesto a perder a una preciosura como esta por no decirme donde está el maldito colgante. – Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer, y recorría con sus manos su cuerpo... Ante los estremecimientos de la mujer.

- ¡¡¡SUÉLTALA! ¡No le hagas nada más asqueroso hijo de puta! – gritó enfurecido, mientras una sonrisa complaciente se dibujaba en la cara del mortífago.

- – Parece que el gatito está sacando las uñas, "que miedo" – dijo irónicamente el hombre fingiendo que temblaba ante tal amenaza, acto seguido se dirigió a sus hombres y les ordenó -Buscad a la niña seguramente será ella quien lleve el colgante, jajaja ¿No es así querido Eduard? – dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que en esos instantes se había quedado helado de la impresión, si llegaban hasta ella... y la encontraban... sería el fin... tenía que evitar a toda costa que llegaran a Crystal, aunque para ello tuviera que sacrificar su vida.

- Os diré donde está el colgante si me prometéis que dejareis en paz a mi familia – dijo Eduard cabizbajo.

- ¡!NOO! – gritó Helen– por lo que más quieras no les digas donde está por favor – dijo la mujer, que aún estaba presa en los brazos del mortífago, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por el bello rostro de la mujer.

- ¡¡Cállate zorra! -(N/A: sorry era preciso utilizarlo) dijo Mackert empujando bruscamente a la mujer que cayó al suelo, golpeándose anteriormente con el cabecero de la cama, lo cuál provocó que se quedara inconsciente en el suelo, y un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzara a salirle por la cabeza, tiñendo poco a poco su cara del color rojo.

- ¡¡¡HELEN! – gritó Eduard que se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de su mujer que yacía tendido, comprobó sus constantes vitales e intuyó que solamente estaba desmayada debido al gran golpe. Por lo que se volvió a dirigir al mortífago. – Eres un...

- Mejor cierra tu bocona sino quieres que termine con ella definitivamente. – contestó éste mientras apuntaba con la varita a el cuerpo de la mujer. – Ya sabes muy bien que no la necesito a ella... así que mejor no compliques las cosas ¿de acuerdo?

- Si – sentenció Eduard, que comprendió que en la situación en la cual se encontraba no era la más indicada para exigir condiciones. En ese momento Mackert le pidió a sus hombres que se acercaran y susurró unas palabras que el padre de la chica no logró a alcanzar y acto seguido fijó su mirada en él, y se quitó la máscara dando a ver un rostro de unos 48 años aproximadamente, con una barba de 1 semana, sus ojos grises vacíos de sentimientos y sonriendo abiertamente, mostrando numerosos huecos en los que en un tiempo hubo dientes, y reluciendo los deformes. - ¿Te acuerdas de mi Eduard, o quieres que te refresque la memoria?

- Sabía que eras tú – dijo totalmente impactado el hombre, ya que había reconocido la voz, pero no sabía con certeza cuál era el rostro que la poseía. Al instante lo recordó, era un ex –auror del ministerio, que había estaba años atrás al servicio de su padre, que por entonces era el jefe del departamento de aurores. - ¿Por qué? – era la única pregunta que llegó a la mente de Eduar.

- Deberias de saberlo muy bien... – dijo Mackert mientras negaba con el dedo indice – siempre has sido un chico listo.

- Tu sabías lo del colgante... mi padre nunca debería haber confiado en ti – dijo el hombre mientras fruncía el entrecejo – sabía que tu no eras de confianza.

- Lástima que tu padre no opinara lo mismo... – contestó el mortífago mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación con parsimonía, como si la situación le fuera de su agrada.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a insitir Eduard.

- ¡¡¿Por qué! – repitió Mackert con tono de ironía – Pues por que el lado oscuro se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte, y los seguidores del señor oscuro me ofrecieron un buen puesto entre sus líneas si les entregaba el colgante, además de que me ganaría el respeto del señor tenebroso. Lo cual si lo analizas bien era una buena propuesta, la cual yo acepté.

- Púdrete en el infierno Mackert – dijo el hombre escupiéndole al mortífago en los pies. – Siempre fuiste un cobarde... que se protegía bajo el brazo protector de mi padre ¿y así le pagas, matándole por que no te quiso entregar el medallón?

- Pobre señor Laspier... siempre tan ingenuo... lastima que tu te me adelantaras y esa noche él ya no llevara el colgante. Pero mis amigos y yo vamos a ser venevolentes esta noche y te vamos a hacer un favor... ¿Logras adivinar cuál?

- ¿Dejar que yo te mate con mis propias manos? – contestó irónicamente Eduard.

- Yo diría que templado, pero si esta noche va a morir alguien ese serás tu. – dijo apuntando al hombre con la varita – no me eres util para nada asi que ya que he llegado hasta aquí aprovecharé el viaje, ya buscaré con más tranquilidad el colgante. Al fin y al cabo, tú no ibas a colaborar ¿no es así? – Eduard solo fulminó con la mirada al mortífago, ya que sabía que ese era su fín. – Pero antes de eso te voy a dar un último deseo que será ver como muere primero la mujer que tu amas. – Entonces el mortífago apuntó su varita hacia el cuerpo de la mujer – AVADA KEDABRA – un haz de luz verde impactó en el cuerpo de la mujer, haciendo que éste se iluminara momentáneamente, y se elevara varios centímetros del suelo. Para acto seguido caer al suelo inerte.

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO! – gritó Eduard, fue un grito desgarrador, que se escuchó en toda la casa. Mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a bañar el rostro del hombre que se encontraba en esos instantes abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer.

- Tranquilo querido que ahora te reunirás con ella – apuntó esta vez al hombre y pronunció la maldición imperdonable, y al igual que la vez anterior el cuerpo se iluminó y quedó inerte. – Comprobad los cuerpos y resgistrad la casa el colgante debe de estar en algún lado. – Dicho esto los mortífagos se pusieron manos a la obra, y registraron de arriba abajo toda la casa, aunque claro, lo primero de todo fue cerciorarse de que ni el hombre ni la mujer tenían el colgante. Al cabo de media hora, ninguno había encontrado rastro alguno. – Chicos está claro que en la casa no hay nada, seguramente lo tendrá la niña. Nuestro deber ahora será encargárnos de su búsqueda. Y bueno... no havce falta que os diga que me da igual lo que hagais con ella solo quiero el colgante ¿entendido?

- SII – gritaron todos al unísono.

- Entonces nos marchamos, aquí no hay nada que hacer. – dicho esto todos desaparecieron con un PLIN generalizado.

Crystal se encontraba todavía en el interior de la "habitación oculta" y aferraba fuertemente el colgante que su padre le había dado. Mientras unas frías lágrimas le recorrían el rostro y le caían en las manos. Aunque no pudo ver nada, lo escuchó todo a la perfección por lo que, pese a su corta edad, algo le decía que no encontraría a sus padres vivos, una vez consiguiera salir de aquella extraña habitación. Se colocó el colgante en el cuello y se dirigió hacia donde antes había aparecido la puerta, colocó una mano y dijo:

- Ábrete por favor quiero ver a mi papá – dijo la niña, reprimiendo el llanto.

Pero no sucedió nada – Ábrete por favor – repitió con más ahínco Crystal, que no se daba por vencida. - ¡¡ÁBRETE!- gritó con todo su ser y en ese instante el colgante que se encontraba a la altura de su pecho brilló intensamente, cegando a la niña con una luz celeste, que duró a penas unos instantes. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, comprobó que la puerta se había abierto, y pasó a través de ella. Aunque la imagen que estaba apunto de presenciar la marcaría de por vida.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Crystal, aunque la que lo había echo era la que tenía 26 años, y no la niña de 6 que acababa de ver a sus padres asesinados. Estaba temblando y empapada por completo de un sudo frío – Otra vez la misma pesadilla – susurró, era habitual para ella el revivir esa parte de su pasado, pero la verdad es que hacía ya tiempo que no le ocurría. – Tal vez sea porque pronto nos volvamos a ver las caras... Mackert...

Mientras en una sala oscura, y sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea se encontraba Voldemort con Nagini. Sus ojos rojos y con ranuras, se mecían al compás de las llamas. Los últimos acontecimientos le hicieron recordar viejos recuerdos abandonados en el tiempo.

Flash Back

En un pueblo al sur de Italia, se encontraba sentado un matrimonio en un banco del pequeño parque infantil que había en dicho pueblo, las copas de los árboles se mecían al compás del gran vendaval que estaba azotando las calles esa noche. Y La pareja se encogió más en sus abrigos para resguardarse mejor del frío otoñal. La iluminación era escasa ya que la farola más cercana se encontraba a unos 15 metros de ellos, y a decir verdad, esa era precisamente la intención que el matrimonio tenía.

- ¿Estás segura de que vendrá? – preguntó el marido a su esposa.

- Si cariño, me prometió que nos veríamos quí a las 10 de la noche. – contestó la mujer. Que miraba inquieta las agujas del reloj.

- ¿Qué hora es ya?

- Pasan de las 10.

- ¿En serio que vendrá, no será una trampa? – dijo nervioso el marido, mientras se inquietaba aún más por la tardanza del individual al que estaban esperando.

- No debería ser tan desconfiado Esteban – dijo una voz escalofriante a sus espaldas. Que hizo que a ambos les recorriera un escalofrío por el cuerpo. El individuo se situó delante de ellos y les dijo - ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenían que decirme?

- No se si deberíamos hacerlo – susurro Esteban a su mujer en voz baja.

- Lo siento pero ya no hay vuelta a tras, no soy alguien a quien le guste perder el tiempo. Así que si no les importa me gustaría que fueran al grano señores – dijo el individuo fingiendo cierta molestia.

- Verá señor...Tenemos cierta información que le puede ser de gran beneficio a usted, pero antes de dársela nos gustaria que nos hiciera una promesa. – preguntó decididamente la mujer.

- No creo que se encuentren en situación de exigir nada, porque como creo que bien sabrán – dijo irónicamente, y sonriendo (aunque su cara estaba tapada por una capucha) – no tengo incombeniente alguno en acabar con sus vidas en este mismo instante, pero como me siento complaciente, os daré el honor de escuchar cual sería la promesa. – El matrimonio volvió a estremecerse ante la afirmación que acababa de hacer el individuo, y se opensaban si sería lo correcto, el desbelarle al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos una información tan trascendental.

- Señor nosotros solo le pediríamos a cambio que no le sucediera nada a la niña -–dijo Esteban, que fue quien tomó esta vez la palabra.

- Bueno... dejadme que decida eso una vez me halláis contado lo que me tenéis que decir.

- De acuerdo... – Afirmó el matrimonio.

Al cabo de 5 minutos le habían relatado a Voldemort todo, incluyendo la misteriosa profecía y las consecuencias que podría tener. Aunque claro, no se la dijeron toda debido al echo, de que ni ellos mismo conocían con exactitud todo su contenido y sus repercusiones (Algo de lo que se habían encargado de mantener en secreto los padres biológicos de la niña).

- Bueno señores – dijo Voldemort – he de decir que su información me ha sido muy útil, por lo que le daré inmunidad a su hija, aunque no se si debería decirle así, después de lo escuchado – sonrió irónicamente. – Pero no les prometo nada, si alguna vez les vuelvo a ver, o se inmiscuyen en asuntos que no me favorezcan las consecuencias serán fatales. – El matrimonio asintió a modo de que habían captado el mensaje. – Señores Brytol ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes. – Dicho esto se envolvió en una columna de humo y desapareció ante sus narices.

Fin del Flash Back

- Si Elisabeth, presiento que me voy a arrepentir de haberte dejado con vida aquella vez, aunque sino recuerdo mal, no fue la única...

_**Contestación a los reviews:**_

**Gryreinadecorazones:** Ola wapa! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, y me alegra el que por fin puedas entrar a mi ficc, espero que este siendo de tu agrado, aunque he de decir que si os gustan estos capis esperad a ver cuando lleguen a partir del 11... ME encanta hablar contigo por el msn Gry, nos leemos pronto mucho besos!

**Carolqd:** ola wapa! Me alegra que sigas enganchada a la historia... respecto a lo de tu amigo, creo que no se parece a este Isaac ni en el blanco de los ojos jajajajajj... Ojala! Besos!

**Notas de la autora:** bueno otra capítulo más espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y que me dejen reviews plissss. Ya he dado algunas pistas sobre el secreto que esconde nuestra querida Crystal, y les anticipo que esta chica tiene muchos, respecto a Elisabeth, les sorprendería saber algunos sobre su pasado, espero que en este fragmento se haya entendido bien lo que quería mostrar.

Eso es todo sigan leyendo y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWSS besosssss


	8. El lado oscuro aumenta sus filas 1º

El lado oscuro aumenta sus filas 2ª Parte

Harry, despierta. – El chico de la cicatriz permanecía durmiendo en su cama, y comenzó a desperazarse, estirando los brazos poco a poco y frotándose los ojos con las manos. La voz que le llamaba le parecía familiar, y sino se equivocaba, era su amiga Hermione. – Vamos, el desayuno ya está preparado, y la señora Weasley se está impacientando por tu tardanza. ¿Me estás escuchando Harry? – Preguntó la chica, ya que parecía impacientarse ante la reacción del chico.

Si Hermione, ya te he escuchado – contestó el chico de ojos verdes mientras abría lentamente los ojos y fijaba su mirada en una castaña que se encontraba al lado de su cama. - ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir un poco más?

Vamos Harry déjate de tonteras, y baja a desayunar. – Acto seguido la chica tiró de las mantas que cubrían al chico. Lo que provocó que ella gritara. –Ah! Pero... Harry...- Dijo la chica totálmente embobada mientras miraba el cuerpo del joven, que solo llevaba unos calzoncillos. Soltó las mantas en el suelo de la impresión, y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, poniéndose colorada de la vergüenza.

Hermione – Dijo el chico nervioso y sonrojado, ya que había olvidado que la noche anterior se fue a dormir sin pijama, solamente con la prenda que en esos momentos llevaba. - ¿Te importaría volverte mientras yo busco algo con lo que taparme? – Preguntó el chico nervioso y algo sonrojado, ya que la joven parecía no querer quitarle la vista de encima. Aunque, al decírselo se percató de que desde que le había quitado las mantas no le había despegado la vista. Sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta pero el rojo de sus mejillas aumentó.

Lo siento Harry, no era mi intención – contestó nerviosa la chica, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con nerviosismo. – Pero... la verdad... Yo suponía que los chicos dormíais con pijama- Dijo la chica mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa nerviosa (N/A: yo diría más bien pícara). – El chico se quedó a cuadros ante el comentario de la joven, pero contestó riéndose del mismo modo que la chica.

Pero también deberías de saber...- Decía el chico mientras se colocaba unos baqueros y un suéter verde- que yo suelo dormir con pijama, lo que pasa es que, anoche llegué agotado y no me tomé la molestia de ponérmelo. Aunque... tampoco sabía yo de esa afición tuya por ver a los hombres en calzoncillos... – contestó el chico riendo, mientras miraba alzando la ceja miraba significativamente la reacción que ese comentario iba a tener en Hermione, la cuál no se hizo de esperar..

Estas muy equivocado señor Potter – contestó la castaña que se había girado para mirar de frente al chico. – Fue sin intención alguna, solamente lo hice porque como eres tan perezoso no tenías intención ninguna de levantarte. – Replicó Hermione, con ambas manos en la cadera mostrando su enfado ante la afirmación de su amigo. Y comprobando que él ya se había vestido.

De acuerdo Hermione, no te pongas así... solo estaba bromeando. Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar o Molly se enfadará con nosotros ¿no crees?

Si creo que será lo mejor – Contestó ella mientras relajaba la expresión del rostro, y se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación para salir. Harry la seguía de cerca, y ambos salieron del dormitorio. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras que daban al comedor de los Weasley. Un intenso aroma a tostadas y café inundaba el ambiente e iba intensificándose al ir bajando las escaleras. Ambos amigos seguían callados, desde el percance de la habitación, hasta que Harry dijo:

Hermione, si te hago una pregunta...¿te enojarás?

No, adelante puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

¿Te gustó lo que vistes antes en el cuarto? – le susurró a la chica en el oído. Mientras reprimía una sonrisa, ya que podía intuir la reacción de la chica.

¿¿¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- dijo la chica volviéndose a mirar el rostro del chico, que ahora tenía una pose seria. Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la pregunta. – Desde luego... no... claro que no... tu eres mi amigo... como piensas que me podría haber gustado presenciar una escena así. ¿Por qué clase de chica me has tomado?

Tranquila Hermione, no te lo tomes así, solo estaba bromeando... – dijo el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ya que conociendo a su amiga como la conocía, sabía que su reacción iba a ser esa. –

¡Eh chicos! ¿Se puede saber porque os demoráis tanto? Llevamos esperando un buen rato a que bajéis a desayunar. – Dijo Ron desde el pie de las escaleras, ya que la había parecido escuchar la voz de sus dos mejores amigos.


	9. El lado oscuro2º Parte

**El lado oscuro aumenta sus filas 2ª Parte**

- Harry, despierta. – El chico de la cicatriz permanecía durmiendo en su cama, y comenzó a desperazarse, estirando los brazos poco a poco y frotándose los ojos con las manos. La voz que le llamaba le parecía familiar, y sino se equivocaba, era su amiga Hermione . – Vamos el desayuno ya está preparado, y la señora Weasley se está impacientando por tu tardanza. ¿Me estás escuchando Harry? – Preguntó la chica, ya que parecía impacientarse ante la reacción del chico.

- Si Hermione, ya te he escuchado – contestó el chico de ojos verdes mientras abría lentamente los ojos y fijaba su mirada en una castaña que se encontraba al lado de su cama. - ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir un poco más?

- Vamos Harry déjate de tonterías, y baja a desayunar. – Acto seguido la chica tiró de las mantas que cubrían al chico. Lo que provocó que ella gritara. –Ah! Pero... Harry...- Dijo la chica totálmente embobada mientras miraba el cuerpo del joven, que solo llevaba unos calzoncillos. Soltó las mantas en el suelo de la impresión, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se puso colorada de la vergüenza.

- Hermione – Dijo el chico nervioso y sonrojado, ya que había olvidado que la noche anterior se fue a dormir sin pijama, solamente con la prenda que en esos momentos llevaba. - ¿Te importaría volverte mientras yo busco algo con lo que taparme? – Preguntó el chico nervioso y algo sonrojado, ya que la joven parecía no querer quitarle la vista de encima. Aunque, al decírselo, Hermione se percató de que desde no le había despegado la vista,haciendo que el rojo de sus mejillas aumentara de tono, y sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta.

- Lo siento Harry, no era mi intención – contestó nerviosa la chica, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con nerviosismo. – Pero... la verdad... Yo suponía que los chicos dormíais con pijama- Dijo la chica mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa nerviosa (N/A: yo diría más bien pícara). – El chico se quedó a cuadros ante el comentario de la joven, pero contestó riéndose del mismo modo que la chica.

- Jaaaa jaaaaa jaaaa muy graciosa Hermione. Pero también deberías de saber...- Decía el chico mientras se colocaba unos baqueros y un suéter verde- que yo "notmalmente" suelo dormir con pijama, lo que pasa es que anoche llegué agotado y no me tomé la molestia de ponérmelo. Aunque... tampoco sabía yo de esa afición tuya por ver a los hombres en calzoncillos... – contestó el chico riendo, mientras alzaba la ceja y miraba significativamente la reacción que ese comentario iba a tener en Hermione, la cuál no se hizo de esperar..

- Estas muy equivocado señor Potter – contestó la castaña que se había girado para mirar de frente al chico. – Fue sin intención alguna, solamente lo hice porque como eres tan perezoso no tenías intención ninguna de levantarte. – Replicó Hermione, con ambas manos en la cadera mostrando su enfado ante la afirmación de su amigo. Y comprobando que él ya se había vestido (Claro, claro, pero no desaprovecha oportunidad).

- De acuerdo Hermione, no te pongas así... solo estaba bromeando. Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar o Molly se enfadará con nosotros ¿no crees?

- Si creo que será lo mejor – Contestó ella mientras relajaba la expresión del rostro, y se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación para salir. Harry la seguía de cerca, y ambos salieron del dormitorio. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras que daban al comedor de los Weasley.

Un intenso aroma a tostadas y café inundaba el ambiente e iba intensificándose al ir bajando las escaleras. Ambos amigos seguían callados, desde el percance de la habitación, hasta que Harry dijo:

- Hermione, si te hago una pregunta...¿te enojarás?

- No, adelante, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

- ¿Disfrutastes de la vista de mi cuerpo atlético en la habitación? – le susurró a la chica en el oído. Mientras reprimía una sonrisa, ya que podía intuir su reacción..

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- dijo la chica volviéndose a mirar el rostro del chico, que ahora tenía una pose seria. Pero ella se sonrojó ante la pregunta. – Desde luego... no... claro que no... tu eres mi amigo... como piensas que me podría haber gustado presenciar una escena así. ¿Por qué clase de chica me has tomado? - Pese a que en el fondo debía de reconocer que su amigo tenía un gran cuerpo, "aunque podría tenerlo mejor si practicara mas quidich" Pensó la chica.

- Tranquila Hermione, solo era una broma, no es para que te pongas así. – Dijo el chico sonriendo, ya que su amiga estaba con la boca abierta, ya que "por un instante", había pensado que Harry iba en serio. "Hermione que cosas se te ppasan por la cabeza" Se reprochó ella misma.

- ¡Eh chicos¿Pensais bajar a desayunar de una vez, o preferís seguir ahí parados como un par de tontos? – Dijo Ron desde el fondo de las escaleras, ya que había escuchado las voces de sus amigos. – Por si no lo sabeis mamá no piensa ponernos a todos el desayuno, hasta que no estemos todos en la mesa.

- Ya entiendo... – dijo la castaña sonriendo y bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. – De ahí que tengas tanta urgencia... si estamos hablando de "comida", que para cierto pelirrojo es como para los demás el aire. ¿No es así? – preguntó la chica, mientras pasaba por el lado de Ron y tomaba asiento en la mesa. Dando cierto escepticismo a el tono en el que lo decía.

- Di que sí amigo, debes reconocer que ha dado en el clavo – sentenció Harry que imitó la acción de Hermione y se sentó para desayunar.

- ¡No tiene ninguna gracia! Y eso es mentira – Dijo el chico molesto, ante el comentario.

- Por fin Harry, pensaba que no te levantarías – Dijo Molly acercándose al chico y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. – Respecto atí Ronald, creo que Hermione tiene mucha razón... Aunque si crees que es mentira no te importará no comer tostadas para desayunar ¿no?

- MAMÁ! – dijo alterándose el pelirrojo - ¿No lo dirás en serio? Ellos son muy exagerados¿verdad que no dejaras que tu Ronnie pase hambre? – suplicó el chico mientras se acercaba a su madre haciendo pucheros (como los niños chicos cuando quieren algo).

- JAJAJAJAJAJA- Los Weasleys, incluidos Harry y Hermione, no pudieron evitar reprimir una gran carcajada ante la escena. Haciendó que el rostro del pelirrojo se pusiera del mismo tono que su pelo.

- ¿Se puede saber de que se rien? – dijo acaloradamente el muchacho.

- De nada hermanito, no nos reimos de nada – comentó Fred, que todavía se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa.

- Venga chicos mejor nos dejamos de tonterias y desayunais, que seguro que deben de estar hambrientos. – La señora weasley hizo un par de movimientos y las tostadas, el jugo de calabaza y demás integrantes del desayuno, se colocaron ordenadamente encima de la mesa (N/A: como aclaración he de decir que todo estaba preparado, aunque no colocado en la mesa).

El desayuno transcurrió con total normalidad. Hasta que el señor Weasley se disponía a marcaherse a trabajar al ministerio:

- Molly, que no se te olvide que esta noche llega Charlie con su novia, y debemos de darle la vienvenida a lo grande.

- Si Arthur, no se me olvidará, aunque espero que ciertos señoritos no busquen algún pretesto para no ayudarme a preparar una pequeña fiesta. – Dijo la señora Weasley dedicando una mirada severa a todos los que estaban terminando de desayunar, en especial a un par de pelirrojos que rieron nerviosamente. – No llegues muy tarde cariño – dijo Molly, mientras se acercaba a su esposo y le daba un tierno beso de despedida.

- Haré todo lo posible, pero ya sabes que con el trabajo que me a otorgado Hanmelot (el nuevo ministro) no dispongo de un horario fijo.

- Lo sé, pero aún así haz todo lo posible ¿de acuerdo?

- Así lo haré – dijo despidiéndose de su esposa – Y ustedes cuídense y colaboren con Molly. Adiós – Dijo Arthur mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y miraba con una gran sonrisa a todos. Tomó un puñado de polvos Flu, los arrojó a la chimenea y gritó "Ministerio de Magia". Acto seguido desapareció de la habitación.

- Señor Malfoy, espero que el motivo de su tardanza sea lo bastante importante como para perdonarlo. - Dijo la voz frívola de Voldemort, que pedía explicaciones ante el comportamiento del mortífago.

- Si señor, he de informarle que recientemente e encontrado un grupo numeroso de jóvenes, los cuáles tienen todas las características que usted nos mandó encontrar, para aquellos que quisieran ingresar en sus filas. – Dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras, e inclinándose ante su amo.

- Espero que no me defraudes, además has de saber que yo no acepto a cualquiera entre mis filas – Contestó Voldemort, que miraba fijamente y con desprecio a Malfoy, a través de sus rasgados ojos, que tenían su característica tonalidad rojiza, semejante al color de la sangre. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación oscura en la que se encontraba. – Aunque a veces me arrepiento de aceptar a algunos... - dijo en voz baja recapitulando en los fracasos que algunos de sus mortífagos habían tenido, como el del ministerio en Junio de ese mismo año.- Pero yendo al grano¿Dónde se encuentran mis futuros vasallos?

- No los e traido conmigo.. – dijo Malfoy mientras se estremecía, ya que sabía que había sido un error el presentarse sin el grupo de jóvenes, algo que le iba a costar muy caro.

- CRUCIO!- gritó Voldemort dejando escapar una gran carcajada – Lucius, Lucius, a pesar del tiempo veo que no aprendes... nadie, y repito NADIE, hace perder el tiempo al señor oscuro. Te doy 5 minutos para que te presentes aquí con ese grupito del que tanto alardeas. – Acto seguido cesó el hechizo con Malfoy, y éste se incorporó lentamente, ya que debido a la maldición sus piernas temblaban y peligraban con no poder mantenerlo en pie. Poco a poco salió de la habitación y desapareció.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Lucius volvió a aparecer en la habitación, aunque esta vez acompañado por un grupo de jóvenes. Con Andrew a la cabeza. Pese a que otros muchos estarían acongojados ante esa situacíojn, los chicos tenían una gran soberbia, y no se dejaban amilanar por nada ni mucho menos por nadie. Ya que si habían accedido a el lugar, era por mero beneficio propio, porque pensaban que el estar del bando oscuro les daría mayores ventajas, ya fueran económicas como de prestigio. Debido a que todos los mortífagos son recompensados cuando cumplen bien con su trabajo (con ello me refiero a que podían quedarse con casa de muggles, o magos. En definitiva una vez muertos los propietario podían quedarse con sus pertenencias) a esto había que sumar que, el contar con la protección de Voldemort y sus aliados, era mejor que nada.

- Encantado de conocerle Voldemort. – dijo Andrew, sonriendo con arrogancia a el mago tenebroso, el cuál se sorprendió ante la reacción del muchacho. Lo que provocó que ciertos hechos pasados volvieran a su mente, viéndose asimismo con esa pose y semblante.

- Veo que no teme decir mi nombre muchacho... – dijo Voldemort mientras se acercaba al chico y lo inspeccionaba. ¿No me tienes miedo?

- ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? – dijo Andrew, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sonreír. – Usted no es nadie del otro mundo, aunque he de reconocer que en ocasiones le he tomado como un ejemplo a seguir... pero no se haga ilusiones, yo siempre e mantenido mis propias reglas y manera de procesar.

- Vaya muchacho, creo que eres muy arrogante – contestó Voldemort, quién en el fondo, estaba feliz ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. El chico parecía tener carácter, y no se dejaba influenciar, como hacían sus mortífagos- Me caes bien, pese a tu aptitud, pero deberías demostrarme que tal te defiendes... CRUCIO –Gritó de improvisto el mago tenebroso pillando por sorpresa al joven. Aunque el chico pudo esquivar el rayo, solo por unos milímetros no le impactó.

- IMPEDIMENTA!- gritó esta vez el muchacho, pero el hechizo fue esquivado con mucha agilidad por VOldemort. LA sala se llenó de haces de luces de distintas tonalidades que rebotaban en las paredes, o en escudos que los magos creaban para defenderse. Aunque pareciera mentira el duelo estaba bastante igualado hasta que se oyó EXPELLIARMUS, y un cuerpo fue golpeado contra la pared, y la varita rodó varios metros por el suelo, quedando a los pies del oponente que había desarmado al otro mago.

- ME me a desarmado...- dijo atónito andrew, ya que nunca en todos los duelos que había combatido había sufrido el menor rasguño, y en este caso se puede decir que ya estaba sentenciado.

- Me gusta tu coraje muchacho, tu manera de pelear es diga de admiración – dijo Voldemort agachándose al suelo para recoger la varita del chico. – Pero también he de decirte que te queda mucho por aprender, por lo que, has cogido el bando oportuno si lo que quieres es combertirte en uno de los mgaos más poderosos que hay en la tierra, claro, siempre después de mí. – Rió el mago, y se acercó a Andrew que permanecía todavía en el suelo, junto a la pared. – Espero haberte demostrado quien es el que manda aquí.

- Si Voldemort, me ha quedado muy claro – contestó el rubio a regañadientes. Ya que debía de reconocer que no estaba a la altura del mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

- Y por favor... de ahora en adelante llámame AMO, no quiero familiaridad con ninguno de mis mortífagos. Respecto a los demás – dijo mirando de soslayo al resto de los jóvenes- si alguno de vosotros quiere batirse conmigo este es el momento.- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los jóvenes, si Andrew, que era su líder, no era capaz de ganarle e incluso representar un problema para Voldemort ellos no tenían ni la más mínima posibilidad, por lo que bajaron la mirada al suelo. – Entonces... si estáis todos de acuerdo, ahora debéis de aceptar el "ritual", por llamarlo de alguna manera – rió perversamente el mago, haciendo que todos temblaran de arriba a abajo – En él, os consagraré como a unos de mis mortífagos.

- Isaac¿Te importaría ser tu el encargado de la iniciación? – Dijo Voldemort mientras clavaba su mirada en un mortífago, que miraba la escena con cierto interés, aunque en su interior temblaba ya que sabía el futuro que les podía deparar a esos chicos.

- No creo ser merecedor de tal honor amo. – contestó con modestía el hombre. Aunque la verdad era que no quería ser uno de los culpables de que aquellos chicos se combirtieran en mortífagos.

- Es una orden Mirmigan, y no es cuestionable ¿No será que tienes miedo a hacerlos mortífagos? – Preguntó el mago oscuro mientras apuntaba con la varita a Isaac. – Tengo muy buen concepto de ti espero que no lo eches todo por la borda, de lo contrario comenzaré a sospechar que tu lealtad no recae sobremí – amenazó, mientras miraba con el ceñó fruncido al hombre. Isaac por su parte, se estremeció ante la amenaza, ya que pasase lo que pasase debía de seguir manteniendo esa confianza que Voldemort había depositado en él, aunque eso costara el sufrimiento y la vida de otros. De él dependía la seguridad de muchas más personas.

- De acuerdo, no será ningún problema. – Dicho esto el hombre se acercó primero a Andrew, le tomó el brazo, remangó la túnica que el chico llevaba apuntó con su varita al antebrazo susurró unas palabras y la marca tenebrosa apareció en él, seguido de un gran alarido que el chico emitió. – No te preocupes, una de las consecuencias de este hechizo es el escozor, durará un par de horas así que estáis todos prevenidos. – Dijo Mirmigan, mientras miraba de soslayo a los demás componentes del grupo. Andrew se sujetó el antebrazo y lo miró con profundo odio. Nunca le había gustado que lo identificaran por nada, y ahora, parecían ganado que era etiquetado para saber cuál era su denominación de origen. Isaac realizó la misma operación con los demás componentes del grupo, hasta que llegó al último.

- Ahora os podéis marchar,- dijo la voz de Voldemort desde su sillón, situado en frente de las llamas de la chimenea – Cuando requiera de vuestra colaboración os avisaré, y debéis presentaos aquí en el instante en el que lo haga.

Mientras en la Madriguera... la fiesta estaba casi terminada de preparar. Los gemelos, un poco apartados del resto, preparan algunas "sorpresitas" para su hermano, que camuflaban entre los alimentos que la señora Weasley había preparado.

- Fred, George – Dijo la señora Weasley, mientras miraba amenazadoramente a sus hijos. - ¿No estareis tramando nada?

- Claro que no mamá, deberías confiar más en tus queriditos hijos. Somos incapaces de hacer nada malo. – Dijo George, mientras él y su hermano, se alejaban de la mesa donde estaban todos los aperitivos de la pequeña fiesta, y le enseñaban graciosos ambas manos vacías a Molly y la miraban con cara de niños buenos.

- Eso espero por vuestro bien – dijo la señora Weasley mirando ceñuda a los gemelos. Acto seguido se marchó del comedor, dejando a los "no tan niños" ultimando los detalles de la fiesta.

- ¿Cuándo le piensas decir algo Ron? – preguntó Ginny a su hermano, mientras miraba de reojo a Harry y Hermione, que se encontraban en el otro lado de la habitación colocando una gran pancarta en la que se le daba la bienvenida a Charlie y a su novia, del póster caía confeti y las letras se iluminaban de distintos colores.

- No se de que me estás hablando Ginny. – dijo el pelirrojo que seguía muy enfrascado en colocar unos globos con formas de animalitos, los cuales flotaban en el aire, y si por casualidad te chocabas con alguno de ellos... te explotaba llenándote de una sustancia verde, biscosa y pegajosa.

- ¿Cómo qué no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?... De Hermione tonto¿De quién sino?.. ¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes?

- Mmmmm... no sé Ginny ¿Tú crees que puedo tener posibilidades? Ella nunca se fijará en un tipo como yo – dijo el pelirrojo mientras entristecía el rostro y miraba a Hermione.- Sinceramente, siempre he pensado que ella hace muy buena pareja con Harry.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –dijo Ginny sonrojándose ante el comentario de su hermano, ya que tenía que admitir que aún le gustaba mucho Harry "y de que manera" pensó la pelirroja.

- Es lo que siento Ginny¿acaso no crees que para mí no es duro el reconocerlo? Siempre han estado muy unidos, recuerda cuando en cuarto curso nos peleemos y yo dejé de hablarme con Harry, ella siempre estuvo a su lado en todo momento. En cambio... – dijo bajando la mirada y aguantando las lágrimas – Cuando está conmigo solamente discutimos.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto, puede que tengáis problemas, como todos los amigos los tienen, pero debes reconocer que hasta que no lo intentes no sabrás si tienes posibilidades con ella. El ser uno de sus mejores amigos ya es mucho a tu favor.

- También es verdad. Pero solo lo haré con una condición...

- Lo que sea, con tal de que le digas algo a Hermione de una vez. Por que la verdad hermanito... estoy desesperada contigo, hace años que añoras estar con Hermione, que te mueres de celos cuando otro se le acerca, y para colmo siempre te consuelas conmigo. Así que la respuesta es sí.

- Debes declararte tu también a Harry – contestó el pelirrojo, mientras miraba a su hermana con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero...Ron...

- Un trato es un trato... antes de que empiece Hogwarts tenemos que hacerlo. Y debemos cumplir los dos ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó a su hermana el chico.

- De acuerdo – dijo la pelirroja armándose de coraje, y ambos miraron de reojo a los dos amigos que charlaban animadamente en el otro lado de la habitación. – Pero Ronald, ahora no te puedes echar atrás -dijo la pequeña Weasley mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su hermano.

- Descuida hermanita,-dijo el pelirrojo afirmando con rotundidad- no lo haré...

Notas de la Autora: Bueno espero que les esté gustando el ficc. Parece que algunos sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas se están dejando ver... uii uii, esto va a traer mucho juego. Cambiando de tema, se encuentra el grupo de Andrew ¿creéis que se someteran con facilidad a las ordenes de Voldemort, o por el contrario, serán más reticientes de llevarlas acabo? Eso es todo, y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS besossssss Ya saben presionen GO!


	10. ¿Que sabes?

**¿Qué sabes?**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las vacaciones se hallaban próximas a su fin. La fiesta de bienvenida de Charlie fue un éxito, y en la celebración, el joven presentó a todos los presentes a Nicole, su novia. La chica tenía los ojos azules claros semejantes al color del cielo, el pelo castaño y ondulado, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, rondaba alrededor de los 23 años y era algo más baja que Charlie. Respecto a su carácter, era muy simpática y extrovertida, por lo que, en poco tiempo se hizo con el cariño de todos los Weasley y demás, aunque sobretodo de Molly, que quedó maravillada por la joven. Pero si hubo alguien con quien congenió bien Nicole fue con Ginny y Hermione, con las que habló muy animadamente de su encuentro con Charlie y de los planes que tenían, además de... bueno ya saben los temas que las mujeres solemos discutir (que le encontró a Charlie, consejillos sobre los chicos...)

Por otro lado, Ron y Ginny aún no habían encontrado ni el momento ni el lugar idóneo para declarar de una vez, lo que sentían hacia Hermione y Harry respectivamente. El tiempo apremiaba y el regreso a Hogwarts estaba a la vuelta de la esquina:

-Ron, estamos a una semana de regresar a Hogwarts, y todavía no has cumplido tu promesa – dijo Ginny, que se encontraba fregando los platos que habían quedado después de cenar.

-Perdona hermanita... pero quedamos en que los DOS los haríamos, y sino recuerdo mal, tu tampoco has cumplido – dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su hermana con escepticismo.

-Bueno... eso ya lo se... – dijo la chica sonrojándose y dejando momentáneamente la tarea que estaba haciendo. Ya que no podía evitar que con solo tocar el tema de Harry, se convertía en un manojo de nervios, y se ponía roja de la vergüenza. – Pero... tengo una idea que no nos va a fallar... – Sentenció la chica, que llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a la idea. Acto seguido, se aproximó a su hermano y comenzó a susurrarle al oído cuales eran sus intenciones.

Mientras en la habitación de Harry...

- Alfil a E-5 – Decía la voz del chico – Jaque mate Hermione.

- Ah no Harry, otra vez no – Decía la chica fingiendo enfado con él – Parece que nunca voy a ser capaz de ganaros una partida de ajedrez mágico, ni a tí, y mucho menos a Ron.

- Jajajaj – rió Harry. Pero Hermione frunció el entrecejo en señal de reproche por su aptitud.

- A veces pareces un niño pequeño ¿Lo sabías? – Replicó molesta.

- Vale, vale... tranquila amiga. Es algo sencillo de entender... – adoptó una pose de sabiondo (N/A: ya me entienden, como imitando a cierta "sabelotodo" que estaba sentada enfrente de él) – "Yo nunca seré tan inteligente como tú, y por el contrario, tu nunca jugarás bien ni al ajedrez mágico, ni al quidich, ni..."

- Ya te vale ¿no?- contestó más enojada Hermione.

- No es para que te pongas así Hermione solamente te estaba explicando. – Dijo Harry sonriendo inocentemente a la chica.

- Jaaaaa jaaaaaa jaaaaaaa... – Rió irónicamente la joven. – Oye Harry, ahora que me acuerdo... – dijo la chica que parecía haber olvidado de pronto el enfado. - ¿No has notado últimamente algo extraña la actitud de Ron conmigo?

- A decir verdad... me he dado cuenta de algo, pero... – Adoptó una pose pensantiva y prosiguió – A Ginny le pasa algo parecido no se comporta como antes¿Sabes algo de eso? – Preguntó Harry, mientras rememoraba algunas situaciones extrañas que había tenido en los últimos días con la pelirroja. En las que la chica le abordaba en todo momento e intentaba que se quedaran a solas.

- No Harry, y la verdad no se que es lo que pueden estar tramando. – Dijo Hermione resignándose, ya que al parecer su amigo tampoco sabía nada del "por qué" la actitud de ambos pelirrojos. Volvió la vista al tablero de ajedrez, y de improvisto dijo - ¿Sabes una cosa? .- Dijo levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos castaños en los verdes del chico, y sonriendo. – No me creo eso de que no soy capaz de ganarte una partida Así que te reto señor Potter.

- Veo que no quieres desistir. – Dijo Harry, como si sintiera lástima por ella. – Pero si insistes en otra derrota...

- Mejor déjate de tonterías ¿vale? Y empecemos, que esta noche no me voy a dormir hasta haberte ganado. – Dicho esto, comenzó a colocar sus piezas otra vez en el tablero para comenzar una nueva partida.

- Pues espero que no tengas sueño... – Dijo Harry, con escepticismo. A lo que la chica respondió con una mirada asesina.- Ok, ya entendí...

Mientras en la antigua mansión Riddle...

- Laestrange¿Han conseguido información sobre esa hermana secreta de Lily Evans, y la profecía? – Inquirió Voldemort, mientras miraba con cierta impaciencia a el mortífago.

- Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido mi señor. – Dijo éste. – Aunque la información no ha sido gran cosa, - Dijo bajando el tono de voz - creo que le será de gran utilidad. Respondió temeroso el hombre, ya que si estaba seguro de algo, era de que a su amo no le gustaba que lo defraudaran cuando le encomendaba al alguien una misión, y peor aún si ésta era de tanta importancia como la de la profecía.

- Como buen servidor que eres, sabrás el castigo que te espera si no es suficiente, o por el contrario, si me satisface te daré una gran recompensa. – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón situado enfrente de la chimenea. – No me hagas esperar y ve al grano de una vez – Sentenció mordazmente.

- Descubrimos que fue separada de Lily nada más nacer, fue adoptada por un matrimonio francés, y tuvo una vida normal como cualquier muggle, hasta que ingresó en la escuela de magia de Harleston. Una vez salió de allí estudio medimagia hasta obtener el título. A partir de ahí perdimos la pista...- Bajó la cabeza y tembló de arriba abajo, sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente para su señor, así que esperaba un crucio, que al parecer no llegó.

- ¿No sabes nada de sus padres adoptivos? – Preguntó Voldemort interesado.

- No señor, los busquemos, pero algunos vecinos cercanos a la vivienda donde residían nos comentaron que fueron asesinados brutalmente hacia unos años. Pero cuando les preguntamos sobre el paradero de la hija decían que no se encontraba en la casa cuando sucedió el hecho, pero que cuando llegó y vió la escena tuvo una gran commoción... Al poco tiempo desapareció del barrio y no han vuelto ha saber nada más de ella. –Dijo Laestrange dando por acabada la explicación.

- Bueno, bueno¿Y de la profecía? – Preguntó Voldemort quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de narrar el mortífago.

- Lo lamento pero no tenemos nuevos datos sobre ella. Aunque he de decirle que tenemos a un mortífago infiltrado en el departamento de misterios, que está tratando de obtener información...

- Sabes que eso no es bastante.. – Dijo Voldemort mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía al mortífago. – Nagini – una serpiente apareció por la puerta de la habitación y se enroscó a los pies de su amo. Éste le susurró unas palabras en lengua pársel, y la serpiente asintió a modo de afirmación. Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Laestrange, mientras siseaba con la lengua. El hombre temía por su vida, los colmillos de la serpiente podían dejarlo muy mal herido e incluso causarle la muerte.

- No mi señor...no.. por favor...- suplicaba el mortífago con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero parecía ser tarde, la serpiente se abalanzó sobre él, y comenzó a enroscarlo y a apretar cada músculo del hombre. Sus huesos parecían querer partirse, sus pulmones eran cada vez más pequeños y apenas pasaba el oxígeno por ellos. – Nog..Nog.. – decía en un intento de pedir clemencia. Comenzaba a nublársele la vista, y la serpiente seguía apretando el cuerpo del mortífago, y enroscándose hasta llegar a su cabeza. Cuando parecía que todo se había acabado... Voldemort volvió a hablar en pársel, y la serpiente se desenrolló, dejando al hombre libre. Aunque debido a la gran falta de oxígeno que había tenido, cayó al suelo de rodillas y dando grandes bocanadas de oxígeno. – Gra...gracias mi...mi amo...- dijo a duras penas.

- No vuelvas a fallarme o la próxima... Te reuniras con los Potter ¿Entendido?- Preguntó el señor oscuro mientras miraba con gran interés la danza que las llamas tenían en la chimena, y tomaba asiento en su sillón.

- Si mi señor no le fallaré nunca...

- Eso espero, eso espero...

hr> /hr>

Volviendo a la habitación de Harry...

- Hermione¿No crees que ya es suficiente? – Preguntó por undécima vez el chico, con voz cansina.

- No Harry, lo siento pero te dije que de aquí no me muevo hasta que te gana al menos una partida. – Replicó Hermione, que permanecía firme en su posición.

- ¿Y si lo dejamos para mañana? – Volvió a insitir Harry.

- Ejem, ejem – Interrumpió la voz de Ron, que acababa de asomarse a la puerta de la habitación. – Siento interrumpir pero ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño...- dij oel pelirrojo dando un gran bostezo - ¿Os queda mucho?

- No Ron, llegas en el momento oportuno – dijo Harry, que parecía haber encontrado la salvación con la aparición de su amigo. – Hermione estaba apunto de irse ¿Verdad? – Dijo mirando a la chica y levantando una ceja.

- Eso no es verdad, nosotros... –comenzó a replicar la joven, pero Harry la cogió del brazo y la sacó de la habitación. - ¿Por qué haces eso? – dijo ella safándose del.

- Es hora de que te vayas a dormir, y... por si no te acuerdas de la conversación de antes, creo que es el momento oportuno para preguntarle a Ron sobre ese cambio de aptitud que tiene contigo. – Dijo el chico de ojos verdes esmeralda. – Además tu podías preguntarle a Ginny.

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó la castaña, que parecía estar algo embobada mirando los ojos del chico.

- Pues sobre por que está así conmigo últimamente – Contestó Harry, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Venga vete y le preguntas. – Dijo empujando a Hermione hacia su habitación.

- Vale, no hace falta que me lleves hasta la habitación que se me el camino. Que no se te olvide mañana contarme de que te habló Ron ¿De acuerdo?

- Si... además mañana tenemos tiempo de hablar vamos a el Callejón Diagon, para comprar los libros.

- Uff, es verdad. Mañana me cuentas. Buenas noches – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó al piso de arriba para ir a su habitación. Harry se quedó un momento paralizado, se frotó la mejilla donde le había dado el beso Hermione, y sonrió. Segundos más tarde entraba en su cuarto.

- Por poco amigo, te tardastes bastante ¿A dónde fuistes? – preguntó algo intrigado el pelirrojo desde su cama.

- Fui a... nada amigo solo le recordaba a Hermione que no se olvidara de la lista de nuestros libros. Vaya que seme olvide alguno y me presente en Hogwarts, sin el libro de pociones ¿Te imaginas la cara de Snape? Bueno y no solola cara, sino el castigo que me pondría.

- A amigo tengo que contarte algo sobre mañana...

- Yo también tengo que discutir algo contigo hacerca de Hermione...

- ¿Sí? – preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo. – Que casualidad yo también. Mañana tengo intenciones de...

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno hasta aquí el capi, espero que les esté gustando. Este quedó un poco más corto, el próximo será más largo. Solo pedirle que DEJEN REVIEWS, no cuesta tanto el dejar una opinión, anímense. Muchos besos para todos y espero sigan leyendo.

PD: Gry muchas gracias por tu review! Besos WAPA!


	11. Confesiones y regreso a Hogwarts

**_Disclaimer:_** Lo lamento mucho, pero nunca logro acordame de esta parte. Bueno ya saben que todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida JKR, exceptuando aquellos que han salido de mi linda cabecita, y los que probablemente saldran mas adelante... Asi que no me denuncien ni nada por el estilo eh? jajajj

Además quería decirles que se pasen por mi otro ficc **"Recuperando sueños perdidos"** que es de despues de Hogwarts Un beso y les dejo con el capitulo. Queria dedicarselo a Pattym que fue la unica que me dejo un review en el capi anterior, un besazo wapa, y espero que continues siguiendo la historia, prometo que se asta ahora les ha gustado, más adelante se pone mucho mejor. :P

**Confesiones y Regreso a Hogwarts**

Después de media hora llegaron a la madriguera. La puerta vieja de madera de roble se abrió con un golpe seco, dejando pasa a Molly, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Todos exhaustos, tras la larga y ajetreada mañana que habían pasado.

- Hermione¿Qué ocurrió con la niña que llevabas en brazos? – Preguntó la señora Weasley, mientras dejaba caer al suelo las pesadas bolsas que contenían los libros que los chicos necesitarían en Hogwarts ese curso, y que, milagrosamente no perdieron durante la huida en el Callejón Diagon (N/A: no quiero decir que sus vidas no fueran importantes en comparación con los libros, pero ya que no eran muchas bolsas, y debido a lo pobres que eran los Weasley, decidieron no dejarlas atrás a no ser que fuera necesario).

- Está bien, la han llevado al hospital San Mungo, para hacerle un pequeño chequeo. Además, he avisado a mis padres para que me hagan el favor de asegurarse de que su estado es bueno. – Decía la chica, cayendo abatida en una silla cercana a la chimenea, y se pasaba una mano por la frente, retirando así unos mechones que le caían sobre los ojos.

- ¿No te gustaría quedarte con ella? Se veía tan linda... – Suspiró Ginny, tomando asiento al lado de su amiga. – A mí me gustaría tenerla como una hermanita, una a veces se siente sola al no tener con quien hablar.

- Eso no es cierto Ginny, para eso estoy yo. – Dijo Ron, irrumpiendo en la conversación de las mujeres, y mostrando autoridad. Pero ambas chicas hicieron oidos sordos ante el comentario del pelirrojo, y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco un momento, para después volver su mirada a la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Te entiendo Ginny, pero la verdad, hubiese preferido que no hubiese sido por esas circunstancias. Tal vez me gustaría adoptar una hermana, pero no que tuviera que tener ese pasado para haber llegado a mis manos. Además, por lo menos ella no tendrá que vivir con la imagen que yo presencié, y que estoy segura de que no olvidaré en mi vida. – LA castaña suspiró y bajó la mirada. – La sola idea de pensar que un día al abrir el diario del Profeta tenga que encontrarme con una escena similar, excepto que los fallecidos fueran mis padres, me revuelve el estómago, es impotencia y culpabilidad a la vez. El hecho de ser una impura no me ayuda a salir invicta en esta guerra. – Decía la chica consternada. Sus padres, amigos, todos aquellos que conocía, podían convertirse en la próxima víctima de Voldemort.

- No te preocupes Hermione, ni Harry, ni yo, dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra a ti o a tu familia.- Afirmó el pelirrojo acercándose a la chica y dándole un abrazo, que tomó desprevenida a la castaña. Aunque lo aceptó y soltó un par de lágrimas silenciosas, que resbalaron suavemente por sus mejillas, hasta caer. Antes de separarse del chico se las limpió para evitar que nadie se diese cuenta de que había estado llorando y se volvió a sentar. Pero Harry no se había perdido el gesto de la chica. Fue entonces cuando recordó que tenía algo que decirle a Hermione.

- Hermione, creo que será mejor que vayamos preparando nuestros baúles, mañana nos marchamos para Hogwarts y no quiero que nos dejemos nada aquí. – Sugirió el chico, mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa a la joven, la cuál, captó el mensaje.

- Es cierto. – Dijo algo aterrorizada, mejor dicho, finjiéndolo, ya que ella tenía prácticamente su baúl preparado. Ambos amigos cogieron un par de las bolsas en las que se encontraban sus libros, y subieron a sus habitaciones. Una vez llegaron a la de Harry, ambos amigos dejaron las bolsas en el suelo y se sentaron en la cama del chico.

- Bueno Harry, ahora me puedes decir lo que pretendias contarme esta mañana. – Dijo las castaña mirando al chico, a través de sus gafas, que una vez más se encontraban rotas. – OCULUS REPARO. Nunca cambias... – Suspiró la chica resignada.

- Para eso te tengo a ti. – Rió el chico, pero ante la mirada de reproche de su amiga, volvió a retomar la conversación inicial. – Anoche Ron me dijo de una vez el motivo por el cual estaba así contigo. NO me vas a creer, pero ante todo quiero que me prometas que por nada del mundo se te ocurra decirle que sabías algo... ¿Prometido?

- Si...

- Me dijo que llevaba un par de años enamorado de ti, y que precisamente hoy en el Callejón Diagon quería pedirte salir. Pero con todo lo sucedido... – La chica se había quedado estupefacta, Ron enamorado de ella... eso nunca había estado en sus planes. Ha decir verdad, hasta el momento no había sentido nada especial por ningún chico, salvo por Víctor, pero no llegó a ser más que una gran y bonita amistad. Para Hermione Granger aún no había llegado su príncipe azul, y lo peor era que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella... Por Merlín¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

- Esto... no se que decir... – Balbuceó la chica, mirando a Harry en busca de ayuda. – Yo nunca había pensado que Ron se llegara a fijar en mí.

- Bueno, para ser francos yo tampoco. – Contestó sinceramente el chico, pero la castaña frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Me está llamando fea? – Preguntó la chica, mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados y amenazadoramente.

- No es eso Hermione, no me mal interpretes. Me refiero a la relación que siempre ha habido entre ustedes dos. Ambos siempre discutiendo, sus diferencias son bastante grandes, y ya no hablemos del carácter.. – Suspiró el chico, y Hermione volvió a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.- No es que tengas mal carácter...El mantener una amistad no es igual que el mantener una relación de pareja, es eso a lo que me refiero.

- Vale, pero yo no siento nada por Ron, es decir, - Se retractó la joven, pensando que no había explicado bien lo que quería decir. – Es como tu bien has dicho un lazo muy fuerte, pero no es amor. A decir verdad, creo que todavía no ser lo que es el amor... – Bajó la mirada algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de confesar, nisiquiera Ginny sabía que nunca había llegado a sentir nada especial por nadie.

- No es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte. Todo llega a su preciso momento Hermione, y verás que entonces, sabrás lo que es estar enamorado. – Dijo Harry tomando a la chica de la barbilla y levantándole suavemente el rostro. – Ahora te toca a tí decirme algo importante ¿no?

hr> /hr>

- Chicos voy llamar a vuestros hermanos, me tienen preocupada. Después del ataque no he recivido noticias suyas. – Aununciaba la voz de la señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose al salón para llamar a sus hijos desde un teléfono móvil que Dumbledore le había dado a cada miembro de la Orden, ya que pensaba, que aunque se tratase de un invento muggle era bastante efectivo y práctico ante una emergencia.

- Si mamá... – Afirmaron los dos hermanos pelirrojos, que permanecían conversando junto a la chimenea. Una vez desapareció por el marco de la puerta la Señora Weasley, siguieron con su conversación.

- Esta mañana no ha podido ser, pero de esta noche no pasa hermanito. Todo está planeado. – Decía la pelirroja a su hermano, que asentía por undécima vez. Casi se sabía el plan de memoria. Pero a diferencia de una clase con Snape, no perdía ni el más mínimo detalle. – Después de haber cenado tu subirás con Harry a tu habitación, y yo me iré a la mía con Hermione. Cuando sean justamente las 11, te inventas cualquier excusa para venir, y yo haré lo mismo. No lo olvides ni un segundo más ni uno menos. Está en juego nuestro futuro sentimental. – Sentenció la hacia, como si de una película de Jame Bon se tratase, y el destino del mundo estuviera en manos de ambos pelirrojos.

- Todo saldrá bien... No te preocupes.

hr> /hr>

- Eso es todo... – Acabó la explicación la castaña. Harry mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y no parecía encontrar nada más interesante que las baldosas de color gris que poblaban el suelo. – Ahora el que te has quedado sin palabras has sido tu. – Rió divertida Hermione. - ¿Tú tampoco sientes nada por ella? – La pregunta fue inocente, pero algo en el fondo de la chica quería escuchar que las respuesta fuese negativa.

- No Hermione. – El chico había levantado la mirada, y ésta se clavaba en los ojos color miel de la chica. – Al contrario que tu yo llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de Ginny, hace cosa de año y medio me di cuenta de lo que ella significaba para mí. El problema es que nunca he reunido el valor necesario para confesarle mis sentimientos. Además, se encuentra el problema de Ron, su sobreprotección no ayuda en nada, y por si eso fuera poco, tengo a Voldemort detrás de mí día sí, y día también. Sería exponerla demasiado, no estoy seguro de que ella quisiera correr el riesgo... – Dio por acabada la aclaración y esperó una reacción por parte de la chica. Pero esta, por una vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Lo de Ginny resultaba bastante evidente que le gustaba Harry, mientras que el chico, había sido bastante reservado. A decir verdad, nunca le gustaba ser muy expresivo con sus sentimientos. Solamente los compartía con personas muy allegadas a él, como eran Sirius y sus dos mejores amigos. Pero muchas veces ni siquiera ellos eran conocedores de sus pensamientos.

- Me alegro por ustedes dos... – Dijo la castaña que intentaba aparentar alegría, por la noticia, aunque el intento fue en vano.

- Hermione, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no pareces demasiado convencida. – Los ojos verdes del chico se clavaron en los miel de ella, ahora se daba cuenta de lo bonitos que eran, y de las consecuencias que traería un noviazgo entre la pelirroja y su mejor amigo. Su amistad se vería deteriorada. Pero por favor, ella era Hermione, no podía evitar alegrarse por que dos de sus amigos estuvieran enamorados.

- No pasa nada simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa. Nunca me había dado cuenta... – Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con una mayor convicción, la cual, pareció engañar a Harry, y creer que era verdad lo que ella decía.

- Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche. Seguro que ambos tienen algo planeado para que nos quedemos a solas.. – Sonrió pícaramente el chico, y Hermione asintió. - ¿Has pensado que le vas a decir? – Preguntó el chico de la cicatriz tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

- No... – susurró ella. – lo que menos pretendo es hacerle daño, y la verdad, espero encontrar las palabras más sutiles para poder decírselo.

- No me gustaría ser Ron ¿Sabes? – La voz del chico sonaba triste. – NO quiero que te sientas mal ni nada por el estilo... – Dijo mirando tiernamente a la chica. – Solo espero que vuestra amistad no se vea afectada por lo que pase esta noche, Ron es un chico fuerte, pero los golpes del corazón son difíciles de llevar. Así que, tendrás que entender si después de esto le lleva una temporada el volver a la normalidad. – Suspiró, y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al alféizar y contemplar el atardecer. – Creo que pronto será la hora de cenar.

hr> /hr>

La familia Weasley al completo se hallaban cenando en la mesa. El bullicio era bastante notable, y los nervios y tensión, eran los mismos esa mañana se habían vivido en el Callejon. Con la diferencia de que había distintos grupos en los cuales se discutía el asunto. En un extremo de la mesa se encontraba el señor Weasley rodeado de todos sus hijos, excepto los gemelos y Ron. Hablaban en un tono bastante bajo y muy apartados de las conversaciones que mantenían el resto. En el otro extremo estaban Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry. Todos ellos aventurando posibles teorías de cuales serían los nuevos planes del señor tenebroso, ya que después de lo visto, su ejército había aumentado de volumen, y la edad de sus integrantes cada vez era más temprana. Pero lo peor de todo era que al igual que como sucedió en la primera guerra que azotó el mundo mágico, estos nuevos partícipes seguían usando los mismos métodos que usaban sus antecesores. En medio de la mesa se encontraban los gemelos que intentaban captar ambas conversaciones a la vez, mejor dicho llevarlas las dos a la vez. Aunque la que realmente les interesaba era la que mantenían su padre y sus hermanos.

- Tenemos una ligera idea de cuales son sus planes, pero ciertamente estamos dando palos de ciego en estos momentos. Son pocas las teorías que poseemos y cada cuál es más rocambolesca y distante de la anterior. Necesitamos actuar rápido y movilizar a toda la población, tanto muggle como mágica. NO hace falta que pongáis esas caras. Se que suena descabellado, pero este peligro nos afecta tanto a nosotros como a ellos, y es mejor que se encuentren prevenidos ante lo que pueda ocurrir. Yo solo os pido que os cuidéis, os agradezco enormemente el esfuerzo diario que tenéis que realizar para ayudar a la Orden pero os pido por favor, que ante todo recordad la familia que tenéis aquí y que siempre os está esperando. Como Weasleys que sois se el coraje y la valentía que corre por vuestra sangre joven, ya que en la anterior guerra yo tenía más o menos vuestra edad. Y por todo lo que he vivido, y lo que mi experiencia sabe, luchad contra el enemigo sin olvidar nunca los fines por los que lo hacéis. Eso os ayudará en los momentos difíciles, y hará que vuestra energía se vea renovada. Luchad con valor, maestría, pero nunca olvidéis el luchar con el corazón. Esa es la principal diferencia que hay entre nosotros y los partidarios de Voldemort. Nosotros luchamos para salvar a los que queremos y protegerlos de un mundo mejor, mientras que ellos pretende destruir nuestro mundo para construir el suyo propio. – Sus hijos habían escuchado atentamente, y asintieron. Cada palabra que su padre había dicho formaría a partir de entonces parte de su lema contra la lucha con Voldemort.

Son las palabras sinceras las que uno llega a entender mejor que nadie, y que, tal vez algún día sean decisivas. Nadie sabe lo ciertas que son hasta que se comprueba...

- Sé que le momento está cada vez más cercano. Lo presiento, algo me dice que se prepara para dar el punto y final a esta historia, y todos saben que eso será cuando me quite a mí de su camino. Si yo caigo, la esperanza que el mundo mágico ha mantenido durante todos estos años para librarse de él, se vendría abajo conmigo. Esa sería la sentencia para el mundo, tal y como lo conocemos hoy en día. – Las palabras salidas de la boca de Harry habían caído como un balde de agua fría entre sus amigos. Sabían que la realidad era dura de aceptar, pero ellos pelearían con uñas y dientes para evitar que su cediese lo que ocurrió la vez anterior.

- No digas eso Harry, nosotros, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los Aurores del ministerio y demás que hay en otras naciones lucharan contra él. Nadie te obliga a que tengas que ser tu precisamente el que acabe con él. Esta guerra es de todos y cada uno de nosotros, y por eso, solo por eso, te pido que saques de tu cabeza esa idea absurda que tienes de que el va a acabar contigo, porque antes de eso tendrá que acabar con todos nosotros. – Ginny se había sobresaltado, sabía que amar a un chico como Harry Potter no era algo que fuera recomendable, su destino se encontraba atado a las órdenes que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos quisiera tomar. Pero el destino se había presentado así, y ella no iba a dejar que por muy cruel que éste quisiera ser con Harry Potter, ella le iba a dejar el camino fácil.

- Tiene razón Harry, esto lo hemos hablado antes. Así que aleja ese pesimismo tuyo y vamos a comer, que ya me ha entrado hambre. – Dijo Ron tajantemente para dar por cerrada la conversación, mientras se abalanzaba sobre un plato de muslos de pollo y masticaba atrozmente.

- AAAHHHGGGG! – Decía Hermione asqueada por la acción del chico. – Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Cierto? – Preguntó la castaña mirando con el entrecejo fruncido la acción del chic.

- Nog. – Dijo secamente éste, y continuó devorando la comida.

- Lo mejor será que nosotros también comamos. Ha sido un día agotador. – Dijo esta vez Ginny, mientras iba en busca de unas papas asadas y un poco de bistec.

Ya habían acabado de cenar, y debían de ser alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche. Después de que el Señor Weasley les dijese que nose tardasen mucho en dormirse y que una escolta de la Orden les acompañaría al día siguiente al anden 9 y tres cuarto. Se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- ¿Sabes Ron? Este año pienso esforzarme, creo que incluso prestaré mayor atención al profesor Snape si es necesario. Pero ante todo, voy a aprovechar el tiempo, si Voldemort quiere volver a verse las caras conmigo estaré preparado. – Harry se estaba sacando la camiseta, dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado gracias al quiddich que practicaba cuando podía. Se quitó los pantalones y se puso una camiseta larga que utilizaba para dormir.

- Harry, me gustaría que cambiaras de camiseta, verdaderamente da asco. – El pelirrojo dedicó una mirada repugnante a la prenda que llevaba el chico, y éste también se paró a observarla. Era tan ancha que ambos amigos se podrían haber metido en ella y aún así sobraría espacio. A esto había que unirle que un enorme cerdito con alas ocupaba todo el centro de la camiseta y se deformaba de manera exagerada hacia los lados, debido a la anchura de la prenda.

- Bueno, pues ya sabes que me puedes regalar para Navidad. – Rió el chico. La verdad era que no le gustaba en absoluto, pero de todas formas nadie la veía, solamente él y en esos instantes su amigo Ron. Éste miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las 11. Y algo acelerado pensó una excusa.

- Esto... Harry ahora vengo creo que me dejé el libro de transformaciones abajo, si seme olvida Mc Gonagall me mata. – Dicho esto salió disparado por la puerta, en el mismo momento en el que Ginny entraba en la habitación.

- Hola Harry... – Saludó tímidamente la chica, que llevaba un pijama de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos dejando ver sus preciosas piernas y un poco su ombligo.

- Ho.. Hola... Ginny.. – Tartamudeó el chico, recordando un poco la situación que se avecinaba, y al mismo tiempo, en la que él se encontraba en esos instantes, boxers y una camiseta larga y ancha de un feo cerdo.

- Muy bonita la camiseta.. – Rió la chica al verla.

- ¿Querías algo? – Preguntó el chico, intentando aparentar que la pregunta había sido casual, aunque él ya podía suponer por qué la chica estaba allí.

- Bueno yo... quería decirte algo. – Dijo la pelirroja bajando la entonación a medida que decía la frase, y mientras se ruborizaba poco a poco.

- Yo también quería decirte algo... – Dijo esta vez el chico poniéndose rojo. Ginny se quedó estupefacta. – Será mejor no alargar mucho la situación ¿no crees? – Ella se limitó a asentir, mientras se acercaba más a él. – ME gustas Ginny...

- Y tu a mi... – La distancia se acortó y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, lleno de dulzura y amor. Cada centímetro de la chica parecía temblar ante el simple contacto con los labios de Harry, esos con los que había soñado desde hacía años, por los que suspiraba, al fin podía probarlos...

hr> /hr>

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano, y bajaron sus baules a la cocina donde los miembros de la orden llevaban un rato esperándoles. Ginny bajó con Hermione, y Ron y Harry, habían bajado juntos. Pese a que todavía no habían podido hablar, Harry notó a su amigo de muy buen humor. Algo que le resultaba tremendamente extraño, si se suponía que Hermione lo había rechazado la noche anterior. Decidió que se lo preguntaría más tarde, y se sentó junto a Ginny, y Ron al lado de la castaña. El chico de la cicatriz le dio un corto beso a la pelirroja demostrando a todos los presentes que algo había ocurrido la noche anterior (N/A: No sean mal pensados que aquí no ha habido nada más lejos que unos besos). Pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado, Ron se acercó a Hermione y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la chica, el cuál fue correspondido...

DEJEN REVIEWS solo tienen que pulsar GO! O prometo no volver a subir mas capis. AL menos hasta que no llegue a los 12 reviews no vuelvo a actualizar. BESOSSSS


	12. Sorpresas en el Callejón Diagon

** Sorpresas en el Callejón Diagon**

- Señor Hanmelot, acaba de llegar el Sr. Mirmigan dice que trae noticias, pero que lamentablemente dispone de poco tiempo para hablar con usted. – Decía Marta, la secretaria del ministro de Magia, mientras se dirigía al susodicho desde la puerta del despacho. - ¿Le dejo pasar Señor?

- Si Marta, hágale pasar por favor. – Contestó el ministro.

La secretaria abandonó la estancia e instantes después llegó el joven de pelo moreno y ojos azules.

- Buenos días Sr. Hanmelot. – Dijo Mirmigan.

- Buenos días también para usted, mejor dejemos las formalidades, y tutéeme. – Saludó amistosamente el ministro a Isaac (N/A: para quienes no lo recuerden es el nombre del chico), e indicándole que tomara asiento. – Presiento que su visita no trae buenas noticias¿No es así Isaac? – Preguntó intuyendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

- Si señor, y como le he comunicado anteriormente a su secretaria iré directamente al grano del asunto, ya que dispongo de poco tiempo. – El ministro asintió para que continuara con el relato. – Como le comuniqué recientemente Voldemort está reclutando nuevos mortífagos, a lo cuál he de decir que está obteniendo grandes logros ya que son numerosos aquellos que prefieren su bando al nuestro, en ello no solo involucro a magos sino también a criaturas mágicas, como usted ya bien debe de saber, y estar al tanto – El ministro volvió a asentir -. Pero además de esa tarea, otros se están encargando de infiltrarse en lugares importantes como el ministerio de magia, el hospital San Mungo, incluso e oído de que los hay incluso en Gringotts...

La cara de Jackson palideció al escuchar esos datos, "ha estas alturas incluso su secretaria podría ser una mortífaga", pensó para sí mismo el ministro.

- Señor con ello le advierto de que se le comunique a todos sus ayudantes de confianza, que extremen las precauciones a la hora de contratar a nuevos empleados, ya que no se sabe si son partidarios de Voldemort. Además, algunos ya podrían estar trabajando para el ministerio, ande con pies de plomo y no revele importancia elemental a nadie que no disponga de su confianza.

- No se preocupe Isaac, así lo he hecho hasta el momento, aunque gracias por la recomendación. – Agradeció cordialmente el ministro.

- Ahora viene lo que realmente quería comunicarle...- Mirmigan tomó aire y se dispuso a proseguir. – He de comunicarle que hará escasa una semana el señor oscuro encargó a sus principales mortífagos que encontraran información sobre una hermana secreta de Lily Evans, además de una profecía, en la cuál, esa hermana sería una gran pieza del rompecabezas para acabar con Potter.

- ¿Han conseguido averiguar algo sobre si es cierto que Lily tuvo una hermana? – Preguntó realmente interesado Jackson, ya que hasta donde el sabía, Lily solo tenía a Petunia.

- Si, y no solo eso. Según la información que han conseguido recopilar es cierto que existe, e incluso saben que es bruja. Además, eb la profecía ... se nombran ambas hermanas Evans, con ellas me refiero a Lily y a la recientemente aparecida. Se desconoce la profecía entera, pero según lo poco que han podido averiguar , las dos nacieron el mismo día y tuvieron que ser separadas, debido a las repercusiones que tendrían las dos chicas si se criaban juntas, o almenos eso era lo que indicaba la parte conocida de dicha profecia. Por eso, una de ellas fue adoptada por un matrimonio francés, que no podía tener hijos, y fueron los encarcados de cuidarla hasta que... un día al regresar a casa la joven se encontró con sus padres asesinados brutalmente...

Isaac suspiró profundamente, y una punzada golpeó su corazón, contar esa escena le rememoraba algo que había que tenido que vivir en el pasado, un pasado contra el que luchaba día a día, y el motivo por el que soportaba vivir rodeado de mortífagos.

– A partir de ahí, no han conseguido averiguar nada más sobre su paradero o que ha sido de ella. - Sentenció el joven, dando por acabado el relato.

- Ya veo... – El ministro apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos, y recapacitó un momento cuál podría ser el motivo de Voldemort para encontrar esa mujer, o mejor dicho, que haría con ella una vez la encontrara. – Entonces... me cuentas esto para intentar encontrar a esa mujer antes que él, y así evitar que Quien-tu-sabes logre acabar con ella, o que intente utilizarla en contra de Potter.

- Si señor, esas eran mis intenciones, y como le he dicho anteriormente no nombre este asunto con nadie, absolutamente con nadie, solamente con aquellos que son de fiar, ya sabe lo que me juego si Voldemort se enterara de mi traición... – Clavó sus ojos azules en los marrones del ministro, y se levantó del asiento. – Nos veremos Sr. Hanmelot. – Estrechó la mano del ministro y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Marta? – Llamó a su secretaria. Que apareció instantes después por el umbral de la puerta.

- Digame señor.

- Quiero que llame a el jefe de Aurores, a Arthur Weasley, y a Dumbledore.

- ¿Algún motivo, al cuál deba hacer referencia a la hora de llamarles?

- No Marta, dígales que los espero dentro de 30 min en mi despacho y avísales que actúen con total discrepción. – La secretaria estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando el ministro la detuvo. – Ah! Y recuerde no comente esto con nadie.

- Si señor, así lo haré. – Asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras en la Madriguera, la señora Weasley ya había preparado el desayuno y todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo. En esos momentos, solo estaban: Arthur (que presidía la mesa), Ginny y Hermione, (al lado de estas dos) Ron y Harry. Por último, en el otro lado de la mesa estaban, la señora Weasley, Charlie y su novia Nicole (ya que ambos disfrutaban de unas pequeñas vacaciones, por lo que decidieron pasarlas en la Madriguera). El resto de los Weasley se encontraban trabajando. Los gemelos se habían marchado trempano para atender el negocio de la tienda de bromas, y Bill, vivía en el Londres muggle, ya que le era más cómodo para ir a trabajar.

Todos comían animadamente cuando una lechuza irrumpió velozmente en la cocina y depositó una carta delante del señor Weasley, que dirigió una mirada interrogante a su mujer. Comenzó a desenrrollar el pergamino que el ave le había entregado y lo leyó apresuradamente. Su cara reflejaba inquietud, le enseñó el papel a su esposa y se levantó de la mesa.

- Molly, muy rico el desayuno. – Se acercó y le dio un tierno beso a su esposa. – El deber me llama, siento no poder acompañaros hoy, hasta luego chicos. - Dijo a modo de disculpa, pero recordó algo. - ¡Ah! No os preocupéis, un par de miembros de la orden os acompañaran al callejón – Se despidió de ellos, que se habían quedado observándolo.

- Papá si puedo ayudar... – Se ofreció gentilmente Charlie.

- No gracias hijo, pero es algo confidencial, y no creo que pudieras venir. – Cogió un puñado de polvos flu y sé introdució en la chimenea – Despacho del ministro Hanmelot. – Dicho esto, desapareció de la habitación, dejando una pequeña nube de hollín.

- ¿Qué será eso tan importante que tiene que decirle el ministro como para no llevar nisiquiera a Charlie que está en la orden? – Preguntó en voz baja Ron a Harry.

- No lo sé, y la verdad... no creo que sea nada bueno. – Comentó en voz baja el chico al pelirrojo. Pero seguramente Voldemort volvería a estar detrás de todo, pensó Harry.

- Venga chicos, si tenéis que coger las listas de los libros subid a por ellas, los miembros de la orden no tardarán en llegar. – Dijo Molly interrumpiendo a los chicos, y metiéndoles prisa con la mano. – Venga o se nos hará tarde.

- Si mamá... – Dijo Ginny con pesadumbre, mientras se levantaba del asiento para subir las escaleras e ir a su habitación. - ¿Vienes Hermione? – Preguntó a su amiga, que permanecía aún sentada en la mesa, mirando embelesada las tostadas de su plato. – Hermione¿me escuchas? – insistió la pelirroja al ver que la castaña no parecía hacerle el menor caso.

- No Ginny, yo la cogí antes de bajar a desayunar, aquí te espero. – Contestó Hermione.

- Vale. – Dijo la pelirroja y desapareció por el hueco de las escaleras que daban a la cocina.

- Harry, vamos que yo he olvidado la mía. – Decía Ron mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Ve tú, yo la cogí antes. – Dijo el chico al pelirrojo.

- Ahí te quedas. – Y al igual que su hermana desapareció escaleras arriba.

- Hermione... – Dijo susurrando Harry a la castaña, que estaba sentada un poco alejada de él.

- Que..

- Ya se por qué Ron estaba así contigo, me lo contó todo añoche, y te sorprenderías si te contara de que va... – Hermione se acercó al chico y le dedicó una sonrisa impaciente por saber de que se trataba. – Bueno... te lo cuento si tu me dices que te contó Ginny. – La chica pareció ponerse algo más nerviosa de lo que estaba pero, logró disimularlo y tomó asiento al lado de Harry.

- Haber... también me dijo el por qué de esa aptitud, pero... la verdad no se si decirte cual es el motivo, o esperar que te lo diga ella misma – sonrió con maldad al chico, ya que sabía que si algo no soportaba Harry Potter era que le ocultaran las cosas (N/A: conozco a gente que es así... XD).

- No Hermione, de aquí no te vas hasta contarme lo que sabes... – Dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos. – Oh!... entonces no te digo lo del motivo de Ron. – Ahora la que parecía interesada era ella.

- Bueno... ¿y si lo jugamos a cara o cruz? – Preguntó sonriendo.

- Por mi bien, me pido cara... y si gano tu lo dices primero ¿Vale?- preguntó Harry a Hermione, desafiándola.

- Acepto, allá voy – Sacó de su pantalón una moneda la lanzó al aire, y la volvió a atrapar con ambas manos, retiró una de ellas y dejó ver que había salido cara. – Que suerte... – murmuró, intentando que Harry no la escuchara, cosa que no sucedió.

- Se siente Hermione, ahora cumple...

- Buff – Suspiró la chica. – Bueno, Ginny estaba así estos días por que quería decirte que tu le...No sé si debo decírtelo... es mi amiga...

- Un trato es un trato, además yo también soy tu amigo. – Reprochó Harry, quería saber de una vez eso que Ginny pretendía contarle. – La castaña frunció el entrecejo en señal de reproche.

- Bueno, pero con la condición de que si te dice algo tu hagas como si no supieras nada. – Harry asintió, y Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo que el chico no pudo escuchar.

- Plaff – se escuchó en la habitación y una nube de hollín salió de la chimenea dejando entre ver un par de siluetas. La primera era tremendamente familiar para Harry, y la segunda, aunque algo menos, también supo reconocer de quien se trataba.

- Remus, Tonks. – Dijo Harry, levantándose y abrazando a Lupin, que se sacudía el hollín que tenía su túnica.La acción del chico de piyó desprevenido ya que no esperaba una vivenvenida tan calurosa por parte suya.

- Hola Tonks, saludó Hermione acercándose a la chica y dándose un par de besos en la mejilla. – Hacía tiempo que no te veía. – se acercó a Lupin y también le saludó, (una vez que Harry le había soltado del abrazo).

- Ya estamos aquí – Dijeron Ron y Ginny a la vez, desde el pie de las escaleras, y fueron a saludar a los dos aurores.

- Bueno chicos, dejadlos ya en paz, cuando quieras Remus nos podemos marchar. – Dijo Molly a Lupin. – este año hay mucho que comprar, chicos yo me encargo de compraros las túnicas nuevas, ya que habéis vuelto a crecer y se os han quedado pequeñas. Mientras vosotros os podéis encargar de los libros...

- Perdón señora Weasley, pero yo necesito sacar dinero de mi cuenta de Gringotts. – Dijo Harry reparando en que no tendría dinero suficiente para realizar las compras, ni mucho menos para cuando se marchase a Hogwarts.

- No te preocupes por eso Harry, yo me tomé la libertad de sacarte el dinero, espero que no te molestase. – Dijo Tonks, intentando disculparse por su atrevimiento. – Espero que sea suficiente. – Y le entregó al chico una bolsa repleta de dinero. Harry la abrió y comprobó su contenido.

- Muchas gracias Tonks, y si será suficiente. – Agradeció el joven sonriendo a Tonks, que relajó su expresión al comprobar que no había hecho mal, cuando decidió tomar el dinero.

- Venga vayámonos ya entonces. – Indicó Molly a los presentes. – Nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera... ustedes irán delante. – Dijo señalando a Remus y Tonks. – Después irán ellos, - señaló a ron, Hermione, Ginny y a Harry. - y por último llegaré yo. – Los dos miembros de la orden se introdujeron en la chimenea, tomaron un puñado de polvos flu y volvieron a desaparecer. Así sucesivamente, hasta la última que fue la señora Weasley, que apareció en el Caldero Chorreante. Mientras se sacudía la túnica de ceniza susurró: "Odio los polvos Flu, dejan unas manchas que no se quitan". Una vez se sacudió la ceniza se dirigió al grupo, que esperaba impaciente.

- Lucius, llama a Andrew y a los de su grupo... – ordenaba la voz fríbola de Voldemort a su mortífago. – Les tengo una misión con la que seguro disfrutaran...

- Si amo. – Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, como era usual en él, y realizando una reverencia ante el mago, para después salir de la habitación..

Al cabo de 5 minutos entró un joven rubio y de ojos azules bastante atractivo, seguido de un grupo de jóvenes. Andrew iba más adelantado que los demás, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para que Voldemort le dijese cual era la misión que tenían que hacer... Si había algo que todavía no soportaba era el tener que "rebajarse", y llamar amo a ningún otro mago, por muy reconocida que fuera su reputación o poder.

- Iré al grano Andrew. – Dijo el mago tenebroso con voz áspera y ronca, acercándose al chico. – La misión es bastante sencilla... Tú y los tuyos iréis al Callejón Diagon y armareis un escándalo. – Dijo riendo ante la última frase.

- ¿Tenemos total libertad para hacer lo que queramos? – Preguntó el chico de ojos azules, ya que desde hacía tiempo quería gozar de ese privilegio sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo, salvo tal vez algunos aurores del ministerio, que no supondrían ningún problema.

- Claro muchacho, - Sonrió más aún Voldemort.- Podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana con aquel que se cruce en vuestro camino, además si conseguís una cifra lo bastante razonable de víctimas seréis recompensados.

- Sino quiere nada más, nos marcharemos de inmediato. – Preguntó Andrew, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

- Si... – Recapacitó el mago. – Si por casualidad os encontráis con Potter, y sus amiguitos traedlos aquí, no quiero que le causéis daño alguno, eso será un honor que tengo reservado para hacer con mis propias manos... – Dijo mientras se frotaba las manos, llevaba mucho tiempo ansiando ese momento, y ese año sería el definitivo para acabar con Harry Potter. Sabía que ya había llegado el momento... – Ahora marcharos y sembrad el pánico.

Andrew asintió, al igual que hicieron los demás integrantes del grupo.

- Ah! Lo olvidaba... poneos las capuchas y las túnicas que os entregué el otro día... ya sabéis que nosotros siempre actuamos desde el más estrecho anonimato – Volvió a sonreír Voldemort. – Ustedes saben... nonos gustaría dar alguna que otra sorpresa a algún aururor al encontarse peleando con un mortífago que resultaba ser su compañero... jajajajaja.

Dijo irónicamente, pensando en lo estúpidos que son los del ministerio de magia al aceptar a cualquiera, para un puesto tan importante como era el de ser aururor.

- Creo que ese era el último libro chicos, - Decía la voz de Hermione mientras salían de Florish y Blotts, y repasaba por undécima vez la lista de libros de séptimo año de Hogwarts.

- Menos mal Hermione... – Suspiraba cansado Ron..- Llevamos al menos 1 hora recorriendo todo el callejón, y la verdad... yo ya tengo hambre... – Dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco, y colocando la mano en el estómago (como medianamente podía ya que la llevaba cargada de bolsas)

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

- Venga chicos, creo que Ron lleva razón ¿Por qué no paramos un rato y descansamos? – Decía Remus, apoyando la decisión del pelirrojo. – Además... estas bolsas pesan... – Se quejó levantando un poco las bolsas llenas de libros que llevaba en cada mano.

- "Hombres" - Susurraron las chicas a la misma vez. Mirándose entre ellas y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Bueno, de todas maneras quedemos con Molly dentro de media hora en una heladería que hay muy próxima... ¿Os apetece un helado? – Preguntó Tonks, a lo que todos respondieron con un sí. – Pues vamos...

La heladería quedaba a escasos 50 metros de la tienda de Florish y Blotts. Parecía muy acogedora. Tenía una terraza que daba vista al callejón, las mesas eran pequeñas y redondas rodeadas de 4 sillas cada una. En una de ellas tomaron asiento Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. En otra cercana a ellos se sentaron Remus y Tonks, que por cierto ese día vestía bastante elegante con una túnica roja parda, y su pelo de un negro azabache que le quedaba en una melena corta por los hombros... Lupin, por su lado iba igual de desarreglado que en ocasiones anteriores, aunque su aspecto parecía haber mejorado notoriamente. Al cabo de 5 minutos llegó una camarera.

- ¿Qué desean tomar? – Preguntó la joven morena y de ojos castaños. Debía tener unos 21 años aproximadamente, era bastante alta y tenía una preciosa figura, lo cuál no había pasado desadvertido para los chicos, que la contemplaban de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.

- Jumm, jumm.. – Carraspeó Hermione, para sacar a sus dos amigos de ese ensimismamiento. Lo que dio resultado. – Para mí uno de nata y chocolate.

- Para mí uno de Vainilla. – Dijo Ginny.

- Yo quiero también uno de nata y chocolate. – Dijo Harry.

- Pues yo lo quiero de vainilla, chocolate, nata, fresa... – Ron parecía estar pensando en que se le olvidaba algún sabor. Mientras los demás integrantes de la mesa lo observaban boquiabiertos. Ah! También de limón.

- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó la camarera, que parecía no haberse inmutado por el pedido del chico. – ¿Les pongo unos batidos?

- Si – Afirmaron todos al unísono. La chica tomó nota en su cuaderno y se marchó al interior de la heladería.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la camarera volvió con lo que habían pedido, y todos centraron su mirada en el plato de Ron. Era el mayor de todos, y con gran diferencia.

- No sé como no engordas hermanito.. – Decía estupefacta Ginny mientras veía como su hermano se abalanzaba a la montaña de bolitas de helado de sabores.

- Effo...eff... poffque.. eftoy en pofefo de... fefimiento.. – Decía comiendo el pelirrojo, y los demás ponían cara de asco.

Decidieron dejar de lado el plato de Ron y devorar los suyos que empezaban a derretirse con el calor. Al poco rato apareció la señora Weasley cargada de bolsas, y un poco abochornada por el calor del día.

- ¿Quieres tomar un helado Molly? – Preguntó cortésmente Tonks, ya que veía por el estado de la señora Weasley que lo necesitaba.

- No.. gracias querida... pero mejor... nos vamos ya para casa... – Decía con voz entrecortada ya que estaba algo asfixiada, entre tanta bolsa y calor, no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansa de desde que tenía que cuidar a los gemelos de pequeños.. Aunque la verdad, estos no habían cambiado demasiado, pensó Molly.

- ¿Seguro? – Volvió a insistir la joven.

- Si... solo necesito que me echen una pequeña ayudita con las bolsas...

Sonrió forzosamente indicando a Tonks y a Remus el montón de bolsas que traía consigo. Que ellos miraron con gran temor. Pero aún así aceptaron ayudarla, pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la heladería en dirección al Caldero Chorreante.

Solo habían avanzado unos metros desde la salida del establecimiento cuando se escuchó una ola de chillidos y de gente que corría. Todos se miraron expectantes, hasta que Remus reaccionó, volcó su mirada al otro extremo del callejón de donde corría la gente y divisó a un grupo de encapuchados lanzando maldiciones a establecimiento y personas, arrasando todo a su paso...

- MORTÍFAGOS – Gritó Remus y continuó gritando a los chicos – Corred hacia el Caldero Chorreante y no os detengáis por nada del mundo. – Indicó a los chicos. – Y tú Molly acompáñales, no pierdas de vista a ninguno.

- ¿Y vosotros? – Preguntó Harry.

- Nos quedamos, esta gente no tiene quien la defienda, esperaremos a los demás miembros de la orden y a los aurores del ministerio que no tardarán en llegar.. Ahora no pierdas más tiempo y vete. – Empujó a Harry, y se marchó en dirección al grupo de los encapuchados que se acercaban rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban los Weasley.

- Vamos... – Dijo la señora Weasley mientras guiaba a sus hijos, a Harry y a Hermione en dirección al Caldero donde se dirigía toda la multitud que huía del ataque.

Los gritos de las personas no cesaban, y el barullo se iba haciendo mayor a cada instante, el sonido de los cristales al caer les avisaba de la proximidad de los mortífagos, que al parecer no distinguían entre niños y mayores...  
Molly encabezaba la comitiva e iba seguida de sus dos hijos Ginny y Ron, detrás iba Harry y Hermione, ambos cogidos de las manos para evitar que con la gente se separan y no pudieran volver a encontrarse. De pronto Harry sintió un tirón y su mano se soltó de la de Hermione... Volvió su mirada para encontrar a la chica pero parecía que se había esfumado, miró al frente y se encontró con la cabellera pelirroja del que sería su amigo Ron, desaparecía engullido por la multitud, y decidió volver atrás para encontrar a Hermione. El ir contra corriente no favorecía el intento de buscarla... Los mortífagos parecían encontrarse cada vez más cerca, las maldiciones se escuchaban a escasos metros de donde Harry se encontraba, y él todavía sin ver a su amiga. Pero de pronto la divisó, corria hacia donde se encontraban los mortífagos...

- Hermione! – Gritó el chico intentando llamar la antención de su amiga, pero sin obtener resultado alguno. Decidió seguir los pasos de ella. Pero, cuando apenas había dado unos pasos, escucho una voz que gritaba un hechizo a sus espaldas.

- CRUCIO – Gritó la voz de un joven, que iba encapuchado y lanzaba el hechizo contra Harry. Éste logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo, y remeter contra su agresor.

- DESMAIUS – El hechizo e impactó al mortífago dejándolo inconsciente, y sin reparar un segundo más en el reanudó su búsqueda.

Había dado 5 pasos cuan do volvió a ver la silueta de Hermione y corrió hacia ella, parecía estar agachada junto a un cadáver que había en el suelo, y no se percataba de que se encontraba en el centro de la pelea. Cuando... un mortífago reparó en ella, y apuntó con su varita el cuerpo de la muchacha... sin escrúpulo alguno lanzó la maldición imperdonable.

- AVADA KEDA...

N/A: Hasta ahí el capi. Solo pediros que dejeis algun Review por faaaaaaa. Espero que sigáis leyendo el ficc y deciros que de ahora en adelante la trama se volverá mucho más interesante, hasta ahora he ido introduciendo los personajes, a partir de este capi empieza lo bueno. Besosssss


	13. La segunda guerra no ha hecho más

**Perdonen la demora pero he estado de exámenes finales y no he tenido tiempo de subir el capi antes. Se que siempre me olvido de ponerlo, pero como bien saben todos ustedes los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y yo solo escribo esta historia como un hobby, eso si, la cual le pongo mucho cariño y todo mi empeño, espero que les guste el capi. Queria anunciarles que tengo escrito hasta el 21, pero si en este capi no llego al menos a los 16 reviews dejare de subir la historia, ya que en otra pagina donde la tengo subida tengo un mayor reconocimiento que en esta, solo es eso, dejo de calentarles la cabeza y disfruten de la lectura. BESOSSS. Cristy **

_** La segunda guerra no ha hecho más que empezar.**_

- AVADA KEDA... – El hechizo se dirigía hacia Hermione, que al escuchar la maldición imperdonable se había girado. Aunque todo parecía indicar que no lo había logrado hacer a tiempo.

Harry corría a toda velocidad hacia la joven, intentando llegar hasta ella. La escena parecía congelarse en el tiempo. El haz de luz verde salió hacia el cuerpo de la castaña, mientras ella sujetaba un pequeño bulto que tenia entre sus brazos, y se encogía para protegerlo.

* * *

- AVADA KEDAVRA -. Acababa de pronunciar Andrew a una mujer de unos 40 años, que intentaba poner a salvo a su hijo, colocándose entre el chico y la maldición. El cuerpo de la cayó al suelo inerte y con un golpe seco, ante los ojos llorosos de su hijo, que llamaba desesperadamente a su madre, con la esperanza de que la mujer abriese los ojos y le dedicara unas palabras de consuelo. Pese a que rondaba no más de 9 años, comprendió rápidamente que ese hecho no iba a suceder. Se agachó a la altura del cuerpo de y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su madre, ya muerta, y cogió la varita que ésta tenía aferrada en la mano, y se la quitó.

El chico que no debía de medir el 1.50, y de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, se incorporó para plantar cara al que se había convertido en el asesino de la persona a la que el más quería en el mundo, y le había dado la vida.

Pero Andrew, contemplaba expectante la escena, parecía saborear cada movimiento que le chico realizaba. Incluso se podría decir que su felicidad era equiparable al dolor que soportaban aquellas personas a las que él maltrataba y torturaba, y en esos momentos estaba gozando con la expresión que el chico mostraba: una mezcla entre odio, ira y dolor. El mortífago dejó entrever una sonrisa maquiavélica, a través de la pequeña ranura que tenía la capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Una ola de frío recorrió el cuerpo del niño. Aunque esa mezcla de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo hicieron que no flaqueara ante la situación que tenía delante.

- ¿No creerás que puedes hacerme algo? – Rió cínicamente Andrew al niño, que había levantado la varita de su madre y apuntaba con la varita al pecho del mortífago, que pudo apreciar la determinación que el chico mostraba en sus ojos.

- Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a mi madre. – Sentenció decidido el joven, mientras apretaba con mayor ahínco la varita.

Los ojos celestes de Andrew se clavaron en los verdes del niño. Pese a que podía haber acabado con la insignificante vida de ese crío, ese deseo que tenía en su interior le llevaba a querer exprimir al máximo el odio que el chico le mostraba en esos instantes.

- AVADA KEDAVRA. – Gritó el niño apuntando al mortífago. Era tal el odio que sentía el muchacho, que quería pagar con la misma moneda al asesino de su madre Aunque eso conllevara tener que matarlo él mismo.

El mortífago se sorprendió por la reacción. Pero con el duro entrenamiento al que al que había estado expuesto durante años, aquella situación pudo controlarla con suma facilidad, y rechazó satisfactoriamente un débil haz de luz verde que había salido de la varita que poseía el chico.

- Me sorprendes niño. – Dijo Andrew, ampliando la sonrisa de su cara. Después de haber demostrado su gran destreza para esquivar cualquier tipo de hechizo, por muy despistado que estuviese en ese momento.

El niño de ojos verdes permanecía sin habla, y con la varita aún alzada, mientras contemplaba confundido al mortífago.

- Creo que esto se está alargando. – Suspiró cansinamente el mortífago, como si estuviera viendo una película por décima vez. Levantó su varita y apuntó al pecho del niño. – Saluda a tu madre de mi parte. – Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó el niño, antes de ver la sonrisa triunfante del mortífago y un haz de luz verde que impactó de lleno en él, causándole una muerte instantánea.

El cuerpo del niño, con los ojos aún abiertos y una pequeña lágrima deslizándose por su blanca mejilla, golpeó en seco al suelo, cayendo junto a la figura de su madre. Sin más miramientos y con la varita en ristre, Andrew decidió seguir buscando más cobayas con las que practicar las artes oscuras, esas que él tanto había aprendido a amar durante sus 23 años de vida.

* * *

- Dumbledore. – Decía preocupado Jackson Hanmelot, el ministro, con cara de preocupación. Sus ojos marrones se clavaban en los celestes del anciano director de Hogwarts. Aunque se que tiene tus fuentes, he de prevenirte de que Quien-Usted-Sabe aumenta sus líneas con sorprendente velocidad, tanto criaturas mágicas, como magos se unen a sus filas, parece ser que el pánico comienza a azotar a la sociedad, y prefieren ponerse de su lado y no del nuestro.- Dumbledore asintió ante la advertencia, a modo de agradecimiento. – Respecto a usted Señor Weasley... – Dijo esta vez Jackson, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo. – Quiero que hable con Remus Lupin y comience cuanto antes con la misión que le encomendé en la anterior reunión. El enemigo no nos da tregua... y lamento reconocer que si en estos momentos decidiese sacar todas sus armas, estaríamos en una alarmante desventaja. Por lo que le pido que usted y el señor Lupin lleven con total cautela, pero con rapidez dicha misión.

- Así será Señor, no dude en que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para conseguirlo. – Afirmó con seguridad Arthur.

- Toc, Toc, toc.

- Lamento interrumpir la reunión Sr. Hanmelot. – Decía Marta, la secretaria del ministro. Después de haber irrumpido violentamente en la habitación y bastante asustada, tal y como denotaba su rostro palidecido y sus pequeños temblores, que pasaron desapercibidos para todos, excepto para Dumbledore (N/A: adoro a este hombre, no se le escapa ninguna).

- Dígame el por qué de su estado Marta. – Pedía amablemente Dumbledore, intentando calmar con su tono pausado de voz el nerviosismo patente de la mujer. Aunque intuyendo que esa aptitud no escondía nada bueno detrás.

- Señor Ministro, es de suma importancia que hable con el señor Michel Senth, acaban de informarme que un grupo de mortífagos están asaltando el Callejón Diagon y arrasando con todo lo que encuentran a su paso, ya sean tiendas, o vidas humanas.- La mujer seguía expectante esperando que el ministro reaccionara. Pero alguien se adelantó.

- ¡POR MELÍN¡ - Gritó Arthur dando un salto del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado. – Molly y los niños están allí. – Dijo mirando aterrorizado a Dumbledore y al ministro. - ¿Cómo se puede haber enterado Quien-ustedes-saben que hoy irían al Callejón?

- Tranquilo Arthur... – Decía pausadamente Dumbledore, con su habitual serenidad en las situaciones difíciles. Se situó al lado del pelirrojo, y miró al ministro. – Creo que lo más oportuno Señor Hanmelot es que siga el consejo de su secretaria y avise de inmediato a Michel, yo por mi parte, pondré al tanto a los miembros de la Orden para que se unan a sus operarios del ministerio.

- Pero Molly y los niños... – Replicaba preocupado Arthur.

- Recuerda que van con Remus y Nympadora, estando con ellos no les ocurrirá nada. Dijo el anciano al señor Weasley, aunque el pelirrojo no logró tranquilizarse.

- Yo voy con usted Señor. – Se ofreció el pelirrojo, mirando a Dumbledore con determinación.

- De acuerdo, nos veremos pronto Señor Hanmelot. – Se despidieron ambos magos, instantes antes de desaparecer por la chimenea que había en la habitación dejando una leve nube de hollín en el ambiente.

- Michel, movilice a todos su aurores que tenga disponibles y aparézcanse inmediatamente en el Callejón Diagon, se está produciendo un ataque mortífago. – Indicaba la voz de Jackson al jefe del departamento de Aurores, a través de un Phonetot (el nombre es inventado, al igual que el artilugio) un aparato semejante a un teléfono muggle, con la diferencia de que éste no poseía números sino que se apuntaba con la varita y se decía el nombre de la persona con la que deseábamos conversar, para que ésta escuchase el mensaje que deseásemos, sin necesidad de que tenga que poseer otro Phonetot. Una vez acabó la indicación a su subordinado, susurró en voz baja. – La segunda guerra no ha hecho más que empezar...

- Si señor... – Afirmó su secretaria, con la cabeza baja, mientras abandonaba la habitación dejando a un preocupado y a la vez impotente Ministro. Los tiempos que se avecinaban iban a ser complicados, y temía no estar a la altura de los acontecimientos. Pero si algo tenía claro era que lo iba a dar todo por acabar con Voldemort, y todos aquellos que le rendían tributo al mago tenebroso.

* * *

Cuando Harry lo daba todo por perdido, y creía que esta vez no había nada en el mundo que evitara que Hermione saliese con vida de la situación... pasó algo inesperado. Un rayo rojo chocó contra el verde de la maldición, justo a tiempo para evitar que chocara en el cuerpo de la castaña que seguía acurrucada en sí misma, resignada a una muerte segura, que por suerte no llegó.

El hechizo fue a dar con un escaparate de una tienda de túnicas cercana, estallando en mil pedazos, haciendo que varias personas que corrían por allí en ese momento tuvieran que agacharse para que éstos no impactaran contra ellos.

Harry suspiró aliviado y miró al lugar de donde había salido el hechizo que había salvado a Hermione. Pero si antes estaba sorprendido porque alguien hubiese conseguido esquivar con esa maestría el hechizo, al contemplar de quien se trataba su desconcierto fue mayor... al comprobar que se trataba de un mortífago quien había salvado a su mejor amiga, éste estaba a escasos dos metros de la joven y miraba directamente a los ojos negros del agresor de la chica.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te entrometes? – Preguntó borde, el mortífago que había atacado a Hermione. – Me vas a pagar lo que has hecho. – Amenazó al salvador de la joven que ahora miraba asombrada la situación. AL igual que hacía Harry pocos metros más allá. "¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Desde cuando los mortífagos se pelean entre ellos?" Pensaba el chico de la cicatriz acercándose rápidamente en dirección a su amiga.

- DESMAIUS – Lanzó el hechizo el mortífago que había salvado a Hermione, pillando totalmente desprevenido al otro joven, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Hermione miraba estupefacta la silueta que tenía delante de ella, sin entender como "UN MORTÍFAGO" acababa de convertirse en su Robin Hood. Era un chico alto de 1.80 aproximadamente, y tenía los ojos castaños, y por su brillo especial parecía ser bastante nuevo. Ambos quedaron iznotizados unos instantes con sus miradas, hasta que Harry llegó a la altura de Hermione.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione? – Preguntó el chico al borde de la histeria, abalanzándose a abrazar a la chica, y volviendo a soltarla rápidamente, y girarse en dirección al mortífago de ojos castaños. - ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó mordazmente Harry al chico.

- Esa no es la cuestión Potter, mejor llévatelas y no preguntes algo que sabes que no te podré contestar. – Contestó pausadamente el mortífago indicando con la cabeza a Hermione, y a lo que tenía entre sus brazos. En ese instante Harry reparó en el bulto, y comprendió el por qué Hermione se había detenido en la huida.

- Gracias... seas quien seas. – Agradeció la castaña mientras se incorporaba del suelo, no estando muy segura de lo que hacía. En ese instante un haz de luz roja pasó rozando el hombro de Harry, y el chico se agachó obligando a su vez, que Hermione lo imitara.

- Estos son míos. – Gritó el mortífago de ojos marrones al que había lanzado el hechizo contra Harry. El mortífago para disimular ante su compañero hizo aparecer unas cuerdas de la nada que atraparon a ambos amigos, el mago dejó escapar una gran sonrisa maquiavélica que hizo tenblar a los dos chicos. El mortífago que había atacado a Harry se dio por satisfecho ante la acción, y siguió en busca de nuevas víctimas. Una vez desapareció en medio del tumulto, y el joven de ojos castaños se cercioró de que ningun mortífago estaba atento a la escena liberó a los chicos.

- Gracias d enuevo... – Dijo esta vez Harry, mientras se frotaba los brazos ya que las cuerdas les habían apretado demasiado.

- Entrad en la tienda... – Indicó el joven encapuchado señalando un establecimietno que se encontraba a sus espaldas, y lanzando un hechizo que rompió la puerta. – Pasad a dentro y encerraos en la trastienda si hay, y sino buscad un sitio seguro, no salgáis por nada del mundo los aurores estarán al llegar...- Cuando parecía que ya se iba a marchar añadió. – Buscad a Elisabeth, y protegedla.

Ambos jóvenes, aunque bastante confundidos por la última indicación del joven, se dirigieron a toda prisa al interior de la tienda, al parecer era bastante pequeña y se dedicaba a la venta de libros antiguos, y por la cantidad de polvo que acumulaban estanterías y libros, se podía deducir que sus dueños llevaban bastante tiempo sin asomar por allí. Hermione iba delante de Harry, buscando desesperada una puerta que les llevara a la trastienda, mientras asía con mayor fuerza el bulto que protegía entre sus brazos. Dio un par de pasos más cuando detrás de una estantería dio con una pequeña puerta.

- Entremos. – Dijo a Harry en voz baja, y abriendo la puerta, seguido de un chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta. Al abrirse dejó ver en medio de la oscuridad lo que parecía ser una habitación bastante pequeña, aunque acogedora. Los dos amigos ingresaron en la húmeda habitación y cerraron la puerta.- Busca la luz Harry. – Decía Hermione a escasos centímetros de la silueta del chico, ya que la habitación estaba en total penumbra.

- A mí no me importa estar así... – Dijo pícaramente el chico.

- No es momento de tonterías Harry.- Dijo enfadada Hermione.

- Ya, tranquila, lo decía en broma. – Se disculpó el chico de la cicatriz, con su habitual tono de voz, mientras buscaba a tientas por la pared un interruptor para encender la luz.- Ya está... – Dijo victorioso al dar con el maldito interruptor, quedando la habitación iluminada.

Parecía el trastero de una casa, solamente había cajas llenas de libros, un par de sillas, una vieja mesa con un tintero y varios pergaminos esparcidos por encima. Hermione observó por encima la habitación y sacudió un poco la silla que se encontraba más cercana a ella, para posteriormente tomar asiento. Harry la imitó cogiendo la otra que quedaba, y se sentó a su lado. En ese momento, la castaña comenzó a descubrir el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos, envuelto en una manta, dejando ver una niña de unos pocos meses de edad que la miraba estupefacta con sus ojos azules como el cielo, y sacaba sus manitas para alcanzar el rostro de la castaña. Harry miraba embelesado a la niña, y después el de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Sabes? Cualquiera diría que podía ser tu hija... – Dijo Harry. Pero la chica se giró a mirarle directamente a los ojos, incrédula por las ocurrencias del muchacho. Pero parecía que no lo había dicho en tono de burla, sino como si la escena así lo diera a entender. Por lo que en vez de enfadarse decidió sonreir al chico.

- Pues como no dejes de mirar a la niña tan embelesado, va a parecer que tu eres el padre. – Sonrió Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa a Harry, que el chico imitó. Aunque volvió a entristecer el rostro.

- No se si algún día llegaré a tener esa posibilidad... Tal y como dice la profecía, será o él, o yo. – Decía tristemente Harry mientras seguía ocn sus ojos verdes esmeralda clavados en los celestes de la niña que lo contemplaba divertida.

- Por favor Harry, sabes que esta no es tu lucha, es la de todos , y si Voldemort pretende acerte daño a ti tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadaver y el de Ron. – Dijo la chica con la misma convicción con la que contestaba a una pregunta de encatamientos. Harry se quedó estupefacto por la reacci´ñon de su amiga, pero eso solo hizo que su sentimiento de culpabilidad fuese aún mayor, "¿Cuántas personas deberían morir a costa suña? Sus padres, Sirius... por nada del mundo quería perder ahora a sus amigos".

- Esto es personal Hermione, es algo entre el y yo. No pienso permitir que nadie más tenga que sacrificarse para que el señor Potter sea lo bastante mayorcito como para defenderse solo. Ya es hora de que afronte mis problemas, y así lo pienso hacer. -–Dijo convencido Harry, clavando sus ojos en los marrones de Hermione, que le miraba preocupada.

- Sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, así que más te vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que tanto Ron como yo, vamos a estar ahí, tanto si quieres como si no. – Decía Hermione encarando a su amigo, y levantándose de la silla, para imponer más aún de lo que ya hacía. – Los amigos están ahí para ayudar cuando uno les necesita. Respecto a lo de que seas lo suficientemente mayorcito, yo diría que nadie sabe mejor cuando vas a estar preparado que tú mismo. Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa... si algún día decides que ha llegado el momento de encarar a Voldemort nos lo hagas saber a Ron y a mí, o de lo contrario si consigues escapar de él – Dijo sonriendo al chico divertidamente. – Seré yo la encargada de acabar contigo... ¿Lo prometes? – Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Harry parecía no estar seguro de querer prometer eso asu amiga, no quería poner su vida en peligro, sería algo que no se perdonaría jamás, pero ante la mirada de Hermione no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

- Tu ganas Hermione...- Aceptó derrotado, y la chica sonrió triunfante aunque esa sonrisa se vio esfumada segundos después, al escucharse un gran estruendo proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, el que daba a la parte principal de la tienda. Ambos amigos se miraron preocupados, y Hermione apretó hacia su pecho a la niña, que pese a la situación en la que se encontraban permanecía en total silencio, como si presintiera que algo malo iba a suceder.

Unos pasos y unas voces parecían acercarse a la puerta de la trastienda poco a poco. Harry se acercó a Hermione, y se situó delante de la chica para protegerla ante cualquier posible ataque, y sacando su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones baqueros. Cada vez eran más intensos los ruidos y se aproximaban más a la habitación.

- Creo que deben estar escondidos aquí...- Decía una voz de hombre a otro, que parecía hacerle compañía en la búsqueda.

- Si, deben de estar ahí por que en el resto de la tienda no hay rastro alguno. – Contestó la voz de otro hombre, bastante más ronca que la anterior.

De pronto las voces se quedaron en silencio, y el corazón de Harry y Hermione parecía que se iba a salir de sus pechos, y el uno podían sentir la respiración nerviosa del otro. Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe...

* * *

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí el capi, ya se van poniendo mas interesantes (al menos esa es mi intención), espero que les esté gustando y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS. Gracias a aquellos que dejaron uno en el capítulo anterior, y para los que aún no lo han hecho espero que se animen. Besosssssssssssss a todos.

PULSEN GO! Solo les va a llevar menos de un minuto dejarme su opinion, pero si no la dejen entendere que no les gusta la historia. 

**Cristy**


	14. Conclusiones y regreso a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: casi nunca lo ponto, pero ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de JKR, no pienso apoderarme de ninguno de ellos, eso si, que nadie intente apoderarse de alguno de los que surgiran mas adelante en esta historia, quedan avisados jejejej. AHora disfruten del capi. **

**Confesiones y Regreso a Hogwarts**

Después de media hora llegaron a la madriguera. La puerta vieja de madera de roble se abrió con un golpe seco, dejando pasa a Molly, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Todos exhaustos, tras la larga y ajetreada mañana que habían pasado.

- Hermione¿Qué ocurrió con la niña que llevabas en brazos? – Preguntó la señora Weasley, mientras dejaba caer al suelo las pesadas bolsas que contenían los libros que los chicos necesitarían en Hogwarts ese curso, y que, milagrosamente no perdieron durante la huida en el Callejón Diagon (N/A: no quiero decir que sus vidas no fueran importantes en comparación con los libros, pero ya que no eran muchas bolsas, y debido a lo pobres que eran los Weasley, decidieron no dejarlas atrás a no ser que fuera necesario).

- Está bien, la han llevado al hospital San Mungo, para hacerle un pequeño chequeo. Además, he avisado a mis padres para que me hagan el favor de asegurarse de que su estado es bueno. – Decía la chica, cayendo abatida en una silla cercana a la chimenea, y se pasaba una mano por la frente, retirando así unos mechones que le caían sobre los ojos.

- ¿No te gustaría quedarte con ella? Se veía tan linda... – Suspiró Ginny, tomando asiento al lado de su amiga. – A mí me gustaría tenerla como una hermanita, una a veces se siente sola al no tener con quien hablar.

- Eso no es cierto Ginny, para eso estoy yo. – Dijo Ron, irrumpiendo en la conversación de las mujeres, y mostrando autoridad. Pero ambas chicas hicieron oidos sordos ante el comentario del pelirrojo, y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco un momento, para después volver su mirada a la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Te entiendo Ginny, pero la verdad, hubiese preferido que no hubiese sido por esas circunstancias. Tal vez me gustaría adoptar una hermana, pero no que tuviera que tener ese pasado para haber llegado a mis manos. Además, por lo menos ella no tendrá que vivir con la imagen que yo presencié, y que estoy segura de que no olvidaré en mi vida. – LA castaña suspiró y bajó la mirada. – La sola idea de pensar que un día al abrir el diario del Profeta tenga que encontrarme con una escena similar, excepto que los fallecidos fueran mis padres, me revuelve el estómago, es impotencia y culpabilidad a la vez. El hecho de ser una impura no me ayuda a salir invicta en esta guerra. – Decía la chica consternada. Sus padres, amigos, todos aquellos que conocía, podían convertirse en la próxima víctima de Voldemort.

- No te preocupes Hermione, ni Harry, ni yo, dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra a ti o a tu familia.- Afirmó el pelirrojo acercándose a la chica y dándole un abrazo, que tomó desprevenida a la castaña. Aunque lo aceptó y soltó un par de lágrimas silenciosas, que resbalaron suavemente por sus mejillas, hasta caer. Antes de separarse del chico se las limpió para evitar que nadie se diese cuenta de que había estado llorando y se volvió a sentar. Pero Harry no se había perdido el gesto de la chica. Fue entonces cuando recordó que tenía algo que decirle a Hermione.

- Hermione, creo que será mejor que vayamos preparando nuestros baúles, mañana nos marchamos para Hogwarts y no quiero que nos dejemos nada aquí. – Sugirió el chico, mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa a la joven, la cuál, captó el mensaje.

- Es cierto. – Dijo algo aterrorizada, mejor dicho, finjiéndolo, ya que ella tenía prácticamente su baúl preparado. Ambos amigos cogieron un par de las bolsas en las que se encontraban sus libros, y subieron a sus habitaciones. Una vez llegaron a la de Harry, ambos amigos dejaron las bolsas en el suelo y se sentaron en la cama del chico.

- Bueno Harry, ahora me puedes decir lo que pretendias contarme esta mañana. – Dijo las castaña mirando al chico, a través de sus gafas, que una vez más se encontraban rotas. – OCULUS REPARO. Nunca cambias... – Suspiró la chica resignada.

- Para eso te tengo a ti. – Rió el chico, pero ante la mirada de reproche de su amiga, volvió a retomar la conversación inicial. – Anoche Ron me dijo de una vez el motivo por el cual estaba así contigo. NO me vas a creer, pero ante todo quiero que me prometas que por nada del mundo se te ocurra decirle que sabías algo... ¿Prometido?

- Si...

- Me dijo que llevaba un par de años enamorado de ti, y que precisamente hoy en el Callejón Diagon quería pedirte salir. Pero con todo lo sucedido... – La chica se había quedado estupefacta, Ron enamorado de ella... eso nunca había estado en sus planes. Ha decir verdad, hasta el momento no había sentido nada especial por ningún chico, salvo por Víctor, pero no llegó a ser más que una gran y bonita amistad. Para Hermione Granger aún no había llegado su príncipe azul, y lo peor era que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella... Por Merlín¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

- Esto... no se que decir... – Balbuceó la chica, mirando a Harry en busca de ayuda. – Yo nunca había pensado que Ron se llegara a fijar en mí.

- Bueno, para ser francos yo tampoco. – Contestó sinceramente el chico, pero la castaña frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Me está llamando fea? – Preguntó la chica, mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados y amenazadoramente.

- No es eso Hermione, no me mal interpretes. Me refiero a la relación que siempre ha habido entre ustedes dos. Ambos siempre discutiendo, sus diferencias son bastante grandes, y ya no hablemos del carácter.. – Suspiró el chico, y Hermione volvió a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.- No es que tengas mal carácter...El mantener una amistad no es igual que el mantener una relación de pareja, es eso a lo que me refiero.

- Vale, pero yo no siento nada por Ron, es decir, - Se retractó la joven, pensando que no había explicado bien lo que quería decir. – Es como tu bien has dicho un lazo muy fuerte, pero no es amor. A decir verdad, creo que todavía no ser lo que es el amor... – Bajó la mirada algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de confesar, nisiquiera Ginny sabía que nunca había llegado a sentir nada especial por nadie.

- No es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte. Todo llega a su preciso momento Hermione, y verás que entonces, sabrás lo que es estar enamorado. – Dijo Harry tomando a la chica de la barbilla y levantándole suavemente el rostro. – Ahora te toca a tí decirme algo importante ¿no?

* * *

- Chicos voy llamar a vuestros hermanos, me tienen preocupada. Después del ataque no he recivido noticias suyas. – Aununciaba la voz de la señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose al salón para llamar a sus hijos desde un teléfono móvil que Dumbledore le había dado a cada miembro de la Orden, ya que pensaba, que aunque se tratase de un invento muggle era bastante efectivo y práctico ante una emergencia.

- Si mamá... – Afirmaron los dos hermanos pelirrojos, que permanecían conversando junto a la chimenea. Una vez desapareció por el marco de la puerta la Señora Weasley, siguieron con su conversación.

- Esta mañana no ha podido ser, pero de esta noche no pasa hermanito. Todo está planeado. – Decía la pelirroja a su hermano, que asentía por undécima vez. Casi se sabía el plan de memoria. Pero a diferencia de una clase con Snape, no perdía ni el más mínimo detalle. – Después de haber cenado tu subirás con Harry a tu habitación, y yo me iré a la mía con Hermione. Cuando sean justamente las 11, te inventas cualquier excusa para venir, y yo haré lo mismo. No lo olvides, ni un segundo más, ni uno menos. Está en juego nuestro futuro sentimental. – Sentenció la hacia, como si de una película de Jame Bon se tratase, y el destino del mundo estuviera en manos de ambos pelirrojos.

- Todo saldrá bien... No te preocupes.

* * *

- Eso es todo... – Acabó la explicación la castaña. Harry mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y no parecía encontrar nada más interesante que las baldosas de color gris que poblaban el suelo. – Ahora el que te has quedado sin palabras has sido tu. – Rió divertida Hermione. - ¿Tú tampoco sientes nada por ella? – La pregunta fue inocente, pero algo en el fondo de la chica quería escuchar que las respuesta fuese negativa.

- No Hermione. – El chico había levantado la mirada, y ésta se clavaba en los ojos color miel de la chica. – Al contrario que tu yo llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de Ginny, hace cosa de año y medio me di cuenta de lo que ella significaba para mí. El problema es que nunca he reunido el valor necesario para confesarle mis sentimientos. Además, se encuentra el problema de Ron, su sobreprotección no ayuda en nada, y por si eso fuera poco, tengo a Voldemort detrás de mí día sí, y día también. Sería exponerla demasiado, no estoy seguro de que ella quisiera correr el riesgo... – Dio por acabada la aclaración y esperó una reacción por parte de la chica. Pero esta, por una vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Lo de Ginny resultaba bastante evidente que le gustaba Harry, mientras que el chico, había sido bastante reservado. A decir verdad, nunca le gustaba ser muy expresivo con sus sentimientos. Solamente los compartía con personas muy allegadas a él, como eran Sirius y sus dos mejores amigos. Pero muchas veces ni siquiera ellos eran conocedores de sus pensamientos.

- Me alegro por ustedes dos... – Dijo la castaña que intentaba aparentar alegría, por la noticia, aunque el intento fue en vano.

- Hermione, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no pareces demasiado convencida. – Los ojos verdes del chico se clavaron en los miel de ella, ahora se daba cuenta de lo bonitos que eran, y de las consecuencias que traería un noviazgo entre la pelirroja y su mejor amigo. Su amistad se vería deteriorada. Pero por favor, ella era Hermione, no podía evitar alegrarse por que dos de sus amigos estuvieran enamorados.

- No pasa nada simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa. Nunca me había dado cuenta... – Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con una mayor convicción, la cual, pareció engañar a Harry, y creer que era verdad lo que ella decía.

- Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche. Seguro que ambos tienen algo planeado para que nos quedemos a solas.. – Sonrió pícaramente el chico, y Hermione asintió. - ¿Has pensado que le vas a decir? – Preguntó el chico de la cicatriz tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

- No... – susurró ella. – lo que menos pretendo es hacerle daño, y la verdad, espero encontrar las palabras más sutiles para poder decírselo.

- No me gustaría ser Ron ¿Sabes? – La voz del chico sonaba triste. – NO quiero que te sientas mal ni nada por el estilo... – Dijo mirando tiernamente a la chica. – Solo espero que vuestra amistad no se vea afectada por lo que pase esta noche, Ron es un chico fuerte, pero los golpes del corazón son difíciles de llevar. Así que, tendrás que entender si después de esto le lleva una temporada el volver a la normalidad. – Suspiró, y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al alféizar y contemplar el atardecer. – Creo que pronto será la hora de cenar.

* * *

La familia Weasley al completo se hallaban cenando en la mesa. El bullicio era bastante notable, y los nervios y tensión, eran los mismos esa mañana se habían vivido en el Callejon. Con la diferencia de que había distintos grupos en los cuales se discutía el asunto. En un extremo de la mesa se encontraba el señor Weasley rodeado de todos sus hijos, excepto los gemelos y Ron. Hablaban en un tono bastante bajo y muy apartados de las conversaciones que mantenían el resto. En el otro extremo estaban Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry. Todos ellos aventurando posibles teorías de cuales serían los nuevos planes del señor tenebroso, ya que después de lo visto, su ejército había aumentado de volumen, y la edad de sus integrantes cada vez era más temprana. Pero lo peor de todo era que al igual que como sucedió en la primera guerra que azotó el mundo mágico, estos nuevos partícipes seguían usando los mismos métodos que usaban sus antecesores. En medio de la mesa se encontraban los gemelos que intentaban captar ambas conversaciones a la vez, mejor dicho llevarlas las dos a la vez. Aunque la que realmente les interesaba era la que mantenían su padre y sus hermanos.

- Tenemos una ligera idea de cuales son sus planes, pero ciertamente estamos dando palos de ciego en estos momentos. Son pocas las teorías que poseemos y cada cuál es más rocambolesca y distante de la anterior. Necesitamos actuar rápido y movilizar a toda la población, tanto muggle como mágica. NO hace falta que pongáis esas caras. Se que suena descabellado, pero este peligro nos afecta tanto a nosotros como a ellos, y es mejor que se encuentren prevenidos ante lo que pueda ocurrir. Yo solo os pido que os cuidéis, os agradezco enormemente el esfuerzo diario que tenéis que realizar para ayudar a la Orden pero os pido por favor, que ante todo recordad la familia que tenéis aquí y que siempre os está esperando. Como Weasleys que sois se el coraje y la valentía que corre por vuestra sangre joven, ya que en la anterior guerra yo tenía más o menos vuestra edad. Y por todo lo que he vivido, y lo que mi experiencia sabe, luchad contra el enemigo sin olvidar nunca los fines por los que lo hacéis. Eso os ayudará en los momentos difíciles, y hará que vuestra energía se vea renovada. Luchad con valor, maestría, pero nunca olvidéis el luchar con el corazón. Esa es la principal diferencia que hay entre nosotros y los partidarios de Voldemort. Nosotros luchamos para salvar a los que queremos y protegerlos de un mundo mejor, mientras que ellos pretende destruir nuestro mundo para construir el suyo propio. – Sus hijos habían escuchado atentamente, y asintieron. Cada palabra que su padre había dicho formaría a partir de entonces parte de su lema contra la lucha con Voldemort.

Son las palabras sinceras las que uno llega a entender mejor que nadie, y que, tal vez algún día sean decisivas. Nadie sabe lo ciertas que son hasta que se comprueba...

- Sé que le momento está cada vez más cercano. Lo presiento, algo me dice que se prepara para dar el punto y final a esta historia, y todos saben que eso será cuando me quite a mí de su camino. Si yo caigo, la esperanza que el mundo mágico ha mantenido durante todos estos años para librarse de él, se vendría abajo conmigo. Esa sería la sentencia para el mundo, tal y como lo conocemos hoy en día. – Las palabras salidas de la boca de Harry habían caído como un balde de agua fría entre sus amigos. Sabían que la realidad era dura de aceptar, pero ellos pelearían con uñas y dientes para evitar que su cediese lo que ocurrió la vez anterior.

- No digas eso Harry, nosotros, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los Aurores del ministerio y demás que hay en otras naciones lucharan contra él. Nadie te obliga a que tengas que ser tu precisamente el que acabe con él. Esta guerra es de todos y cada uno de nosotros, y por eso, solo por eso, te pido que saques de tu cabeza esa idea absurda que tienes de que el va a acabar contigo, porque antes de eso tendrá que acabar con todos nosotros. – Ginny se había sobresaltado, sabía que amar a un chico como Harry Potter no era algo que fuera recomendable, su destino se encontraba atado a las órdenes que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos quisiera tomar. Pero el destino se había presentado así, y ella no iba a dejar que por muy cruel que éste quisiera ser con Harry Potter, ella le iba a dejar el camino fácil.

- Tiene razón Harry, esto lo hemos hablado antes. Así que aleja ese pesimismo tuyo y vamos a comer, que ya me ha entrado hambre. – Dijo Ron tajantemente para dar por cerrada la conversación, mientras se abalanzaba sobre un plato de muslos de pollo y masticaba atrozmente.

- AAAHHHGGGG! – Decía Hermione asqueada por la acción del chico. – Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Cierto? – Preguntó la castaña mirando con el entrecejo fruncido la acción del chico.

- Nog. – Dijo secamente éste, y continuó devorando la comida.

- Lo mejor será que nosotros también comamos. Ha sido un día agotador. – Dijo esta vez Ginny, mientras iba en busca de unas papas asadas y un poco de bistec.

Ya habían acabado de cenar, y debían de ser alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche. Después de que el Señor Weasley les dijese que nose tardasen mucho en dormirse y que una escolta de la Orden les acompañaría al día siguiente al anden 9 y tres cuarto. Se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- ¿Sabes Ron? Este año pienso esforzarme, creo que incluso prestaré mayor atención al profesor Snape si es necesario. Pero ante todo, voy a aprovechar el tiempo, si Voldemort quiere volver a verse las caras conmigo estaré preparado. – Harry se estaba sacando la camiseta, dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado gracias al quiddich que practicaba cuando podía. Se quitó los pantalones y se puso una camiseta larga que utilizaba para dormir.

- Harry, me gustaría que cambiaras de camiseta, verdaderamente da asco. – El pelirrojo dedicó una mirada repugnante a la prenda que llevaba el chico, y éste también se paró a observarla. Era tan ancha que ambos amigos se podrían haber metido en ella y aún así sobraría espacio. A esto había que unirle que un enorme cerdito con alas ocupaba todo el centro de la camiseta y se deformaba de manera exagerada hacia los lados, debido a la anchura de la prenda.

- Bueno, pues ya sabes que me puedes regalar para Navidad. – Rió el chico. La verdad era que no le gustaba en absoluto, pero de todas formas nadie la veía, solamente él y en esos instantes su amigo Ron. Éste miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las 11. Y algo acelerado pensó una excusa.

- Esto... Harry ahora vengo creo que me dejé el libro de transformaciones abajo, si seme olvida Mc Gonagall me mata. – Dicho esto salió disparado por la puerta, en el mismo momento en el que Ginny entraba en la habitación.

- Hola Harry... – Saludó tímidamente la chica, que llevaba un pijama de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos dejando ver sus preciosas piernas y un poco su ombligo.

- Ho.. Hola... Ginny.. – Tartamudeó el chico, recordando un poco la situación que se avecinaba, y al mismo tiempo, en la que él se encontraba en esos instantes, boxers y una camiseta larga y ancha de un feo cerdo.

- Muy bonita la camiseta.. – Rió la chica al verla.

- ¿Querías algo? – Preguntó el chico, intentando aparentar que la pregunta había sido casual, aunque él ya podía suponer por qué la chica estaba allí.

- Bueno yo... quería decirte algo. – Dijo la pelirroja bajando la entonación a medida que decía la frase, y mientras se ruborizaba poco a poco.

- Yo también quería decirte algo... – Dijo esta vez el chico poniéndose rojo. Ginny se quedó estupefacta. – Será mejor no alargar mucho la situación ¿no crees? – Ella se limitó a asentir, mientras se acercaba más a él. – ME gustas Ginny...

- Y tu a mi... – La distancia se acortó y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, lleno de dulzura y amor. Cada centímetro de la chica parecía temblar ante el simple contacto con los labios de Harry, esos con los que había soñado desde hacía años, por los que suspiraba, al fin podía probarlos...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano, y bajaron sus baules a la cocina donde los miembros de la orden llevaban un rato esperándoles. Ginny bajó con Hermione, y Ron y Harry, habían bajado juntos. Pese a que todavía no habían podido hablar, Harry notó a su amigo de muy buen humor. Algo que le resultaba tremendamente extraño, si se suponía que Hermione lo había rechazado la noche anterior. Decidió que se lo preguntaría más tarde, y se sentó junto a Ginny, y Ron al lado de la castaña. El chico de la cicatriz le dio un corto beso a la pelirroja demostrando a todos los presentes que algo había ocurrido la noche anterior (N/A: No sean mal pensados que aquí no ha habido nada más lejos que unos besos). Pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado, Ron se acercó a Hermione y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la chica, el cuál fue correspondido...

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	15. Vuelta al hogar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son mios y bla, bla bla,... todos saben, hago esto sin animo de lucro y sin intencion alguna de adueñarme de las preciosas posesiones intelectuales de JKR.

Ahora bien, quiero pedirles un favor bastante grande. LA niña que encontraron Harry y Hermione aun no está bautizada, espero que me den sujerencias con el no mbre, quiero uno fque sea original y si tuviera un poco de historia mejor. es un favor que les pido si quieren que la niña siga en la historia. Y sobretodo acuérdense de dejar reviews animan mucho a continuar. Eso es todo les dejo con el capi. Un beso KristyGranger

**Vuelta al hogar**

El chico de ojos verdes se había quedado tan, o incluso más, de lo que se encontraban los que había en esos instantes en la cocina, que había volteado a la vez al presenciar la escena. Tras el corto beso, Hermione bajó la cabeza azorada por la situación, y el pelirrojo, por su lado se sonrojó. Pero a diferencia de la chica, levantó la mirada radiante de felicidad, para encarar a todos los presentes.

- ¡SOMOS NOVIOS! – Gritó extasiado, a la vez que un brillo inusual se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Me alegro por ti hermanito... – Corrió hacia él Ginny, dándole un gran abrazo. – Felicidades a ti también Hermione. – Felicitaba la pelirroja una vez hubo soltado a su hermano, y repitiendo la acción que acaba de hacer con su hermano.

- Fe...felicidades... – Dijo entrecortadametne Harry, al cual la noticia le había pillado totalmente de improvisto. Ya que después de todo lo que había hablado la noche anterior con la castaña, pensó que a la mañana siguiente se encontraría con una escena completamente distinta a la que acababa de presenciar.

- Gracias amigo. – Agradeció el pelirrojo.- Por lo que veo a ti tampoco te fue mal anoche... – Decía Ron dedicando una mirada pícara a Harry y a su hermana.

Esta vez fue el turno de los otros dos chicos de sonrojarse, y bajar la mirada. Pero como era de esperar... no estaban solos en la habitación, así que los demás también se unieron a la conversación.

- Bueno, bueno... – Decían Fred y George a la vez, mientras el primero se situaba entre Ron y Hermione, pasando un brazo a cada uno por encima del hombro. Al mismo tiempo que George, hacía lo mismo con Ginny y Harry.

- No se tu Fred, - Preguntaba George a su gemelo. – Pero me gusta que mi hermanito se haya decidido con Hermione... ¡Por fin salió a relucir su lado Gryffindor!

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, y al parecer aquí mi colega también se ha decidido. – Decía esta vez Fred, mirando divertido a Harry, y después de reojo a su hermana.

- Lamento interrumpir el momento eufórico chicos. Yo también me alegro de la noticia, pero recordad que ya vamos ajustados de tiempo, así que ya os estáis sentando en la mesa, y comenzando a desayunar. – Ordenaba la voz autoritaria de la señora Weasley, sonriendo divertida.

Debido a que ninguno de los presentes quería llevarle la contraría, decidieron que lo mejor sería desayunar. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos habían terminado de comer, y esperaban a la escolta que los acompañaría a Expreso de Hogwarts.

- Toc, toc...

- Pasen, pasen... – Decía la voz de la señora Weasley mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta. – Les estábamos esperando, pensé que vendrían a recogernos antes.

- Lo siento Molly pero nos surgió un problema, mejor dicho, Mundungus andaba algo distraído y no recordó que tenía pendientes más importantes que realizar. – Anunció la voz de Remus Lupin, a la vez que entraba en la casa.

- Quien sino... – Dijo irónicamente la señora Weasley, dedicando una mirada de reproche al mago que venía acompañando al licántropo, cuyas vestimentas rasjadas y desteñidas, eran el reflejo de su personalidad, un vulgar y rastrero ladrón. "A saber que estaría tramando" pensó Molly, analizando al hombre de arriba abajo.

- ¿Tenéis todo preparado chicos? – Inquirió Lupin, con una amplia sonrisa dulce, aunque con el rostro bastante más demacrado de lo que Harry lo recordaba haber visto con anterioridad.

- Si! – Contestaron todos los jóvenes al unísono.

- Entonces podéis id cogiendo los baúles y llevándolos al coche que hay aparcado fuera. – Indicó el miembro de la orden.

Los chicos tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron al exterior de la madriguera. Un día nublado y con amenazas de lluvia, les daba la bienvenida. Un Opel Vectra de un color azul marino les esperaba, pese a que parecía imposible que pudiesen entrar todos los baúles y los chicos en él. Una vez lo abrieron, pudieron comprobar que estaba hechizado para que su interior fuera dos veces mayor que la apariencia que daba desde el exterior. Los cristales estaban tintados, por lo que no dejaban entrar mucha luz al interior del coche. Mundungus se hallaba al volante, mientras que Remus iba de copiloto.

- Chicos, lamento no poder acompañaros, pero Dumbledore prefirió que así fuera. Os voy a extrañar mucho... – Les dio un gran abrazo, y se despidió de ellos desde la entrada de la madriguera. Mientras los chicos se alejaban rápidamente por los aires en el Vectra que conducía Mundungus.

- Enhorabuena Harry. Me he enterado de tu nombramiento como capitán de quiddich en Gryffindor. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti. – Comentó Remus volviendo su cabeza hacia la trasera del coche, y clavando sus ojos dorados en los verdes esmeraldas del chico.

- Gracias Lupin, ha significado mucho para mi. Así tendré algo que me pueda distraer dentro de Hogwarts, además de que, claro está, es una de mis mayores pasiones, y al ser nombrado capitán se han cumplido mis sueños. Espero que no me quede grande el cargo, no podremos encontrar un capitán como Wood, o como el año anterior fue Angelina, ambos fueron muy buenos. – Afirmó Harry, que con la sola mención del quiddich parecía hacer que el chico se evadiera de todos sus problemas, y sintiera que volaba sobre su saeta de fuego, olvidándose de todo los problemas que dejaba en tierra.

- Bien sabes que tu vas a estar a la altura de la que estuvieron ellos. – Apoyó Ginny a su novio, con una gran sonrisa. – Si fuiste capaz de entrar en tu primer año en Hogwarts al equipo, creo que serás mucho mejor capitán que ellos dos.

- Gracias por tu apoyo... Pero la verdad, no creo que sea para tanto... – Se sonrojó el chico, abrumado por los halagos de su novia.

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana Harry, ya verás como este año le pateamos el culo a ese Malfoy...y a todos sus coleguitas de Slytherin. – Rió el pelirrojo imaginando a todos los de esa casa humillados, tras haber perdido su partido contra sus eternos rivales, Gryffindors.

- Cambiando de tema... ¿Sabés algo de quien puede ocupar este año el puesto de maestro contra las artes oscuras Lupin? – Preguntó Harry, que ya se estaba sintiendo algo incómodo por los comentarios de sus amigos, por lo que prefirió cambiar a un tema, al cuál le había estado dando bastantes vueltas en los últimos días.

- Lamento no poder ayudarte en eso Harry, pero se lo mismo que tu... Dumbledore ha sido bastante receloso de desvelar la indentidad sobre quien ostentará ese puesto. – Contestó enigmáticamente Remus.

- Mientras no sea la sapito esa de Umbrige, o el vampiro de Snape, no creo que haya nada peor en el mundo mágico. – Decía Ron, que al nombrar a Dolores Umbrige puso cara de asco, y torció el gesto al nombrar al profesor de pociones.

- Pues yo he pensado bastante en la posibilidad de que Snape ocupara ese puesto. Ya que como bien saben, siempre ha deseado tener el puesto, y puede que esta vez, Dumbledore haya cedido ante su petición... – Recapacitó lunático.

- Pues buen futuro me espera entonces... – Ironizó Harry. – No tengo bastante con soportarlo como maestro de pociones, para tenerlo en DCAO. Ya sería el fin de mi carrera como auror.

- Vaya Harry, veo que por fin te decidiste con lo de ser auror... – Intervino por primera vez Mundungus, girándose para ver al chico y perdiendo de vista por donde conducían.

- Si... pero lo tenía deci...

- CUIDADO! – Gritó Ron, al ver que una bandada de patos salvajes se dirigían derechos hacia el coche, y el choque parecía inminente. Mundungus dio un giro brusco con el coche, lo que provocó que todos se desplazaran hacia el lado de Ron que quedó totalmente aplastado por los demás que iban en el asiento trasero. Para que segundos mas tarde el coche volviera a circular con tranquilidad.

- Si no os importa podrías echaros hacia el otro lado? – Decía el pelirrojo que sentía que todos sus huesos se iban a partir en trocitos, y que se convertiría en una tortillita Weasley. Los aludidos se percataron del estado del pelirrojo y se desplazaron hacia el otro lado.

- Lo siento chicos... – Se disculpó Mundungus, mientras recibía una mirada recriminatoria por parte de Remus. – Si... ya lo se... no me vuelvo a distraer... Por cierto, como les va a tu hermanos en la tienda...?

- MUNDUNGUS! – Gritarón todos al unísono, al ver que el conductor volvía a repetir la acción de instantes antes.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... –Dijo el hombre, dándose por vencido en establecer cualquier tipo de conversación con los chicos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una mujer de ojos grises, pelo negro y muy rizado, recogido en una media cola y que le llegaba a mitad de las espaldas, depositaba su baúl en un dormitorio. La habitación era muy acogedora: una amplia cama, con doseles celestes y con animales místicos dibujados en ellos, se situaba al fondo de la estancia. Un escritorio elegante de madera de cedro junto con un sillón de terciopelo azul marino, estaban cerca del calor de una chimenea, que en esos instantes desprendía un calor agradable, y muy tentador para la mujer que acababa de ingresar a la habitación después de un largo viaje. Se dirigió a un armario que había cerca de la cama y con un movimiento de su mano, la ropa que había en el baúl pasó ha estar perfectamente colocada en el interior del mueble. Instantes después repitió la acción, con la diferencia de que esta vez, fueron un puñado de libros los que tomaron su sitio en una estantería cercana al escritorio. 

- Perfecto. – Susurró la mujer.- Aunque... – Se dirigió al baúl, y vio que en su interior, quedaba algo que para ella, era uno de sus tesoros más grandes en la vida. Con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha una foto fue a parar a sus manos. Un hombre de ojos dorados y pelo negro azabache, junto con una mujer, de pelo rizado y morena, con unos ojos grises espectaculares. Ambos sonreían mirando a la mujer que sujetaba la imagen móvil de la pareja, con ojos vidriosos al contemplar al matrimonio, que cargaban en brazos a su hija pequeña de unos 4 años de edad, tenía el pelo rizado y unos ojos grises iguales a los de su madre. Era uno de los pocos momentos felices que conservaba en su memoria, y si no hubiese sido por Voldemort, podría seguir teniendo.

Otra víctima, que se unía a la larga lista, que tenía el poderoso mago oscuro y todos sus seguidores. Pero, al contrario que todas personas, ella se había echo más fuerte con la pérdida de su familia, y pese a que era muy pequeña cuando sucedió, prometió acabar con el infierno que muchas personas pasaban. Y ese año tendría la oportunidad de lograr su objetivo.

De pronto un fogonazo dorado, resplandeció por toda la sala. Ante sus ojos grises apareció un hermoso fénix celeste claro, al igual que el color del cielo, que traía una carta para la mujer.

- Gracias Osiris... – Agradeció la mujer, colocando al ave en su hombro, y tomando la carta.

"Crystal sube a mi despacho, necesito ultimar unos detalles con usted, antes de la cena de bienvenida a los alumnos. Sea discreta, ya sabe que es algo que solo nos incumbe a ambos. Albus Dumbledore."

El trozo de pergamino cayó lentamente al suelo, y para cuando tocó las frías piedras del suelo la habitación ya se encontraba vacía.

* * *

- Este año será tu iniciación Draco, se que lo conseguirás, como buen Malfoy que eres. Todo depende de si eres capaz de cumplir tu misión, no será fácil... pero cuento contigo para que la lleves a cabo. No importa los medios que tengas que utilizar, solo me interesa que seas lo más discreto que puedas. Y sobretodo ándate con cuidado, este año muchas cosas van a cambiar en Hogwarts, y para empezar... tu profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tenemos pocos datos acerca de su procedencia. Así que, también tendrás que encargarte de que no lleguen a sus oídos noticias que nos involucren. – Aconsejaba Lucius a su hijo, el cual miraba a su padre con sus ojos grises, con una expresión de frialdad e indiferencia, que a más de uno le habría helado la sangre. Pero que para un Malfoy, era como el pan de cada día. 

- Si padre, cumpliré con mi cometido, y el señor oscuro me nombrará uno de sus mortífagos de confianza. Ya verás que dejo en alza el honor de la familia Malfoy. – Contestó el chico con determinación. A la vez que tomaba su baúl, y se cerraba más su túnica con el escudo de Slytherin, para dirigirse a ella entrada del metro de King´s Cross.

- Una cosa más... – Se acercó Lucius al chico por la espalda, para susurrarle al oído. – Quiero que hables con Snape, acerca de la misión que te han encomendado, su papel será muy importante...

- ¿Algo más? Creo que el expreso está por salir. – Dijo fríamente el rubio, impacientándose por la actitud de su padre. A veces lo desesperaba...

- No eso es todo... SI tengo noticias, te las mandaré por el método convencional.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos. – Se despidió secamente, y salió de un oscuro callejón que había cerca de la entrada al metro.

- No creo que tenga las agallas suficientes como para llevar acabo la misión. – decía una voz ronca y fría, a espaldas de Lucius, a la vez que emergía de entre las sombras.

- Te equivocas Alfons, ya que sino lo consigue... Será la última oportunidad que tenga para demostrar su lealtad a Voldemort. – Contestó Lucius, volviéndose para mirar a el sujeto a los ojos, unos ojos inexpresivos, de un color dorado pero igual de gélidos que los que tenía Malfoy.

- Más le vale... o ya sabes quien se tendrá que encargar de darle su merecido... – Se escuchó un leve "plin" y Lucius volvió a estar a solas en el callejón.

- Lo sé... – Susurró algo consternado el rubio, instantes antes de desaparecer.

* * *

- Vamos chicos, o perderéis el tren. – Apresuraba Remus a los jóvenes, faltaban dos minutos para la partida del Expreso de Hogwarts, y ellos acaban de llegar a la estación. 

Entre trompicones y empujones, consiguieron llevar los baúles en unos carritos, junto con el gato de Hermione y las lechuzas de Ron y Harry. Uno a uno, y sin llamar la atención de los muggles consiguieron pasar la barrera del anden situado entre el 9 y el 10. Al traspasarla vieron que todos los estudiantes se apresuraban a subir al interior del tren, que comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

- Vamos! – Gritaba Remus, ayudando a Ginny y a Hermione a subir sus pesados baúles al interior de la locomotora.

- ¡ADIÓS! – Gritaron los chicos a coro, instantes antes de que la figura de Remus desapareciera de su vista.

- Bueno, ahora solo nos queda encontrar un vagón vacío. – Dijo Ginny, que jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la carrera.

Después de haber divagado por medio tren, y haber saludado también a medio Hogwarts, los chicos pudieron encontrar un vagón vacío. Donde colocaron sus baúles y se sentaron. Ginny y Harry, juntos en un mismo lado, y enfrente de los dos, Hermione con Ron. La pelirroja recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico de ojos verdes esmeralda, y éste, le acarició con ternura la mejilla, a la vez que depositaba un cálido beso en los labios de la chica, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Al igual que le pasó a Hermione, que había visto la escena, pero sintió una gran punzada en el corazón al ver a la pelirroja y a su mejor amigo en esa situación. "Ya seme pasará con el tiempo" pensó la castaña (N/A: si seguro...). Para instantes después, imitar la acción de la pelirroja, y puso su cabellera castaña en el pecho de Ron, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara por la cercanía de ella, pero depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la castaña. Harry sonrió por sus a dentros al ver que, tal vez, estuviese equivocado respecto a los sentimientos de la chica (N: o tal vez no...)

El viaje pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Para sorpresa de los chicos, ya que era bastante raro el que Malfoy no se hubiera tomado "la molestia" de hacerles una visita. Bajaron del tren y subieron a uno de los carruajes majestuosos, que les conduciría al castillo. No sin antes, claro está, saludar a Hagrid con un caluroso abrazo por parte del semigigante.

10 minutos más tarde, se encontraban en el cálido castillo, que un año más les abría las puertas del saber a todos aquellos que quisieran estar cobijados entre sus muros. Bajo la mirada de las estrellas que poblaban un despejado cielo, de color azul marino aterciopelado.. Ron tintineaba con el tenedor en el plato, provocando que Hermione acabara con la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Ron! Haz el favor de dejar tranquilo el tenedor, o tomaré el mío y lo depositaré en una de tus manitas... – Amenazó la castaña, haciendo que el pelirrojo cesara en su ruido infernal, y ante las sonrisitas de algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

- Harry¿Te has fijado de que aún no está ocupado el lugar del profesor de defensa? – Preguntaba Neville, dirigiendo una mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, donde quedaban tres lugares vacíos. – Falta McGonagall, Hagrid... y el nuevo profesor o profesora... – Enumeró el chico.

- Ahí llegan los de primer año. – Anunció la voz emocionada de Lavander Brown, mientras señalaba con el dedo las grandes puertas de roble del gran comedor, que se abrían dando paso a un grupo numeroso de alumnos de primer año, y un chico que parecía destacar del grupo de chicos.

- Bienvenidos queridos alumnos. Un año más nos volvemos a ver, y para aquellos que aún no me conocen... Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts. Vale chicos, capto sus miradas... se que tienen hambre... Además no quiero hacer esperar a estos jóvenes... Proceda señorita McGonagall. – Indicó el anciano director, volviendo a tomar asiento en su silla.

Después de la canción del sombrero seleccionador, que fue bastante similar a la del año anterior. La jefa de la casa Gryffindor comenzó a llamar a los nuevos alumnos, para que el sombrero los colocara en la casa adecuada para que pudieran desarrollar sus capacidades. Ya solo quedaban un chico y una chica:

- Stahler, Julie... – Una chica de ojos castaños, y bajita, con el pelo castaño y una pequeña melena, se dirigió hacia el taburete, y tomó asiento.

- "Mmmmmmm. Veo que alguien que poseía tu misma sangre estuvo aquí... Tienes valor... Eres atrevida... y muy inteligente.. si señor... muy inteligente... Ravenclaw sería una buena casa para ti... aunque.. Gryffindor reune muchas de las características que tu tienes... ¿Cuál te gustaría más Julie?" – Preguntó el sombrero seleccionador a la chica, que temblaba de arriba abajo ante los nervios.

- Si no le es mucha molestia, siempre he adorado Gryffindor, he leido que es una de las casas más prestigiosas de Hogwarts. – Afirmó la joven.

- "Pues que así sea" GRYFFINDOR! – Gritó el sombrero, aprovocando un gran estruendo de aplausos en la mesa de los leones, a la vez que la pequeña se dirigía a toda velocidad a tomar asiento, y fue a parar al lado del chico que sobrevivió.

- Hola, soy Julie Stahler, encantada. – Saludó la chica a Harry, el cuál sonrió ante la chica. – Creo que eres Harry Potter ¿No es así?

- Si...

- Entonces tu eres mi primo. – Se abalanzó a sus brazos la pequeña, dejando al chico de ojos verdes esmeralda en estado de shock. – Ah, por cierto ese de ahí, es mi hermano Wilson. – Dijo Julie señalando al chico que quedaba por ser seleccionado. Harry intercambió miradas de complicidad e incredulidad con sus amigos, los cuales se encogieron de hombros.

- Stahler, Wilson. – Dijo McGonagall. El chico de pelo azabache, y de ojos azules cielo se dirigió al taburete, con un rostro serio, aunque a muchas chicas se les escapó un gran suspiro ante el atractivo del chico.

- "Muy difícil, veo mucho sentimientos en ti chico, coraje... si, pero también eres ambicioso, y osado...las reglas no fueron echas para ti... Tu espíritu es ambiguo, y tu decidirás si quieres ir a Slytherin o por el contrario unirte con tu hermana en Gryffindor" – Decía el sombrero seleccionador a Wilson, el cual no había cambiado la expresión seria.

- Gryffindor. – Dijo secamente el chico.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Volvió a gritar el sombrero seleccionador, ante un nuevo estallido en aplausos de la mesa de los leones. El chico se sentó al lado de su hermana, ante muchos suspiros de chicas a su alrededor.

- Bueno ahora sí. ¡A CENAR! – Dijo el director, a la vez que los platos dorados se llenaban de suculenta comida, y los estudiantes hambrientos se abalanzaban sobre ella.

- Por favor Ron, cierra la boca cuando comas... – Decía Ginny a su hermano, poniendo cara de asco.

- Jo gomo... gomo ...mege... la gana... – Dijo el chico, y la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

Tras la larga cena, y una vez todos estaban lo suficientemente satisfechos, el director tomó la palabra.

- Mis queridos alumnos, corren tiempos difíciles, y ahora, más que antes, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas, o el enemigo verá crecer su poder ante nuestras enemistades. Un ejército de hormigas puede acabar con un gran escarabajo, pero una sola hormiga no tiene nada que hacer...Todos unidos, formando una piña, seremos más fuertes que si cada uno de nosotros lucha solo por sus ideales. Cambiando de tema, quiero recordarles que el bosque prohibido, al igual que dice el nombre, está PROHIBIDO – Miró de reojo hacia cierto sector de la misa de Gryffindor y prosiguió con el discurso. –Ahora bien, se estarán preguntando quien será vuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras... Les presento a la señorita Crystal Laspier...

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando paso a una mujer joven de unos 28 años, y bastante atractiva, lo que supuso que muchos chicos pensaran que ese año atenderían más en clase de DECAO. A excepción de Harry y Hermione que se miraron a los ojos, con una expresión de total sorpresa e incredulidad. A la vez que un chico de ojos grises analizaba a la mujer de arriba abajo, como si pudiera descifrar que enigmas podía tener la mujer con solo mirarla. Ya que pese a lo atractivo de su figura, denotaba un aura enigmática y misteriosa, más aún, para cierto chico de ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraba estupefacto, y su mejora amiga.

- Como bien a dicho Albus... Yo seré vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pese a que no tengo mucha experiencia como profesora, advierto que seré exigente y perfeccionistas con el trabajo que os pida. Quedáis avisados, pero como no es momento de amargaros la noche. Un deseo un feliz regreso A Hogwarts y encantada de conoceros. – Dijo Crystal sonriendo, una sonrisa que cautivó el corazón de más de uno. Dicho estó, hubo un resplandor celeste, y la profesora desapració del gran comedor, provocando el estallido de los murmullos entre todas las mesas.

- Pero si en Hogwarts nadie se puede desaparecer... – Decía incrédula Hermione, la cual, una vez más, se había quedado impresionada por lo que lograba hacer esa mujer.

- Definitivamente, este año ya sabemos donde centraremos nuestras investigaciones... – Cercioró Harry, mirando de soslayo a la castaña, que asintió levemente.

Continuará...

DEJEN REVIEWSSSSS y contesten a la pregunta que les proponía al principio!

BESOS y pulsen GO y dejenme un review!


	16. Comienzan las clases

**Comienzan las clases**

- Pero si en Hogwarts nadie se puede desaparecer... – Decía incrédula Hermione, la cual, una vez más, se había quedado impresionada por lo que lograba hacer esa mujer.

- Definitivamente, este año ya sabemos donde centraremos nuestras investigaciones... – Cercioró Harry, mirando de soslayo a la castaña, que asintió levemente.

- Ahora nos vemos, yo voy con los de primero... – Se levantó de su asiento y se hizo notar para que los nuevos la siguieran. -¡ RON, ayúdame. – Decía la castaña, entre la multitud de pequeños que tenía alrededor, los cuales parecían pasar olímpicamente de lo que les aconsejaba la chica.

- Ya voy... – Dijo el pelirrojo resignado, y mirando de reojo a su compañero. – Nos vemos...

- Parece ser que esos pequeños le van a traer a McGonagall muchos dolores de cabeza. – Se escuchó una voz a espaldas de Harry.

- Tienes razón pelirroja... mejor vamos detrás de ellos, porque la verdad es que no me enterado de cual es la contraseña, y no me apetece el quedarme a dormir fuera esta noche...

- Creo que tienes razón... Aunque la idea me parece tentadora... – Dijo la pelirroja acercándose sensualmente al oído del chico, y dedicándole una sonrisa pícara, que hizo estremecer al muchacho.

Mientras en el extremo opuesto del gran salón, unos ojos grises fríos como el hielo contemplaban la escena. Los odiaba, a los dos... pero en especial al "superhéroe" de Harry Potter, el superman del mundo mágico, que con el simple hecho de tener una horrenda cicatriz en la frente estampada, conseguía tener embobado a todo el mundo, y a las chicas en concreto... Aunque ese no era el problema que tenía Draco con el chico de ojos verdes. Pese a que no tenía padres, podía dar su vida a que mientras que ellos estuvieron con vida lo amaron con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, incluso entregaron su vida por la de su hijo. Si se centraba a comparar su vida con la del cararajada, podía darse cuenta de que simepre lo había tenido todo, amistad, el amor de una familia, en apoyo de gente que lo quiere sinceramente, y no de un modo provechosos como sucedía en el caso del Slytherin, la única diferencia era el gran apellido que poseía el rubio, y su enorme fortuna... SI hubiese que resumir en una sola palabra lo que Draco había sentido en esos últimos 5 años, esa sería la de la envidia. Una sensación que en esos momentos le recorría cada célula de su ser, y lo encolerizaba. Observar la felicidad de Harry Potter siempre le provocaba esa sensación...Pero esta vez parecía ser peor... La Weasley, no creí que fueses a caer tan bajo Potter, aunque a decir verdad solo te juntas con los de tu calaña... Pensó el chico, mirando con una mirada cargada de odio a la pareja, que en esos instantes se cogía de la mano, ya tenía algo interesante que comentarle a su padre... Sin más ganas de seguir aguantando a ese grupo de perdedores decidió irse a su sala común, y escribirle una carta a su padre sobre la nueva profesora y "su desaparición" en el Gran Comedor, y las nuevas buenas de Potter...

* * *

Eran ya las doce de la noche y Hermione mandó a todos los que había en la sala común a dormir, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, y la hora establecida para quedarse allí había llegado a su fin. Aunque muchos refunfuñaron, acabaron sucumbiendo a las órdenes de la prefecta, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, algo cansados después del día tan duro que habían pasado.

Ahora solo quedaban cuatro personas en la sala común: Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

- Ahora bien¿Qué os a parecido la desaparición de la maestra? – Dijo la castaña tomando asiento al lado del pelirrojo, y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Yo ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso de los maestros raritos... En primero con Quirrel, que tenía al que no debe ser nombrado en la nuca, en segundo con Lockard que era un completo usurpador. En tercero con Lupin, que era un licántropo... – Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo. – Pero era buena gente... – Se retracto. – En cuarto al falso Moody, que resultó ser un infiltrado de quien vosotros sabéis, y el año pasado, el ministerio nos manda a un sapo para impartirnos clases teóricas de cómo hacer más aburridas las artes oscuras, eso, sin contar que por poco convierte el colegio en un monasterio de monjas... Después de estos 5 años... creo que me puedo esperar que el mismisimo viniese a impartir clases...

- Jajajajjjajajajajjajajjaj – Estalló a carcajadas Ginny, pero la mirada severa de Harry y Hermione, le quitaron a la pequeña las ganas de reír.

- No creo que sea un asunto para tomárselo a guasa... Deberías madurar Ronald... – Replicó la castaña, dedicando una mirada de reproche al chico, que hizo un pucherito, y puso cara de perrito degollado. – No pongas esa cara que me entra la risa... jajjajaj – Estalló ahora ella en carcajadas, ante la mirada atónita de Ginny y Harry, y una divertida por parte del pelirrojo.

- Sea como sea, pienso investigar a fondo cual es su origen, y todo sobre su pasado, esta vez estaré más preparado que nunca... Por cierto¿No hechasteis de menos a nadie durante el viaje en tren? – Preguntó Harry.

- Ahora que lo dices, este año ni Malfoy ni sus gorilas nos dieron la bienvenida... – La castaña reflexionó sobre ese dato un momento, y dijo. – A mí esto me da muy mala espina Harry... su ausencia solo confirma que está tramando algo malo...

- Hermione tiene mucha razón, su comportamiento ha sido demasiado "desapercibido", es decir, no ha montado alborotos como suele hacer todos los años, parece ser que ni siquiera ha molestado a los de primero... – La pelirroja mirada preocupada a su novio.

- Otro que se une a la lista de sospechosos, y posibles infiltrados de Voldemort. – Dijo Harry, como haciendo recuento...

- Deja de decir su nombre ¿quieres? – Suplicó un Ron molesto, que como siempre se volvía a estremecer ante el nombramiento del mago tenebroso.

- Es un tema que hemos discutido Ron... ¿Cómo vas a poder enfrentarte con el enemigo, si la mención de su nombre provoca esa reacción en tí? – Dijo Hermione, algo que provocó que Harry se quedara embelesado mirando a la chica, sin duda alguna, la castaña había cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron, aunque su carácter seguía siendo muy parecido, su físico y madurez intelectual dejaban al chico deslumbrado. Una vez más, ella conseguía expresar las cosas con total precisión.

- Creo... que me voy a dormir chicos. – Anunció Ginny, al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, y se incorporaba del lado de Harry. – Nos vemos cariño... – Besó al chico en los labios y desapareció por el hueco de las escaleras.

- Bueno... no os lo he dicho antes... pero el día que Dumbledore estuvo en la Madriguera me dijo algo... – Comenzó a decir Harry a sus amigos...

- Venga dinos de que se trata... – Apremió Ron, a la vez que él y Hermione se sentaban a ambos lados del chico.

- El caso es que cree que soy el heredero de Gryffindor...

- Pero eso es fabuloso Harry... imagina los poderes que tenía Tom Riddle por ser el heredero de Slytherin¡¡Tu puede ser que tengas muchos más que él!

- Hermione tiene razón Harry... Teniendo en cuenta que ya de por si Vol... Voldemort. – Dijo el chico con dificultad. – te transfirió poderes, y que por tus venas corre sangre de Godric Gryffindor, creo que los días del mago tenebroso quedan contados...-. Sentenció el chico, como aquel que acaba de darse cuenta que 2 + 2 4.

- Yo no lo veo de esa forma Ron, sabes que el no se encuentra solo, y que cada día son más los que se encuentran de su lado, ya sea por mero placer, o por el propio temor que les infunda esta guerra, temor a que sus seres queridos perezcan en ella, a que todo lo que han logrado a lo largo de su vida se venga abajo... Creo que mirando las cosas desde esa perspectiva entiendo el por qué algunos sirven el bando oscuro... – Dijo Harry cabizbajo...

- Puede que haya personas que se encuentren en esa situación, pero la mejor opción no es rendirse ante el enemigo, se ha de luchar por lo que se quiere, y no optar por el camino más sencillo... Además, puedo asegurar que las garantías que ofrecerá Voldemort a sus seguidores no serán mucho más alentadoras que las que les podrían proporcionar los del bando de la luz...

- Hermione, llevas toda la razón, el problema es que el miedo que uno posee no le deja ver la realidad, solo ve lo que te muestra... y la mayoría de las veces no todos saben si están sirviendo el bando correcto.

- Bueno... yo me voy a dormir, mañana será un día duro, nos vemos... – El pelirrojo le dio un beso a su novia y desapareció rumbo a los dormitorios de los chicos, dejando solos a Hermione y Harry.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación... Los dos amigos permanecían inmóviles, ambos contemplando el baibén de las llamas en la chimenea, mientras un mar de pensamientos recorria sus cabezas... Pero Harry decidió que era el momento oportuno para hablar...

- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente...

- Nosé a que te refieres Harry... – Dijo la chica, volteando par mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

- Después de lo que hablemos la noche anterior de nuestra partida, pensé que le dirías que no a Ron...

- Ah, era eso...

- No has contestado a mi pregunta...

- Que yo sepa no me has hecho ninguna... – Dijo ella divertida, haciendo que Harry sonriera...

- Vale... ¿Por qué le dijistes que sí? – La chica enmudeció por completo...

- Verás... es algo difícil de explicar...

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...

* * *

El ministro de magia, el señor Hanmelot, acompañado de Remus Lupin, e Isaac Mirmigan, se encontraban reunidos en el despacho del ministro, ultimando los detalles de la misión...

- Isaac¿Estás totalmente seguro de que los Licántropos se encuentran allí? – Decía l a vos del ministro. – Hace escasas dos semanas, aurores del ministerio Francés estuvieron buscando en la zona, pero no encontraron indicios de que se encontraran allí.

- La información es de muy buena fuente señor, respeto el trabajo de los aurores franceses, pero ellos no se encuentran a la altura necesaria como para ser conocedores de todas las armas que presenta Voldemort, es más, ni los propios mortífagos saben todas las armas que esconde, solo sus manos derechas y en los que más confía, son capaces de ofrecer datos concluyentes sobre cuales son sus principales propósitos... – Dijo Isaac Mirmigan, que estaba sentado en un sillón enfrente del escritorio del ministro, y con la ropa muy desaliñada y llena de rasguños.

- Ya sabes que te tengo mucha estima Isaac, pero no te expongas demasiado, sería una gran pérdida para el ministerio... Además, se lo que significa para ti tu trabajo... no quiero que tu ira, y tus ansias de venganza hagan que no puedas controlar tus actos... – Dijo el ministro.

- Lo se...

- Ahora bien, mejor prosigamos con los detalles de tu misión Remus... Creo que además de tu intervención, sería muy importante llamar a Tonks, ya que su capacidad de metamorfosearse nos sería de gran utilidad...

- Eso está hecho.. le gustará colaborar en algo más a parte de lo que realiza en el ministerio como auror, y lo que desempeña en la Orden del Fénix... – Decía Lupin.

- Vale. Usted deberá de acompañar al señor Mirmigan al casco antiguo de París donde, se ocultan los licántropos, e infiltrarte entre ellos, al igual que le he dicho a él anteriormente, no quiero que te expongas en demasía, si percibes que corres algun riesgo aborta la misión, y nos dices todo lo que hayas podido aberiguar...

- Los últimos rumores que he escuchado acerca de los licántropos e híbridos, apuntan a que Voldemort está trabajando en la posibilidad de hacer permanente su transformación... con lo cuál, sería algo comparable a la ayuda que prestan los vampiros, con la diferencia de que unos son inmortales, y los otros tienen una gran capacidad de regeneración.

- ¿Sabes algo de los vampiros? – Preguntó el ministro.

- Las últimas noticias apuntaban a que se encuentran de lado de Voldemort, además, creo que ellos ya han encontrado la manera de poder vivir bajo los rayos del sol.

- Eso es un dato preocupante. Ordenaré inmediatamente que se pongan a trabajar en una poción que pueda contrarrestar los de la otra. Nuestros aurores deben estar preparados ante todo... Muchas gracias por su colaboración Isaac, - Le dio la mano al joven. – Y por la suya Remus... – Repitió el hecho, y ambos hombres desaparecieron de la sala.

* * *

- Y eso es todo... – Acabó de explicar Hermione a Harry, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza, estaba arrepentida por la aptitud que había tomado, y ahora no sabía como remediarla sin que el chico lo pasara mal.

- ...

- ¿No dices nada?

- Creo que no has sido justa Hermione... no te lo tomes a mal, se que te preocupas por el, pero no creo que haya sido buena idea aceptar salir con econ el único pretexto de no perder la amistad que habéis tenido durante estos años...

- Pero tu no estabas allí cuando me lo pidió... su irada dulce y encantadora, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y temblando de arriba abajo, parecía un niño pequeño en su primer día de colegio. ¿Qué querías que le dijese, oh Ron lo siento mucho por destrozar tu pobre corazoncito pero no eres más que un amigo para mí? – Dijo la chica con voz amarga, y apunto de llorar.

- No te pongas así Hermione, siempre has sabido tomar la decisión correcta, solo espero que esta vez no te hayas equivocado... – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó. – Buenas noches... mañana nos espera un gran día.

- Buenas noches Harry. – Lo vio desaparecer por el hueco del retrato, y en seguida se marchó de la ala común hacia su dormitorio. Nunca se equivocaba en sus decisiones..., repitió para sí, la frase que minutos antes le había dicho su mejor amigo... Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y esta vez las consecuencias serían perjudiciales para dos personas...

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la estancia, dos de los residentes de la habitación ya se habían marchado a desayunar, y los otros dos aún permanecían allí, algo apurados, porque ya llegaban tarde a su primer día de clases. Bajaron las escaleras a gran velocidad, y llegaron al gran comedor justo para que les entregaran los horarios, y tomar unas tostadas.

- Veo que empezáis bien el año chicos... – Dijo una Hermione divertida, mirando como ambos amigos hacían esfuerzos por no atragantarse con las tostadas.

- Es que Ron, parecía no querer despertar de sus sueños... – Dijo Harry, mirando recriminatoriamente al pelirrojo.

- ¿Han visto ya lo que tenemos a primera hora? – Dijo Ron, pasando por alto el comentario de su amigo, y mirando asqueado el pergamino que acababan de entregarle.

- Yo diría que para no romper la maldición nos tocará...

- POCIONES DOBLES CON SLYTHERIN! – Dijeron los tres amigos a la vez.

- Bueno el problema es que no entiendo como me han podido dar pociones a mí, si las aprobé por poco...

- Si hubierais llegado antes, habríais escuchado a McGonagall decir que este año Snape aceptará a todos aquellos alumnos que hayan deseado cursar Pociones, aunque claro está, no ha sido por iniciativa propia, sino obra de Dumbledore, que opina que con los tiempos que corren todo aquel que quiera cursar esa asignatura debería hacerlo... Pero Snape ha dejado claro que diga lo que diga Dumbledore, esas clases siguen siendo impartidas por él, y por lo tanto, no dejará que nadie con menos de una Supera las Expectativas curse el año siguiente. – Aclaró la castaña.

- ¿No nos dijiste por que carrera te habías decantado Hermione? – Dijo el pelirrojo a su novia, mientras el trío se dirigía rumbo a las mazmorras, a aguantar otra irritantes dos horas de pociones, que habían echado en falta durante las vacaciones (N/A: si claro :P ).

- Pues no lo tengo aún muy claro, me debato entre auror y medimagia... pero como las pociones son fundamentales para ambas... no me quedaba otra opción... Justo a tiempo... – Dijo la castaña, a la vez que la puerta se abría y los alumnos comenzaban a entrar al interior de la lúgubre mazmorra.

La estancia seguía tan oscura y tenebrosa como el primer día que los tres amigos habían ingresado en ella, con la diferencia de que en esos instantes, eran muchos menos los alumnos. Deberían ser 15 aproximadamente, 3 Hufflepaf, unos 10 Slytherin, los más numerosos, y 5 de Gryffindor: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus y Neville. En cuanto a los de las serpientes, se encontraban como no, Malfoy y sus gorilas, además de su mejor amigo Zabinny. Los demás eran conocidos del trío Gryffidor.

- Guarden sus libros en las mochilas y saquen la pluma, a que les dejo un pequeño examen para ver su han aprovechado el tiempo este verano, y no han estado tirados en la playa viendo el tiempo pasar. – Dijo con tono mordaz Snape, clavando sus ojos negros en los verdes de Harry, a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada burlona. – Comenzad AHORA.

Todos los presentes dieron la vuelta a los pergaminos que habían aparecido, y observaron con asombro que el examen constaba nada más, y nada menos que de 50 preguntas, y las respuestas deban de ser bastante largas... Ron y Harry se miraron incrédulos, y con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Mientras que Hermione, que se encontraba un asiento mas delante de ellos dos, escribía a toma máquina en el pergamino. Al parecer ese año no empezarían del todo bien...

- Creo que he contestado mal la pregunta 35... ¿Cómo he podido confundir el color de la poción revitalizante? Si es de un azul marino, y yo he puesto azul oscuro...

- Hermione deja de dramatizar, que yo creo que no he contestado bien ni siquiera el 25 del examen... – Decía Ron.

- Pues yo creo que me ha salido más o menos bien, puede que haya logrado aprobar el examen. – Continuó Harry.

- ¿Creéis que esto cuente para las notas de este año? – Preguntaba una Hermione algo aterrada ante la idea.

- Tranquila, seguro que no manchara tu brillante expediente...

- O lo mismo es la primera mancha en él... – Dijo el pelirrojo a su novia, haciendo que ella pusiese el rostro más serio.

- Es broma mujer...

- Vamos que la nueva profesora nos espera...

Ingresaron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y tomaron asiento en primera fila, tal y como Hermione quería, deseaba vigilar de cerca de la nueva profesora, desde el ataque del Callejon Diagon no dormía tranquila pensando infinidad de orígenes acerca de los misterios que parecían rodearla.

- Buenos días queridos alumnos. – Saludó alegremente la mujer, una vez todos habían tomado asiento. – Pese a que hice mi presentación en el gran comedor, volveré a presentarme. MI nombre es Crystal Laspier, y este año os impartiré la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, algo que puede ser determinante en los tiempos que corren... Ya que es el primer día, prefiero repasar la materia que habéis dado hasta el momento, comenzando por hechizos fáciles de desarme, hasta conjugar un pratonus... Pónganse por parejas, y comiencen a practicar, yo les iré tomando nota y corrigiendo, cuando sea necesario... EMPIEZEN.. – Ordenó con autoridad la profesora.

Los alumnos se colocaron por parejas, y empezaron con los hechizos de desarme. La profesora observaba dando paseos por el aula, el trabajo de sus alumnos, maravillada por las resultados deslumbrantes que algunos de ellos poseían. Sin duda alguna, todos los miembros del ED, poseían ventaja con respecto a los demás, algo que era palpable en el ambiente. La lucha entre Harry y Neville, no era muy reñida, ya que el primero lograba vencer a este último, pero la verdad era que el chico había mejorado bastante su técnica, y en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de derribar a Harry. Ron y Hermione por su parte, se encontraban en las mismas que los otros dos, claro está, que la habilidad del pelirrojo era superada con creces por la castaña. Seamus y Parvati, mantenían un duelo bastante igualado, mostrando así, todo lo aprendido el año anterior.

Crystal se paró ante Harry, y observó maravillada como un ciervo plateado salía de la varita del muchacho y lograba disolver el patronus débil que acababa de salir de la varita de Neville. Acto seguido, miró de reojo la escena entre el patronus de Hermione y el de Ron, que repetía la acción que acababa de hacer el ciervo de Harry, con la diferencia de que el de Hermione era una preciosa nutria y el de Ron un pastor alemán.

- Potter y Granger, quiero que ustedes se pongan juntos. – Anunció la profesora, interrumpiendo el combate. Ambos amigos obedecieron, ante la atenta mirada de toda la clase, que esperaba que se diera lugar un duelo muy interesante. – Quiero que ambos mantengan un duelo.

- Pero... – Comenzó a replicar Harry.

- Nada de peros Sr. Potter. Hechizos de desarme y de defensa... Adelante...Tomen posiciones, y contaré hasta tres... – Los dos amigos se separaron un poco y pusieron sus varitas en ristre. – Uno... dos... tres...

- EXPELLIARMUS... – Dijeron ambos a la vez. Harry esquivó con facilidad el hechizo, al igual que Hermione.

- Impedimenta... – Harry había reaccionado antes que Hermione del ataque y la había pillado desprevenida.

- Protego... – E hechizo rebotó instantes antes de que impactara a la chica, y salió en dirección a Harry, que lo desvió con otro escudo.

El duelo parecía muy igualado, y ninguno de los dos se resignaba a perder a manos del otro, o tal vez, fuera que ninguno de los dos quería ocasionarle daño alguno a su oponente.

- BASTA... – Intervino Crystal. - ¿Quieren dejar de hacer tonterías, creen que no me he dado cuenta de que ninguno lo está dando todo en este duelo? Entiendo perfectamente la relación que les une, pero cuando uno se encuentra en un duelo debe darlo todo en él, sin importar quien sea el contrincante...

- Pero... – Hermione estaba exhausta, la profesora llevaba algo de razón, no quería hacer daño a Harry, pero tampoco es que estuvieran jugando a un juego de niños.

- Nada de peros Srt. Granger, se acabó la clase... – Dicho esto, todos los alumnos fueron a recoger sus pertenencias y a marcharse, de una de las que hasta donde recordaban, había sido la mejora clase de defensa.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se disponían a salir por el marco de la puerta cuando una voz los detuvo...

- Potter y Granger, quédense un momento... – Crystal estaba detrás de su escritorio organizando unos papeles. Ambos amigos se miraron, y se dirigieron hacia la profesora.

- Ahora nos vemos. – Dijo la voz de Ron, mientras éste se dirijía al aula de Transformaciones.

- Se preguntarán por qué les llamé... pero si piensan que se debe a lo ocurrido anteriormente se equivocan. – Los dos chicos suspiraron aliviados, por un momento pensaron aguantar un sermon sobre lo que es un duelo de verdad. – El asunto que tengo que hablar ocn ustedes es muy serio, y requiere la presencia de ambos... Solo hay un inconveniente, y es que solo vosotros dos, debéis de saberlo...

- ¿Nisiquiera Ron? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Nisiquiera Weasley, ya que os incumbe a vosotros dos directamente, y él no podría colaborar... Debido a que es algo que no se puede explicar en 5 minutos, quiero que esta noche vayais a la sala de los menesteres, la cual, estoy segura de que sabéis donde está. – Dijo Crystal dedicando un guiño cómplice a los chicos. – A las diez os espero, me gusta la puntualidad... Ahora bien, podeis marcharos...

Ambos amigos salieron de la clase en un estado de nervios peor que con el que habían entrado una hora antes.

- ¿De que puede querer hablaron, y que no le podamos contar a Ron? – Dijo Hermione preocupada, mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a clase.

- No sé, pero espero que eso de citarnos por las noches no se vaya a hacer una costumbre, imagina como nos libraríamos de Ron, y la verdad, eso de ocultarle cosas a mi mejor amigo no me hace mucha gracia, y mucho menos si se enterara que salgo por las noches con su novia... – Dijo el moreno dedicando una mirada pícara a Hermione, que se quedó en estado de shock.

- Muy gracioso, ya veremos lo que pasa esta noche, y después de todo. ¿Para qué quieres sino tu capa de invisibilidad? – Harry asintió, y ambos ingresaron al aula de transformaciones, donde McGonagall los esperaba con una cara de mala leche...

- No es una buena manera de comenzar el curso señores... – Reprendió a ambos Gryffindor.

- Perdone, pero la profesora Laspier nos pidió que nos quedaramos en el aula para comentarnos un problema.

- Me cercioraré de que su información es verácica señorita Granger, ahora tomen asiento. – Los dos amigos se sentaron a cada lado de Ron, que los miraba con cara de "quiero saberlo todo".

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, a la vez que sus dos mejores amigos sacaban sus material de la cartera.

- Nada de que preocuaprse Ronald, solo quería reprendernos por nuestra ptuación hoy en la clase.

- Oh, vaya... – Dijo el chico algo decepcionado, por lo que le había dicho Hermione, que por cierto, sabía mentir bastante bien.

El resto del día transcurrió sin más contratiempos, salgo con la novedad de que tenían que hacer 3 redacciones de 20 centímetros cada una. Llegó la hora de la cena y Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos:

- Una vez lleguemos a la sala común le dices a Ron que te duele la cabeza, y yo, mentiré con la excusa de que me ha bajado el periodo, y me duele el estómago. Me dejas tu capa de invisibilidad y yo pasaré a recogerte a tu cuarto. – susurró Hermione a Harry, a la vez que uno disimulaba sacar un libro de la mochila y el otro atarse los cordones del zapato.

- De acuerdo...¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – Dijo el chico divertido, a la vez que se incorporaba, dando la bienvenida a los suculentos manjares que poblaban la mesa.

Eran las diez menos diez de la noche, y tras una mirada de complicidad, los dos amigos decidieron poner en marcha su plan.

- Ginny creo que me duele mucho la cabeza, voy a subir a acostarme, mañana nos vemos preciosa... – La besó en los labios, y se levantó.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Dijo la pelirroja preocupada por el estado del chico.

- Si, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, es que ha sido un día bastante largo... Nos vemos compañero. – Le dijo a su mejor amigo, instantes antes de desaparecer por el hueco de las escaleras.

- Yo creo que también voy a acostarme... me duele la barriga... – Decía Hermione, simulando un dolor inaguantable por debajo de su estómago.

- ¿No quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? – Se ofreció Ron.

- No, Ronald, es que me ha venido el periodo y es bastante normal que me pase eso... – El chico se quedó con cara de pasmarote. – La regla... eso que nos viene a las muejres una vez al mes...

- ¡Ah! – Asintió el chico, que por fin comprendió lo que la castaña trataba de decirle. – Siendo así espero que mañana estés mejor. – Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, y otro en l a frente.

- Buenas noches. – Se despidió la chica, dejando a los dos pelirrojos sentados enfrente de la chimenea, y hablando de sus cosas.

Minuto después Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de Harry...

- Harry sino te agachas un poco más se nos van a ver los zapatos, y no creo que sea muy normal ver dos pares de zapatos andando solos por mitad de Hogwarts... – Decía la castaña a su mejor amigo, ya que con lo que el chico había crecido en el verano, la capa se les había quedado pequeña la capa, por lo que tenían que ir encogidos y muy pegados el uno del otro. Lo que provocó que Hermione se sonrojara.

- Pues yo creo que sería anecdótico ver zapatos andando solos por Hogwarts, rió el chico en el oído de ella, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

- No hagas eso que me haces cosquillas... – Rió ella.

- ¿El qué? – Dijo el chico, dándose por aludido, y repitiendo la acción de antes. Con la diferencia de que, ahora, la chica le había propinado un pisotón. – Vale, he captado la indirecta.

- Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde.

La sala común se encontraba repleta de gente, que tras un agotador primer día había decidido pasar la noche en la sala común. Los dos amigos cruzaron la sala con algo de dificultad, y salir de ella al mismo tiempo que Neville que parecía haber olvidado su mochila en el gran comedor. Faltaba un minuto para las diez cuando entraron a la sala de los menesteres. La habitación era amplia, con estanterías al final de la estancia, y lo que parecía ser un escritorio con dos sillas delante de él. Un par de ventanales dejaban que los rayos de la luna entraran a la habitación y en uno de ellos se encontraba la profesora admirando el bosque prohibido.

- Veo que sois puntuales... Me gusta la puntualidad en una persona, epero que de ahora en adelante, lo sigáis siendo.

- Perdone, pero ...¿Qué quiere decir con eso de ahora en adelante? – Preguntó Harry, parecía ser que sus sospechas iban a ser confirmadas.

- Lamento informarles de que ustedes dos pasarán mucho tiempo conmigo... Además de que de vuestra relación depende el por venir de vuestro futuro y el del mundo mágico...

- ¿Podría expresarse mejor? – Pidió Hermione educadamente.

- Claro Srt Granger... para empezar quiero que me llamen Crystal, y yo si no os importa os llamare por vuestros nombres de pila. – Los dos chicos asintieron. –Ahora bien, siéntense. – La profesora tomó asiento detrás del escritorio, mientras que los otros dos, se sentaron enfrente de ella. – Antes de nada creo que he de decirles el por qué están aquí y posteriormente les informaré de cuales on mis orígnes... Algo que se que se preguntan desde nuestro primer encuentro... Tu Harry, estás quí por la profecía y por tu relación con Godric Gryffindor...

- Supuse eso... – Dijo el chico.

- Pero ahora bien... Tu Hermione, te preguntarás, qué pintas tu en todo esto... A parte de ser una de las mejores brujas que ha existido, tengo que decir que recientemente se han levantado sospechas acerca de tus raices...

- Mis padres son muggles – Aclaró la chica.

- ¿Crees que toda tu familia ha sido siempre muggle? – Preguntó Crystal, auqnue más bien no fue una pregunta, sino que pueso en duda el conocimiento de Hermione sobre sus orígenes.

- ...

- Solo queda una prueba con la que podré estar segura... Acércate... – Hermione obedeció y se situó al lado de la joven profesora, ésta, abrió el cajón superior del escritorio y sacó una pequeña daga con el puño lleno de brillantes, acto seguido tomó la mano de la chica, y sin dar tiempo a que esta puediera reaccionar, le dio un gran corte en la mano. Provocando un grito de Hermione, que atrajo hacia sí la mano, mientras dos guesas lágrimas corrían por su mejillas.

- ¿POR QUÉ HA HECHO ESO? – Gritó Harry, a la vez que iba al lado de su mejora amiga.

- Abre la mano Hermione... – Dijo la profesora como si aquello lo hiciera todos los días. LA chica, algo asustadas por ver los resultados que el corte le podía haber producido en la mano, la abrió lentamente.

- No... no tengo nada... – Dijo la chica boquiabierta. – Pero si yo he sentido como me atravesaba la carne...

- Lo sabía... – Dijo la profesora.

- ¿Qué sabe? – Dijo de malhumor Harry, no le parecía buena idea eso de andar cortándole a la gente la mano para saber sabe dios el que.

- Eres la elegida...

CONTINUARA...

Pulsen GO y dejenme un mensajito please no les cuesta mas de 30 segunditos, y yo les prometo ke actualizare pronto.


	17. En vuestras manos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mio... bla, bla, bla, ya saben..**

**  
**

**En vuestras manos**

- ¿Qué sabe? – Dijo de malhumor Harry, no le parecía buena idea eso de andar cortándole a la gente la mano para saber sabe dios el que.

- Eres la elegida... – Ambos chicos se miraron con cara de póker. Hasta que la profesora intervino. – Mejor tomáis asiento y os digo de que va esto... – El tono que empleó Crystal sonaba serio, y Hermione y Harry acataron el mandato de la mujer. – Para ello, he de contaros una vieja leyenda sobre los cuatro fundadores...

* * *

En un solitario pueblo abandonado, un grupo de encapuchados se encontraba reunido.

- Fuisteis muy descuidados en el ataque al Callejón Diagon. – Recriminaba Lucius. – Ya sabía yo que el amo se equivocó al asignaros aquella misión..

- Já... no seas cínico Malfoy, bien sabes que tu metiste más la pata aquel día que todos nosotros juntos.. – Dijo en tono mordaz Andrew, le daba exactamente igual lo que pensara ese gilipollas oxigenado, si el propio Voldemort no le producía temor, mucho menos iba a ser uno de sus subordinados. – Más te vale callar, ya que creo que Voldemort no se ha enterado de tu error garrafal ante Potter y su amiga sangre-sucia... – Dijo escupiendo las dos últimas palabras, como si le quemara la boca con tan solo decirlas.

- No seas prepotente Andrew... bien sabes que el señor oscuro nos tiene mayor confianza a nosotros que a ti.. Sería tu palabra contra la nuestra. – Se dio aires de superioridad Laestrange.

- Querrás decir la de todos nosotros... – Chasqueó los dedos y todos sus demás "amigos" se acercaron temerosamente, rodeando a los dos mortífagos. – Sabes que nosotros no estamos ni con un bando ni con el otro, si aceptamos "permanecer " en éste, fue por mero placer, y no porque comparta vuestros ideales, y mucho menos las reglas por las que os regís.

- Nuestro amo estaría muy contento de saber tu manera de pensar... Creo que no sabes donde te has metido, una vez entras no puedes salir... No solo te tendrías que enfrentar con todos lo mortífagos, hay una infinidad de criaturas mágicas, además de otras armas, que te harían pagar cara tu traición. – Dijo Lucius, dándose aires de grandeza.

- ¿Y te crees que eso me preocupa? – Dijo el chico de ojos azules claros, mientras se revolvía su inmaculado pelo rubio, de manera arrogante. – Mejor me dices que es lo que quiere "Volti" y te dejamos tranquilito con tu querido compañero. – La cara de Lucius y Laestrange echaba chispas de la ira.

- ¿Pero quien te crees que...?

- Ni una palabra más o te arrepentirás... – Amenazó Andrew, apuntando con su varita al cuello de Malfoy.

- De... de acuerdo... – Articuló entrecortadamente, por mucho que quisiera convencerse así mismo, de que ellos no eran más que unos aficionados, la verdad era que superaban en conocimientos y habilidades a muchos de los mortífagos que seguían al mago oscuro, incluido él mismo.

- Pues desembucha... – Dijo con tono mordaz el chico.

- Pues quita esa estúpida varita de ahí... – Se recompuso Malfoy, aunque para sus adentros temblaba como un niño pequeño.

- La quitaré no por que tu me lo pidas, sino porque no quiero que te hagas pipí delante de todos mis muchachos... podrías crearle un trauma... – Rió socarronamente el chico, seguido de todos sus colegas.

- Nuestro "amo" – Acentuó esa palabra. – Quiere que vosotros os infiltréis en algunos laboratorios muggles para extraer algunos elementos químicos y radiactivos que necesita para elaborar un nuevo arma. Además, tendréis que pasar desapercibidos, ya que el mundo no mágico está avisado de nuestras presencia... Deberéis secuestras a científicos importantes y traedlos a la sede. Todo ello con la más absoluta discreción posible. – Volvió a repetir Lucius, no entendía aún, por qué su amo no le asignaba esas misiones a mortífagos de mayor confianza, y veteranía, en vez de a unos niños mimados, que estaban locos por las artes oscuras.

- Vaya... – Dijo decepcionado el rubio de ojos azules. – Me esperaba algo más interesante.. pero bueno.. todo sea por matar el tiempo.. – Dijo resignado, quitándole al rubio platinado un taco de folios que llevaba, en los que seguramente estarían los informes acerca de los centros a los que tenían que ir, y la información personal de cada científico. El chico le echó una hojeada por encima. Acto seguido dividió el gran paquete de folios en 4 grupos, y lo repartió a sus amigos. – Seguid las instrucciones al pie de la letra, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que ha planeado vuestro señor.. – Dijo Andrew clavando una mirada fría a Malfoy y a Laestrange, que sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, al mirar a ese chico sentían una sensación parecida a la que les infundaba su amo.. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan joven llevar tanto odio por sus venas? – Os avisaré cuando hayamos acabado nuestro cometido. – Dicho esto, se escuchó un "plog" generalizado, y solo quedaron dos figuras solitarias.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle algo a nuestro señor? – Dijo Laestrange.

- El chico llevaba razón, no nos interesa tenerlos en nuestra contra, creo que su participación será vital en esta guerra, sino están de nuestro lado... – Un sentimiento de inquietud invadió su cuerpo, ellos no eran de esos que les gustaba estar bajo los mandatos de nadie, iban por libre, solo les interesaba lo que les pudieran ofrecer. Si el lado de la luz hacía una oferta más jugosa que la que había echo Voldemort, no se lo pensarían ni un momento.

- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Lucius? – Decía Laestrange observando la expresión de su amigo. – No nos traerán nada bueno, lo sé... no entiendo la postura de nuestro señor, esa confianza que les está dando... espero que sepa lo que hace...

- Yo también... yo también... – Susurró el rubio. Dio un último vistazo al paisaje lúgubre que los rodeaba, como buscando algo... - ¿Has escuchado eso?

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Laestrange extrañado.

- Nada... – Sentenció el rubio confundido, abría jurado escuchar pasos...

- Mejor nos vamos... Deben estar esperándonos en las sede.

Malfoy asintió, y ambos mortífagos se desaparecieron, bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos azules.

- Al ministerio le interesará esta información. – Susurró el chico para sí. Si Voldemort se enterar de su traición, se encontraría en serios problemas.

* * *

Remus Lupin, junto con Nympathora Tonks, caminaban por un oscuro y solitario callejón de Londres. Ambos buscaban un sitio en concreto, pero parecía ser que no iban a dar con él... 

- Remus estás seguro de que es aquí? – Preguntó Tonks, parándose en seco, y observando detenidamente el lugar. – No me parece muy buena idea esto... – Decía algo cohibida la chica.

- Según los cálculos... debería estar aquí... – Señaló con decisión a una vieja puerta de madera, que se encontraba justo al lado de un grupo de contenedores de basura, con lo cuál, el olor era insoportable.

- ¿Seguro...?

- Toc, toc, toc... – Tocó la puerta Remus. Tonks lo miraba confundida... ¿No estaría esperando que alguien abriera la puerta? Pero no le dio tiempo a pronunciar la pregunta en voz alta, ya que alguien acababa de abrir la puerta. La chica dio un salto hacia atrás de la impresión, si tuviera que describir al hombre que acaba de ver hubiera dicho que era el hermano gemelo de "El Jorobado de Notre Dame". Su cara estaba totalmente desfigurada, y una gran joroba asomaba por sus espalda.

- ¿Quién les manda? – Preguntó con una voz tétrica el hombre, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de los dos aurores.

- Nos manda Isaac Mirmigan... una de las manos derec...

- Ya sé quien es.. – Dijo con tono mordaz, el jorobado.

- Como ya debe de saber ambos somos licántropos, y queremos unirnos a vuestras filas. – Decía Lupin con voz seria.

- Lo suponía, pasen, pasen... no es seguro que les vean aquí. – Se asomó al callejón que seguía desierto, y una vez habían entrado Remus y Tonks, cerró con un golpe seco la puerta.

* * *

- Eso es todo... – Finalizó el relato la profesora. Un silencio incómodo invadió la sala. – Se que esto os llevará un tiempo asimilarlo, y más aún a ti Hermione, yo en tu lugar me sentiría igual.- La chica levantó la mirada, para clavar sus ojos marrones en los azules de su profesora, buscando una explicación, esperando entender que aquello se trataba solamente de una broma. – Esto va en serio Hermione. – Ella se sorprendió, esa mujer la tenía intrigada, hasta el punto de que parecía ser conocedora incluso de sus pensamientos.

- Crystal¿Quiere decir Usted que el destino del mundo mágico está en las manos de Harry y en las mías? – La profesora asintió levemente.

- No olvides que queda un tercero...

- Pero... si yo soy el elegido por parte de Godric Gryffindor, Hermione es la elegida por Rowena Ravenclaw, y Voldemort, fue el elegido por Salazar Slytherin... ¿Que sucedería si el escogido o escogida por Helga Hufflepaf decide unirse a Voldemort? – LA profesora adoptó una pose seria.

- Que las posibilidades de que el mundo muggle continuara existiendo, serían remotas...

- He entendido la mayor parte de lo que usted a dicho, pero aún tengo una duda. – Hermione se estaba recuperando de la noticia, y comenzaba a ser consciente de la carga que llevaba a sus espaldas. – Si bien cada uno de nosotros tiene poderes distintos, y un amuleto que potencia dicho poderes¿Cómo lograremos dar con ellos a tiempo, y dominar nuestros nuevos poderes?

- Para ello estoy aquí, mi misión, a parte de inculcaros todo lo que debéis saber acerca de vuestro destino, será buscar esos instrumentos, o amuletos, como tu los has llamado. Pero permíteme decirte ,que por esa parte no habrá problemas, ya que tengo vuestros respectivos símbolos. Lo más difícil será encontrar el correspondiente a Hufflepaf, debemos tenerlo en nuestro poder, y evitar que bajo ningún concepto caiga en manos de Voldemort... ya que una vez encontrado el objeto que dejó cada fundador destinado a sus sucesores, es fácil dar con su legítimo dueño.

- Perdone profesora¿Quiere decir que habrá que mantener estas "clases" más a menudo? – Dijo Hermione.

- Si, Hermione... creo que por esta noche ha sido suficiente por asimilar. Mañana les espero a la misma hora, quiero que conozcan a los que a partir de mañana, serán parte de vosotros mismos. Además de en que consistirán sus nuevas dotes mágicas, será una tarea difícil asimilar esa cantidad de poder... Incluso podría decir que será agotador, incluso puede que doloroso para vuestros cuerpos, el acostumbrase a tal cantidad de energía recorriendo por vuestros interior. Nuestro entrenamiento será exhaustivo...

- Entonces... – Interrumpió Harry.- ¿Cómo podremos seguir el ritmo de las clases?

- De eso me encargaré yo chicos... soy experta en pociones revitalizantes. –Les guiñó un ojo a ambos. – Además, con lo que vais a aprender este año, terminareis el curso con un nivel de EXTASIS. Creo que ya podéis iros a dormir. Intentad descansar, el día de mañana será duro.

- Hasta mañana.. – Se despidieron los dos adolescentes, a la vez que salían de la sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Crees que serán capaces de con llevar esa pesada carga Crystal? – Dijo una voz cansada detrás de la profesora.

- Tengo fe en ellos...Lo veo en sus ojos, esa determinación.. puede que tengan un poco de reticencia al principio, pero se que ambos juntos lograran vencerle.

- Harry tenía razón¿Qué pasaría si el heredero de Huffelpaf apareciera? – Un suspiró se escapó de la boca de la joven, que se volvió a mirar los terrenos de Hogwarts iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna. – Puede que fuera el fin, Salazar Slytherin siempre fue muy poderoso, y si logra corromper al heredero que queda... dudo mucho que ellos dos tuvieran alguna posibilidad ante él...

* * *

Ambos amigos recorrían los pasillos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, rumbo a la sala común de los leones. Ninguno de los dos, habían dicho palabra alguna desde que salieron de la reunión con la profesora. Hermione seguía impactada por la noticia, y Harry... Bueno, el ya se había acostumbrado a llevar siempre una carga en sus espaldas, pero lejos de sentirse peor, al menos le tranquilizaba que a partir de mañana, tendría más poderes con los que defenderse del mago oscuro... ya tuviera que soportar al mundo encima de él, había jurado que Voldemort le pagaría esa deuda que tenía con él, desde el momento que mató a sus padres. Ya era algo personal, no solo por el bien del mundo mágico, y el muggle, sino por VENGANZA, si, venganza, la lista de Voldemort era ya muy larga, y quería que la última víctima que se sumara a ella fuera la del propio mago oscuro. Ese sería su principal cometido, además de proteger con todas su fuerzas, y hasta donde le permitieran sus posibilidades, a sus seres queridos. Por ese lado, estaba inquieto, nunca habría pensado que Hermione tendría una participación tan importante en esa guerra, la verdad era que él quería que todos sus amigos estuvieran alejados de ella. Pero parece ser que el destino se encontraba en contra del joven Potter.

- Harry nose si estoy preparada para esto... – Dijo una atormentada Hermione a su mejor amigo. – Llevo pensando un rato, y la verdad es que no le hallo explicación alguna. – Se habían detenido en seco, cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- Entiendo tu situación Hermione... pero verás como todo saldrá bien.. Siempre has sido la mejor bruja de todo tu curso. Ahora es cuando puedes entender el por qué de la magnitud de tus habilidades mágicas.

- Por esa parte estoy algo más tranquila. – Suspiró. – Pero no sé si podré dar la talla, ya sabes que yo todo lo que he aprendido estaba en los libros, y permíteme decirte que esto no viene en ningún libro. – Harry no pudo evitar soltar una gran sonrisa.

- Esto es la dura realidad Hermione, tengo fe en ti, y en mí. Nada es fácil en esta vida, pero yo tengo claro que lucharé hasta donde sea necesario. Quiero poder brindar a todos aquellos que vivieron la primera guerra oscura, y que están viviendo esta, un mundo en paz, en el que no tengan que temer cuando salen del trabajo si su familia seguirá con vida o no. – La chica sonrió con dulzura, las palabras del chico le habían conmovido. Cuán equivocada estaba la gente , la mayoría pensaba que Harry Potter era un niño mimado, y que todo lo que hacía o había echo era puro cuento...Aunque muchos, después del ataque al ministerio de Magia comprobaron que lo que el niño que vivió había dicho desde un principio había sido cierto. Si supieran que en verdad el chico de ojos verdes esmeralda, llevaba cargando un enorme peso desde su nacimiento, y que todos los sacrificios que había hecho los hacía por el bien de todos, y había interpuesto su vida en varias ocasiones para salvar la de alguien... Para después de todo, salir perdiendo, ya eran varios de sus seres queridos los que habían caído en aquella guerra, pero al parecer la gente nunca se percataba de ello. Era una persona normal y corriente, con sentimientos, que cometía errores... pero al fin y al cabo, como todos aquellos que pensaban mal de él. – Te admiro Harry... – Dijo la chica en un susurro, pero que fue audible por el moreno.

- Yo también te tengo admiración, me sorprende el modo en el que has actuado... más de uno en tu lugar, habría salido corriendo de la sala, sin nisiquiera mirar a tras. Puede que seas descendiente de Rowena, pero esta noche has echo patente por qué te puso el sombrero seleccionador en Gryffindor. – Susurraron la contraseña, ante una desconcertada señora Gorda, que buscaba por todos lados el origen de la voz.

- Creo que lo mejor será que hagamos caso a la profesora y nos marchemos a dormir... – Dijo Hermione, mirando la solitaria sala común, que reflejaba en esos instantes un lugar acogedor, y el ambiente invitaba a quedarse allí. – Aunque pensándolo mejor... me parece tentadora la idea de pasar aquí la noche. ¿Me podrías prestar tu capa Harry?

- Tengo una idea mejor¿Por qué no me quedo aquí contigo? La verdad es que no me apetece demasiado tener que subir de nuevo a la habitación... Además los ronquidos de Ron y Neville no me dejarían dormir.

- ¿Estas loco? – Recriminó la castaña a su mejor amigo. – Nos podrían ver, y la verdad, no me parece buena idea de que Mi novio, y Tu novia, nos viesen a los dos durmiendo aquí abajo a la mañana siguiente. Después de que la noche anterior nos fuésemos casi al mismo tiempo, simulando que ambos estábamos enfermos.

- Me encanta cuando te pones de esa manera... Pero olvidas una cosa mi querida Hermione... – La chica se estremeció con el "querida", pero no perdió su semblante serio. – Tengo una capa de invisibilidad, y por sino recuerdas mal, sirve para...

- Ya Harry, que no soy una niña de tres años... – Cortó la explicación del chico, que parecía estar hablando con una niña de preescolar.

- Vale, no es para que te pongas así mujer... no aguantas una broma.. – Dijo el chico divertido, al ver la cara de mala leche que le dedicaba la chica. - ¿Vamos al sillón de enfrente de la chimenea, no?

- Por mí bien... – Ambos amigos se sentaron cada uno en un lado del sillón, pero como la capa no era muy grande, no los podía cubrir a los dos.

- Creo que te tendrás que sentar más cerca de mí.

- Definitivamente no. – Dijo la castaña.

- De acuerdo.. pues yo me sentaré a tu lado. – Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el chico estaba a su lado, reposando la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, y viendo arder los troncos de la chimenea.

- ¿Estas cómodo? – Preguntó la chica con ironía.

- Si gracias. – Dijo el chico con dulzura, a la vez que la miraba. – Ron tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado... – Susurró el chico, mientras volcaba su mirada a las llamas.

- Si... – Dijo en un suspiro Hermione. – Harry yo quería decirte que...esto... Harry... Harry... ¿me estás escuchando?... Por Merlín, si se ha quedado dormido... que guapo se ve así... – De momento se recriminó asímisma, lo mejor sería intentar imitar al chico, y descansar, el día de mañana sería muyyyyyyyyy largo. Bostezó, y apoyó su cabeza junto a la de su amigo. Para instantes después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry notaba algo que le picaba en el brazo, intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero parecía no querer dejarle en paz.

- Déjame dormir un poco más Hermione ... tengo sueño.. – Recriminaba el chico. – Ya te vale ¿No? – Malhumorado se despertó, para ver a la culpable de su interrupción. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse a la chica de cabellos castaños, sino a su lechuza Hegwid, que lo miraba a él y a Hermione alternativamente. – Gracias colega... ¿Qué haría yo sin tí? – Miró a su amiga, que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente en el pecho del chico, que estampa tan dulce, pensó Harry, Con lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser... en cambio eres todo un angelito cuando duermes . – Hermione despierta, despierta dormilona... – LA chica seguía remoloneando en el pecho del chico...

- Joder Harry... ya te he dicho que ese ejercicio está mal hecho... no Ron... eso tampoco es así... – Decía entre sueños la castaña, provocando que elmoreno sonriera. Se pasaría así todo el día, pero como la idea de que lo pillarna con su mejor amiga en esa situación no le hacía mucha gracia... decidió despertarla de un modo más sutil.

- Hermione Granger, lamento informarle de que ha suspendido sus ESTAXIS, y que no podrá cursar ninguna carrera. – Dijo Harry, con voz seria y ronca. El efecto no se hizo esperar y la chica se sobresaltó gritando.

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEE?

- Tranquilízate mujer, es que como no te levantabas...

- Muy gracioso Potter... – Dijo irónicamente la chica.

- Venga será mejor que subas ya a tu habitación, y yo a la mía¿no te parece?

- Por mí está bien... – decía la castaña mientras bostezaba. – Nos vemos encanto.. – Bromeó al chico, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Pero unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, dirigiéndose a la sala común.. Los dos amigos se quedaron paralizados, Harry decidió actuar milésimas antes de que los pasos llegaran a la sala común. Rodeó a Hermione entre sus brazos, y prácticamente se tiró sobre un sillón junto con la capa de invisibilidad que cubría medianamente ambos cuerpos, que habían quedado en una postura un tanto incómoda. Harry estaba encima de Hermione, justamente encima de sus labios rojo carmín y sus hermosos ojos dorados. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, si antes estaban asustados, ahora más aún, si alguien los pillaba en esa postura... Podría pensar cualquier cosa, menos lo que en realidad era. Los pasos se acercaban lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos... Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que a Hermione se le había caído la bufanda al suelo. Cada vez estaba más cerca. La castaña cerró los ojos instintivamente, temiendo lo peor, y Harry la estrechó más hacia él, pidiendo que los dos desaparecieran en aquel instante. Una cabellera roja asomó detrás del sillón, como buscando algo...

- Habría jurado escuchar a Hermione aquí... – Dijo una Ginny Confundida, cuando se percató de que la bufanda de la castaña estaba en el suelo, dio un rodeo alrededor del sillón y tomó la prenda entre sus manos. Resignada se sentó en el sillón, y se tumbó en él, pero sintió algo raro... Una especie de tela... – Pero.. ¿Que es...? – Gritaba alarmada la pelirroja.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**: Olas! No me dejaron muchos reviews... ¬¬ pero bueno, gracias a un par de personitas encantadoras decidi dar un "empujoncito" grande a la historia, ya que creo que estos capis estan mucho mejor que los primeros, tan solo espero que si valoran mi trabajo y mi forma de escribir me lo digan dejandome un review, ya que de lo contrario entendere que no se ni escribir y ke tampoco valoran lo que hago, y de ser asi dejare de subir... EN vuestras manos queda que el ficc continue. BEsossssss y dejenme un review!

_**Respuesta a los reviews**_

**Yesse **

Hola amiga dejame decirte q tu fanfic esta super Chida de verdad, esta super interesante!espero q le sigas pronto, como tambien espero q quites esa pareja Fea :( me gusta mas HyHr jejeje

_Ola wapa! muchas gracias por tu review, ya no queria volver a subir en la pagina ya que no parecia tener mucho exito la historia, pero gracias a tu comentario y a otro mas que me dejaron decidi vover a subir capis, y he subido CUATRO! espero que hayan sido de tu agrado, decirte que tengo hasta el 22, en vuestras manos queda que los suba pronto. Muchos besazos, y tranquila, que pese a que esa pareja aun le queda tiempo, este ficc es fiel a H/Hr al 100 jejeje._

**Elementh **

NO me dejastes en el misterio :(, muy buen fic continua pronto y kiero ver cuando h y h se junten y los poderes de harry al ser heredero de gryffindor

_ola! Gracias por tu review, y me alegra que el capitulo haya ocnseguido su fin, el dejarte con el suspenso, espero que estos cuatro capis también te hayan gustado. besos y cuidate. _

**Pulsen GO, y dejenme un mensajito!**

**Cristy**


	18. Descubriendo mis poderes

**Nota de la autora:**_ lo siento, y mil veces lo siento, me he retrasado demasiado, pero es que esta pagina la tengo un pokito olvidada, ya que la respuesta del publico es bastante menos que la que tengo en la otra pagina (no os sintais ofendidos mis queridos lectores, sois pocos pero os quiero con locura ;P) Ahora despues de siglos y siglos, os traigo un pequeño REGALO, siete capis, hasta poneos al dia con la historia, al menos, hasta donde tengo escrito._

**Disclaimer: **_es algo que a veces seme olvida, pero creo que no hace falta recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (bueno algunos de ellos si, y al que me lo plagie... jejejej) la esencia de este magnifico mundo es tan solo de JKR mi musa de la inspiracion, la mujer que quiero ser de mayor (y si consigo tener las mismas arcas que tiene ella mucho mejor jajajjaj). Bueno gente muchos besazos y a disfrutar de la lectura _

**Descubriendo mis poderes**

- Habría jurado escuchar a Hermione aquí... — Dijo una Ginny Confundida, cuando se percató de que la bufanda de la castaña estaba en el suelo, dio un rodeo alrededor del sillón y tomó la prenda entre sus manos. Resignada se sentó en el sillón, y se tumbó en él, pero sintió algo raro... Una especie de tela... — Pero.. ¿Que es...? — Gritaba alarmada la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que entre sus manos se deslizaba una tela gelatinosa, y trasparente. Dio un fuerte tirón y ante sus manos apreció la capa de invisibilidad de su novio. Dejando a la chica aún más impactada que antes. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía aquello allí?

* * *

Se encontraban en una gran habitación, que poseía grandes ventanales, a través de los cuales entraban los primeros rayos del sol. Unos matices dorados iluminaron la estancia dando a conocer a sus huéspedes toda su belleza y esplendor.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione? — Preguntó el moreno, al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a incorporarse, el golpe había sido brutal.

- Si me encuentro bien... pero... — Se masajeaba la cabeza, ya que con la caída se había golpeado allí. Se encontraba deslumbrada por la estancia. No podría describirla de otro modo, era EXPECTACULAR. El rojo y el amarillo dominaban la habitación, sin duda alguna, quien fuese el encargado de su decoración era simpatizante de la casa Gryffindor. Grandes estanterias repletas de libros poblaban la mayor parte de la sala, una gran mesa de estudio situada en mitad, con varias sillas a su alrededor, daba un aspecto tranquilizador y de paz a la chica. Harry por su parte observaba las Hermosas vistas que desde allí había, los grandes ventanales le permitían una buena perspectiva del campo de quiddich, y el lago. Una cama de matrimonio se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala, con unos doseles de los mismo colores que el resto de la habitación. Si Hermione no se equivocaba el estilo de los muebles era Barroco, adoraba ese estilo, y por tanto a quién eligió todo lo que allí había. Para sorpresa de ella había una puerta, y picada por la curiosidad decidió adentrarse allí. Una vez hizo contacto intentó abrirla, pero fue sin éxito.

- ALOHOMORA. — Dijo Harry, pero la puerta no cedió. Ambos amigos se miraron confusos.

- Esto es...

- Increíble... — terminó la frase él. — No me refiero solo a la habitación, Hermione¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo hemos podido llegar aquí? — La chica negó con la cabeza.

- La verdad, te parecerá una tontería, pero al llegar aquí hasta me olvidé del "cómo".

- Algo similar me sucedió a mí. Pero... puede que te parezca que estoy loco pero...

- ¿Pero...? — Insistió la hacia, ya que Harry parecía haberse quedado mudo, y mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Pareció reaccionar y clavó sus ojos verdes en los castaños de la chica.

- ¿Y si... y si...?

- ¿Y si qué? — Explotó Hermione, que comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo Crystal el día de su llegada a Hogwarts?

- Si claro, pero no se a que viene eso ahora.

- Pues creo que tiene mucho sentido... o al menos algo que ver... Creo que nos desaparecimos. — Hermione quedó patidifusa, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue echarse a reír. — Yo no le veo la gracia. — Repuso el moreno enfadado.

- Harry ni tu, no yo, sabemos desaparecernos, eso en primer lugar, y en segundo: Ya te he dicho mil veces que en los terrenos de Hogwarts no se puede aparecer, ni desaparecer...

- NADIE.- Acabó la frase. — Pero recuerda a Crystal, ella lo hizo.

- Bueno... eso es algo que también me tiene intrigada a mi, pero que por el momento no puedo hallar respuesta. — Entrelazó sus manos con nerviosismo. — Ahora bien, no sabemos donde estamos, ni como hemos llegado...

- Ni tampoco como saldremos de aquí... — Volvió a acabar la frase el moreno, que leía los pensamientos de la chica, como si de los suyos se tratase. Ella asintió.

- Bueno, pues no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero tenemos algo menos de 5 minutos para llegar a nuestras habitaciones y estar en el comedor, antes de que nadie se percate de nuestra ausencia. Recapitula un poco¿No recuerdas algo que hayas echo para que hayamos llegado hasta aquí? — Clavó su mirada en la del chico, que reflexionaba en las palabras de la chicha.

- Ya está... — Un brillo iluminó sus ojos. — En el momento que nos iban a descubrir deseé con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer de allí..

- Bueno... puede que eso se pueda achacar a los poderes que decía Crystal.. — Dijo Hermione, que se había sentado en un sillón que tenía cerca. — No nos nombró nada al respecto de ellos, pero no me extrañaría que formaran parte de tus cualidades, pero... ¿No te parece extraño que ella también tenga dotes mágicos semejantes a los de los elegidos? — Harry asintió, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en un sillón cercano.

- Contra más pienso en esa mujer, más misterios aparecen en mi cabeza, creo que lo más importante en este momento sería hallar la salida ¿no te parece?

- Por supuesto. — Ambos se levantaron, y se pusieron manos a la obra. La habitación era muy amplia, y había una gran cantidad de artilugios, pero nada, salvo la misteriosa puerta que no se abría, que indicara que existiera salida alguna. Tras 7 minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, cayeron rendidos en los sillones, y se miraron abatidos.

- En menudo lío nos hemos metido... — Dijo Harry.

- Pues creo que si has sido capaz de traernos hasta aquí deberías poder regresarnos... — Dijo la castaña, ante la mirada confundida de su amigo.

- Pero si no se como hemos llegado aquí¿Cómo piensas que pueda sacarte?

- Del mismo modo. — Sentenció la chica. — Así que ya te estás estrujando ese cerebrito tuyo, que quiero dejar esta habitación YA. — Gritó la chica.

- Desde luego... a veces...

- ¿QUE? — Amenazó ella divertida, ante la sonrisa de su amigo.

- Bueno... yo lo intento, pero no prometo nada.. — Ambos se levantaron, y se pusieron el uno enfrente del otro. — esto... creo que tendré que abrazarte.. — Se puso algo colorado, no le hacía mucha gracia, que en caso de que el plan resultase, alguien los viese abrazados.

- Si no hay otra opción... — Se resignó y abrazó a su mejor amigo, que la atrajo más hacia él.

- Bueno... ahí vamos. — Su cabeza comenzó a desear con todas sus fuerzas aparecer en su dormitorio, y darse una duchita. En un visto y no visto, sus pies dejaron de tener contacto con el suelo, para caer estrepitosamente, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, cayeron en la cama del chico. Hermione seguía aferrada a él, pero se separó de inmediato al escuchar una voz.

- ¿HARRY? — Preguntó Ron, desde el cuarto de baño. — Compañero¿Eres tú?

- Si Ron soy yo.. — Dijo este nervioso, dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga. — Vete de aquí. — Le susurró.

- Pues ya me dirás como salgo de aquí sin que sospechen.. — Repuso ella con ironía.

- Pues con la capa de... hostia... que me la he dejado en el sillón. — Se recriminó el chico.

- Muy bien Potter. — Dijo ella.

- El caso es que te tienes que...

- Harry, pásame una toalla que hay en mi mesita de noche, es que aquí ya no quedan... — Pedía el pelirrojo desde el cuarto de baño. - Esos me las van a pagar, siempre las ensucian todas.— Maldijo a sus compañeros de habitación, que una vez más dejaban a los demás sin toallas con las que secarse.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, ya se había arreglado, claro está, no quería devolverle a su novio la capa de invisibilidad, sin haberse arreglado para ello. Además, tendría que explicarle el por qué estaba "allí", si supuestamente la noche anterior se encontraba indispuesto... Más le valía que la respuesta fuera convincente, si no conocería a una Ginny muuuuuuy celosa, con otros chicos nunca había sido así, pero es que ahora se trataba de su Harry, y eso era algo SAGRADO.

Con paso decidido se puso a subir las escalera de los dormitorios de los hicos, a penas faltaban unos escalones para llegar a la habitación de Su Harry, cuando unas voces hicieron que se detuviera.

* * *

- Un momento.. — Se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió la mesita de noche de su amigo, una vez encontró la toalla se la llevó al cuarto de baño, y regresó a la habitación. Para su sorpresa Hermione buscaba algo frenéticamente.

- MI varita... — Dijo preocupada la chica, que se había quedado blanca. — No la tengo.

- Hermione, no te sulfures, recuerda que no la llevabas anoche.. — La chica suspiró aliviada.

- El problema lo vamos a solucionar ya, lánzame un hechizo desilusionador, y listo. — Afirmó con voz triunfante la chica.

- Muy astuta... — Harry sonrió con orgullo, una vez más, hallaba la solución correcta, el chico le lanzó el hechizo a su amiga, y esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que dejó de verse.

- Plaff — Se oyó un golpe seco, y Ginny Weasley irrumpió en la escena de manera brusca, y con una sonrisa un poco tonta, mirando a todos lados.

- Me había parecido... que Hermione estaba aquí.. — Decidió dejar de lado sus paranoias, y saludar "como Dios manda" a su novio. Le dio un gran beso en los labios, y le entregó su capa de invisibilidad. — Creo que deberías decirme que hacía tu capa en la sala común. — Preguntó ella, mirando severamente al chico.

- Bueno... es que al final anoche no me podía quedar dormido. — Intentó decirlo con convicción, pero su novia no parecía del todo convencida. Así que para convencerla, le dio otro beso, pero mucho más pasional que le anterior.

- Te creo, por cierto ¿Has visto a Hermione? Siempre está levantada la primera, y me ha extrañado no verla hoy, además he encontrado su bufanda en el sillón.

- Seguro que se le cayó ayer...

- Bueno te dejo cariño.. — Le dio un corto beso en los labios y desapareció de la habitación, segundos antes de que Ron apareciera por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

- Buenos días, veo que no has podido dormir muy bien.. — Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiendo una mirada significativa a las ojeras que lucía su amigo.

- Es que no pude conciliar muy bien el sueño...- Dijo el chico frotándose los ojos a modo de cansancio, pero recordando que precisamente esa noche, logró conciliar el sueño bastante bien...

* * *

- Menudo día.. — Suspiró Ron, dejándose caer en el banco del Gran Comedor. — Estoy molido. A penas llevamos aquí dos días, y el montón de deberes que tengo tiene que ser tan grande como Hagrid...

- Ron... — Dijo alarmada Hermione. — Hablando de él... aún no le hemos dicho que este año no cursaremos su asignatura... — Harry y Ron palidecieron¿Cómo podían haberlo olvidado?

- Creo que habría que hacerle una visita esta tarde, tenemos un par de horas libres antes de las últimas clases del día. — Sugirió Ron.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. — Asintió el moreno.

- Y yo, espero que no se lo tome mal, pero creo que ya debía de intuir algo, porque el sabía de antemano que para nuestras carreras no es necesaria esa materia. — Dijo la castaña.

- Espero que lleves razón.. — Dijo Harry, más para si mismo, que en voz alta.

* * *

Después de haber acabado el desayuno el trio Gryffindor acompañados de Ginny, se dirigieron a la cabaña del guardabosques. Aún se podía disfrutar de los últimos coletazos del verano, el día era cálido, y apetecible para quedarse en los jardines.

- Toc, toc.

- Ya va... — Dijo la voz ronca de Hagrid desde detrás de la puerta. — A sois vosotros..- Dijo de mala gana, abriendo la puerta a sus invitados.

- No te pongas así Hagrid.. — Dijo Hermione en tono cariñoso.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga cuando mis mejores alumnos, y los que yo consideraba amigos míos abandonan mis clases sin habérmelo dicho? — Dijo el grandullón, soltándolo todo de golpe, y descargando la tensión que había acumulado durante vario tiempo. — Lo siento. — Se retractó el semigigante. — No os culpo, suponía que podía pasar, pero es que han sido tantas cosas juntas... — Se desplomó en la silla, haciendo que ésta crujiera al sentir el peso.

- A nosotros también nos cuesta, pero entiende Hagrid, no podíamos escoger tu asignatura, de hecho, yo estoy segura de que si habláramos con Dumbledore... — Ron y Harry, miraron reprobatoriamente a la castaña. No es se trataba de que no apreciaran a Hagrid, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a pasar un año más junto con los "amiguitos" del semigigante, entre los cuales se podían distinguir algunos como Buckbeak, y los escregutos de cola explosiva.

- Ah!!!! Me había olvidado de decíroslo antes, Dumbledore a conseguido que Buckbeak pueda volver a Hogwarts.. — Dijo el hombretón sonriente.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si cualquiera puede reconocerlo, además estoy seguro de que Malfoy sería el primero en dar la voz de alarma. — Afirmó Harry.

- Albus estaba precavido ante esa posibilidad, y por ello, le ha cambiado el nombre, y está reconocido legalmente como Jorge, aunque claro, yo le digo "Jorgito". — Sonrió como un niño pequeño con una piruleta, y los chicos solo se limitaron a imitarlo, con una sonrisa forzada. Por Merlín¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a un hipogrifo "Jorge"? Esto era raro hasta para Hagrid... (Pensaron los chicos).

- No te preocupes Hagrid, después de todo, este año aún puedes contar conmigo. — Dijo Ginny, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- Es cierto, la última Weasley a la que tendré el honor de enseñar... — Suspiró con melancolía. — Por cierto¿Cómo les va a tus hermanos con el negocio?

- De maravilla, estás teniendo mucho éxito en las ventas, incluso parece que están madurando algo. Aunque no pueden contribuir mucho con la Orden, hacen todo lo que se encuentra en sus manos. Incluso Dumbledore cree que muchos de sus hechizos, podrían aplicarse para hacer frente a los mortífagos, ya que al ser sencillos y prácticos son una buena alternativa para momentos desesperados. — Explicó el pelirrojo.

- La verdad es que si. — Asintió Hagrid.

Pasaron sus horas libres conversando con Hagrid, e intentando sacarle algo de información acerca de los planes que tenía la Orden, pero fue en vano, al parecer, ya estaba comenzando a ser más precavido a la hora de hablar con los chicos. Se despidió de ellos, mucho más animado, y saludando con especial ahínco a la pelirroja.

* * *

El día llegó a su fin, y ellos ya se encontraban acabando sus platos cuando un alumno de Ravenclaw le entregó una carta a Harry y a Hermione. Ambos se miraron extrañados y se dispusieron a abrirla:

_ Esta noche a la misma hora, os diré lo acordado en el encuentro anterior. NO informéis a nadie sobre nuestros encuentros, y si no us veis en otra obligación, decid que tenéis que cumplir un castigo conmigo._

Os espero. Sed puntuales.

Crystal

- ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó el pelirrojo, a la vez que psaaba por encima de su novia y arracaba el pergamiono de las manos del moreno.

- No es nada importante cariño. — Idjo Hermione, que antes de que su novio se diera cuenta, le había arrebatado la carta de la profesora. — Es solo que la profesora Laspier nos citó hoy, para cumplir castigo... — Dijo ella, intentando sonar convincente.

- Quién diría esto de Hermione Granger, cumpliendo castigo... — Bromeó Ginny, que estaba al lado de la pelirroja, y que en esos instantes bullía de nervios.

- Jaaaa jaaaa, muy graciosa... ¿Qué me dirías si te informara de que cumplo ese castigo por no haber querido lastimar a TU Harry? — Dijo la chica, ante la mirada atónita del moreno, que visto que su orgullo peligraba, intervino.

- Querrás decir que yo no quise hacerte nada... — Se enfadó Harry.

- ¿A sí? — Preguntó la castaña. Ambos rostros comenzaban a tornarse de rojo (a encenderse), para todos los presentes, creían que verían una de las pocas disputas que había habido entre esos dos amigos, si se tratara de Ron y ella, tal vez hubiese pasado desapercibido, pero con Harry... Muchas miradas estaban volcadas a ellos, incluidas la de cierto Slytherin, que vigilaba todos los pasos del estúpido de Potter y sus amigos. Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de todos los presentes, al contemplar que ambos amigos se estaban desternillando de la risa, y se ponían las manos en las costillas. La gran mayoría decidió volver a sus postres, ya que la posible "pelea" parecía haberse esfumado.

- Por un momento creí que ibais en serio... — Respiró aliviada Ginny.

- La verdad es que sí.. — Opinó Lavander, con una gran sonrisa. — Sois muy buenos actores, al menos a mí me habéis dado el pego, pensé que era verdad.

Desde la mesa de las serpientes, Draco golpeó con fiereza la mesa, por un instante pensó que el trío se destruiría, y con él, la suerte que hasta entonces había tenido el cararajada. Pero si ellos no se separaban solos, él les daría un empujoncito para que eso sucediera... tal y como le habían encomendado.

* * *

Harry y Hermione salieron de su sala común, a eso de las 9 y media de la noche, para intentar llegar lo más puntuales a su cita con la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El chico llevaba escondida debajo de la túnica su capa de invisibilidad, ya que posiblemente a las horas que acabaran el entrenamiento, la reunión, o como quiera que se pudiera llamar aquello, tendrían problemas si Filch los encontraba.

- Hermione, tus padres no han dicho nada de la niña ¿No? — Preguntó Harry, interesado en el asunto de la niña.

- No la verdad, pero espero recibir noticias pronto, ojalá mis padres pudieran adoptarla... — Suspiró la chica. — Siempre he deseado tener una hermana, o hermano, es una lástima que mis padres no decidieran tener más hijos. Aunque la verdad es que lo entiendo, el parto de mi madre fue muy difícil, y el médico avisó de que otro embarazo supondría un gran riesgo para su salud, y para la del futuro bebé.

- No lo sabía... — Dijo Harry, el tema de los hermanos era algo que también había pasado alguna vez por la cabeza del muchacho. Tal vez si sus padres no hubieran muerto, se vería siendo el hermano mayor de un par de muchachos revoltosos. Pero lamentablemente el destino no le había brindado esa oportunidad. Pero pensó que con Ginny podría llegar a formar una familia como la que hasta entonces había deseado tener, y esa idea provocó que una gran sonrisa asomara por los labios del chico.

- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó la castaña, que conociendo como conocía a su amigo, sabía que algo divertido pasaba por la mente del chico.

- Nada, que recordando a la niña del otro día me imaginé a mí con Ginny, y unos niños correteando alrededor nuestro. — Se sinceró el chico, pero Hermione sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago, ante el nombramiento de la pelirroja. Pero la verdad es que no sabía muy bien el pro qué, posiblemente sería por que ella deseaba estar en la misma situación que ella... pero... ¿Con Harry? "NO", gritó una voz en su cabeza. — El otro día en el Callejón Diagon te veías muy hermosa con la niña en brazos, creo que serás una madre perfecta, Ron estaría muy orgulloso de ser el padre de tus hijos. — Rió el moreno, ante una mirada perpleja de la chica.

- Por cierto Harry, aún no he pensado ningún nombre para la niña...

- Pues yo con eso de los nombres... — Reflexionó el chico, a la vez que daban vista al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de los menesteres. — Sin embargo, siempre me encantó el nombre de Chris¿Tu que opinas?

- A mi también, ahora el problema será que a mis padres también les guste. Además de que lo primordial es que le puedan dar la custodia a ellos. No creo que sea tarea fácil para el ministerio, con la cantidad de problemas que tienen el ocuparse de andar dando custodias... — Suspiró la chica, llegando a la puerta de la habitación.

- O más bien, puede ser que sea un factor para acelerar el proceso.. si saben que tus padres cumplen los requisitos necesarios para quedarse con ella, tal vez no lo piensen tanto y les otorguen pronto la custodia. — Afirmó optimista el moreno, a la vez que pasaban la tercera vez por delante de la puerta.

Acto seguido, abrieron la puerta e ingresaron en la habitación, cuyo aspecto era diferente al de la vez anterior: Ahora era mucho más amplia, y tenía mullidos cojines al fondo de la habitación, además de varias estanterías situadas en el otro extremo de la habitación. En una de las grandes ventanas ya se encontraba la esbelta silueta de su profesora, que se volvió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

- Valoro mucho la puntualidad, y me alegra que vosotros también. Ahora bien, si me gusta eso de una persona, no me gusta el malgastar el tiempo. Así que aquí tenéis los objetos que os ayudaran a potenciar vuestros poderes y a ayudaros a controlarlos. — Hizo un movimiento con la varita y una espada y una pulsera hicieron su aparición, quedándose suspendidas delante de ambos chicos.

- Pero si es... — Dijo Harry observando la espada, que había conocido desde el momento que la había visto.

- Si Harry, sabía que ya la conocías, y según me dijo Dumbledore este será tu amuleto, por decirlo de alguna manera... Tu Hermione, posees un instrumento de menos calibre, al menos aparentemente, porque ahí donde la ves, esconde un poder inmenso, el cuál podrás conocer en breve. — La chica observó el objeto con detenimiento, parecía ser una cadena de plata antigua, los dibujos que formaban sus eslabones eran muy complejos, salvo uno que sobresalía un poco del resto, con la forma de un águila. Era de suponer que algo en ella hiciera referencia a Rowena Ravenclaw, y eso era el animal que la representaba en su casa.

- Esto... profesora ...

- Crystal.. sino te importa...

- Crystal... es que hoy nos ocurrió un percance, y quería saber si está relacionado con nuestros poderes. — Preguntó Harry, la mujer se limitó a asentir para que el chico prosiguiera con el relato. — Pues verá, esta mañana me encontraba en una situación un tanto comprometida.. — Miró de soslayo a Hermione, y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de la profesora, que se había percatado de la mirada, y que había sonreído interiormente. — Pues deseé con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer de allí... y cuando me di cuenta nos... quiero decir.. me hallaba en una habitación que jamás e visto, que a mi parecer tenía que guardar alguna relación con Godric Gryffindor, ya que la decoración e incluso la estancia en sí, parecían reflejar los gustos personales del fundador. — Acabó el chico de un tirón, dejando a la mujer pensativa.

- Bueno es fácil de explicar, inconscientemente tu cuerpo está empezando a desarrollar los poderes de los que te he comentado, entre los cuáles se encuentra el de desaparición, sin necesidad alguna de varita, o de saberlo con anterioridad. Creo que eso te supondrá una gran ventaja a la hora de examinarte de aparición. Pero aún así, te pido discreción, como ya bien sabes, son numerosos los infiltrados que tiene Voldemort en Hogwarts, y no quiero que ellos piensen que eres el heredero de Gryffindor. Aunque... supongo que lo sobran, no quiero que confirmen sus sospechas, para ello prefiero que paséis un poco desapercibidos, al menos delante de los Slytherin.

- Entiendo profesora... como bien a dicho antes, creo que es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento... — Afirmó Harry, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, y para estar lo más preparado posible a la hora de la batalla, el tiempo apremiaba.

- Bueno.. no va a ser sencillo, y mucho menos gratificante para vuestros cuerpos el aconstumbrarse a esa cantidad de magia circulando por vuestra sangre, como os dije la noche anterior. Ahora bien, lo primero será que los amuletos que tenéis en vuestras manos se unan en un vínculo de sangre con vosotros. Como ya deberéis de saber aquellos hechizos firmados con sangre poseen una mayor poder, además de que se trata de magia antigua, que requiere de su utilización. — Se acercó a Harry, y presionó el filo de su espada contra la palma de su mano, provocando un corte superficial, por el que comenzó a salir un hilillo de sangre, el cuál, empezaba a tintar la flamante espada. Crystal comenzó a murmurar unas palabras en latín, mientras Harry reprimí un alarido de dolor, el corte comenzaba a hacerse más profundo y sentía el dolor invadir su cuerpo, a la vez que una nueva sensación lo recorría. La mujer subió el volumen de su voz hasta llegar al momento cumbre, en el que la espada, y el mismo Harry brillaron con intensidad, provocando que una luz rojiza inundara la habitación, y para cuando todos pudieron abrir los ojos, el chico yacía en el suelo de rodillas, sujetando su mano derecha con la izquierda, par impedir que perdiera más sangre. Pero la verdad era que su cuerpo se hallaba totalmente desprovisto de energías, y hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no caer rendido allí mismo. Crystal se inclinó hasta estar a su altura y le vendó la mano con suma delicadeza, mientras miraba con compasión al chico.

- ¿Por qué no lo cura con un hechizo? — Preguntó Hermione, que sufría con el dolor de su amigo. No entendía porque la profesora prefería dejarlo así, cuando con un simple movimiento de varita podía acabar con su dolor y angustia.

- Para mí tampoco es agradable Hermione, pero ya os avisé de que el proceso sería doloroso, y no es por mero placer mío, sino por vuestro propio bien. — Se tomó una pausa y prosiguió. — Al acabar de recibir esa cantidad de energía el cuerpo sufre una gran fatiga y cansancio, seguido de dolores. ...

- Entonces... ¿Quiere decir que debido a que nuestro cuerpo sufre una sobrecarga de magia no puede arriesgarse a aplicarnos más para aliviar nuestro dolor? — Se adelantó la chica a Crystal.

- En efecto, veo que lo has entendido... Ahora es tu turno. ¿Te encuentras bien Harry? — Preguntó antes de dirigirse hacia Hermione, para repetir lo de la vez anterior.

- S... si... — Logró articular el moreno, a la vez que intentaba ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron, y volvió a caer rendido en el frío suelo de piedra, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo retorcerse por agudas agujas que lo atravesaban.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero a la larga será por el bien de ustedes dos, y por supuesto del mundo mágico en sí. — Dijo Crystal, intentado animar a sus alumnos, pero la verdad es que también trataba de convencerse a sí misma. No se perdonaría el hacer que pasaran por esto si al final era en vano. Rápidamente desechó esa idea de su cabeza, y se dirigió hacia Hermione. - ¿Lista? — La castaña asintió, ya que el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía articular ninguna palabra.

La profesora pudo ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos, pero también pudo percibir la determinación que ellos le mostraban. Colocó la pulsera en la muñeca derecha, y debido a que con ella no podía hacerle un corte, tomó la daga del día anterior, y procedió a hacer un pequeño corte al principio, pero que se vio profundizado más adelante. Hermione no pudo reprimir gritar de dolor, en el momento que la sangre corría por su muñeca hacia abajo, bañando de sangre la pulsera de plata. Al igual que la vez anterior, la profesora comenzó a susurrar palabras en latín, y fue ascendiendo en el tono de voz, hasta llegar al momento apoteósico, en el cuál, una luz plateada, cegó a todos los habitantes de la habitación. Una vez desapareció, Harry miró hacia donde instantes antes había estado su amiga, y vio como su cuerpo se encontraba suspendido en el aire, los brazos de la chica caían inertes, al igual que sus piernas, parecía estar sujeta por unos hilos invisibles. Una estraña aura de color plateado la cubría.

Crystal se acercó para tomar entre sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de Hermione, pero al intentar hacer contacto, una gran descarga de energía hizo que saliera despedida hacia atrás golpeándose bruscamente contra la pared, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor, par instantes después levantarse con dificultad, e intentar repetir la acción. Una vez más volvió a suceder lo mismo, Crystal se volvió a reincorporar pero su cuerpo estaba muy magullado, el golpe anterior había sido más brusco que el primero. Esa magia que rodeaba a la chica no quería que hiciera el mínimo contacto con ella. Parecía como un escudo protector ante cualquier mago que intentara dañar a la benefactora en su momento de debilidad.

Harry, que hasta entonces se había limitado a observar la escena, logró levantarse a duras penas, y llegó hasta el cuerpo de la chica. Admiraba la belleza que en esos instantes irradiaba, parecía una diva, tan bella, pero tan delicada...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡No, Harry!!!!!!! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Crystal, pero ya era demasiado tarde... Una gran luz dorada le obligo a cerrar los ojos, y para cuando los quiso abrir, ambos chicos habían desaparecido. Un gran peso cayó en el estómago de la profesora, que se sintió desfallecer.. su cuerpo, que parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas, se deslizó lentamente sobre la fría pared de piedra, hasta hacer contacto con el suelo... — Por Merlín, que no halla pasado lo que temía... — Suspiró instantes antes de desmayarse...


	19. Se tu pasado

**Disclaimer: **_es algo que a veces seme olvida, pero creo que no hace falta recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (bueno algunos de ellos si, y al que me lo plagie... jejejej) la esencia de este magnifico mundo es tan solo de JKR mi musa de la inspiracion, la mujer que quiero ser de mayor (y si consigo tener las mismas arcas que tiene ella mucho mejor jajajjaj). Bueno gente muchos besazos y a disfrutar de la lectura_

**Sé tu pasado...**

Un agudo dolor de cabeza impedía que pudiera levantarse de donde quiera que estuviera. Pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas comenzó a incorporarse, pero el dolor se multiplicó por mil en todo el resto de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que continuaras descansando. — Resonó dulcemente la voz de Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería, pero no consiguió más que alterar más el estado de la mujer que descansaba en la camilla.

- ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVO AQUÍ? — Dijo la profesora, recobrando sus fuerzas de golpe, y escrutando con la mirada a la enfermera.

- Pues no mucho más de dos horas... — Respondió con sequedad Pomfrey, la cual, había sido advertida ocn anterioridad del director, sobre la posible aptitud que tomaría la joven.

- Debo marcharme ahora mismo.. — Intentó ponerse en pie, pero el intento fue en vano, ya que las fuerzas la habían abandonado, e irremediablemente cayó de nuevo a la cama. Ante una sonrisa silenciosa que se formó en los labios de la enfermera.

- Lo mejor en estos instantes es que descanse, no tengo ni la menor idea de que ha podido hacer para encontrarse en ese estado. — Miró con el entrecejo fruncido a la morena, que se sonrojó un poco. — Pero de lo que estoy totalmente segura es de que usted permanecerá en esa cama hasta que se encuentre dispuesta a continuar con sus trabajo.

- Siento informarle de que en estos momentos tengo algo muy importante que hacer, y lo cual requiere mi presencia de inmediato. — Dijo mordazmente Crystal, volviendo a intentar levantarse de la camilla, aunque con la misma fortuna que la vez anterior.

- Ya le he dicho que eso no va a poder ser posible, y a no ser que quiera andar arrastrándose por todo Hogwarts, yendo a donde tenga que ir, le recomiendo que obedezca mis ordenes. — Dijo con tono serio la mujer mayor, haciendo un movimiento de varita a lo largo del cuerpo de la joven, que se iluminó de una luz celeste, durante unos segundos, para volver al estado inicial. — Como suponía.. — Susurró para sí misma.

- ¿Qué suponía...? — Preguntó algo alarmada Crystal.

- Pues que te has quedado sin energía... — Encaró la mirada de su paciente, que parecía no afectarle la noticia.

- Perdone, pero no veo cual es el problema. Más bien, me parece razonable decir que me encuentro exhausta.

- Creo que no me he expresado correctamente... — suspiró la mujer, y volvió a clavar su mirada en la de la profesora, y endureció el rostro. — Esto va más hayá de una mera pérdida de energía señorita, de lo que estoy hablando.. — Volvió a suspirar. — Usted se ha quedado sin magia. — Logró soltar de sopetón la mujer. Crystal palideció de golpe.

- Pe...pero...

- NO es algo que haya visto en todos mis años en Hogwarts, y mire que he visto de todo... Pero no he encontrado ni el menor indicio de que esto haya sucedido alguna vez. He buscado en informes, y he consultado con varias amigas mías que ejercen grandes cargos en el mundo de la medicina mágica, y ninguna de ellas ha sabido decirme cual puede ser el motivo.

- ¿Cree que puede ser algo pasajero? — Preguntó la joven.

- No puedo decirle nada señorita Laspier... el tiempo será quien nos de en este caso las respuestas que buscamos, a no ser, claro está, que usted me hable de que le paso antes de que el profesor Dumbledore la trajera esta noche a mi enfermería...

- Lamento no poder ayudarla con eso. — Se negó a dar información, en esos instantes, muchas emociones recorrían su cuerpo. Debía reconocer que la noticia de que dejara de ser una bruja la abrumaba y atormentaba, pero a decir verdad, eso no era más que la punta del iceberg. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era la fortuna que podían haber tenido Harry y Hermione.

- Se que es un momento difícil, pero le pido que mantenga la esperanza, tal vez sea algo temporal, y dentro de un par de días, vuelva a ser la misma de antes. — Intentó consolarla Pomfrey, ya que creyó que el estado de shock que parecía tener la mujer se debía a la noticia.

- No se preocupe, yo también albergo esperanza.. — Dedicó una sonrisa forzada, y volvió a tumbarse en la camilla, contemplando el techo de la habitación.

- Ahora voy a darle una poción revitalizaste, ya verá como mañana ve las cosas con otros ojos. — "Y espero que yo también" Pensó para sí la enfermera. Acto seguido, Crystal se tomó la poción, haciendo un leve gesto de asco, e instantes después cayó rendida en los brazos de morfeo, para entrar en un mundo de sueños, libre de preocupaciones, y de que el destino del mundo mágico y el muggle, dependiera de dos chicos de 16 años, que en esos instantes se encontraban desaparecidos.

* * *

Nunca había tenido a nadie de su absoluta confianza, bueno, tal vez si hubiera un tiempo en él cuál, un aparte de sí mismo comenzó a salir a flote. Eran pocos los momentos a lo largo del día en los que se paraba a pensar en ello, pero para ser francos, eran los más placenteros. Ninguno de sus súbditos sabrían nuca de esa parte escondida del gran Voldemort, ya que hasta el mismo, consideraba que aquello había sido un gran error... o tal vez no. Miraba las ascuas, las que estaban amenazando con apagarse por completo, no le temía a la oscuridad, todo lo contrario, se podía decir que había sido su gran amiga desde su infancia, en un orfanato. Había aprendido ha vivir tan cerca de ella, que hasta la consideraba su mejor compañía. Nagini apreció a su lado y susurró algo en lengua pársel. Voldemort se limitó a asentir, y a acariciar con sus pálidas y frívolas manos, la piel escamosa de la serpiente. 

- Las cosas serían muy diferentes... — Suspiró... y fue entonces, cuando el rostro del mago más temido de todos los tiempos, pareció mostrar un poco de humanidad, incluso podrían decir que de nostalgia. Pero fue algo que duró fracciones de segundo. Su rostro adoptó súbitamente una expresión de ira y cólera, al ver interrumpidos sus pensamientos por una persona. - ¿Qué quieres Colagusano? — Dijo mordazmente, y con una voz fría y espeluznante.

- A... amo... — Pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación, a la vez que temblaba de pies a cabeza. - Kimberley y los suyos desean comunicarle algo. — Se limitó a informar.

- No deberías temerme tanto miedo, mi querido Colagusano. — El hombre se estremeció... siempre había sido un cobarde, y el ser valiente iba en contra de su naturaleza, por eso, nunca le había gustado demasiado el permanecer a solas con su amo.- Si no recuerdo mal, te recompensé por tu muestra de fe para conmigo.

- Se lo agradezco mi señor, y no es mi intención el ser grosero, pero Kimberley dice que es "muy importante". — Enfatizó esas dos ultimas palabras, dándole un tono burlesco, y sonriendo bobaliconamente.

- Entonces que pasen... mejor dicho, que pase solo él. — Colagusano obedeció, e instantes después Andrew, con su habitual porte aristocrático y elegante, ingresó en la habitación. Voldemort realizó un rápido movimiento de varita, y el chico se puso en ristre con la suya. Ante esa acción, Voldemort se limitó a sonreír, y sus ojos rasgados emitieron un brillo intenso. — Me gusta tu manera de ser "Andrew", ojalá la mitad de los hombres que tengo a mi servicio me ofrecieran la mitad de lo que tu haces por mi. — El chico se limitó a asentir. — Ahora bien, dime eso tan importante. — Giró el sillón para quedar contemplando al chico.

- Espero que no haya oídos curiosos... — Miró suspicazmente a la habitación, como si las paredes pudieran escuchar.

- No, muchacho, yo siempre tomo medidas. — Afirmó acariciando su varita. — Aunque la verdad, no entiendo por qué no quieres que mucha gente lo sepa, cuando tus colegas si lo saben.

- Se equivoca. — Respondió con avidez el chico. — Salvo mi mano derecha, Xavier, ninguno es conocedor de dicha información, solo aquella persona a la que confiaría mi vida sabe de ella, y permítame decirle que si se lo digo, no es con otro fin, sino el de que usted pueda comprobar hasta que magnitud llega mi fidelidad con vos, mi "amo" — Logró decir con algo de retintín Andrew.

- Bueno, espero por tu propio bien, y el del tal Xavier, que no sea ningún soplón. Ni el peor de las muertes que puedas imaginar, sería comparable a la que os esperaría. — Amenazó Voldemort. — Ahora bien, vayamos al asunto a tratar. Toma asiento por favor.. — Ofreció al chico, a la vez que con un movimiento de varita una butaca semejante a la suya aparecía al lado de Andrew.

- No es necesario..

- Modestia a parte... — Movió ligeramente su mano, y el chico se vio obligado a tomar asiento.

- Bueno... — Intentó pasar por alto el suceso. — Es algo que en verdad no nos había mandado indagar a mí ni a mis hombres, pero yo decidí que era oportuno indagar sobre el problema, ya que mi sexto sentido, me dice que lo que podía encontrar nos sería de gran beneficio en esta guerra. Comencé a buscar los orígenes de esa hermana secreta de Lily Evans, y llegué al mismo punto en que sus mandados llegaron. Pero yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente, y busqué en un lugar donde ellos nunca habrían pensado hacerlo... — Suspiró, no por miedo, sino para intentar dislumbrar algún ápice de curiosidad en los ojos de Voldemort, pero no tuvo suerte, ya que su rostro se encontraba entre las sombras.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pnsé que al igual que Evans, la tal Elisabeth, podría haber encontrado algún mago y haberse casado con él. Por tanto, fue a investigar el acta de matrimonios del pueblo donde vivía... Pero no había el menor indicio. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que todo estudiante, hace sus amigos en el colegio, y que mejor manera de saber que había sido de la vida amorosa de la joven que preguntarle a una de sus amigas íntimas. Me puse manos a la obra, y después de un par de días, logré la localización de su mejor amiga: Emma Rollers. Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido el lanzarle un "imperius"" pero prefiero hacer las cosas a la viaja usanza. Al ser una mujer soltera, aproveché mis dotes innatas de belleza, y la seduje en una sola tarde, poco a poco, me fui interesando por su época estudiantil, una cosa llevó a la otra, y acabemos tocando el tema de Elisabeth. Me comentó que hacía muchos años que no sabía mucho de su amiga, al menos hacía 15 años que perdió el contacto con ella. Me interesé en el tema, y fingí que me dolía esa pérdida emocional, y le comenté que yo también había estado en una situación similar. Lo último que me pudo decir es que salí con un chico bastante mayor que ella, y que parecía muy raro, sobretodo el estraño gusto que presentaba por las artes oscuras. Según Emma, el chico nunca le había agradado, pero si su mejor amiga había tomado la decisión de que ese era su "hombre", ella nunca le reprocharía nada, lo que más le importaba era su felicidad. Tras la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, solo se limitó a decirle que lo dejaba todo para irse con él, y así lo hizo.

- ¿Algo más que añadir? — Preguntó fríamente Voldemort, ante un repentino silencio del joven.

- La verdad es que sí. Además yo diría que esta parte es la que más importancia tiene. — Afirmó con arrogancia el chico, y sonriendo. — Pude enterarme de que también al cabo de unos meses, decidió abandonar a "su novio", y como toda mujer desolada recurrió a su amiga del alma, para contarle lo mal que lo estaba pasando... — Fingió pena. — Pero seguro que no podría imaginar el contenido que llevaba esa carta... Al parecer, descubrió la verdadera identidad de "su amorcito", y por ello decidió desaparecer. — Hizo una leve pausa, como esperando que el otro mago interviniera, pero no lo hizo. — Al parecer, estaba embarazada, y aunque, habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas no seguir adelante con esa criatura, se decantó por tenerlo. Eso fue lo último que logré sonsacarle a Emma, ya que después de esa confesión, el contacto se perdió por completo.

- Creo que me será muy útil tu información... Has hecho un buen trabajo. — Dijo sinceramente Voldemort. — Te estas ganando muy bien mi confianza, y todos aquellos que la tienen lograrán ser personas muy importantes en el nuevo mundo que pienso hacer.

- Es alagador, pero creo que no he sido muy explícito en mis datos. — Sonrió para sus adentros Andrew. — YO si sé quien es, o mejor dicho, era, el novio de Elisabeth. Lo que si me extrañó es que ninguno de sus mortífagos, ni la propia Emma, hayan logrado darse cuenta. — Voldemort tensó el rostro, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el aprendiz. — Sé que tu eras ese chico raro, y por eso, has querido saber de ella ahora... Lo que de verdad me extraña.. — Dijo con arrogancia. — Es por qué acordarte ahora de ella, cuando en 16 años te ha dado absolutamente igual lo que le haya pasado.

- No es asunto tuyo. — Dijo con tono peligroso Voldemort, a la vez que se incorporaba del asiento., y Nagini rodeaba al chico.

- No crea que le tengo miedo... — Se incorporó el joven rubio, a la vez que sus ojos azules brillaban de manera intensa.

- ¿Ah no? —

- No. Pero sé cual es el lado que me conviene. Por tanto, creo estar en el bando correcto, al menos por el momento.. — Dijo con tono peligroso. — Esa información puede que sea tu propia sentencia... eso sí, si en verdad alguna vez te importó esa sangre-sucia. Por favor.. — Dijo despectivaemtne. - ¿Cómo el gran Voldemort pudo caer tan bajo? Esperaba algo mejor de tu parte.

- NO te atrevbas a hablarme así... — Siseó peligrosamente, a la vez que lo apuntaba con su varita.

- No, no... — Negó el chico con el dedo índice. — Nene malo... CON el señorito Andrew no se juega¿recuerdas que te dije que mi mano derecha lo sabía? Pues bien, si te atreves a hacerme algo, antes de que puedas acabar conmigo, el mismo Dumbledore sabrá todo lo que tu tienes planeado, y no dudo, en que ese viejo choco, le de cobijo a mis muchachos. Así que guárdate esa cólera y rabia. Por el momento nuestros intereses son los mismos, y eso te conviene a ti. — Sonrió con malicia.

- A mí no me hacen chantaje muchachito... Tu arrogancia puede ser tu perdición, Recuerda que con un solo chasquido de mis dedos puedo tener a una veintena de mortífagos para que te liquiden. Por no decir, que yo mismo con mis manos te puedo matar ahora mismo¿Acaso no recuerda nuestro primer enfrentamiento? — Ahora le tocó el turno de reír a Voldemort.

- Por el momento tenemos una especie de tregua sellada.. Si tu me ofreces una buena recompensa, yo prometo guardarte fidelidad, y luchar por nuestros fines comunes. Si hay algo que apoyo, es la idea de exterminar a los sangre impura a todos esos muggles, son la escoria del planeta.

- Bueno, te tendré vigilado, y más te vale cuidar tus movimientos... Ahora retírate.

- Sí "amo" — Dijo con algo de burla, y haciendo una leve reverencia, para instantes después desaparecer de la habitación.

- Colagusano!!!! — Gritó Voldemort.

- ¿Si, amo?

- Quiero que mandes a Lucius y a Laestrange a vigilar al grupo de Kimberley, pero que pasen desapercibidos. Diles que por una vez en su vida hagan un trabajo bien hecho, o se tendrán que ateñir a las consecuencias.

- Si señor. — Acto seguido, abandonó la habitación, dejando en la más absoluta soledad a Voldemort, que cayó abatido en su sillón. Con un solo pensamiento surcando su mente- Un hijo...

* * *

El director andaba de aquí para allá, de un extremo a otro de su despacho, como si esperara que la respuesta a sus preguntas pudiera llegar en cualquier instante. Su rostro ya no presentaba la misma vitalidad que en años anteriores, y mucho de sus seres más cercanos se estaban dando cuenta. El Dumbledore de ahora estaba mucho más consumido por esta nueva batalla, y sus reflejos ya no eran los mismos de antes. Por el contrario, su oponente parecía haberse fortalecido, y esta vez, venía dispuesto a ganar la batalla. Lo se lo permitiría, ya le costara la misma vida en el intento. Si un chico de 16 años, había logrado hacerle frente durante cada uno de sus cursos de Hogwarts a Voldemort, el que era, tal vez, uno de los pocos magos que podían encontrarse a su nivel, no se amilanaría ante él. Pero volviendo al presente, esa presión que le oprimía el pecho no cesaría hasta que dos de sus mejores alumnos volvieran a estar en paradero conocido. Crystal lo alertó de los riesgos que corría el ritual, pero nunca pudo suponer que algo que era tan poco probable llegara a suceder... 

- Dumbledore, no te preocupes ya verás como todo sale bien. Ese chico ha salido de situaciones peores. Mejor tranquilízate, que seguro que en menos de lo que tu te esperas tienes a Potter de nuevo en tu despacho. — Dijo la voz de una señora regordeta, probablemente sería una de las antiguas directoras del colegio. Su rostro y voz sonaron dulces, incluso parecía la señora Weasley cuando trataba a algún hijo suyo, después de haberle sucedido algo malo.

- Puede que tengas razón. — Asintió el anciano, colocándose las gafas de media luna. — Pero aún así, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados... En estos instantes su estado de salud es muy delicado, y de verdad, eso de que anden desaparecidos en tales circunstancias no ayuda mucho. — Afirmó irónicamente. — Además. — Prosiguió, después de un largo silencio. — La señorita Laspier también ha sufrido las consecuencias...

- ¿A qué tipo de consecuencias te refieres Albus? — Interrogó amablemente otro antiguo director, al parecer visiblemente preocupado.

- A perdido sus poderes. — Muchos murmullos inundaron la habitación, pero por respeto al director bajaron el tono de voz, y decidieron contemplar la actitud del director ante la noticia.

- Por eso te veías con tan mala cara cuando entraste. — Dijo el anterior director de Hogwarts.

- Así es, eso no entraba en los planes, o al menos, ella a mí no me dijo nada acerca de ese riesgo. Nunca se ha visto nada parecido... No en estas circunstancias... Pude que por motivos emocionales nuestros poderes se vean menguados, o incluso alterados, pero de ahí, a desaparecer por completo... — Suspiró. Su cuerpo comenzaba a notarse bastante fatigado, y se dejó caer en el sillón. El Fénix se posó en su hombro, y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. Dumbledore notó una sensación cálida inundarle el cuerpo, y notó como sus fuerzas recobraban nuevas energías. Dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento al animal, que asintió con la cabeza.

Un gran estruendo se oyó en la habitación, y un par de figuras se deslimbraron en medio de un manto de ceniza.

- Profesor Dumbledore, tenemos noticias muy importantes. — Anunció la voz de Arthur Weasley.

- Dime cuales son esas noticias Arthur, y por qué vienes tan sofocado. — Anunció tranquilamente el director, haciendo todo el acopio de su tranquilidad y entereza, debía de transmitir esa paz y tranquilidad a sus amigos y compañeros de la Orden.

- Verá, hemos cumplido las órdenes que nos mando una vez conoció a la señorita Brytol. Hasta el día de hoy no habíamos conseguido mucho, pero esta noche una fuente anónima nos a rebelado una cantidad de información bastante importante, y la que espero que usted pueda entender mucho mejor de lo que lo hemos hecho nosotros. — Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando de soslayo a un compañero suyo de departamento, que también colaboraba con la orden. — A decir verdad, la nota no era muy grande, más bien yo creo que se trata de una especie de acertijo, para nosotros no tiene mucho sentido, pero tal vez para usted y Elisabeth si contenga una mayor información. — Se acercó al escritorio del profesor, soltando un poco de ceniza encima de unos cuantos libros que había, y le entregó el trozo de pergamino. La nota era escueta, pero el director nunca se dejaba llevar por las primeras impresiones, y seguramente el valor de la información que conllevaba ese fragmento de papel, podía ser de mucha más utiliadad que un libro de 800 páginas. Lo leyó atentamente, y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Podía ser la clave... pero... Volvió a releerlo, si, en verdad era de suma importancia, puede que la allí se encontrara la diferencia entre ganar o perder esa guerra.

- Señor... ¿Hay algo imortante? — Preguntó impacientado el señor Weasley, que tras un largo silencio del director, no pudo evitar que su curiosidad le venciera.

- Ya lo creo Arthur, la persona que escribió esto no pudo encontrar mejores palabras para hacerlo. Es una gran mente, y no me preocupa el que se mantenga en el anonimato, yo diría que me alegra. Sin saberlo tenemos a alguien del lado de Voldemort que lo está traicionando, y me atrevería a decir que es uno de sus manos derechas. Al menos, eso me ha dado a entender la nota.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de ello ALbus? En la nota a penas hay dos renglones escritos... — Preguntó con incredulidad el otro hombre.

- Tú lo has dicho, solo dos renglones escritos, pero son muchos más los que me ha aclarado entre el espacio de esos dos. No es tan importante aquello que ves, sino lo que no te dejan ver.. — Explicó filosóficamente el director.

- Para ser sincero no lo entiendo. Pero me agrada que usted si haya podido hacerlo... — Contestó sinceramente Arthur.

- Creo estar totalmente seguro, pero necesito que alguien me lo confirme, y ese alguien no es otra persona que Elisabeth, solo ella puede desmentirlo, o decir que no es cierto.

- Bueno señor, le dejamos. — Ambos individuos se dirigieron a la chimenea. El primero en desaparecer fue el compañero de trabajo del señor Weasley. — Descanse, necesita recuperar fuerzas. — Sugirió el pelirrojo, y sonrió cálidamente al director, instantes antes de desaparecer.

- La juego no ha hecho más que empezar, y las piezas de esta batalla decidirán que bando ganará. Un solo hombre puede ganar una guerra... y su participación será muy importante. — Suspiró fuertemente Dumbledore, volcando de nuevo la vista en el fragmento de pergamino. Al mismo tiempo, los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaron a infiltrarse por la ventana de la estancia, los pájaros comenzaban a cantar, señalando el inicio de un nuevo día.

* * *

Ron se había despertado tarde, como para no variar, y se vistió deprisa para no llegar tarde. Le había extrañado mucho que su mejor amigo no lo hubiese llamado, pero supuso que se debía a que éste, también se había quedado dormido. Fue hacia su cama, pero la halló vacía, un pequeño nudo se le hizo en el estómago. Era bastante raro, pero decidió pensar que lo más probable sería que ya se encontrara en el Gran Comedor, atiborrándose de tostadas, y besuqueándose con su hermana (entiéndase Ginny). Al pensar en la pelirroja una chica de cabellos marrones inundó sus pensamientos, y eso hizo que se vistiera con mayor rapidez. En menos de dos minutos salía por el hueco del retrato. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, y no hallar a ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos. 

Ginny estaba enfrente de él con el rostro preocupado, y nada mas ver a su hermano lo acribillo a preguntas:

- ¿Dónde está Harry¿Se a quedado dormido¿O acaso se ha puesto enfermo y no me lo has dicho¿Y Hermione¿La has visto¿Sabes al...?

- BASTA!!!!! — Gritó el pelirrojo exasperado. Provocando que todos los alumnos que quedaban desayunando volearan a verlo. — VOLVED A LO VUESTRO. — Volvió a gritar de malhumor, ningún alumno repuso nada, con Ronald Weasley era mejor no entablar una discusión. — Ahora bien. — Suspiró, ante la mirada asesina de su hermana. — No tengo ni la menor idea de donde puede estar Harry, ni mucho menos Hermione... — La chica fue a abrir la boca, pero el chico prosiguió. — Además que yo sepa ninguno de los dos está enfermo. De todos modos, opino que lo mejor sería pasarnos antes de clase por la enfermería.

- Llevas razón.. — Asintió ella, pero después de mirar alarmada su reloj, tomó de un jalón la túnica de su hermano y lo obligó a salir del comedor a toda prisa.

- ¿Por qué tanta bulla? — Preguntó el chico, que hacía esfuerzos descomunales por correr, respirar, y comer al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Acaso no te fijaste en la hora? Si queremos llegar a tiempo a las clases tenemos que correr a cuanto den lugar nuestras piernas, y suelta ya esa tostada de una vez. — Le pegó un manotazo a la tostada, que cayó al suelo. Ron miró a su hermana con el entrecejo fruncido, pero decidió guardarse el sermón para más tarde. Cuando Ginevra Weasley se preocupaba por algo (N/A: sobretodo Harry) era tan temible como la mismísima señora Weasley. Además el pelirrojo también quería saber algo a cerca de su novia, no era muy normal que Hermione Jane Granger no lo hubiera sermoneado ese día por su tardanza, y mucho menos que no lo hubiera esperado para ir a clases con él. Pero... había algo raro en todo ese asunto... ¿Cómo "casualmente" sus dos amigos (chico y chica) desaparecían misteriosamente? Decidió descartar esa idea, siempre había confiado en su amigo, y así sería para el resto de su vida.

- Ya ... está... — Idjo jadeando Ginny, delante de la puerta de la enfermería. Llamó a la puerta, e instantes después el rostro de la señora Pomfrey entreabrió un poco ésta, lo suficiente para que pudieran verle el cuerpo.

- Ah, son ustedes... ¿Qué les ha sucedido ahora? — Preguntó con voz cansina, a la vez que los examinaba con la mirada. — Parece que están bien, auqnue los noto algo sudorosos. — Acercó la mano a la frente del chico, y notó que tenía la temperatura alta.

- No.. se preocupe, es que hemos venido corriendo. — Respondió rápidamente Ron, intentando ver más allá de lo que le permitía la enfermera. — Estamos buscando a Harry y a Hermione. — Pomfrey notó un leve pinchazo en el estómago, no estaba acostumbrada a decir mentiras, pero la situación requería una, y debía de ser lo suficientemente buena como para evitar que esos dos Weasleys entraran por la fuerza a la enfermería.

- Bueno, es verdad que ambos están aquí. — Dijo con un tono pausado, y bajando la voz, como si aquello fuera el mayor secreto de la historia. — Como bien saben han tenido que asistir a algunas clases con la profesora Laspier, y anoche tuvieron un percance con una poción, por lo tanto, no podrán salir por un tiempo indefinido. — Dijo ella, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué pasó con esa poción? — Dijo Ginny alarmada. - ¿No le pasará nada malo a mi Harry? — Inquirió al borde de las lágrimas.

- No.. no... Nada de eso, solo tuvieron una pequeña intoxicación por inhalar vapores tóxicos, y deberán permanecer en observación unos pocos de días. Eso sí, no podrán venir a visitarlo.. — Ambos chicos se miraron desconcertados. — Son órdenes de Dumbledore. — Afirmó como si aquello no se pudiera rebatir. — Espero que por el bien de tus amigos tomes todos los apuntes y ejercicios que os manden durante estos días, sexto curso es un año difícil, y no se pueden permitir el quedarse atrasados... — Dijo Pomfrey, o más bien, ordenó a Ron. — Además ya vaís tarde a clase...

Los dos pelirrojos echaron a correr hacia sus respectivas aulas, algo más tranquilos por saber que le había sucedido a Harry y Hermione, pero un poco preocupados del aislamiento que ambos tendrían que sufrir durante un tiempo indefinido.

* * *

Se sintió desfallecer, y notó como un cuerpo caía suavemente a su lado, como cuando un pañuelo cae al suelo. Sus ojos intentaban abrirse, pero la luz era tan cegadora que dificultaba la acción. Además, sus fuerzas habían menguado considerablemente, pese a que su energía era mucho más superior a la que tenía antes. Crystal le comentó que ese sería el estado en el que quedaría después del hechizo. Entonces un flash llegó a su mente, recordó el cuerpo levitando de Hermione, y volvió a ser consciente de si mismo. Abrió los ojos de sopetón, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos. Una luz blanca cegadora no le dejaba ver con claridad, volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez pudo distinguir una figura a su lado. Sin duda alguna era Hermione. Su cuerpo seguía brillando con un aura dorada, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, su cuerpo ya no levitaba. Se acercó con cautela al cuerpo de ella. Parecía profundamente dormida, pero su muñeca continuaba sangrando, se rasgó la túnica, y con el trozo de tela se dispuso a vendársela. En un primer momento una descarga eléctrica le sacudió la piel que había hecho contacto con la de la chica, pero instantes después, sintió un calor confortable. Una vez se cercioró de que ya no perdía una gota más de sangre, acurrucó la cabeza de ella en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su pelo. Fue entonces cuando ella reaccionó. 

- ¿Do... dónde... estoy? — Preguntó, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

- Lamento estar tan perdido como tu. — Afirmó Harry, que por primera vez contemplaba el lugar. La verdad era que no había mucho que contemplar ya que aquello parecía como estar en medio de un gran océano, con la diferencia de que allí solo se veía blanco por todas partes. — Parece como un limbo o algo así. — Susurró, no muy convencido.

- Eso parece...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó el moreno preocupado.

- Algo cansada, pero las e pasado peores. — Forzó una sonrisa al chico, y le guiñó un ojo.

- Si, creo que yo también.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Cuando Crystal cantaba el hechizó en esa lengua que parecía latín. A partir de ahí no recuerdo nada. ¿Acaso me desmayé?

- Yo diría que si... — La chica se volvió para mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos, el tono de voz que había utilizado le daba a pensar que eso no había sido lo único que le había pasado.

- ¿Seguro que no me pasó nada más?

- Em...

- ¿Cómo que emmmm? — Dijo la chica alarmada.

- Hermione no es para que t...

- ¿Hermione Granger y Harry Potter? — Preguntó una voz desde la nada.

- SI. — Afirmaron ambos amigos, algo cohibidos._  
_


	20. Harry, Hermione, Voldemort

**Disclaimer: **_es algo que a veces seme olvida, pero creo que no hace falta recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (bueno algunos de ellos si, y al que me lo plagie... jejejej) la esencia de este magnifico mundo es tan solo de JKR mi musa de la inspiracion, la mujer que quiero ser de mayor (y si consigo tener las mismas arcas que tiene ella mucho mejor jajajjaj). Bueno gente muchos besazos y a disfrutar de la lectura_

**Harry, Hermione, Voldemort... y ¿Dos herederos más?**

- ¿Hermione Granger y Harry Potter? — Preguntó una voz desde la nada.

- Si. — Afirmaron ambos amigos, algo cohibidos. La chica se aferró más al cuerpo de su amigo, para ser francos, a nadie le gusta escuchar voces cuando no ves a nadie alrededor tuyo, y peor se pone la cosa, cuando ésta sabe hasta como te llamas. Aunque en el fondo, Harry sentía una pequeña calidez en el estómago al escuchar esa voz, incluso podría decir que tenía la sensación de haberla oído antes en algún lugar

- Creo que ante todo me veo en la obligación de daros una explicación. — Ambos amigos asintieron.- recientemente habéis sido informados de los poderes que se os han sido con concedidos por... "herencia familiar". Seguro que Crystal os habrá proporcionado muchos datos acerca del por qué, y el para qué, debéis utilizar dichos poderes. ¿No es así? — Hubo un nuevo asentimiento por parte de los oyentes. — Ahora bien, yo, junto con el resto de mis camaradas, creemos conveniente que la información de la que sois conocedores sea la máxima posible, para poder afrontar la verdadera realidad, y lo que os espera en un futuro no muy lejano. — Hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió. — Como bien dijo la señorita Laspier, son cuatro los herederos que deberían mantener el equilibrio en el mundo mágico, dos de ellos se encuentran en este instante frente a mi, lo cual nos deja con otros dos. El tercero no es otro que Tom Riddle, más conocido como Voldemort. Hasta ahí, creo que si lo sabéis... El problema se encuentra en el cuarto, y permítanme decirles que no por ser el ultimo deja de ser menos importante. No se nos está permitido decir quien es, pero puedo dar por seguro que a vuestra vuelta Dumbledore tendrá la certeza de saber quien esa persona, o ¿debería decir personas? — Ambos amigos se quedaron estupefactos, y se miraron confundidos.

- Perdone. — Intervino Hermione, al igual que hacía en las clases cuando no entendía algo. — Si no le he malinterpretado, ha dicho dos, pero eso no puede ser. Crystal nos dijo que solamente quedaba uno.

- Perdone señorita Granger, dijo que quedaba un heredero, lo cual, no confirma que ese cargo no lo puedan ostentar dos personas. Este hecho nos puede proporcionar una ventaja sobre el bando oscuro, o por el contrario, proporcionarnos una gran desventaja con respecto a este, ya que como bien pueden entender, el poder de tres herederos, contra el de dos, harían que la balanza se desequilibrase, y no precisamente hacia nuestro lado.

- Entiendo... — Suspiró Harry. - ¿Usted nos facilitará el nombre de los otros herederos? — Preguntó esperanzado.

- No, y lamento no poder ayudaros mucho con ese tema.

- ¿Quiere decir que estamos aquí por otra razón? — Aventuró Hermione.

- Si, y no.

- ¿Podrías explicarse mejor?

- Por supuesto, un o de los motivos por los cuales se encuentran en esta especie de limbo, no es otros sino que por el estado en el cual quedaron tras las transmisión, o mejor dicho, aceptación de los poderes que les son legítimos. NO podíamos correr el riesgo de que algo os sucediera en ese estado. Aunque creo que el metabolismo de la señorita Granger si supo resguardarse ante cualquier posible ataque. — Comentó en tono burlesco, ella se ruborizó ante el comentario, y Harry dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa. — En cambio, el señor Potter se encontraba en un estado deplorable, y hubiese sido vulnerable ante cualquier ataque. Ese fue el principal motivo de su viaje hasta aquí, además de lo que les he dicho sobre los herederos que quedan.

- Lamento interrumpirle, pero no nos ha proporcionado ningún dato viable, mediante el cual podamos llegar a saber de quien se trata. — Insistió Hermione.

- Lamento no poder decir nada más, pero eso se saldría de nuestras reglas, además, ya os he dicho que Dumbledore os dará información con respecto a ese asunto. — Dio por acabado el tema la misteriosa voz.

- Perdone pero... ya ha dicho en varias ocasiones que son varias, en cambio, solo lo escucho a usted, y además, ni siquiera nos está dando su cara. ¿Por qué no se identifica? — Preguntó Harry, cuanto más tiempo escuchaba esa voz, más seguro estaba de que conocía a la persona de la cual procedía. - ¿Quién es usted?

- Te sorprendería saber mi verdadera identidad Harry... — Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho, no podía ser su voz... Su mirada se quedó perdida mirando hacia arriba.

- Harry, Harry¿Te sucede algo? — Zarandeó Hermione al joven, que parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock.

- No.. es solo que... — Volvió en sí, y negó rotundamente mirando a su amiga, que no estaba muy comvencida de que eso fuera cierto.

- Como te he dicho antes, no creo que sea conveniente el que tu sepas mi identidad, ni mucho menos cual es mi trabajo, solo debéis de saber lo justo y necesario para poder ganar esta lucha, y restablecer los valores que siempre han regulado al mundo mágico, y que en estos tiempos corren un grave peligro.

- ¿Quiere decir que no sabremos nunca quienes son ustedes? — Inquirió Hermione.

- Así es.

- Pero...

- Creo que el satisfacer tu curiosidad no te ayudará a cumplir tu cometido Hermione. — Ella cerró la boca de golpe, sintiendo como sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura. — No pretendo que te sientas ofendida, simplemente no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Todo a su debido tiempo... — Un silencio invadió aquel espacio, blanco, inmaculado como la nieve, pero que pese a su semejanza, solo inspiraba confianza y bien estar. Si existiera una palabra para definirlo sería "paz", al menos eso era lo que el corazón de Harry le decía él. — Antes de devolveros a Hogwarts, quiero haceros una advertencia. Los tiempos que corren no son buenos, y los problemas que surgirán más adelante pondrán aprueba tanto vuestros lazos de amistad, como otros vínculos más estrechos que se irán formando, no es momento de hacer enemigos, es hora de olvidar las rendecillas, y unir lazos, independientemente del pasado, ahora lo importante es el presente y el futuro, uno que se encuentra en las manos de todos, principalmente en la de algunos que han sido designados por el destino para desempeñar ese cargo de gran responsabilidad. Sobretodo, y pase lo que pase, vosotros dos debéis de insistir mucho en ese lazo que os une y que mucha importancia tendrá en un futuro. — Hermione y Harry se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, como buenos amigos no eran necesarias las palabras para decirle las cosas el uno al otro, en una sola mirada eran capaces de transmitirlo todo, un solo gesto, incluso a veces un suspiro, eran capaces de decirle al otro que era lo que le sucedía. Esa afinidad que ni Ron, ni Ginny compartían con ninguno de ellos. Fue en ese instante cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que ese lazo nunca se rompería, e inconscientemente rieron, a la vez que rompían el contacto entre sus miradas. — Veo que ese problema está solucionado. — Rió la voz. — Ya llegó la hora, pero antes... ¿Queréis que os diga como sería vuestro futuro si conseguís derrotar a Voldemort?

- Usted... usted... ¿Podría hacerlo? — Dijo Hermione visiblemente emocionada, aunque Harry tenía un gran pellizco en el estómago.

- Esto Hermione... ¿Tu crees que sería buena idea? Ya sabes... puede que no todo salga bien en la batalla final y... — El rostro de la chica se ensombreció...

- Tienes toda la razón... — Asintió cabizbaja, la sola idea de que al mirar al futuro muchos de sus seres queridos no se encontraran a su lado, la aterraba, la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

- No te pongas así... — La abrazó Harry, y ella sintió que podría estar así todo el día, su cuerpo de amoldaba perfectamente a la altura y al pecho del joven, sus brazos tenían la medida perfecta para rodear su frágil cuerpo, su olor, ese olor que últimamente la traía de cabeza inundaba sus fosas nasales, provocando que sus pelos se erizaran ante tal sensación. — Pero podemos echar un vistazo ¿No¿No te imaginas rodeada de niños pelirrojos correteando a tu alrededor? — Sonrió sinceramente Harry. Todo momento bonito llega a su fin, y para el gusto de Hermione, este llegó demasiado pronto, golpeándola duramente con la cruda realidad. Se limitó a asentí, intentando demostrar entusiasmo.

- ¿Entonces aceptan?

- Si.

- Solo hay una condición...

- ¿Cuál?

- No recordarán nada de lo que vean, hasta que derroten a Voldemort, y entonces el hechizo se vea anulado.

- ¿A qué hechizo se refiere? — Preguntó Harry.

- Como podéis entender, no sería justo que volváis a la realidad siendo conocedores de algo tan importante como es el futuro, lo cual, podría traer consecuencias fatídicas sobre el desenlace de éste. A esto hay que unir que ese futuro solo se llevará a cabo si la lucha con Voldemort sale favorable al bando de la luz, y eso dependerá mucho de vuestros actos, y de los de los otros dos herederos que quedan. Ahora bien, sabiendo las condiciones¿aceptáis?

- Sí. — Dijeron ambos al unísono.

* * *

Un par de pelirrojos mantenían la mirada fija en sus platos, sin probar bocado, lo cual, cualquiera que conociera a cierto Weasley llamado Ron, le habría ocasionado al menos un ataque cardíaco, no todos los días se veía al menor de los pelirrojos contemplando su plato de comida, ya que lo normal era verlo a el tan metido dentro del plato como la propia comida, y engullendo comida a tal velocidad, que muchos se preguntaban si hacía como las aves, que solo tragan, y nisiquiera mastican la comida. Como si ambos fueran uno, dejaron escapar un suspiro melancólico a sus platos vacios, a la vez que reposaban sus cabezas sobre la palma de sus manos. Seamus y Neville, miraban la escena que tenían en frente, ya sabían del por qué de la situación de ambos pelirrojos, pero no pensaban que la situación fuera para estar de esa manera.

- Oye Ron¿Has podido saber algo de Hermione y Harry? — Preguntó Seamus.

- No, parece que la enfermedad que tienen es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy contagiosa, o al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Madame Pomfrey unas 20 veces hoy. — resopló resignado y de malhumor el chico.

- Bueno... esto... ¿Y para cuando podrán salir? — Preguntó Neville.

- Esa es otra!!!! — explotó Ginny. — Según "ella" el encierro será por un tiempo indefinido, joder, que no son ratas de laboratorio. ¿Qué pretende tener a mi Harry allí encerrado por toda la eternidad? Si le gusta tenerlo cerca que le haga una foto y que duerma con ella.. — Si la señora Weasley imponía respecto cuando se enfadaba, su hija no tenía mucho que envidiarle. Tanto Seamus como Neville, tragaron saliva, y prefirieron dejar de lado a ese par de pelirrojos enfurecidos.

- Y pensar que solo hace unas horas que no los ven... — Susurró Neville a su compañero de habitación, mientras miraba de reojo a los dos hermanos que salían del gran comedor, probablemente hacia la sala común de los leones.

- ¿Sabes lo que yo creo? Para mi que a estos dos lo que les molesta es que Harry y Hermione pasen mucho tiempo juntos, a decir verdad, yo creo que el lazo entre esos dos siempre ha sido muy fuerte.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero yo no creo que Harry sea de esos que le pida salir a una chica cuando en realidad está enamorado de otra. Se le ve muy enamorado de Ginny. — Afirmó Neville.

- Por su parte creo que no tengo muchas dudas, pero Hermione... No sé... hasta hace poco se peleaba con Ron hasta casi por el aire que respiraban, a mi me da que esa relación no va a cuajar demasiado amigo... Yo noto que ella es un poco más reacia a mostrar su afecto con Ron, al contrario que Harry y Ginny.

- En eso llevas razón, pero... ¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez sea que es muy tímida con respecto a ese asunto? Que quieres que te diga, a mí personalemtne no me gustaría ir besuqueándome con mi novia por todo el colegio... — Dijo algo azorado el chico.

- Ajajajaj Neville¿Cuándo has tenido tu novia?

- Oye no te pases ¿Eh? — Sonrió el chico.

- Pero si bien sabes que es cierto.

- ¿Y tu qué, acaso vas a negarme que no te comes una rosca desde hace más de un año? — Ahora le tocó sonrojarse a Seamus. - ¿Hacemos una apuesta?

- Claro, sabes que siempre te las gano todas. — Afirmó el castaño totalmente convencido.

- Esta vez será distinto...

- ¿Ah sí? Sorpréndeme.

- En un mes debemos de tener cada uno de nosotros una novia, y aquel que no lo consiga deberá darse un baño en el lago...

- ¿Eso es todo?

- No me has dejado acabar... — Replicó visiblemente molesto Neville, y a continuación se sonrojó notoriamente. — Debe hacerlo desnudo... — Seamus se quedó a cuadros, pero una sonrisa pícara apareció por sus labios.

- Muy bien amigo, esto es un trato. — Ambos se dieron la mano, cerrando así el trato. — Ya puedes ir preparándote Neville, espero que sepas nadar. — Dicho esto, ambos amigos continuaron con su cena, a la vez que comenzaban a pensar en las posibles candidatas.

* * *

Un manto de estrellas era el único testigo de la escena. Esa noche había sido la elegida por el grupo, Lupin no estaba conforme, pero si no lograba integrarse, peligraba su tapadera, y eso no era algo que el pudiera permitir. Además, se encontraba Tonks, y él no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a ella. Si había llegado a esa situación se debía por entero a su culpa. Una gran luna llena resaltaba entre el cielo aterciopelado, y bañaba con una tenue luz plateada el valle, al fondo de este, se encontraba una aldea muggle de no más de 500 habitantes, era pueblo situado al sur de Inglaterra. Esa noche había fiesta en el pequeño poblado, y todos sus habitantes se encontraban reunidos en el centro de la plaza, entorno a una gran hoguera, celebrando la buena cosecha de ese año, y que tras un arduo trabajo, había dado sus frutos. Sigilosamente la marea de hombres lobo, se aproximó a la agrupación.

Los muggles ajenos a lo que se les avecinaba reían, cantaban, jugaban con los niños pequeños, hasta que un grito desgarrador inundó cada una de las pequeñas calles que del pueblo. Los demás habitantes giraron instintivamente sus cabezas hacia el lugar del que provenía, y lo que vieron les dejó sin habla, ninguna película de terror podía asemejarse a aquella escena, un grupo de hombres lobo, mucho peores de los que se veían en las películas, los rodeaban. Sus bocas entreabiertas dejaban ver sus enormes colmillos, que pedían a gritos ser saciados por carne y sangre fresca. Aquello iba a ser una carnicería, y Lupin no quería ser partícipe de ella, eso sería un crimen que no se perdonaría nunca. Durante su breve estancia en el grupo de hombres lobo, no había podido entablar conversación con casi nunguno de ellos. Solo le llamaron la atención un grupo que parecía algo más apartado de los demás, a penas eran 10, de los 50 que formaban el grupo, pero ya era algo. En una pequeña charla, logró descubrir que su llegada hasta allí solo había sido debida a la presión, causa de una sociedad discriminatoria, que los marginaba y los expulsaba poco a poco de su sociedad, sintiéndose cada vez peores personas. No amaban lo que hacían, pero solo habían hallado su lugar junto a esa calaña que servía a Voldemort, hubo un par de ellos que incluso llegaron a declarar estar opuestos a las pautas que seguía el defensor del bando oscuro. Instantes antes del ataque al pueblo, Remus consiguió hablar un rato a solas con ellos, y con la ayuda de Tonks, ofrecerles la oportunidad de una vida nueva, como si empezaran de cero, pero esta vez, haciendo lo correcto, y en el bando indicado. No opusieron ningún pero, aunque se mostraron un tanto reacios a hacerlo precisamente esa noche, era como jugarse la vida en una partida en la cual sabes que el porcentaje de perderla es de 1-4.

Con un guiño hacia sus congéneres inició la batalla...

* * *

Miles de kilómetros de aquel campo de batalla, el directos de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, miraba los terrenos del colegio, que eran bañados por la luz de la luna. Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia Lupin, su misión era de gran riesgo, y lo exponía en demasía, por ello, Dumbledore se mostró reacio a que él se arriesgara a exponer su vida de esa manera. Pero sabía que cuando el licántropo se proponía algo era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y en este caso, su cabecita de lobito le decía que debía de intentar convencer a los suyos de que el lado de Voldemort no era el indicado, y mucho menos sus métodos, mediante los cuales les aseguraba que en "su futura sociedad", ellos no serían discriminados. ¿Qué futura sociedad? Decía Lupín, lo más probable, en caso de que el mago tenebroso fuera el ganador de la batalla, no quedaría población alguna para integrarse en alguna sociedad.

- Albus... — Susurró una voz. El anciano director se volvió con parsimonia y una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, sabía lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando ella.

- Dime Crystal.

- ¿Se ha sabido algo? — Preguntó esperanzada, hacia menos de 10 minutos que el anciano había ingresado a la enfermería interesándose por el estado de su profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero después de eso no había dicho ninguna palabra más, puede que fuese por las noticias poco alentadoras que Madame Pomfrey le había dado, o tal vez porque había algo que le perturbaba la conciencia.

- No. — Contestó con un deje de tristeza en la voz, a la vez que tomaba asiento en una silla cercana a la camilla donde reposaba la joven.

- Es culpa mía... — Se lamentó. No había dejado de hacerlo después de haber conocido la noticia.

- No creo que haya sido culpa tuya... — Sonrió el director. — Ahora mismo estoy más preocupado por una noticia que recibí hace un rato en mi despacho, y creo que tu interesará bastante.

- Suponía que algo debía de rondar por tu mente, te conozco bien Albus. — Sonrió con picardía la mujer.

- Ajjajaj Nunca cambiarás... — Suspiró. — ¿Recuerdas que nos quedaba un heredero? — Crystal asintió levemente. — Pues de acuerdo con una nota anónima que he recibido no son uno, sino dos.

- ¿Cómo pedes estar seguro de eso? — Preguntó rápidamente la profesora. — Puede haber sido alguien que pretende gastar una broma, o infundar falsos rumores para despistarnos sobre la pista.

- He pensado en ello, pero después de haberlo reflexionado... Puedo afirmar que se encuentra en lo cierto. — Suspiró cansada.. el trabajo sería más difícil ahora que había que dar con el paradero de dos herederos más, teniendo en cuenta que dos de ellos en esos instantes ya se encontraban en paradero desconocido.

- Pues creo que esto empeora la cosas...

- Más de lo que tu te puedes imaginar... Pero me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado el por qué son dos. — Ella lo miró suspicaz.

- Supuse que me lo contarías de todos modos¿no es así?

- Bien. — Se acomodó las gafas de medialuna, que se deslizaban peligrosamente por el filo de su nariz, amenazando con caerse. — como bien has de suponer ambos serán hermanos. — Crystal asintió. — Ahora bien, es solo una teoría pero... lamento decir que uno de ellos es mucho más especial que el otro. Creo que por uno de ellos corre sangre tanto de Hufflepaf como de Slytherin. — La mujer se tapó la boca del asombro, no podía ser, no podía ser...

- Albus dime que estoy equivocada... — Suplicó con la mirada. Pero el director mantuvo la mirada fija en ella. — Por Merlín... estamos... perdidos...

* * *

- Nos veremos pronto... — Dijo esa voz tan familiar a Harry, instantes antes de que una luz dorada lo envolviera a él y a Hermione, para instantes después caer encima de algo mullido, que frenó la caída.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, lo primero que encontró fueron los marrones de su mejor amiga, que lo miraban atentamente, la situación era un tanto incómoda pero parecía que no se habían dado cuenta, solo se miraban, como si aquello fuera lo más importante en esos instantes. Sus corazones latían aceleradamente, un grupo de mariposas parecía haberse instalado en sus estómagos, la boca empezaba a estar reseca, y en esos instantes, lo que más apetecible les parecía eran los labios del otro, la distancia se acortaba, apenas unos milímetros los separaban al uno del otro. Podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus labios, una sensación que los llevaba a otro mundo. Sus labios ya se rozaban, un poco más y saciarían esas ganas que los carcomían por dentro... 


	21. ¿Celosa?

**Disclaimer: **_es algo que a veces seme olvida, pero creo que no hace falta recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (bueno algunos de ellos si, y al que me lo plagie... jejejej) la esencia de este magnifico mundo es tan solo de JKR mi musa de la inspiracion, la mujer que quiero ser de mayor (y si consigo tener las mismas arcas que tiene ella mucho mejor jajajjaj). Bueno gente muchos besazos y a disfrutar de la lectura_

**¿Celosa...?**

Sus corazones latían aceleradamente, un grupo de mariposas parecía haberse instalado en sus estómagos, la boca empezaba a estar reseca, y en esos instantes, lo que más apetecible les parecía eran los labios del otro, la distancia se acortaba, apenas unos milímetros los separaban al uno del otro. Podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus labios, una sensación que los llevaba a otro mundo. Sus labios ya se rozaban, un poco más y saciarían esas ganas que los carcomían por dentro... o al menos esa era la visión que Hermione tenía en su cabeza, ya que lamentablemente eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Harry tomó conciencia de lo había estado apunto de hacer, milésimas antes de que sus labios llegaran a rozar los de su mejor amiga, y su primer acto reflejo fue guardar las distancias con la chica.

- Esto... lo siento.. no ... era mi intención... — Se disculpó el joven, visiblemente azorado.

- Yo también lo siento Harry, no se que me ha pasado... — Contestó una Hermione, cuya cara reflejaba un color semejante al pelo de un Weasley.

- Creo que lo mejor será ir a visitar a Dumbledore, no sabemos con certeza si el tiempo que hemos pasado en el limbo será el mismo que haya transcurrido aquí. — Observaba nerviosamente la habitación, que no era otra que la sala de los menesteres, el mismo lugar en el que habían desaparecido.

- Opino lo mismo que tu, vayamos directos al despacho del director. — "Por Merlín, he estado apunto de traicionar a mi mejor amiga y a su hermano, con el que por cierto, mantengo un noviazgo... ¿Quién me mandará a mí pensar en semejantes cosas? Hermione Jane Granger¿Y después de esto, te seguirás considerando una chica racional cuando has estado apunto de besar al que ha sido tu mejor amigo durante estos últimos seis años, y precisamente ahora que está coladísimo por Ginny?".

- "¿Pero que he estado apunto de hacer? Menos mal que al final no ha sucedido nada, no me perdonaría traicionar a Ginny. Además, tampoco creo que Hermione quisiera que hubiese sucedido algo. ¿O si..?". Miró furtivamente a la castaña, que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y se mordía el labio inferior. "Seguramente sus pensamientos serán semejantes, ya sabe que ella no amaba a Ron, pero el daría todas mis riquezas almacenadas en Gringotts, a que entre Hermione y su mejor amigo siempre había habido algo de química, por algo el refrán de los que se pelean se desean..."

- Vamos Harry, parece que estés un poco en la luna... — Lo sacó de sus cavilaciones ella.

- ¿Qué tal si nos aparecemos directamente?

- Es buena idea.

- ¿Te sientes fatigada?

- No, me encuentro perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

- No. Entonces vamos... a la de tres. — Se cogieron de las manos y cerraron los ojos. — Uno... dos... y tres... — Un leve "plof" se escuchó el la habitación que volvió a quedarse vacía.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, director del prestigioso colegio de magia Hogwarts, descansaba, por así decirlo, en su despacho. Habían pasado ya tres días desde la desaparición de dos de sus mejores alumnos, y la verdad es que ya comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente volverían. Esa misma noche había mantenido una reunión con la Orden del Fénix.

Flash Back

La mayoría de los miembros ya se hallaban sentados entorno a la mesa, tan solo estaban vacíos los asientos de Remus Lupin y Nympathora Tonks, ambos en una misión. Dumbledore creyó apropiado iniciar la junta, y así lo hizo:

- Queridos amigos, me gustaría poder brindarles alguna buena noticia... pero me temo que no es el caso, y mucho menos en los tiempos que corren. Esta misma tarde Arthur me trajo un pergamino que había llegado a sus manos, quedando en el anonimato su remitente. Aunque a simple vista parecía no aportar mucha información, creo que es la suficiente como para decidir que bando será el vencedor de esta lucha, en función de cómo se manejen esos datos que esa persona ha puesto en mi poder.

- ¿Tienes idea de quién ha podido ser Albus? — Inquirió Molly, bastante alarmada ante tal afirmación.

- Si Molly, pero son meras especulaciones, solo espero que ese alguien sea bastante precavido en cuanto a sus actos, Voldemort no es alguien a quien le guste dar segundas oportunidades a la gente.

- ¿Insinúas que trabaja para él? — Preguntó mordazmente Snape.

- No lo insinúo mi querido Severus, creo que puedo afirmar que trabaja para él, hasta me atrevería a decir que puede ser cualquiera de sus más allegados. — Dijo Dumbledore clavando sus ojos azules en los negros del profesor de pociones, mirada que esquivó de momento el susodicho.

- ¿Y cuál esa información que te ha dado, y qué es lo que nosotros tendremos que hacer al respecto? — Se adelantó Arthur Weasley.

- ¿Recoradaís aquello que os conté hace tiempo de los cuatro herederos? — Hubo un asentamiento generalizado. — Pues bien, como os dije entonces, el mundo mágico permaneció en paz mientras los cuatro fundadores mantuvieron su relación de amistad, o en el caso de Slytherin con Gryffindor, más bien de mutuo acuerdo, en el que ambos mantendrían un respeto por el otro. Pero como bien somos conocedores de lo que sucedió, esto no fue así por siempre, y cuando Salazar decidió separarse de los demás, e intentar crear un mundo de "sangres puras", libre de muggles y sangre mestizas, la guerra estalló, y fue necesario que los demás fundadores estrecharan sus lazos para pararle los pies a este, y así evitar que el propósito de Slytherin no se llevara acabo. Pues bien, como comprenderéis, la situación actual es un mero reflejo de lo que sucedió en antaño, lo cual, nos lleva a la existencia de tres herederos más. — Tomó un instante para observar la reacción de los presentes, hasta Snape parecía realmente interesado en el relato. — En la carta hablaba de estos, pero el dato de vital importancia era el que no había puesto, es decir, cualquiera que la leyese no lograría entender más que una sarta de frases incoherentes y sin sentido. Solo alguien que supiese lo mismo que yo acerca de este tema sería capaz de hallar con la auténtica verdad oculta.

- ¿Podría explicarse mejor Albus? — Instó Molly, algo nerviosa ante las los rodeos del director.

- Por su puesto, iré al grano. — Se colocó bien sus gafas de medialuna, y entrelazó sus manos adoptando una pose pensativa, o mejor dicho, buscando las palabras idóneas para decirlo. Después de unos breves instantes de tensión, y un silencio sepulcral, alzó la mirada y se dispuso a hablar. — Al punto al que quiero llegar es que en este caso no estaremos hablando de tres herederos contra Voldemort, sino que serán cuatro. — Algunos de los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos, y otros, escrutaban con la mirada al anciano director. Tras unos momentos de confusión volvieron a callar. — Han oído bien, no hay cuatro herederos, sino que las circunstancias han hecho que sean 5 las personas sobre las que recaerá el futuro del mundo tal y como lo conocemos hoy en día. Aunque por el momento no os puedo decir los nombres, dos de ellos lucharán por nuestro bando, y tengo la certeza de saber quienes son los otros dos restantes, y eso es lo que realmente me preocupa, saber la postura de los dos restante, sobretodo la de uno de ellos en particular.

- ¿Acaso tratas de decirnos que alguno de ellos puede ser el fruto de una escapadita entre dos herederos, y que de ahí a podido salir un tercero? — Dijo en tono de burla Fred, que se ganó una mirada recriminatoria de su madre. — Perdón... —Rectificó el joven, cayendo en la cuenta de que no era momento de hacer gala de su sentido del humor.

- Lo siento Albus... perdona la impertinencia de mi hijo. — Se disculpó la señora Weasley.

- No hay nada que perdonar Molly, ya que por muy absurda que sea la idea que el acaba de decir, es la tesis en la que me he basado yo. Claro está, que no la he enfocado del mismo modo. — Dedicó un guiño al gemelo a modo de tranquilizarlo, ante el cual, el joven se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, ya que su madre seguía observándolo, no sabría decir si su cara era de total desconcierto o incredulidad ante las palabras del director.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Dumbledore? — Pregunto Moody.

- Si no lo estuviera no os lo habría contado Alastor.

- Ahora bien, vayamos a tratar el siguiente punto del acta. ¿Qué sabemos a cerca de la acción de Tonks y Lupin dentro del grupo de hombres lobo? — Preguntó Snape.

- Hasta el momento no hemos recibido noticia alguna sobre su estado...

- Yo he escuchado rumores de un ataque de estrañas criaturas a un pueblo muggle, aquello fue una auténtica carnicería. Los aurores tuvieron que fingir que había sido producto de un atentado, ya que la magnitud de la masacre fue tan grande que no hallaron sobrevivientes. — Dijo Steaven, un hombre de unos cuarenta años de pelo castaño, y de nacionalidad hispanoamericana.

- Creo que eso es todo caballeros. — Dijo el director incorporándose de su asiento, y mirando a los presentes. Pero con el corazón encogido ante la falta de noticias de dos de sus mejores aurores y miembros de la Orden — Solo quiero recordarles el motivo por el cuál fundemos esta organización, no solo luchamos por el mundo mágico en sí, luchamos por mantener viva esa llama de la esperanza, de la paz, y del amor, que vive en cada niño pequeño, en cada persona mayor, en cada uno de nosotros, eso que hace que día a día nos volvamos a levantar a plantarle cara a Voldemort, ese sentimiento cálido que nos acompaña en cada batalla, y el que será nuestro más fiel aliado. Recordadlo siempre, en los peores momentos. — Dedicó una amplia sonrisa, y los demás, dando por terminada la reunión, fueron saliendo pausadamente de la habitación, todos salvo Snape.

- Sabes que ese estúpido sentimiento no nos va a ayudar en esta guerra. — Dijo mordazmente el profesor de pociones.

- No pienso discutir contigo Severus. En numerosas ocasiones hemos hablado de ese tema, y si no crees en él ese será tu problema, o mejor dicho, llegará a convertirse en tu peor defecto. — Suspiró abatido Dumbledore. — Dime Severus¿A qué aspiras en la vida¿Cuál es tu verdadero motivo? El día que halles esas respuestas te habrás encontrado a ti mismo, y por fin, sabrás a que sentimiento me refiero.

- Sabes que nunca he creído en esas cosas Albus. — Repuso con voz indiferente, y con un atisbo de sorna. El director se giró hacia él, y lo miró con compasión.

- Por mucho que luches contra él, confío en ti, y sé que llegado el momento, le abrirás las puertas de tu corazón. — Snape dejó salir una risa escéptica de sus labios.

- Siempre has sabido cuales son mis metas, lo que aún no entiendo es el por qué me las preguntas ahora. Dejé el bando oscuro para unirme al de la luz¿No te parece suficiente prueba de lealtad?

- No me malinterpretes mi querido Severus, yo nunca, y repito NUNCA, he dudado de tu lealtad, le pese a quien le pese. Pero aquel día que me rebelaste el motivo por el cuál habías dejado de servir a Voldemort supe que no me habías dicho la verdad. — El rostro de Snape se tensó, incluso palideció más de lo normal. — No hace falta que te pongas nervioso, aunque tu nunca me lo dirás, yo sí se cual fue el verdadero motivo por el cual regresaste, y respetaré tu decisión de no querer decírmelo. — No fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, dedicó una última mirada de asombro al director de Hogwarts, y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

El anciano director se dejó caer en la butaca, ya no tenía la misma vitalidad que antaño, y sinceramente, dudaba mucho de si sería capaz de sobrevivir a esta guerra. Pero esa no era su principal preocupación, en esos instantes un mar de preguntas inundaban su cabeza, y todas ellas sin respuesta alguna. Se escuchó un leve "plof" y un fénix apareció junto al mago.

- Hola Fawkes -(N/A: no se si se escribe así, espero que me puedan decir como es)- ¿Me traes noticias amigo? — El ave como toda respuesta hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. - ¿Debo regresar al castillo? — Un nuevo movimiento de cabeza le indicó que la respuesta era afirmativa. — Pues no perdamos más tiempo.

* * *

La batalla no había salido como esperaban, y las causas eran más que evidentes. En el momento que Remus dio la orden:

Flash Back

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!!!!!! — Remus Lupin encabezaba el ataque, pero no sobre los muggles, sino sobre sus propios congéneres. Su principal objetivo era el cabecilla del grupo, Marcus Rufterd, tenía alrededor de los 50 años, pero su fuerza y vitalidad superaba 10 veces a la de un hombre de 25. Cuando no se encontraba transformado tenía un aspecto terrorífico, sus ojos eran negros como el mismísimo carbón, su pelo negro enmarañado, y sus numerosas cicatrices repartidas a lo largo de su cara, junto con su nariz ancha y respingona, le daban un aire tenebroso. Su mirada, esa mirada que congelaba a todo aquel que se atrevía a clavar sus ojos en ella, algunos decían que mirarlo a los ojos era como mirar a la mismísima muerte, como corroboraban los cientos de muggles que habían perecido a manos de ese individuo. Si su apariencia era temible, su carácter no quedaba atrás, era grosero, desconfiado, perverso... Pero sobretodo, su afán por vengarse de la raza humana hasta el punto de exterminarla, le llevaba a la locura. Debió de haber sufrido mucho desde que era niño hasta sus días, un sufrimiento que solo alguien como Voldemort, sería capaz de convertirlo en odio. Eso era Marcus, una máquina rebosante de odio, con ansias de venganza, no tenía ni conocía límite alguno ante sed de sangre, y venganza.

Por eso era de esperar que la lucha se iba a convertir en una auténtica carnicería. Desde un principio Marcus había desconfiado de Remus y de Tonks, pero gracias al apoyo de unos pocos dentro del grupo dejó que estos continuaran en él.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Maldito traidor!!!!! — Repuso el jefe de los hombres lobo. — Lo sabía, sabía que me ibas a traicionar, lo vi en tus ojos... en tus ojos hay esperanza, hay un brillo especial... ¿Será eso que llaman "amor"? — Se mofó de Remus, mientras miraba de reojo a Tonks. El auror se tensó, y Marcus pudo percibir el miedo brillar en sus ojos dorados. — Aún estás a tiempo de unirte a mí, y salvarla a ella, si tanto te importa deberías de recapacitarlo. — Le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal, creyéndose vencedor. Pero sacó conclusiones precipitadas...

El auror en su forma de hombre lobo se abalanzó contra Marcus, propinándole cortes y arañazos profundos, ante lo cuál, el herido no pudo evitar gemir de dolor. Logró soltarse rápidamente del ataque y se giró a una velocidad impresionante, lo que pilló desprevenido a Lupin. Ahora fue el momento del contraataque. Marcus clavó sus garras en la espalda del auror, sintiendo como atravesaban la piel del licántropo, y el calor de la sangre recorriendo sus manos, transformadas en esos instantes en unas poderosas y fuertes garras. Aulló, como un perro herido, el dolor era tal que no podría describirlo con palabras, se sentía desfallecer... Marcus dejó el cuerpo tirado en el asfalto de la calle, para instantes después propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago. Se agachó y con una facilidad increible lo levantó del suelo por el cuello, con una sola mano. Apretó su cuerpo contra el muro de una casa que había cerca de la escena. Remus podía sentir el frío contacto de la piedra contra la herida que tenía en su espalda, miles de agujas le atravesaban, tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para poder abrir los ojos y mirar a la cara a su agresor, y posiblemente al que se convertiría en su asesino.

Varios metros más allá los muggles corrían despavoridos en busca de algún escondite, algunos de ellos yacían muertos en el suelo, rodeados de un charco de sangre, otros intentaban proteger a sus niños de aquellas bestias, pero todo era en vano.

Un grupo de 6 niños estaba acorralado junto a la entrada de la iglesia del pueblo, 4 hombres lobo los rodeaban y ellos solo se apretaban más los unos a los otros, al mismo tiempo que la distancia que los separaba se veía menguada.

- Carne fresca... — Dijo uno de ellos mientras se relamía el hocico. Los niños temblaron a más no poder, ya casi podían oler el apestoso aliento de aquellas criaturas, nisiquiera en las películas se podía plasmar lo que ellos estaban viviendo en esos instantes.

- ¡¡¡Oye Carl!!! Déjame esa pequeña ricura para mí... quiero despedazarla bracito a bracito, pierna a pierna, para después arrancarle el corazón — La mirada del hombre lobo había ido a para a un aniña de apenas 5 años, que se convulsionaba debido a los nervios y al terror que sentía. Los demás niños hicieron un círculo entorno a la joven y abrieron los brazos para evitar que pudieran atacarla.

- Mirad lo que tenemos aquí... un grupito de niños valientes... ¿Y qué pensáis hacernos¿Acaso vais a llamar a vuestras mamás para que vengan a ayudaros? Me temo que eso no va a poder ser — Dijo el hombre lobo fingiendo que aquello le entristecía mucho. — Ellos ya deben de estar con vuestro "diosito", al igual que ustedes estaréis. — Dijo con una voz ronca y peligrosa, segundos antes de avalanzarse contra ellos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!!!! — Gritó la voz de una mujer. El hechizo impacto al hombre lobo estampándolo contra la pared de la iglesia, pero lamentablemente no lo dejó inconsciente.

- Vaya, vaya... sabía que eras una zorra... — Dijo el atacado mientras se levantaba del suelo, y se quitaba con sus garras un hilillo de sangre que le caía por el labio.

- ¿Solo sabes hacer eso? — Dijo con sorna. — Espero que tengas algún truquito escondido debajo de la manga, porque de lo contrario tus segundos están contados, bruja. — Sonrió maliciosamente.

- No sabes de lo que soy capaz... — Le siguió el juego. Haría lo que sea para evitar que le pasara algo a esos niños, bastante tendrían que soportar con la muerte de sus padres, pero aún estaban a tiempo de salvar sus vidas, y ella lo conseguiría, ya fuera a cambio de la suya.

- Pues demuéstramelo gatita... — Los hombres lobo que instantes antes acorralaban a los niños se habían reunido entorno a ella. Sería una pelea de cuatro contra uno.

- DESMAIUS.. — El haz de luz roja impacto a uno de ellos, que cayó al suelo inconsciente, pero la reacción de los demás no se hizo esperar y se abalanzaron contra la chica. — Ahhhhhhhhhhh — No pudo reprimir un quejido, uno de ellos le había dado un corte profundo en el hombro derecho, podía notar como lentamente la sangre comenzaba a manchar su túnica. Segundos más tarde se encontraba tirada en el suelo y aprisionada bajo tres hombres lobo.

- Disfrutemos un poco del momento chicos... — Dijo el que parecía liderar a los que quedaban allí. — Sería una lástima no disfrutar de una bruja tan bonita... — Acarició el pelo del chica y lo acercó a sus fosas nasales, para que el olor a hierbas silvestres llegara a extasiarlo. Los tres comenzaron a quitarle la ropa a la joven, que lloraba y forcejeaba, pero era imposible. Parecía menteira que eso le estuviese pasando a ella, ni siquiera Remus la había echo aún suya, y en esos instantes tres abobinables hombres lobo la estaban violando.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO — Gritó la joven, desgarrando el aire con el eco de su voz. Pero nadie la escucharía, el ruido de la batalla era ensordecedor, y para cuando los aurores llegaran al lugar no quedaría nada que hacer. Ya la habían despojado de sus ropas, y la manoseaban a su antojo, pasando sus manos sucias de sangre por cada parte de su cuerpo virgen, nunca antes tocado. Lloraba y lloraba, ya nada tenía solución, solo quería que aquello acabase de una vez por todas. Pero el diablo nunca cree que sea suficiente, y llegó la peor parte, sintió como si se rompiera por dentro, un dolor indescriptible la invadió y que la paralizó, el sentir aquello dentro de ella era lo más repugnante que le puede pasar al alguien,. Una y otra vez salía y entraba, cada vez con más fervor, se sentía desfallecer... Hasta en tres ocasiones tuvo que sufrir lo mismo, las lágrimas seguían bañando su rostro, ya se había dado por vencida, solo quería morir. Una vez desapareciera de ese mundo aquella angustia, aquel dolor, aquel sentimiento que la estaba matando desaparecería. Notó como dejaban de penetrarla y ahora la cogían fuertemente del cuello. Haciendo honra a su familia abrió los ojos para mirar a su asesino, que sonreía ante la escena.

- Llegó tu hora... — El hombre lobo cerraba lentamente sus garras alrededor del cuello de la joven auror, oprimiéndolo, haciendo que poco a poco su vista se fuese nublando más y más, debido a la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro. La última visión que tuvo fue como Remus Lupin, su gran amor, se encontraba en una situación bastante semejante.

- Remus... — Susurró antes de perder la consciencia.

"Remus..." Esa voz... Remus Lupin se encontraba al abismo de la muerte, cara a cara con ella, y en esos instantes lo único que escuchó fue su voz, la de ella, e instintivamente alzó la mirada, para una escena que no olvidaría nunca. Allí se encontraba, desnuda, rodeada por 3 hombres lobo, uno de ellos la estaba asfixiando. No sabría decir cómo, ni de dónde pudo sacar aquella energía, pero el caso es que lo hizo. Le propinó una patada en la entrepierna a Marcus, que quedó adolorido y retorciéndose en el suelo del dolor. Sin mirar a ningún otro lado se fue directo hacia allí.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Dejadla en paz!!!!!! — Sus congéneres se giraron para mirarlo con interés.

- Llego el salvador.. — Dijo con ironía el que sostenía Tonks por el cuello. — Pero creo que se te apagó el despertador amigo. Llegas tarde. — Remus sintió un peso enorme en el estómago, aquello no podía ser verdad. Sacó su varita en un ágil movimiento y 10 segundos más tarde los tres hombres lobo yacían en suelo inconscientes. Se agachó junto al cuerpo desnudo de la metamórfaga y la tapó con su túnica, después de haber comprobado que solo estaba desmayada.

Alzó la mirada para poder observar cual era la situación. Algunos hombres lobo se alimentaban de los cadáveres que se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo, y otros mantenían una lucha con los que habían sido fieles a los ideales de Remus. Este alzó la varita y unas chispas rojas salieron de esta. Los presentes miraron asombrados el evento, Marcus se incorporó a duras penas, y miró fríamente a Lupin.

- Juro por mi vida que pagarás caro lo que has hecho... — Dio un largo aullido, y salió corriendo, o almenos lo mas rápido que pudo, de aquel lugar junto a sus seguidores. Aquellos que seguían del lado de Remus se acercaron a él. Su estado no era mucho mejor que el del auror, además de que de los 10 con los que contaba, solo 5 habían vuelto.

- Vámonos, los aurores no tardarán en venir... — Dicho esto, todos se reunieron junto a una bota vieja que sostenía el hombre de pelos castaños, y la tocaron, para instantes después aparecer en un lugar completamente distinto.

Fin del Flash Back

En esos instantes ella dormía plácidamente en una camilla. Se habían instalado en una casa de madera situada en un recóndito bosque al norte de España, a miles de kilómetros del pueblo de muggles que había sido atacado. En un estante reposaban numerosas pociones, la mayoría de ellas etiquetadas, y varios libros junto a estas. Los demás licántropos dormían plácidamente, una vez habían sido curados de sus heridas. …l también había curado sus heridas, almenos las superficiales, porque las psicológicas lo perseguirían por el resto de sus días. No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, por un lado ante la preocupación del estado de la joven auror, y por otro, debido a que las escenas de la batalla se repetían en su cabeza como si de una película se tratase.

* * *

- Eso es todo director. — Concluyó Hermione.

- De acuerdo señorita Granger. Ahora creo que lo más importante es que tanto usted, como el señor Potter, regresen a sus respectivos dormitorios. Pero antes de todo quiero recordarles que ustedes han estado en la enfermería durante tres días y tres noches, ya que sufrieron un accidente en la clase de la señorita Laspier, y debido a que no se sabía con certeza que podían tener han permanecido un tiempo preventivo para evitar cualquier tipo de enfermedad. ¿Les ha quedado claro? — Sonrió el anciano.

- Si señor. — Respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono, siendo conocedores de que aquello sería la excusa que el sabio director le habia expuestos a sus conocidos y demás alumnos de Hogwarts.

* * *

- Señor, he de informarle que el ataque ha sido un éxito... — Anunció la voz de Marcus.

- Me alegra, es bueno saber que hay alguien competente dentro de esta panda de inútiles.

- Aunque... — Ahora comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y comenzó a sudar.

- Habla imbécil¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido ahora? — Preguntó de malhumor Voldemort, nunca encontraría a nadie lo suficientemente bueno como para librarse de ese grupito de tontos del ministerio y de la Orden del Fénix, solo sabían meter la pata una y otra vez.

- Verá... hace una semana se incorporaron a nuestras filas dos hombres lobo, un hombre y una mujer... Al principio me resultaron sospechosos, pero ya que los demás decidieron que podían entrar no me negué. — Se tomó un instante para respirar. — Pero hoy...

- Creía que cuando te puse al mando lo hice por que te consideraba una persona inteligente Marcus, y veo que te has dejado engañar por un par de pardillos. ¿No es así? — El silencio invadió la sala, tan solo se escuchaban los crujidos de aquella vieja casa de madera, que había pasado ya dos siglos en lo alto de la colina de un bosque perdido.

- Lo siento mi señor, de verdad que lo siento, no volverá a suceder... — Se inclinó ante su amo, haciendo reverencias. A Voldemort le encantaba que la gente se humillase ante el, pero lo que realmente detestaba es que le fallasen.

- Te lo voy a perdonar, solo por esta vez...

- Gracias, gracias... — Se acercó y le besó los pies. Como respuesta el mago tenebroso le propinó una patada en la boca. El licántropo ni se inmutó. Se levantó con la mirada gacha y se dispuso a abandonar la sala. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando...

- Marcus...

- ¿Si, mi Lord?

- Seme olvidaba decirte algo...

- Estoy a sus órdenes mi señor...

- AVADA KEDAVRA — Instantes después, un sonido sordo se escuchó el la habitación, y una pequeña nube de polvo se levantó del suelo. — ¡¡¡Colagusano!!!!

- Dígame señor. — Dijo agitado el hombre, al mismo tiempo que entraba por la habitación, topándose con el cuerpo inerte del hombre.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.. — Se dio media vuelta y se sentó a observar las llamas, cavilando en cuales serían sus siguientes pasos para hacer pagar a Dumbledore su osadía, le había costado uno de sus más eficaces hombres lobo, bueno, mejor pensado había sido el quien lo había matado, pero en resumidas cuentas la culpa residía en ese viejo director. Todo lo que le había pasado en su vida era por su culpa, y algún día se las iba a pagar. (Tiró la copa de vino al suelo, haciéndose añicos.) Un día que cada vez estaba más cercano.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente en la mesa Gryffindor era mucho más alegre que de costumbre, ya que dos de sus más destacados componentes volvían a comer entre ellos. Esos no eran otros que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, ambos habían hecho su entrada triunfal al Gran Comedor seguidos de sus respectivas parejas sentimentales. Tomaron asiento en sus lugares habituales y comenzaron a comer.

- Venga Harry... dime que me has echado mucho de menos.. — Pedía Ginny a su novio, mientras le ponía cara de perro degollado.

- Pero si ya lo sabes... — Se acercó al rostro de ella y depositó un tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue tornado más apasionado.

- ¡¡¡Esto vuelve a la rutina!!!!! — Anunció alegremente Seamus, mirando de reojo a la feliz pareja, para instantes después volcar su mirada en su compañero de habitación — Ya sabes Neville, ya te quedan 13 días... — Sonrió con malicia el castaño. El joven se dio por aludido y continuo desayunando.

- ¿13 días para qué? — Preguntó Ron interesado.

- Es una pequeña apuesta que hicimos el otro día... — Seamus se acercó al oído del pelirrojo y se lo contó todo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Hermione? — El chico se había girado hacia la castaña, pero esta solo daba vueltas a los cereales de avena que había en su cuenco de leche. — Hermione.. ¿Me escuchas? ... Tierra llamando a Hermione Jane Granger... — Pasó sus manos por delante del rostro de la chica, ante lo cual pareció haber una respuesta.

- ¿Qué haces Ron? — Preguntó malhumorada la chica.

- Solo intentaba llamarte...

- Bueno, pues dime de que se trata. — Dijo la chica en tono aburrido y de infinita paciencia.

- Pues verás... — El pelirrojo emocionado como un niño de 5 años con un balón de fútbol, se acercó a su oído y se lo contó todo. - ¿Qué opinas?

- Espero que el agua no esté muy helada...

- Ammmm... desde luego a veces me sorprende lo aburrida que puedes llegar a ser. — Dijo el chico.

- ¿Según tu yo solo soy una estúpida niña aburrida? — Saltó como un resorte la chica, la verdad es que Ron no había dicho nada malo, pero el tener a Harry y Ginny dándose el lote a menos de 40 centímetros de ella, y despues de 10 minutos de besos, había causado que perdiera los nervios.

- Yo no he dicho eso... Creo que debes estar en esos días. — Repuso resignado Ron.

Ahora si que había dicho la palabra clave, Nunca, y repito Nunca, le digas eso a una mujer. Nos saca de nuestras casillas.

- ¡¡¡Para que lo sepas Ronald Weasley, no hace falta estar en esos días para mandarte al cuerno. Así que ya lo sabes... VE-TE-AL-CUER-NO.!!!!— Dicho esto salió del Gran Comedor como un huracán, y llevándose por delante un grupo de chicas de primero, que se quedaron maldiciéndola por lo bajo.

- Esto vuelva a ser como antes... — Dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano, que se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada.

- Creo que voy a ir a hablar con ella... — Dijo el pelirrojo.

- No Ron, será mejor que vaya yo, ya estoy acostumbrado a mediar entre vosotros dos.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo y salió en dirección hacia donde instantes antes había desaparecido la chica. Había recorrido dos pasillos enteros y seguía sin encontrarla, no había ni rastro de ella, estaba por darse por vencido, cuando unos sollozos le llamaron la atención. Se dejó guiar por estos, y acabó delante de la puerta de un aula situada al final del pasillo, todo lo sigiloso que pudo entró a la habitación. Alli estaba, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, acurrucada en sus rodillas y llorando como hacía tiempo que no la veía. 

Esa opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba en paz, ese malestar al verlo junto a ella... ¿por qué? Pensaba la joven.

- ¿Por qué a mi? — Susurró, sin saber que había sido escuchada.

- ¿Por qué, qué Hermione? — Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, esa que la había acompañado durante los últimos 6 años, y que como siempre estaba ahí para cuando la necesitaba. Apresuradamente se secó las lágrimas, nunca le había gustado que la vieran llorar, era un signo de debilidad, y ella no quería aparentar eso, guardaba esos momentos para vivirlos a solas, sin espectadores, aunque no le importaba que el la viera llorar, al menos eso era antes...

- Hola Harry. — No lo miró directamente, ya que no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, por eso se fijó en los terrenos de Hogwarts, de los cuales tenía una buena vista desde allí, a través de aquel sucio cristal.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea... — Se sentó al lado de ella, y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

- Lo sé...

- ¿Y bien¿es por Ron? — "Esa era una de las personas" pensó ella, pero también estaba Ginny, y sobretodo "TU".

- Si y no...- Respondió suspirando fuertemente.

- Creo que deberías decirle que no lo amas sinceramente.- Tanteó el terreno Harry.

- ¿Y qué se supone que ganaría yo con eso? — Se había girado para mirarlo a los ojos, le habría gustado que le dijera algo del tipo: "Para poder estar conmigo". Pero nada de eso pasó.

- No es justo ni para él, ni para ti, que sigáis con esta mentira, lo mejor es que le digas la verdad Hermione, así el golpe será menos duro.

- Claro para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tu tienes a Ginny, pero yo no tengo a nadie¿Entiendes? No tengo a nadie.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad, me tienes a mi, a Ginny, a Ron, a la señora Weasley, y a los demás, y sobretodo a tus padres. — Harry no entendía el por qué de la reacción de su amiga, desde su regreso del limbo no era la misma de antes.

- No es eso a lo que me refiero. — Se levantó repentinamente, y le dio la espalda, no podía decírselo, traicionaría sus propios principios.

- Entonces... ¿A qué te refieres? — Se había acercado por detrás y había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura de ella, para después acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Hermione sentía como su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, con sentir a Harry tan cerca de ella no era capaz de pensar racionalmente, alteraba todos sus sentidos, y no sabía si se podría controlar.

- Deja de hacer eso... — Dijo enfadada, separándose de él.

- ¿El qué?

- Pues tocarme¿Qué va a ser? — Harry se quedó perplejo. - ¿Y eso a qué viene? Nunca te ha molestado.

- A mi no, pero a "Ginny" — Hizo especial hincapié en el nombre. — Si le molestaría mucho de que su novio lo hiciera con otra persona que no sea ella.

- Pero tu eres mi amiga...

- ¡¡¡¡Ese es el problema...!!!!! — Gritó enfurecida, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirarlo.

- Hermione... sino te conociera... — Harry meditó sus palabras. — Parecería que estuvieras...

- ¿Celosa...? — Concluyó la chica con un hilo de voz, y llevándose las manos a la boca. 


	22. Noticias que salen a la luz

**Disclaimer: **_es algo que a veces seme olvida, pero creo que no hace falta recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (bueno algunos de ellos si, y al que me lo plagie... jejejej) la esencia de este magnifico mundo es tan solo de JKR mi musa de la inspiracion, la mujer que quiero ser de mayor (y si consigo tener las mismas arcas que tiene ella mucho mejor jajajjaj). Bueno gente muchos besazos y a disfrutar de la lectura_

**Noticias que salen a la luz **

- Deja de hacer eso... — Dijo enfadada, separándose de él.

- ¿El qué?

- Pues tocarme¿Qué va a ser? — Harry se quedó perplejo. - ¿Y eso a qué viene? Nunca te ha molestado.

- A mi no, pero a "Ginny" — Hizo especial hincapié en el nombre. — le molestaría mucho de que su novio lo hiciera con otra persona que no sea ella.

- Pero tu eres mi amiga...

- ¡¡¡¡Ese es el problema...!!!!! — Gritó enfurecida, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirarlo.

- Hermione... sino te conociera... — Harry meditó sus palabras. — Parecería que estuvieras...

- ¿Celosa...? — Concluyó la chica con un hilo de voz, y llevándose las manos a la boca.

Le llevó unos pocos segundos asimilar esa información en su cerebro, el cual, comenzó a funcionar a su máximo rendimiento. Tenía que salir airosa de esa embarazosa situación.

- No Harry, verás... es que estoy muy estresada... si eso... — Temblaba de arriba abajo, ante la mirada escrutadora de su mejor amigo. — me preocupan estos tres días que hemos perdido de clases, y no me perdonaría el bajar mis notas.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? — Harry la miraba con el rostro ceñudo, no muy convencido por la respuesta de la chica.

- Por supuesto, ya sabes que nunca te mentiría. Además¿Cómo piensas que alguien que ha sido tu mejor amiga durante estos 5 años, va a estar enamorada de ti? — Dijo en su defensa, aunque más bien estaba intentando convencerse así misma.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero no me gustaría verte mal por mi culpa. — Se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, como siempre que hacían cuando necesitaban apoyo moral, pero Hermione se sentía diferente, como si al estar entre sus brazos dejara ese mundo, y al oler su aroma se sintiera la mujer más dichosa en el mundo. Harry rompió el contacto con el cuerpo de ella, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la falta que le hacía sentirlo cerca. "Qué irónica es la vida" pensó, "Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos".

- Creo que tendría que hablar con Ron acerca de nuestra relación... — Hermione sentía una opresión en el pecho, el pensar como se sentiría su "novio" si le dijese que no quería estar con él, era como hacer que padeciese el mismo sufrimiento que ella estaba sufriendo en esos instantes, y la verdad es que era un sentimiento que no se lo desearía a nadie.

- Sabes que eso le va a hacer daño ¿verdad? — Susurró Harry, al mismo tiempo que ambos salían de la clase. El chico se paró en seco para mirar el rostro de su mejor amiga, que en esos instantes denotaba indecisión y temor.

- No tengo el valor suficiente... — Bajó la mirada, y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaran por su mejillas.

- ¡¡¡Mierda¡¡¡ Quedé con Ginny hace 10 minutos!!!! — Harry miraba horrorizado la hora que marcaba su reloj. - ¡¡¡¡ Nos vemos en clase Hermione!!!!! — Y sin mediar media palabra más, salió corriendo por el pasillo, dirección al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de que un peso tan grande cargara en mi conciencia y en mi corazón? Lo mejor será que siga fingiendo con él, puede que si hago un esfuerzo llegue a gustarme, después de todo el también ha sido mi mejor amigo durante todos estos años. — Intentó convencerse la castaña, mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro, para segundos después salir en dirección opuesta a la que había salido Harry, hacia su clase de Transformaciones.

* * *

- Bien señores, hoy les voy a explicar el encantamiento _"Lapifors"_. ¿Alguien podría decirme en qué se basa? — La mano de Hermione se alzó sobre las demás, al igual que siempre sucedía. - ¿Sí, Señorita Granger? — Dijo la voz orgullosa de McGonagall, otorgando permiso para que la chica tomara la palabra.

- El hechizo "Lapifors" se emplea para transformar objetos pequeños en conejos, los cuales se pueden manipular mediante la magia. — Dio por acabada la explicación, y con una gran sonrisa volvió a sentarse.

- 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Como bien ha dicho vuestra compañera esa será la tarea de hoy, es un encantamiento sencillo, observen las anotaciones de la pizarra, y para cuando finalize la clase espero que todos hayan conseguido al menos una pareja de conejos. — Los alumnos se miraron entre divertidos y estupefactos por el mandato de la profesora. - ¿¿¿A qué esperan????

- Pues yo a esto no le veo la gracia... — Decía Ron a Hermione en el oido, después de unos 20 intentos infructuosos.

- El problema está en que no haces el movimiento de varita como indica la pizarra. — Comenzó explicando Hermione en su habitual tono de sabelotodo. — Tienes que describir dos círculos por encima de la pieza, y a continuación, le das un pequeño golpe seco y pronuncias el hechizo. — Mientras lo había explicado había realizado el encantamiento, que al igual que la primera vez, había dado buen resultado.

- Vaya Hermione, contigo todo parece más sencillo de lo que en realidad es... eres mi heroína. — Dijo el pelirrojo con un brillo especial en los ojos, mientras acortaba las distancias con la chica, que se había sonrojado levemente por el comentario de su novio. Iba a darle el beso, pero ella se separó abruptamente de él, dejando a Ron con cara de póker.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? — Se evadió ella, pero lo que no sabía es que unos ojos verdes esmeralda observaban muy de cerca el comportamiento de la chica, y había sentido una leve punzada al ver que se iban a besar en mitad de la clase.

- Haber si me sale ya... — Ron puso su mejor cara de concentración, y miraba a la pieza sin nisiquiera pestañear. A Hermione la situación le parecía de lo más cómica, pero prefirió no reírse de los intentos del pelirrojo. — "Lapifors". — Asombrosamente, un conejo de color blanco, y de unos 10 centímetros aproximadamente, comenzó a corretear por la mesa de los Gryffindors. - ¡¡¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO¿¿¿¿LO VES¡¡¡¡UN CONEJO!!!!!!!— El chico se puso a saltar encima del banco donde estaba sentado, como si de un niño de tres años se tratase.

- Señor Weasley¿Le importaría no ser tan efusivo en clase? — Reprochó McGonagall, con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, profesora. — Se disculpó Ron, sentándose de nuevo en el banco, y tan rojo de la vergüenza como su color de pelo. - ¿Y tu de qué te ríes? — Miró enfadado a la castaña, que hacía muchos esfuerzos por no empezar a reírse a carcajadas en mitad de la clase.

- Ronald, es que hay veces en las que no encuentro la diferencia entre tu, y un niño de tres años. — El pequeño Weasley se quedó impactado por la afirmación, pero instantes después una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Yo te mostraré la diferencia... — Le susurró pícaramente en el oido a la chica, que se quedó en estado de shock.

- RINNNNNNNN

- Señores, dejen sus conejos en sus respectivas jaulas, el próximo dia les daré sus calificaciones en cuanto a este encantamiento. — Todos los alumnos se dispusieron a salir de la "conejuna" clase de Transformaciones, para dirigirse a la de defensa.

- Hermione, espera. — Llamó el pelirrojo a la chica, que iba delante de él. Una vez llegó a su altura le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática, que a ella le pareció muy bonita.

- ¿Por qué sonríes de ese modo?

- ¿Recuerdas que no sabías la diferencia entre un niño de tres años y uno de mi edad?

- Si... — Poco a poco la iba acorralando contra la pared, ante la mirada impresionada de Hermione, que no conocía esa faceta "seductora" del pelirrojo, pero que no le importaría conocer, pero con otra persona...

- Pues ahora te lo voy a demostrar. — Se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlos con calma, saboreando el beso, para poco a poco ir aumentado el ritmo, y transformarse en un beso apasionado, aproximó su cuerpo más al de la chica, que podía notar "toda" la anatomía del joven. La lengua de Ron pidió permiso para acceder a la boca de Hermione, la cual, extasiada por la forma de besar del pelirrojo, introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del chico. Comenzó una batalla entre ambas, pero lo que Ron no sabía es que la mente de Hermione volaba hacia otro sitio, más bien hacia otra persona, y justo en el momento que la imagen de cierto moreno se hizo nítida en su cabeza, se separó repentinamente del pelirrojo.

- Lo mejor será que nos demos prisa, no quiero que la profesora Laspier vuelva a castigarme. — Mintió la chica, a sabiendas de que solo era una excusa para no permanecer más tiempo con él.

Llegaron a la clase de Defensa a unas milésimas de segundo de que la puerta del aula se cerrase. Después de tomar asiento junto a Harry, ambos volcaron sus miradas en la figura de la profesora Crystal. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al comprobar que su rostro joven parecía haber perdido vitalidad, y su color cálido. En cuanto a sus ojos no tenían ese brillo de vida que denotaban cuando llegó, hasta parecía estar más delgada. Hermione giró si rostro para mirar a Harry, que con una mirada igual de preocupada que ella, se cuestionaba el por qué del estado de la profesora.

- Puede que sea por lo de aquella noche... cuando tu te quedaste inconsciente. — Susurró Harry al oído de Hermione, que asintió a modo de afirmación. Pero apuntando mentalmente que se enteraría del motivo del deplorable estado de la mujer.

- Hoy vamos a conjurar un hechizo casi imposible de realizar, solo aquellos magos muy poderosos son capaces de hacerlo, no lo tendré en cuenta a la hora de evaluar el trabajo de este año, pero si hay alguien capaz de hacerlo le subiré un punto en la nota final del año. — Los ojos de los alumnos se salieron de sus cuencas, ningún maestro regalaba un punto por realizar un hechizo, los murmullos comenzaban a inundar la clase, pero la profesora Laspier se hizo escuchar pon encima del tumulto. - ¿Alguien conoce el hechizo _"Gubraith"_? — Hermione había lazado la mano, pero esta vez alguien se le había adelantado.

- Stahler, díganos en que consiste. — El chico de ojos azules, moreno, y con un cuerpo muy atractivo, se incorporó de su asiento.- Es un hechizo que se emplea para invocar el fuego eterno, y el cual, es muy difícil de realizar, debido a lo complejo de sus movimientos y al gran poder que requiere para que su realización sea fructífera. — Volvió a sentarse, sin cambiar su expresión seria, que para algunas chicas muy sexy.

- Bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Alguno de vosotros os atrevéis a realizarlo? — Miró a sus alumnos, esperando ver alguna mano alzada, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar nada más y nada menos que 5 manos. — Malfoy, Potter, Stahler, Granger y Zabinni, pasen aquí delante. —El grupo se acercó con paso decidido hacia lo que parecía una antorcha normal y corriente, no sin antes dedicarse unas miradas asesinas entre Gryffindors y Slytherins.— Aunque las apariencias os dicen que esto es fuego normal, quiero que comprobéis por vosotros mismo que no es así.

- ¡¡¡Agua Menti!!!! — Un chorro de agua salió de la varita de Hermione, y dio de lleno en las llamas, pero para sorpresa de los demás, no hubo ningún resultado. La chica solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que aquello no iba a tener ningún resultado.

- Déjame a mí, Granger. — Dijo Malfoy echando a un lado a la castaña, y situándose delante de las llamas. - ¡¡¡GLACIUS!!!! — Un haz de luz de color blanco salió de la varita del Slytherin y congeló el fuego. — Draco ya sonreía con autosuficiencia al ver el resultado de su hechizo, pero su mueca cambió al comprobar como en menos de tres segundos no quedaba ni rastro del hielo que anteriormente había cubierto el rojo de las llamas.

- Creo que con esto será suficiente para que lo hayáis comprobado. Ahora bien¿Quién de ustedes será el primero? — Inquirió Crystal, mirando fijamente a Wilson (N/A: para aquellos que anden un tanto despistados les recuerdo que se trata del primo del Harry). Harry y Hermione se percataron del detalle, y comprobaron como el chico observaba de igual modo a su profesora, con un semblante serio y maduro, que ningún chico de su edad tenía. La verdad es que esa era una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención a las chicas, su atractivo, unido con ese aura de misterio que lo envuelve, y su timidez a la hora de conocer a gente.

- Yo. — Wilson dio un paso hacia delante, situándose al lado de Crystal.

- El movimiento es este. — La profesora hizo un complejo movimiento de muñeca, y pronunció el hechizo, pero sin obtener resultado. Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la clase, no se esperaban que la mujer no hubiese conseguido realizarlo con éxito. ¿Cómo esperaba entonces que ellos lo consiguieran? — Perdónenme, pero no lo he mencionado al iniciar la clase. — Dio un paso al frente para quedar más cerca de los demás alumnos. — He tenido unos "leves" problemas de salud durante estos últimos días, y mis energías no son las suficientes como para poder realizar este complejo hechizo, pero les prometo que cuando vuelva a estar a pleno rendimiento les haré una demostración. Aunque espero que alguno de vuestros compañeros logre hacerlo hoy. — Dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y dulce a los 5 jóvenes que se encontraban a su lado. — Adelante Stahler. — Crystal dio un paso hacia atrás, y Wilson se situó enfrente de todos. Se tomó una leve pausa, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una pose de concentración. A continuación, realizó los mismo movimientos que la mujer.

- "Gubraith" — Pronunció con voz clara el joven. Un rayo de luz roja dio justo en una antorcha apagada, que se incendió, pero a diferencia de la que la profesora de defensa había mostrado, esta presentaba un color azuláceo con destellos violetas. — Crystal al ver el resultado del hechizo del joven no pudo más que sonreír con satisfacción, mientras que los demás lo miraban asombrados. ¿Cómo era posible qué alguien de tan temprana edad hubiese logrado hacer eso?

- Fabuloso. 50 puntos para Gryffindor. — La clase irrumpió en aplausos, Wilson se limitó a asentir, y retirarse a su asiento, con una mirada de superioridad hacia Malfoy y Zabinny, e ignorando a su primo y a Hermione.

- ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? — Malfoy, que se encontraba molesto por la soberbia que había mostrado Stahler, dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a desmostrarle a toda aquella calaña, lo que un hijo de mortífago era capaz de hacer. Sonrió con malicia e hizo los movimientos pertinentes, para a continuación pronunciar el hechizo.

- "Gubraith" — Un haz de luz roja salió de la varita del rubio, e impactó de lleno en otra antorcha apagada. Unas llamas verdes aparecieron, brillando con gran intensidad, pero cuando la sonrisa triunfante de Draco comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios, el fuego se desvaneció, dejando al rubio con cara de desconcierto total, y dando paso a la rabia. - ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? — Preguntó entrecortadamente.

- Es algo sencillo de explicar joven Malfoy. El problema se encuentra en su nivel mágico, y en su entrenamiento durante estos últimos años. Ya dije al principio que el hechizo requería un alto poder y gran maestría por parte de aquel que lo lleva a cabo, y creo que a usted le faltó poder. — Al rubio la afirmación de la profesora le calló como un balde de agua fría. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que él era menos poderoso que esa rata de Stahler? Esta se las iba a pagar... con una mirada de odio, e infinito asco, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su sitio, para observar el "garrafal" hechizo que iban a hacer la rata de biblioteca de Granger, y el cara-rajada de Potter. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que Zabinni les diera una lección del poder de un futuro mortífago, aunque a decir verdad dudaba de la capacidad del chico, ya que si él no lo había logrado, Blaise si que tendría muchas menos posibilidades. - ¿Siguiente? — Incitó la profesora, volcando ahora su mirada en los tres chicos restantes que quedaban.

- Yo, profesora. — Como era de esperar, Blaise Zabinni, cuyo orgullo Slytherin había sido herido ante el fallo de Draco, quería demostrar quien era un auténtico mago, y de paso, un verdadero hijo de mortífago, y como tal, dentro de poco tiempo también formaría parte de dicho grupo.

- Pues adelante Zabinny. — Con gran soberbia el joven se situó al frente de la clase, y realizó el hechizo, apuntando a la antorcha, como anteriormente había hecho Draco, y al igual que sucedió con este, no sucedió nada. El Slytherin se quedó anonadado, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Nada, nisiquiera una llamita.

- Pero... — Ni las palabras podían salir de su boca, estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de toda su vida, y encima, delante de toda la clase de los leones, sus eternos rivales. Con una mirada de ira contra sí mismo, y las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza del momento, se retiró a su asiento, siendo mirado fijamente por todos los alumnos. Aunque la gran mayoría ya presentía de antemano que el rubio no iba a ser capaz de hacer el hechizo.

- Granger¿Quiere usted ser la siguiente?

- Si, profesora. — Con paso decidido y mirando de reojo a Wilson con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona. Ella le iba a demostrar como se hacía. - "Gubraith". — Realizó el movimiento con perfección, y como era de esperar, el haz de luz roja dio en el blanco, creando unas hermosas llamas violáceas y de un gran tamaño.

- 50 puntos para Gryffindor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no contemplaba un evento así, tiene usted un gran futuro como bruja señorita Granger. Personalmente yo le aconsejaría que estudiara la carrera de auror, le haría mucho bien a nuestras filas para luchar contra Voldemort. — Un estremecimiento general recorrió la clase, mientras los Slytherin se limitaron a mirar a la profesora con odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir su nombre? Pero Malfoy sonrió enigmático.

- Pronto sabrás lo que es bueno zorra. — Susurró imperceptiblemente el rubio.

- Gracias profesora. — Dijo Hermione, después de haber recibido un disimulado guiño por parte de la profesora. A continuación, regresó a su sitio junto a Ron, para fijar su mirada orgullosa en su mejor amigo. Sabía que lo conseguiría.

- Su turno Potter.

- _ "Gugraith" _ - El moreno realizó el movimiento de varita a la perfección, y el haz de luz roja impactó en la antorcha y creó unas llamas rojas y amarillas, de un tamaño mayor que las de Hermione. Hubo un instante en el que pareció formarse la cabeza de un león entre las figuras que formaban las llamas, pero eso fue un dato que solo Crystal y Hermione habían podido apreciar.

- Magnifico. 50 puntos para Gryffindor. — Aplaudió con fervor la profesora, orgullosa del chico, que sonrió abrumado.

- ¡Eh¡Potter! — Gritó Malfoy en medio del tumulto, haciendo callar a los demás. — Ten cuidado, puede que algún día tu casa se incendie "Accidentalmente" y tu estés dentro, ya sabes que a las fieras no les gusta el fuego ¿no? — Rió su propia broma. Harry se estaba hartando de las jilipolleces de Malfoy, y se juró que si habría de nuevo la boca se las iba a pagar. — Si quieres, yo te hago un favor personal y te mato del mismo modo en el que lo hicieron con tus padres. Al fin y al cabo, así tendrías el honor de morir tan "dignamente" como lo hicieron ellos. — Dijo socarronamente. Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso y sin pensar en lo que hacía, o más bien dicho, en lo que ocurrió, la mesa de Malfoy se incendió de improvisto hasta alcanzar el ropaje del chico, que ahora corría de un lado a otro gritando como un histérico. - ¡¡¡SOCORRO¡¡¡¡ME QUEMOOOOOOOO!!!!! — Gritaba desesperado intentado quitarse la túnica, pero debido a que estaba abrochada le era imposible.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AGUAMENTI!!!!!!!! — Gritó Hermione, que parecía la única dispuesta a hacer algo para que el chico no terminara siendo pasto de las llamas, ya que acababa de derrumbarse en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. — No funciona... — Dijo contrariada la castaña, ya que el chorro de agua no había surtido efecto. Entonces giró su mirada a Harry, que parecía estar en estado de shock, al igual que su profesora. Corrió hasta alcanzar a su mejor amigo, y lo zarandeó, hasta que pareció volver en sí. — Harry, haz algo, se va a quemar. — Abrió sus ojos verdes esmeralda sorprendido, percatándose de la realidad, y fue entonces cuando las llamas desaparecieron.

- ¡¡¡¡ASESINO!!!! — Gritó Pansy Parkinson, al acercarse a Draco y comprobar el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

- Parkinson, llévelo a la enfermería, y usted Potter acompáñeme a ver al director. — Ordenó Crystal, con voz seria y preocupada, esto se le estaba escapando de las manos. — Stahler y Granger, vengan también. — Harry, junto con su primo y Hermione se dirigieron al despacho del director, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, y que hacia que el joven Potter estuviese cada vez más nervioso. ¿Sería esta la gota que colmase el vaso, y que ocasionase su expulsión de Hogwarts?

* * *

- Tonks... despierta. — Decía la dulce voz de Remus, mientras zarandeaba suavemente el cuerpo de la joven. — Vamos dormilona..

- No por favor... no... no me toquéis... — Se despertó sobresaltada, y mirando nerviosa por todas partes.

- Tranquila Tonks, nadie te va a tocar... — Dijo el licántropo, hacercándose a la chica, que en esos instantes temblaba como un niño pequeño atemorizado.

- No sabes... lo que.. pasé.. — Decía con la voz quebrada, debido al llanto.

- No puedo imaginarlo, solo te pido que lo olvides.

- ¿¿¿¿¿Cómo crees que pueda olvidarlo¿Crees que será sencillo¿???— Empezó a gritar, separándose del merodeador y encarándolo, mostrando su precioso rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- Yo te ayudaré... — De nuevo volvía salir el carácter paciente y dulce de Remus, esa parte que la chica adoraba. Se dejó abrazar con él. Sabía que después de lo sucedido solo él podría llegar a tocarla, los hombres le daban asco, un sentimiento agobiante y doloroso, como si el contacto con alguno de ellos le provocara un encogimiento de sus pulmones, y que el ritmo de su corazón se viera ralentizado hasta tal límite que amenazaría con pararse.

- Remus... — suspiró ella, menos mal que estaba a su lado para apoyarla. — Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a verlos, a sentirlos, me repugna, me doy asco, me siento sucia... — Volvió a dejar escapar sus lágrimas sobre los hombros del hombre.

- Desahógate... — Le dijo al oído, mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza. — Debemos dar un informe a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido, puede que haya algo para que puedas olvidar todo esto. Además, los demás licántropos tienen que encontrar un lugar seguro, lejos de Voldemort. — La joven se limitó a asentir, y con pesadumbre, logró separarse de Remus.

- ¿Y los niños? — Recordó ella. Pero el silencio del hombre la puso nerviosa e hizo que us peores temores se vieran confirmados. - ¿Consiguió salvarse alguno? — Miró esperanzada los ojos dorados del licántropo.

- Lo siento... — Bajó la mirada, y fue entonces cuando si se le vino el mundo encima a la joven. Tanto sacrificio, tanto dolor, y el resultado terminó siendo devastador. Voldemort había ganado esa pelea, pero no la guerra.

- No todo está perdido, volvería a hacer lo mismo para intentar salvar alguna de las vidas de esos muggles. - Remus se sorprendió por la entereza de Tonks, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y que seguía pasando, aún tenía el valor de afirmar que volvería a sacrificarse del mismo modo.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? — Preguntó el hombre acercándose a sus labios.

- Nunca. — Suspiró ella, disfrutando la cercanía. — Pero podría acostumbrarme. — Intentó sonreír, pero de sus labios solo salió una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te sientes mal? — Se preocupó.

- Se podría decir que las he pasado mejores... — Intentó bromear, pero una nueva mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

- Descansemos un rato, y después haré un translador para que todos vayamos a Grinmund Palace. — Asintió emitiendo un leve quejido, y volvió a recostarse en la cama, acompañada por él.

- Hay una cosa que me puede aliviar un poco... — Sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Qué? — Inquirió Remus, intuyendo la respuesta.

- Un beso... — Acortó la poca distancia que lo separaba de él, y se fundieron el un cálido beso, que hizo que por unos instantes solo existiera la preocupación de corresponder al ser amado, y no el sobrevivir a esa guerra que tantas víctimas inocentes se estaba cobrando.

* * *

Sabía que algún soplón se encontraba entre sus filas, y el problema era saber quién. En un primer momento pensó en el grupo de Andrew, pero más tarde desechó esa idea, el dijo que si llegado el momento sus fines no eran los mismo se marcharía con el viejo de Dumbledore, y de haber sido así, ahora mismo no se encontraría a su lado.

- Sé que hay un traidor, y espero que sea quien sea tenga el valor suficiente como para reconocerlo en esta reunión. — Evaluó con la mirada a todos los mortífagos que se encontraban en la sala. Aunque fuesen vestidos con las máscaras que les cubrían el rostro, Voldemort tenía la capacidad de saber siempre quien se ocultaba detrás de cada una de ellas, lo cual, ponía muy nerviosos a sus seguidores. Podían sentir sus ojos clavados en sus nucas (estaban inclinados, era una falta de respeto el encarar a su "amo", a no ser que éste les concediese el permiso), su mirada penetrante y su voz gélida como un témpano de hielo, desgarraban el aire, haciendo que respirar fuera más difícil. — Prometo recompensar al que tenga alguna ligera pista acerca de quien puede ser... Pero... al igual que puedo agradeceros el gesto... prometo que torturaré de forma lenta, y dolorosa a aquel que encubra a alguien. — Se paró detrás de Mirmigan, pero este ni se inmutó por el acercamiento. — Vaya, vaya...- siseó al oído del hombre.- . Veo que estás seguro de que no te haré nada. ¿No es así Isaac?

- Usted puede estar seguro de mi lealtad. — Dijo el hombre con seguridad. — Estaré dispuesto a hacer lo que me pida, como ya se lo he demostrado con anterioridad.

- Lo sé, lo sé... Pero como comprenderás, en estos tiempos el ministerio está presionando mucho, y la Orden del Fénix anda tras nuestra pista muy de cerca. Por tanto, es fácil de deducir que alguno de vosotros esté pasando información al otro bando, como acuerdo para conseguir la inmunidad... Típico de "esos" — Dijo con desprecio el mago.— Cambiando de tema...Severus... ¿Cómo va aquel asunto que te encomendé? — Ahora se dirigió al hombre de pelo grasiento, cuya mirada también permanecía en el suelo.

- Verá amo. — Comenzó a explicar. - la última junta con la Orden no ha reportado ninguna noticia acerca de los planes que están haciendo, mejor dicho señor, no ha habido ninguna novedad que sea digna de mencionar desde el último informe que le di.

- ¿Seguro que no intentas encubrir nada? — Se acercó aún más a la figura del hombre, que sintió un pequeño escalofrío. - ¿Seguro que no has escuchado ninguna información de vital importancia y que me quieras ocultar? — Dijo con voz peligrosa y levantando la varita hasta la altura del cuello de Snape.

- No. — Respondió escuetamente, y contemplando con recelo la varita de su amo.

- ¿Sabes algo? No te creo... — Comenzó a hacer presión con la punta de la varita, y Snape sentía como cada vez le era más difícil el mantener la compostura, ya que el oxígeno apenas podía pasar por sus conductos respiratorios.

- Le...juro... que... no... se... nada... — Logró pronunciar entrecortadamente.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIENTES!!!!!!! — Gritó Voldemort. - ¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!!! — El cuerpo del profesor de pociones cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, al sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo era atravesada por agujas ardiendo, por lo que no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor. — Quiero que me digas la verdad... o te juro que no saldrás con vida de esta habitación. — Desde la fría piedra, y sintiendo aún el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, Snape sintió miedo, como un niño pequeño de la oscuridad, pero también sintió ira, odio ante ese ser despreciable que lo pisoteaba una y otra vez sin importarle las cosas que hacía dia a día por ayudarlo. - ¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!!! — Le instó el mago tenebroso propinándole una patada en la boca del estómago, que hizo que una bocanada de sangre saliera por la boca del mortífago.

- Ayer... una carta anónima... informó al viejo de... algo importante... — Le costaba de sobremanera el poder continuar, pero ya que una de las cualidades de Voldemort no era precisamente la paciencia, lo elevó del suelo y con un movimiento rápido de varita su cuerpo golpeó fuertemente contra las paredes frías de la mansión.

- ¡¡¡HABLA!!!!

- Hay dos herederos más mi señor...

- Son tres, estúpido. — Dijo de mala gana.

- No me ha entendido... — Un hilo de sangre recorría sus labios, y una pequeña macha roja cubría parte de su túnica. — Dos de ellos son Potter, y la sangre-sucia esa de Granger. — Pronunció con desprecio, hasta en esas situaciones le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo. — Pero... — Intentó darle suspense a sus palabras, a sabiendas de que todos los que habían en la sala estaban al pendiente de la información que iba a decir. — Hay dos más a parte de ellos.

- Pues claro, uno soy yo, y el otro será el de Hufflepuff. — Dijo con arrogancia, y con su habitual tono gélido.

- Es ahí donde se equivoca... — La cara de Voldemort se tornó asombrada.

- ¿Qué insinúas? — Se acercó peligrosamente con la varita alzada.

- Son 5 los herederos, y lo que es peor. — Tomó un instante para darse importancia, ahora era su turno de decir quien tenía la piedra en su tejado. — Sé con seguridad que uno de ellos lleva sangre de dos herederos, y por tanto, su lucha en esta guerra será de una vital importancia. Resumiendo, si ese viejo de Dumbledore consigue que esté de su lado, mucho me temo que tengamos oportunidad alguna. — Los ojos de Voldemort se trasformaron aún más de lo que estaban, ahora eran iguales a los de su serpiente Nagini, salvo por el color, ya que los suyos eran de un rojo intenso, y que en esos momentos denotaba un brillo inusual en ellos. — Pero no sé la identidad...

- Yo si... — susurró, dejando atónitos a todos, salvo dos personas. Una de ellas era Andrew que dejó ver una sonrisa burlona que nadie percibió. El otro, era un joven de ojos castaños, y del pelo del mismo color, pero que a diferencia de del otro joven, sintió un escalofrío, y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de nerviosismo, pero que fue percibida por su mejor amigo.

- ¿Te pasa algo Xavier? — Inquirió en voz baja Andrew.

- No es nada, solo ha sido la impresión de saber esa noticia.

- Vamos hombre, no hace falta que seas tan buen actor, nosotros lo sabíamos desde hacía ya un tiempo... — Le dio un golpe tranquilizador en el brazo, para a continuación seguir disfrutando de la expresión que tenía Voldemort en su rostro.

- Marie, Wilson... cuídense. — Susurró imperceptiblemente Xavier, esa noche tendría que volver a tener contacto con Dumbledore.

- ¡¡¡FUERA TODOS¡¡¡ Sois unos incompetentes!!!! — Nadie se atrevió a protestar, y con paso ligero abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Voldemort pensativo... — Tu serás mi clave en esta guerra... — Dijo hablando con las llamas. — Elisabeth Brytol... — Una sonrisa macabra asomó por sus labios, para instantes después terminar en una tétrica carcajada, de esas que te ponen los pelos de punta.

* * *

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts se encontraban reunidos: Albus Dumbledore, Crystal Laspier, Elisabeth Brytol, Wilson Stahler, Marie Stahler, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Fue el anciano quien tomó la palabra una vez todos se habían reunido.

- Aunque en un principio esta reunión tenía un fin disciplinario. — Miró seriamente a Harry, el cual, avergonzado agazapó la cabeza. — El motivo por el que los he reunido es otro.

- Albus, no es por inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, pero la verdad, es que no termino de comprender cuál puede ser el motivo de mi citación. — Cuestionó la tía de Harry.

- Todo a su debido tiempo "querida". El asunto requiere de un trato meticuloso, se ha de tratar con mucha discreción, y siento decirte que tu tienes un papel muy importante que desempeñar. — Elisabeth puso cara de preocupación, temiendo por su futuro, y lo que era peor, por el de sus hijos. — Hace un tiempo corre una leyenda acerca de los cuatro herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, los cuales, en caso de que hubiese un desequilibrio entre los poderes que reinan en el mundo mágico, actuarían para erradicar el problema. Pues bien, dicha historia es cierta. — Tomó un aligera pausa para examinar los rostros de los presentes, y prosiguió con el relato. — En estos tiempos, el causante de ese desequilibrio es Tom Riddle, más bien conocido como Voldemort. — El anciano esperaba que hubiese habido un estremecimiento generalizado ante la mención de dicho nombre, pero no fue así, ya que ninguno de ellos se inmutó, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el director. — Como podéis intuir, el hecho de que el sea uno de los herederos de Slytherin no facilita que se vuelva a recuperar el equilibrio. Pero vayamos al grano, os preguntaréis el verdadero motivo por el cual yo os cuento esto... — Todos asintieron, excepto Harry, Hermione y Crystal, que ya estaban al tanto de todo, o casi todo. — Vosotros sois los demás herederos restantes. — Dijo con simpleza, enfocando sus ojos azules en Marie y Wilson.

- ¿Que? — Preguntó sin entender Elisabeth. — Albus, solo tienen once y 16 años. ¿Qué pretendes¿Quieres que los maten en la primera batalla? — Dijo sulfurada la pelirroja, antes daría su vida que permitir que sus hijos se vieran involucrados de esa manera.

- Sé que eres una mujer lista, y estoy seguro que desde un principio supiste que no eran niños normales. — Dijo con serenidad Dumbledore, observando a la mujer, que por un momento se tensó. — Sabes que ellos nunca han sido normales... — Insistió de nuevo.

- Pero no... no puede ser... — La mujer, que hasta ese momento se había encontrado de pié, se tambaleó, y sino llega a ser por lo hábiles reflejos de Harry, se hubiese golpeado con una estantería cercana.

- Madre... — Dijo Marie, acercándose veloz mente hacia su madre, que se encontraba desmayada debida a la noticia. — Mami... — Sollozó la niña. Se agarró a su cintura, rodeándola con sus cortos brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su madre. Entonces sucedió algo inesperado. El cuerpo de Marie y el de Elisabeth brillaron de forma extraña, desprendiendo una luz blanquecina que envolvió ambos cuerpos durante unos segundos, para después desaparecer.

- Cariño... — DIJo la mujer, abrazando con fuerza a su hija. — NO tenías porque haberte molestado. NO me pasaba nada.

- Mentira, estabas mal, no abrías los ojos cuando te llamaba. — Repuso la niña, alegre de haber conseguido que su madre volviera a la normalidad.

- ¿Desde... desde cuando hace eso? — Preguntó sorprendida Crystal, tanto, o más, que el mismísimo Dumbledore, que no se esperaba dicha habilidad.

- Desde pequeña... — Contestó algo abrumada la madre. — Fue cuando un día preparando la cena me corté con el cuchillo, y ella se dio cuenta. — Miró con orgullo a su hija. — Me tocó suavemente la mano, y después de ver esa extraña luz, el corte había desaparecido.

- Vaya, curioso poder, muy valioso... creo que está en buenas manos. ¿No es así Marie?

- Por su puesto señor, usted sabe que yo cumpliré a la perfección con aquello que el destino me quiera asignar, y si este quiere que luche contra Voldemort, así será. — Las palabras sonaron muy maduras, cualquiera podría creer que la que la persona que estaba hablando era una joven de once años.

- Sangre Hufflepuff, pero toda una Gryffindor. — Dijo con orgullo Hermione. - ¿Y tu Wilson¿Qué eres capaz de hacer? — Cuestionó la chica, después de unos breves momentos de silencio.

- Esto. — Con un movimiento de mano atrajo a Hermione hacia su cuerpo, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia, lo que ocasionó un sonrojo por parte de la castaña, ya que el joven era muy atractivo, y a excepción de los ojos azules, había sacado todo el atractivo de su madre. Además de un cuerpo envidiable, que poco distaba del de su mejor amigo.

- Telequinesis. — Afirmó Hermione.

- Y... — Cerró los ojos un momento. — También puedo transportarme de un lugar a otro. — Desapareció e instantes después reapareció detrás de la Hermione.

- Sin contar con las grandes habilidades con la varita y reflejos. — Terminó diciendo Crystal, para sorpresa del muchacho y de su madre.

- ¿Cómo...?

- ¿Cómo lo sé? — Acabó la pregunta la profesora. — Algún día se lo diré. — Sonrió enigmática.

- Señores, vuelvan a sentarse por favor. — Tomaron sus asientos y esperaron a que el director prosiguiera. — Veo que no ha llamado vuestra atención el hecho de que ellos dos sean herederos. — Dijo dedicando una mirada a Harry y a Hermione, que se miraron entre sí.

- Verá señor director. Es que nosotros ya intuíamos algo. — Se adelantó Hermione. — Un sexto sentido me lo decía, no podría explicarle como lo sabía, pero el hecho es que sí, suponía que conocía al heredero, mejor dicho, a ambos. — Rectificó, con su tono habitual de sabelotodo. — Aunque... hay algo que no cuadra, y no termino de comprender. ¿Son ambos representantes del mismo fundador no? — Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír, ante la brillante deducción de su alumna.

- Si y no. Pero hoy no pienso hablar de ese asunto. Ahora si no les importa acompañen a su profesora. — Los chicos se levantaron dispuesto a acatar la orden de su director, pero justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta los detuvo. — Tu no, Harry. Tenemos que hablar. — Hermione le dedicó una mirada de preocupación, y después abandonó el despacho del director.

- Albus, lamentándolo mucho tengo cosas que hacer, nos veremos pronto. — Se despidió Elisabeth, le dio dos besos a su sobrino y después de ser engullda por unas llamas verdes desapareció.

- Harry¿Eres consciente de lo que ha pasado en clase?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Preguntó tímido.

- Yo lo sé todo. — Respondió escuetamente y con semblante serio. Pocas veces se le podía ver de esa forma. - ¿Quieres decirme por qué lo hiciste?

- No... no.. lo sé... — Comenzaban a sudarle las manos, y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban a una velocidad inimaginable. — Perdí el control. — Logró decir.

- Entiendo que el señor Malfoy no es un alumno brillante en cuanto a su comportamiento, y por supuesto, estoy al tanto de sus posturas en cuanto a esta guerra. Pero lo que no me esperaba de ti, era tu falta de control, creí que habías madurado. — Harry sintió como le dolían aquellas palabras, como si de cuchillos se tratasen. — Me has defraudado. Lo único que has conseguido al sucumbir ante los molestos comentarios de Malfoy ha sido mostrar el poder que tienes, y permíteme decirte que eso no nos ha beneficiado. — Se tomó una pausa para continuar. Sabía lo que le dolían esas palabras al chico, pero no había otro modo de que entrara en razón, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para seguir cayendo en los juegos del Slytherin. — Su odio se ha acrecentado, y estos no son tiempos para hacer enemigos, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora, más que nunca, se necesitan los amigos. Eso es todo, te puedes marchar. — Dio por acabada la conversación. Se giró dándole la espalda al chico, que se sintió esttúpido y un ser despreciable, como jamás se había sentido, le había fallado otra vez.

- ¿No piensa castigarme Señor?

- No, Harry. Se que tu mismo sabrás que es lo que debes hacer al respecto.

- Adiós profesor. — Esperó que le contestase un simple "Hasta luego, Harry", pero no fue así, y eso le dolió aún más que si le hubiese gritado en su cara que era un estúpido niño, que todavía no había logrado madurar. Salió del despacho, y justo después de que la puerta se cerrase con un sonido seco, se oyó:

- "Cuídate Harry".

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche, y todos se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor, a excepción de Wilson y Hermione, que se habían quedado en la sala común.

- Creo que este año no seré la primera de la clase. — Suspiró resignada Hermione, mirando por undécima vez los movimientos que había que realizar para hacer el conjuro.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? — Cuestionó Wilson, apartando su mirada del libro de pociones, para clavarla en los ojos castaños de ella.

- Es que no sé en que me equivoco, el movimiento es el correcto, y a pronunciación también. No sé que es lo que falla. — Dijo desesperada.

- ¿Me dejas un momento el libro? — Pidió educadamente el joven.

- Por supuesto.

- Haber... umm... ya sé cual es el problema. Mira atentamente. — Se levantó del sillón y se situó delante de ella. — El encantamiento es parecido al "accio" con la diferencia de que el objeto a de desaparecer y reaparecer donde se quiera. — Hermione asintió, sabía de memoria lo que era capaz de hacer el hechizo. — Pero creo que no te has fijado en un pequeño detalle, es no verbal, o lo que es lo mismo...

- No se pronuncia... — Terminó de decir.

- Eso es... — Wilson realizó los movimientos pertinentes y apuntó a un vaso con agua que había en la mesa, este desapareció y fue a parar en su mano, con tan mala fortuna, que este terminó por vaciar todo su contenido en su uniforme. — Mierda... — Maldició el joven por su torpeza.

- Espera... — Hermione se acercó para quitarle la camisa y así secarla con mayor facilidad. — Mmm ¿Te puedes quitar un momento la camisa? — Wilson la miró con cara de sorpresa.

- No me esperaba que alguien como tu me pidiera algo así. — Dijo asombrado el chico, con una sonrisa.

- Tonto, es para secártela. — Replicó ella, algo sonrojada por el comentario.

- Bueno si es solo para eso... — Dijo con un deje de decepción en su voz, pero que pasó desapercibido para la chica. Dejó su torso desnudo a la vista de ella, que evitó mirar a toda costa. Una vez tuvo la camisa en sus manos realizó un pequeño movimiento de varita, y esta quedó seca al instante.

- Ten... — Sonrió Hermione, pero se quedó estupefacta al comprobar la poca distancia que la separaba del cuerpo semidesnudo del apuesto joven.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos preciosos? — La mirada celeste del joven la inquietaba, y como toda mujer sabía, Wilson era atractivo¿A quien vamos a engañar? Era MUY, MUY atractivo. Sus miradas quedaron conectadas durante unos segundos, momento que el chico aprovechó para acortar las distancias con Hermione, la cual, embriagada por el momento, se dejó llevar. Sintió sus cálidos labios rozar los suyos, tímidamente, como si temiera que ella se pudiese romper. Pero entonces unas voces se escucharon en la sala Común.

- ¿Hermione? — Preguntaron dos voces masculinas. — Te hemos trai... — Pero no acabaron la frase, ya que al ver la escena se quedaron estupefactos. Hermione muy, pero que muy cerca de Wilson, y este sin camiseta además de que ambos estaban muy azorados.

- ¿¿¿¿QU… COÑO ESTÁBAIS HACIENDO????? — Estalló el pelirrojo, mientras a grandes zancadas se acercaba hacia su novia..._  
_


	23. Armas, sueños y un ataque

**Disclaimer: **_es algo que a veces seme olvida, pero creo que no hace falta recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (bueno algunos de ellos si, y al que me lo plagie... jejejej) la esencia de este magnifico mundo es tan solo de JKR mi musa de la inspiracion, la mujer que quiero ser de mayor (y si consigo tener las mismas arcas que tiene ella mucho mejor jajajjaj). Bueno gente muchos besazos y a disfrutar de la lectura_

**

Armas, sueños y un ataque. 

**

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos preciosos? — La mirada celeste del joven la inquietaba, y como toda mujer sabía, Wilson era atractivo¿A quien vamos a engañar? Era MUY, MUY atractivo. Sus miradas quedaron conectadas durante unos segundos, momento que el chico aprovechó para acortar las distancias con Hermione, la cual, embriagada por el momento, se dejó llevar. Sintió sus cálidos labios rozar los suyos, tímidamente, como si temiera que ella se pudiese romper. Pero entonces unas voces se escucharon en la sala Común.

- ¿Hermione? — Preguntaron dos voces masculinas. — Te hemos trai... — Pero no acabaron la frase, ya que al ver la escena se quedaron estupefactos. Hermione muy, pero que muy cerca de Wilson, y este sin camiseta además de que ambos estaban muy azorados.

- ¿¿¿¿QU… CO–O ESTÁBAIS HACIENDO????? — Estalló el pelirrojo, mientras a grandes zancadas se acercaba hacia su novia...

- Ron. Cálmate. No es lo que te imaginas. — Se defendió Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa, a la vez que se separaba del Wilson.

- ¿¿¿QU… SE SUPONE QUE ES LO QUE ME ESTOY IMAGINANDO HERMIONE???? — dijo con ironía.

- No es nada de lo que te estás imaginando Ronald Weasley. Es todo una equivocación. Aquí lo único que a pasado es que me he derramado un vaso de agua encima de la túnica, y Hermione se ha limitado a ofrecerse para secármela.

- Claro. Ahora me dirás que se te ha olvidado usar tu varita, y que por eso "MI NOVIA", tiene que quitarte la ropa y secártela ¿No? — Gritó Ron fuera de sí, y totalmente rojo por ira que inundaba sus venas.

- Ron...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!!! — Gritó girándose hacia Hermione. Pero al contrario de lo que el pudiese pensar, eso la enfureció.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡PETRÍFICUS TOTALUS!!!!!! — El menor de los Weasley acaba de quedar petrificado, con su cara de malas pulgas dirigida hacia la castaña. — No quería llegar a estos extremos, pero si es la única manera de entablar una conversación civilizada contigo, así será. — Harry, que se encontraba aún en el hueco de la entrada a la sala común, miraba atónito y divertido la escena. Entre tanto, Hermione tomó a Wilson para situarlo delante de Ron, para que así el moreno también entrara en el campo de visión del chico. — por una vez en tu vida mira más allá de tus "Absurdos celos". — La prefecta miró fijamente tanto a Wilson como a Ron, para dejar clavada su mirada en este último.

- Ella tiene toda la razón. — Dijo una voz a espaldas de Ron. — Hermione no es del tipo de persona que te engañaría a la primera de cambio. Además, estás hablando con mi primo. — Harry le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro a Wilson. — Ninguno de los dos haría nada que te pudiera lastimar. ¿Verdad chicos? — Ambos se limitaron a asentir, pero algo pesado se instaló en sus estómagos: la culpa. — Yo creo que ya puedes deshacer el hechizo.

- Si... — Torpemente, la joven hizo un leve movimiento de varita, y Ron recuperó la movilidad.

- Vale... — Asintió avergonzado. — Espero que me perdones, me he dejado llevar por los celos, y me han cegado.

- Solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. — La voz de Hermione sonó firme, y segura. — Quiero que si sigues conmigo dejes de ser tan impulsivo. Es por tu bien. — Terminó diciendo, al mismo tiempo que relajaba la expresión de su cara. Se acercó a Ron y le dio un tierno abrazo.

- Yo creo que voy a subir a mi dormitorio. — Se excusó Wilson, a sabiendas de que sobraba en aquel lugar. Más tarde le pediría disculpas a Hermione.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Buenas Noches!!!! — Dijeron a coro el trío.

- Creo que yo me voy a dormir.

- ¿Tu también compañero? No te sientas incómodo por nosotros, siempre hemos sido inseparables, y mi noviazgo con Hermione, y el tuyo con Ginny no nos van a separar. Al contrario, yo creo que nos unificarán más. — afirmó Ron sonriente. Hermione se limitó a bajar la mirada, no muy segura de que las palabras del pelirrojo fueran verdad.

- No quiero que pienses eso Ron, es que estoy un tanto cansado después del día de hoy. — Tanto Ron como Hermione entendieron a lo que se refería, posiblemente Dumbledore le habría castigado tras lo ocurrido en la clase de defensa.

- ¿Hablase con Dumbledore? — Preguntó Hermione.

- Si.

- ¿Y bien? — Inquirió Ron.

- Pues... — El moreno clavó su mirada en el suelo, lo cierto es que aún le dolía el pecho al ver la indiferencia por parte del director.

- ¿Tan malo fue el castigo? — Preguntó preocupado su mejor amigo, ya que a decir por el aspecto de su cara, no era un buen presagio.

- Me atrevería a decir que no ha sido eso. — Se adelantó la castaña. Una vez más parecía saber lo que le sucedía a Harry. — Creo que no ha sido eso lo que te a puesto así. — Se encaminó hasta él, y con suavidad levantó su cara hasta que su mirada quedó clavada en la de ella. — Puedes contar con nosotros.. lo sabes. ¿Verdad? — Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry. Tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de cariño, y que de paso, alguien le recordara que no estaba solo en el mundo.

- Solo me dijo que creía que yo había madurado. Pero que con mi aptitud en clase solo le había confirmado lo contrario.

- ¿Y te castigó?

- No, Ron. Pero creo que fue eso lo que más me...

- ¿Dolió? — Completó la frase Hermione. Harry asintió tristemente. Mientras que Ron miraba un tanto receloso la escena, había veces en que la compenetración entre sus dos mejores amigos era tanta, que se preguntaba que pintaba él en todo aquello. — Veo que puso en práctica la teoría de que la indiferencia es peor que cualquier otro castigo.

- Pues funcionó. — Dijo abatido el moreno.

- Ya se le pasará. Verás como en un par de días vuelve a ser el mismo viejo simpático de siempre. — Animó Ron. En esos momentos era cuando se necesitaba un toque de humor, y ver las cosas con otra cara. Ahí era donde Ronald Weasley hacía su aparición.

- Tiene razón. — Hermione estaba de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.- Ya sabes como es, solo lo ha hecho para que reflexiones. Además, yo creo que eres muy responsable. — Harry miró a Hermione con esperanza, motivado por a ver escuchado de labios de su mejor amiga que era una persona madura, y quien mejor que ella para saberlo. — aunque eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con lo que le hiciste a Malfoy en clase. —le regañó. — Pero bueno.. lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora creo que lo más oportuno es que tanto Harry como yo adelantemos el trabajo que tenemos atrasado ¿No crees? — Miró al chico de ojos verdes fijamente, y le dedicó un guiño. …l se quedó algo aturdido por el gesto, pero instantes después captó el mensaje.

- Ron. ¿Nos acompañas?

- Esto... creo que no. — Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Espero que lleves todas las materias al día. — lo amenazó.

- Si. Eso es. Además. — Fingió un enorme bostezo. — tengo muuuuuucho sueño. Hasta mañana.

- Cobarde... — Musitó la chica, una vez el pelirrojo desapareció por el hueco de la escalera que conducía hacia el dormitorio de los varones. Pero contenta porque su plan había dado resultado.

- ¿De verdad no te has puesto aún al día con los deberes? — Preguntó Harry divertido.

- No del todo. — Contestó Hermione, mientras iba de un lado a otro de la sala común recogiendo libros, para ponerlos en la mesa más apartada y desapercibida de la estancia. — Pero creo que tu no has hecho tus tareas. — Miró pícaramente al joven, y después de una sonrisa de éste, supo que estaba en lo cierto. — Además, tengo algo que proponerte.

- Soy todo oídos, señorita Granger. — Tomó asiento en la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña.

- Pero eso será después de que "Usted", vaya a su habitación por su material, y una vez ambos hayamos terminado los deberes. — Su rostro se tensó en una mueca seria, y Harry supo que si quería saber algo, sería después de terminar de trabajar.

* * *

_Querido hijo:_

¿Recuerdas aquella propuesta que te hizo nuestro señor antes de tu entrada al colegio? Pues bien, cree en ti hasta tal punto de que está de acuerdo con la idea que le expusiste. Además, ha concertado una cita contigo para ultimar los detalles de la misión. No tiene prisa por el cumplimiento de la misma, tan solo desea que se lleve a cabo en la más absoluta discreción posible, y que sea satisfactoria. También cree que es oportuno que actúes solo, ya que así será más sencillo de encubrir. Espero que sigas pasándome información como hasta ahora, nos está siendo de gran utilidad.

PD: El amo dice que mientras nos sigas siendo fiel, tu madre no correrá ningún peligro, pero que si fallas, ella pagará las consecuencias. No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, piensa que está pasando por graves momentos y no está dispuesto a que se la jueguen. Tu sabes lo que te conviene ¿No?

De tu padre: Lucius Malfoy 

Draco arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró a una papelera cercana a la camilla de la enfermería. Pero con tan mala fortuna que dio un par de vueltas por el borde y cayó fuera del recipiente. El rubio bufó frustrado, ya nisiquiera podía meter un trozo de papel en un maldito cubo. Con la mirada buscó en una mesita de noche cercana, pero allí no estaba lo que buscaba. Fue a mirarse en los pantalones, pero se dio cuenta de que llevaba un camisón de los pacientes, y para colmo, un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo hizo su aparición.

- Maldita enfermera... — Maldijo entre diente. — No sabe ni curar... Algún día se enterar... ¡¡¡¡¡AUCH!!!! — Un leve crujido en su columna vertebral le ordenaba que dejara de moverse en la pequeña cama, o de lo contrario las consecuencias serían un tanto "dolorosas". — Potter... pienso hacerte pagar lo que me has hecho, y te voy a dar donde más te duele. MUAJAJAJAJAJAA — Rió sonoramente, hasta que una punzada de dolor semejante a un cruzio, le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo que volviera a guardar silencio. Pensándolo mejor, ahora tenía tiempo de maquinar su plan, ese plan que le llevaría la gloria entre los mortífagos, ese que le demostraría a toda esa lacra, lo que era un auténtico Malfoy, y el primero en caer sería su propio padre. La rata más cruel y vil jamás conocida. Llegaría a lo más alto, para después pisotearlos a todos (una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios). Nunca le había gustado recibir las órdenes de nadie, y así seguiría siendo hasta el día de su muerte.

* * *

- ¿Es un trato? — Preguntó Andrew.

- Si señor. Cuanto que el pago sea efectuado, le haremos entrega de todos sus pendidos. Además, si lo desea nos podemos hacer cargo de que pasen desapercibidos por la frontera. — Un hombre de unos 45 años de edad, moreno y con una larga barba, se daba aires de superioridad ante el joven. — Ya sabe usted los problemas a los cuales nos enfrentamos actualmente en nuestro país, Pakistán es uno de los que se encuentran en el punto de mira de la ONU desde el punto de vista de armas químicas y nucleares.

- Entiendo. — Dijo con total despreocupación el rubio. Ahora lo que menos le interesaba era saber sobre la política de los muggles. Para él sacar aquellas armas de allí sería coser y cantar. — Le agradezco la oferta, pero no será problema el transporte. — El hombre miró a Andrew escéptico, pero como ya había cumplido su parte del trato decidió dejar en manos de ese extranjero su propia suerte. Sin más que decir, el rubio decidió salir de aquella pocilga, que solo apestaba a humedad y a cloaca. Donde al menos 100 marginados eran explotados por una miseria de salario. — Estúpidos... — Susurró con asco al salir de la fábrica. Si supieran que estaban cavando su propia tumba...

- ¿En serio crees que esto es lo correcto? — Preguntó Xavier a su espalda. Andrew se giró lentamente hacia él, sorprendido de la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

- Pues claro. Además. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Tu lo sabes.

- Es que últimamente he estado pensando... — Comenzó a explicar el joven dubitativo e inclinando la cabeza. Bajo la mirada de asombro de Andrew. — Puede que este no sea el modo. Puede que...- Elevó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos castaños se encontraron con unos celestes. — estemos equivocados. — Por un momento el rubio pareció quedar un tanto desubicado por el comentario, pero instantes después actuó de manera inesperada, estallando en carcajadas.

- JAJAJJAJAA. Muy... buen chiste. — Dijo entrecortadamente, mientras se colocaba una mano en el estómago. Pero detuvo la risa al comprobar que Xavier, no se había movido un ápice, y que su rostro seguía igual de serio. — No lo puedo creer. — El rostro joven de Andrew se tensó en una mueca de enfado. - ¿Acaso vas a decirme que olvidaste todo lo que te pasó, todo lo que te hicieron pasar a ti, y a tu familia¿Ya no recuerdas quién te hizo eso? — Con el dedo índice hizo opresión en la cicatriz con forma de media luna que estaba en el pómulo izquierdo.

- No. No lo he olvidado. — Contestó con rudeza el moreno, apartando con brusquedad la mano del rubio.

- Pues permíteme decirte que parece que si lo has hecho. De lo contrario no puedo entender porque a estas alturas te estás replanteando las cosas. — Replicó ofendido Andrew. — Hemos trazado el plan juntos, siempre fuimos como uña y carne,— de pronto su rostro se ensombreció - desde aquello...

- Pero ahora no. — Interrumpió Xavier, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar otra vez lo mismo, ya había luchado con el fantasma de su pasado durante 11 años. Había necesitado de todo ese largo tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado, y ahora estaba en su poder hacer entender a su mejor amigo cual era la auténtica verdad. Lo difícil iba a ser que la aceptara.

- ¿Me estás ocultando algo Xavi?

- Creo que ya es la hora de que aceptes la verdad.

- ¿Cuál verdad? — Comenzaba a perder los nervios, y eso era algo poco aconsejable para cualquiera que no quisiera problemas.

- La que hemos estado evadiendo estos últimos 12 años, esa que hasta hace tan solo un año yo desconocía.

- Déjate de jueguitos y ve al grano.

- Lo haré, pero este no es el lugar indicado. — Miro hacia ambos lados, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- De acuerdo. Tu mandas... — Cedió ante la petición. - ¿Dónde quieres que nos aparezcamos?

- En el Valle de la Luna, donde murieron nuestros padres...

* * *

Crystal, se removía entre las sábanas de seda. Su cuerpo, empapado en sudor templaba de arriba abajo, junto con quejidos de la mujer, indicaban que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Despertó sobresaltada. De nuevo volvía repetirse ese sueño, pero lo raro era que sabía que lo había tenido con anterioridad, o al menos, esa era la sensación que ella siempre tenía al despertar. Lo extraño es que nunca lograba recordar con total nitidez, todo lo que sucedía. Solo pequeños fragmentos que aparecían como flashes en su cabeza. Algo desorientada se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño, que se encontraba en una habitación contigua al dormitorio. A oscuras logró dar con el marco de la puerta, y a tientas, logró alcanzar el lavabo, y a su vez, la varita. Después de un leve "lumus", recordó su incapacidad de realizar magia, y eso solo la frustró aún más de lo que ya estaba. Una ola de impotencia inundó su cuerpo, y la única manera de desahogarse que encontró fue golpear con fiereza el espejo que tenía delante de ella. Una vez retiró la mano ensangrentada por los cortes, comprendió lo absurdo que había sido aquello. Acababa de actuar como una adolescente inmadura, incapaz de poder hacer frente a los problemas que se le presentaban en la vida. Lo único que había conseguido era empeorar más las cosas.

- Maldita sea. — Maldijo en voz baja. — solo quiero un poco de "luz". — y como si la habitación hubiese estado esperando a escuchar esa palabra, se iluminó por "arte de magia". — Dumbledore... — Susurró Crystal. Una vez más el director de Hogwarts había pensado en todo. Entonces recordó una cosa. - ¿Dobby? — Preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿Me llamaba señorita Laspier? — Pese a estar entrenada para el combate, la mujer no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia atrás. Un elfo de no más de un metro de altura se encontraba delante de ella, mirándola con sus enormes ojos verdes como dos pelotas de tenis, que se clavaban en los azules de la profesora. - ¿Qué le ha sucedido? — Preguntó alterado, y con voz aguda, la pequeña criatura.

- ¿Tienes algo con lo que pueda curarme? — La voz de Crystal fue lo más dulce posible, pero se vio sorprendida al ver que el elfo doméstico estallaba en llanto. - ¿He hecho algo que te haya podido ofender? — Asustada por la reacción, se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del diminuto ser, y le enjuagó las lágrimas.

- Dobby, se ... siente... afortunado... de que... la señorita... sea tan ... buena... con ... él.. — Dijo hipando, debido al llanto.

- ¿Podrías traerme algo para curarme? — volvió a insistir la mujer. No pretendía ser arrogante o impertinente, pero la herida de la mano comenzaba a tomar mal aspecto, y era preciso desinfectarla con rapidez.

- Si. Ahora mismo vuelvo. — Se escuchó un leve "crack", e instantes después, un segundo "crack" seguido de la aparición de Dobby. — aquí tiene. — Le entregó un enorme maletín, lleno de gasas, pociones, vendas y todo lo necesario para cualquier herida ya fuese superficial, o de un mayor grado.

- Muchas gracias. — Dedicó una sonrisa sincera al elfo, el cual, pareció sonrojarse por el acto. Después de unos cinco minutos, la herida casi había desaparecido, solo quedaban unos leves hematomas debidos al golpe, y un par de rasguños, que con la ayuda de una venda los tapó. Seguramente para el próximo día no quedaría ni rastro de lo sucedido. — Una vez más te agradezco tu colaboración Dobby.

- No ha sido nada señorita. Si desea lo que sea, a cualquier hora, tan solo tiene que llamarme. — Con una gran sonrisa y una mirada soñadora, el elfo doméstico desapareció con un silencioso "crack".

- Mañana será otro día... — Fue lo último que susurró Crystal, momentos antes de caer dormida en su cama.

* * *

- Por fin... — suspiró Harry, al mismo tiempo que se desperezaba, de manera poco sutil, en la silla. — Hermione. ¿No crees que estudias demasiado? — Preguntó divertido, ya que su amiga aún no había despegado la vista de aquel tomo de no menos de 100 años, y con un grosor que competía con el volumen del pelo de su mejor amiga. Pero obtuvo la respuesta después de una mirada asesina por parte de esta. — Tomaré eso como un sí.

- ¿Dices que ya has acabado? — Preguntó escéptica.

- Si, eso dije.

- LA redacción para Snape supongo que la habrás terminado.

- Si, señorita. Incluso creo que me he esmerado en demasía, ya que pedía 40 cm, y yo he logrado alcanzar un récord de 40cm y 50 mm. — Hinchó el pecho de orgullo, y dibujó una mueca de triunfo en sus labios.

- Bueno... confiaré en ti.

- Ahora. ¿Vas a decirme eso que me comentaste antes? — Su rostro volvió a tornarse serio, al igual que el de su mejor amiga.

- Con todo lo que ha pasado hoy no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. — Comenzó explicando Hermione, visiblemente preocupada. - ¿Recuerdas el estado en el que se encontraba Crystal? - Harry asintió. — Pues bien, yo no creo que esté así por "unos leves problemas de salud", como ella lo llamó. Creo que tu también estás pensando lo mismo que yo. — Una nueva afirmación con la cabeza, le indicó que él opinaba lo mismo. — Aquella noche pasó algo, algo que ni tu, ni yo, sabemos pero que lograremos averiguar.

- Pues yo ahora mismo, ando un tanto falto de ideas. — Dijo apesadumbrado el joven.

- Para eso estoy yo. — sonrió triunfalmente, y a continuación dijo. — Nos valdremos de nuestros poderes para averiguarlo. Pero para ello, tendremos que perfeccionarlos.

- Pues hasta que Crystal no nos diga cuando es la próxim...

- No, tonto. Me refiero a perfeccionarlos por nuestra propia cuenta. ¿Recuerdas aquella habitación donde aparecimos¿La que tenía los colores de Gryffindor?

- Si, perfectamente.

- Creo que es el sitio apropiado para entrenarnos. Nadie conoce de su existencia, incluso dudo que el mismo Dumbledore sepa donde se encuentra.

- Tienes razón. Pero... ¿no crees que es un poco absurdo entrenar con Crystal y por nuestra cuenta? — Harry creyó que su amiga no había reparado en ese "detalle". Pero estaba muy equivocado.

- ¿Sabes algo Harry? Creo que a veces si eres un poco ingenuo. — Sonrió divertida. - ¿Acaso crees que tanto ella como Dumbledore nos han contado toda la verdad? Mi respuesta es no. Se que esconden algo, y no pienso parar hasta descubrirlo. ¿Ya has olvidado como en el ataque del Callejón Diagon, Crystal salvó a Lupin?

- Es verdad.. lo había olvidado por completo...

- Es normal. Apenas llevamos un mes en el colegio y nos han pasado muchas cosas, cada cual más difícil de comprender.- Hermione, suspiró melancólica. Había veces que añoraba un mundo en el que no existiera un Voldemort, ni una batalla diaria que librar. - Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala común. Un cúmulo de sensaciones se habían instalado en ella, y la habían transportado a otra dimesión.

- ¿Temes que algo pueda pasarle a tus padres? — La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Hermione, y sintió una enorme sacudida en el estómago. — Me refiero a... ya sabes, cuando los mortífagos se enteren de que eres la heredera de Ravenclaw intentarán hacer que te pongas de su lado. — Harry sentía como las palabras se clavaban en el corazón de su amiga como si de puñales se tratase, por lo que se arrepintió de a ver hecho semejante pregunta. — Lo siento, no debí decir eso... — Se excusó de inmediato.

- No importa Harry. Al fin, y al cabo, solo es aceptar la verdad. Siempre tengo ese gusanillo en el estómago, por saber que algo les puede ocurrir en cualquier momento. Mientras que yo estoy entre estos muros a salvo, ellos son como pequeñas liebres que corren en campo abierto, fáciles presas para cualquier predador. — Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

- No quería que te pusieras así. — el chico sintió como si aquello le rompiese el alma en pedazos, verla llorar era como si estuviese perdiendo de nuevo a su familia. Una familia que parecía a ver resurgido con la amistad d Hermione, era como si en ella hubiese encontrado la mezcla entre una hermana menor a la que proteger, pero a la vez, una madre a la que respetar. Siempre sabiendo que es lo mejor que se debe hacer, pero frágil como el cristal, un mar de sentimientos a la deriva, en un barco sin timón. Lijmpió con suavidad la gota de agua salada que recorría el rostro de la joven, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

- Gracias... — Susurró con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar siempre ahí, por ser mi amigo, por todo. — Se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, uno de esos que te dan las fuerzas para continuar hacia delante, para saltar los muros infranqueables, de esos que te ayudan a madurar.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué es eso?????? — Gritó Harry. Al sentir un picotazo.

- Es mi lechuza. — Contestó Hermione, al reconocerla. — Hola Rose. ¿Traes noticias de mis padres? — El ave como toda respuesta le entregó un pergamino. La joven, alegre de recibir noticias sobre sus seres queridos la abrió con premura. Pero quedó algo descolocada al ver el pergamino. La letra estaba bastante borrosa y a penas se podía leer.

_Querida Hermione:_

Esta noche hemos sido atacados por unos seres encapuchados, con unas varitas. Creo que deben de ser aquellos seres llamados "mortífagos" que en tantas ocasiones nos has comentado. Tu madre aún tiembla de arriba abajo al recordar lo sucedido. Gracias a dios estábamos en la planta de arriba cuando todo sucedió. Chris estaba con nosotros, y nada más escuchar esas voces extrañas, nos escondimos en aquel cuarto secreto que habilitaste, y que solo nosotros podríamos utilizar. Bendita seas hija, eso nos ha salvado de una muerte segura.

Nos estuvieron buscando por toda la casa, pero no lograron encontrarnos. El problema es que prometieron volver, por eso, te hemos escrito esta carta y te la enviamos con suma urgencia mediante Rose, espero que logre dártela. Nosotros estaremos bien, nos marcharemos lejos. Me abstengo d poner el nombre por si la carta es interceptada. Ahora bien, solo te pido que cuides de Chris, es demasiado riesgo el llevarla con nosotros, y creo que tu sabrás cuidarla como se merece. Solo decirte que está en la cuna de tu infancia, bajo la cascada del Ángel, y junto a tu corazón. Espero que recuerdes el lugar del que te hablo, porque es el más seguro en que pudimos pensar. Cuidate mucho hija. Nosotros estaremos bien.

Besosss. Te quieren:

Tus padres

El rostro desencajado de Hermione se topó con el de Harry, que presentaba una mueca similar a la de ella.

- Por Merlín... ¿Qué voy hacer? — Rose se posó en el hombro de Hermione con delicadeza, y acarició con cariño la mejilla de la joven. Ella agradeció el gesto, pero su preocupación acrecentaba por momentos. — Tengo que hacer algo...

- Tu no vas hacer nada. — Hermione lo miró contradecida. — Ambos haremos lo necesario. — Una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven. — Y lo primero será buscar a Chris.  
_  
_


	24. LA verdad y el rescate

**Disclaimer: **_es algo que a veces seme olvida, pero creo que no hace falta recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (bueno algunos de ellos si, y al que me lo plagie... jejejej) la esencia de este magnifico mundo es tan solo de JKR mi musa de la inspiracion, la mujer que quiero ser de mayor (y si consigo tener las mismas arcas que tiene ella mucho mejor jajajjaj). Bueno gente muchos besazos y a disfrutar de la lectura_

**La verdad y el rescate**

El rostro desencajado de Hermione se topó con el de Harry, que presentaba una mueca similar a la de ella.

- Por Merlín... ¿Qué voy hacer? – Rose se posó en el hombro de Hermione con delicadeza, y acarició con cariño la mejilla de la joven. Ella agradeció el gesto, pero su preocupación acrecentaba por momentos. – Tengo que hacer algo...

- Tu no vas hacer nada. – Hermione lo miró contradecida. – Ambos haremos lo necesario. – Una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven. – Y lo primero será buscar a Chris.

* * *

El Valle de la Luna se hallaba iluminado tenuemente por la luz del satélite que le daba nombre. Tan solo la corriente del río, junto con el silbido del viento a través de los árboles, eran los únicos sonidos que inundaban el lugar, dándole una atmósfera tranquilizadora y acogedora. El pueblo, situado en la parte baja del valle, lucía inmaculable con el paso del tiempo, como si éste no pudiese hacer mella en sus edificios o habitantes. 

Más alejado del pueblo, a unos cinco kilómetro y próximo a las colinas, dos mansiones deterioradas por el paso de los años, presidían el hermoso panorama que se podía contemplar desde el lugar. Unos extensos jardines, que en antaño habían sido espectaculares, lucían descuidados, y plagados de malas hierbas que sobresalían por encima de los rosales, geranios, y distintos tipos de flores, apenas visibles entre la maleza. La fachada de los dos edificios se encontraban dañadas por las inclemencias del tiempo, y los cristales rotos de las ventanas, junto con la puerta de la entrada tirada abajo, indicaban que los jóvenes del pueblo, movidos por las leyendas, habían ido a inspeccionar ambas casas, para así satisfacer su curiosidad.

- Algún día me las van a pagar... — Los ojos azules de Andrew, tenían un aura oscura que los envolvía. Puede que el haberlo llevado al Valle no hubiese sido tan buena idea como creyó en un principio Xavier.

- Solo por esta noche quiero que dejes atrás tu odio. Es hora de que sepas la verdad, esa verdad que durante tantos años se nos ha sido negada, y en la que nosotros hemos vivido. — Al contrario que el rubio, su mejor amigo se veía afectado de distinta manera. Su rostro denotaba total confusión, como si su corazón se debatiera en una lucha interna. Una sensación de tristeza y de rencor, luchaban por salir al exterior.

- No sé a que hemos venido Xavier, pero espero que estés seguro de que el motivo merece la pena. Permíteme recordarte que dijimos que solo volveríamos aquí una vez hubiésemos impartido justicia, y hasta donde yo sé, nada de eso ha sucedido. — Andrew no estaba para juegos, el tema de la tragedia familiar que había sufrido a sus 11 años, era un fantasma que lo perseguía día y noche. Clavó su mirada penetrante en su mejor amigo, esperando que el comenzara a explicarse.

- Fue hace un par de años...

Flash Back

Pese a que para Xavier era doloroso el volver a su antigua casa, le gustaba regresar allí de vez en cuando, para recordar aquellos años en los que fue feliz junto a los suyos. Recorría su casa, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella, ya que los muebles estaban destrozados, como si una gran batalla se hubiese librado allí, el papel que decoraba las paredes estaba rasgado, e incluso se podían distinguir manchas en él, propias de maldiciones o hechizos. Ya nada quedaba del confortable salón donde sus padres, junto con sus tíos y su primo Andrew, se reunían a celebrar la Navidad. Decidido a dejar aquella parte de la casa atrás, tomó rumbo a la segunda planta de la casa, hacia donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Al llegar al final del ascenso, giró a la derecha, y vio la gran cama de matrimonio con doseles verdes escarlata, donde sus padres habían descansado tantas veces. Los rayos de luz que se colaban a través de las raídas cortinas dejaban ver la gran mugre que se había acumulado en la casa durante la ausencia de sus huéspedes. Salió de la habitación con paso lento hasta llegar a un habitáculo de mucho menor tamaño que el anterior: su cuarto. Una pequeña cama, junto con una mesita de noche, y un par de estanterías, eran toda la decoración de la habitación. Una vez entró, recordó aquel aroma que él asociaba a su infancia: el amor. Algo que solo el calor de una familia te puede proporcionar. Llevado por la nostalgia, se sentó en la cama, cubierta por una cuarta de polvo, que apenas dejaba distinguir el color de las corchas que cubrían el edredón. Giró su mirada hacia la mesita de noche, donde una foto de una mujer con su marido e hijo, le sonreían felizmente. No pudo reprimir una lágrima, que calló en el cristal que protegía la foto.

Poco después decidió abandonar el cuarto, para proseguir con el "paseo" hacia sus recuerdos. Dejó la foto en su lugar, y salió de nuevo al pasillo. Pero algo captó su atención en el techo, una argolla colgaba dorada, fue entonces como recordó la voz de su padre: _"Nunca, Xavier. Nunca debes de ir al desván. Prométemelo" "Si, padre"_. No lograba recordar con claridad cuantos años tenía cuando su padre le hizo aquella advertencia, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que ese día saciaría su curiosidad. Tiró fuertemente de la argolla, que cedió ante su fuerza dando lugar a unas escaleras de madera que conducían al desván de la casa. Con paso lento, pero firme, subió a la pequeña estancia. Olía humedad y polvo acumulado, y a penas se podía ver algo entre la negrura, solo unos pequeños rayos de luz se colaban a través de las tablas de madera que constituían el techo. Con un leve "Lumus", se dispuso a inspeccionar aquel lugar, que para siempre había estado prohibido para él. Muebles viejos, junto con juguetes de su infancia, residían por todo el lugar dando por sentado al joven que no encontraría nada de su interés, salvo viejos recuerdos y cosas inservibles. Pero justo cuando se estaba dando media vuelta para salir del lugar, algo captó su atención. Encima de un armario se encontraba un pequeño cofre de color marfil cerrado con un candado, aún sin saber por qué se dirigió hacia él, y lo tomó entre sus manos. Era como si algo en su interior le pidiera a gritos que lo abriese. Después de susurrar: "Alohomora", el candado se desprendió, cayendo con un golpe seco al suelo. Lentamente Xavier procedió a abrir la caja, y lo que vio en su interior lo dejó totalmente impactado, numerosos recortes de periódicos se agolpaban en su interior seguidos de varias fotografías en la parte inferior de los titulares: _** "Secuestrados dos jóvenes de 1 y 2 años. Padres asesinados bajo la maldición imperdonable". "Aún no hay rastro de los niños, se sospecha que puedan estar muertos". "Dos años desde la desaparición y el ministerio ha determinado que se den por fallecidos".**_ Xavier leyó una vez y otra vez los artículos, intentado convencerse de que aquello que estaba en su poder no tenía nada que ver con él, o tan siquiera con su familia. Aunque sus dudas fueron disipadas al encontrar un acta de adopción, y al comprobar la fecha se dio cuenta de que ciertamente existía una relación entre los periódicos y el acta. Pero el afirmar aquellos datos le era imposible, increíble... Abrumado por la situación y ante la posibilidad de que todo lo que había vivido y creído, era una detestable treta del destino, se dejó caer en el polvoriento suelo.

Necesitaba reflexionar tranquilamente sobre lo que acababa de descubrir, y cerciorarse de que sus sospechas no eran ciertas, ya que de lo contrario... Ahora mismo estaría intentado hacer justicia por algo que en realidad no lo merecía.

Fin del Flash Back

Una vez finalizó el relato, ambos amigos se encontraban en el interior de la casa, más concretamente en el desván de la de Xavier, observando las pruebas que el moreno había logrado recoger durante esos dos años de arduas investigaciones. Andrew solo se limitaba a mirar una y otra vez los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos: recortes de periódicos, informes, actas de adopción... Levantó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo y le preguntó:

- ¿Crees que hemos estado equivocados todo este tiempo? — Los ojos del rubio nunca antes habían mostrado tanta fragilidad, como si estuviesen apunto de quebrarse en llanto, la noticia era dura de aceptar, no todos los días te das cuenta de que has vivido en una farsa, y tu solo te limitabas a cumplir el papel que se te había asignado.

- Siento tener que decir que si... — Xavier sintió desazón en su interior, al recordar el duro golpe que debía estar recibiendo su amigo, ya que el mismo había podido comprobar lo que se sentía con anterioridad.

- Entonces... ¿Todo aquello que nos enseñaron sobre odiar a los del bando de la luz, porque solo pretendían hacerse ellos con el control del mundo, era mentira?. — Xavier asintió. — Entiendo... Su única meta era coger a dos niños para manipularlos y convertirlos en unas máquinas de matar muggles y sangre-sucias ¿no? — Gritó con ira, mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban involuntariamente de sus ojos, y se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas. El moreno no lograba recordar cuando era la última vez que había visto a su mejor amigo llorar, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que hacía mucho tiempo de ello.

- Lo peor de todo es que fueron capaces de... — Un nudo le impedía Xavier continuar, ya que cuando Andrew se enterase de que era lo que finalmente había sucedido con sus "padres", su actitud sería impredecible, y lo más probable es que arremetiese a desahogar su ira con lo primero que estuviese a su alcanze. Los ojos celeste del joven rubio se posaron en los marrones de su amigo, inauditos de pensar que aún quedaba más por descubrir, temiendo que sería la siguiente mentira en caer.

- ¡¡HABLA, MALDITA SEA¡¡¡ NO TE QUEDES CALLADO!!!!

- Ellos no murieron en aquel ataque... cuando nos dieron tiempo para escapar tan solo se estaban cubriendo las espaldas para fingir su propia muerte. — Andrew quedó en estado se shock. Sus padres, aquellas personas que lo habían educado con amor, con maestría, su ejemplo de vida, el modelo que quería seguir... Habían llegado a engañarlo hasta tal punto de fingir su propia muerte, con el único fin de que esa maldad que habían ido introduciendo en el alma de dos niños pequeños, terminara por asentarse en sus cuerpos.

- Claro, era la clave perfecta. — Dijo despectivamente el rubio. - ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta? Debí haberlo intuido... — Caminaba de un lado a otro, histérico, maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido, tan ciego, tan... _ingenuo_.

- No te culpes. Solo teníamos 10 años, y ellos eran muy buenos actores, ahora entiendo el por qué de sus reuniones con viejos amigos. Estoy seguro de que eran mortífagos, que pretendían seguir con el linaje, para que no se perdiera esa maldita estirpe de limpiadores de la sangre. — Dijo con repugnancia Xavier. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no siempre estaba de acuerdo contigo? Las dudas me carcomían por dentro, y el pensar que estabamos haciendo lo que no era correcto por culpa de ellos...

- Lo siento amigo, pero he estado tan ciego por el odio que no quería ver más allá. Solo deseaba acabar con esa maldita Orden del Fénix, los que habían matado a nuestra familia. — Abatido se apoyó el la pared, y suspiró profundamente. — Ahora no hallo la manera de que algún día pueda perdonarme el haber echo tantas atrocidades, me repudio a mí mismo.

- Aún estamos a tiempo de poner remedio a todo el daño que hemos hecho. — Andrew miró a su amigo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Haría lo que sea.

- Entonces sígueme.

* * *

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí? — Preguntó nerviosa Hermione, mientras miraba a Harry. 

- No lo sé, estoy pensando... — El moreno llevaba cinco minutos dando vueltas por la sala común, y murmurando cosas ininteligibles, lo cuál, hacía que la chica se pusiera más impaciente.

- Deja ya de dar vueltas que me estás poniendo más nerviosa. — Ordenó la joven justo en el momento que Harry se giraba hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Ya sé como lo vamos a hacer. Coge el abrigo más grueso que tengas, y una manta. En cinco minutos te espero aquí abajo. — Sin más que decir, el joven desapareció rumbo a su habitación.

5 minutos más tarde Harry llegó a la sala común, y observó a Hermione con todo lo que el le había pedido.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué llevas el mapa del merodeador y tu Saeta de Fuego?

- No es momento de explicaciones, ya te lo iré contando todo por el camino...

Media hora más tarde ambos amigos se encontraban en Hosmeage, bajo un viento frío de principios de Noviembre, y que les daba la bienvenida.

- Quiero que te pongas el abrigo y que guardes en la mochila que llevas la manta para Chris. — Ordenaba Harry, al mismo tiempo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica el mapa.

- Aún no entiendo por qué te empeñas en que vayamos en la escoba. ¿No hay otra solución? — La mirada que le dedicó el moreno a la joven dejó por sentado que la respuesta era negativa.

- Ahora tienes que decirme donde tenemos que ir.

- Al Sur, cerca de Stratford, en una casa abandonada. Cuando estemos cerca te diré que te acerques.

- De acuerdo. Sube y agárrate fuerte de mí. — Ante la mirada de desconfianza que la chica le dedicó a la escoba, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que el momento no era el más apropiado. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. — No te preocupes, nunca dejaré que te pase nada malo, puedes estar segura de ello. Ahora lo más importante es que encontremos a Chris cuanto antes. — Como si aquello fuera lo que Hermione estaba esperando escuchar, un brillo de determinación apareció en sus ojos, y el valor que todo Gryffindor guardaba en sí salió a relucir en ella.

- Vamos, no perdamos tiempo. — Una vez se separaron ambos montaron en la escoba, y después de una fuerte patada en el suelo del moreno, salieron despedidos por los aires rumbo a Stratford.

Habían transcurrido ya 3 horas desde que iniciaron su viaje, y Hermione podía sentir sus manos entumecidas en la cintura de Harry. No quería ni pensar en como estarían las de su amigo, ya que éstas recibían 100 veces más el impacto del frío, que las de ella. Sea acercó un poco más al cuerpo del moreno, para intentar darle un poco más de calor al joven y que a su vez, ella también recibiera un poco de este. Si no fuera por la situación estaría disfrutando del momento junto a él, pero la angustia de dar con Chris era un nudo que tenía en el estómago y que le impedía casi respirar.

- ¿Falta mucho Hermione? — Preguntó el moreno.

- Creo que estamos cerca, detrás de aquellas colinas se encuentra el pueblo, y un poco más allá está la casa. — Harry asintió y aceleró un poco más la velocidad de la saeta.

10 minutos más tarde se encontraban frente a la casa. el paisaje parecía de ensueño, situada entre una extensa vegetación, y escondida por los árboles, se encontraba una casa de madera preciosa, aunque al parecer el tiempo había logrado opacar un poco su belleza.

- Aquí vivía yo de pequeña, junto con mi abuela. — Dijo a modo de explicación Hermione, ya que Harry se había quedado mirando a la joven, que no apartaba la vista de la construcción.

- Entonces esta es la cuna de tu infancia de la que hablaba la carta...

- Así es. — Afirmó, y recordando el verdadero motivo se apresuró a coger a Harry de la mano para que la siguiera. A duras penas pasaban entre la vegetación de la zona, y por el ruido, el chico estaba seguro de que cerca había un río, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas poco tiempo después.

- Es... precioso... — Dijo atónito Harry, el descubrir una preciosa cascada de unos 15 m de altura y que le daba al lugar un aura angelical.

- Esta es la cascada del Ángel, el nombre viene de cuando yo era pequeña y en verano me tiraba desde allí arriba — señaló la cima de la cascada- mis abuelos siempre decían que parecía un ángel que caía del cielo. — Sin dejar que sus recuerdos le volvieran a nublar el pensamiento, se aproximó a la catarata, e instantes depués desapareció detrás de ella, ante la mirada perpleja de Harry.

- ¿Hermione¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó preocupado, ante la súbita desaparición.

- Estoy aquí Harry. Acércate y verás que hay una pequeña cueva detrás de la catarata. — se escuchó la voz de la chica amortiguada por el sonido del agua caer.

- De acuerdo... allá voy... — Si el exterior le había parecido precioso a Harry, el interior no tenía nada que envidiarle. Pese a que la cueva era pequeña, la temperatura allí era muy agradable, en comparación con la del exterior, y las formas que dibujaban las rocas y las sombras, junto con el sonido del agua le daban un toque irreal a la escena.

- Harry... — Hermione, con el semblante serio apareció delante de él. — No.. no la veo. — Sus ojos estaban apunto de ser inundados por las lágrimas, y ella estaba totalmente aterrada ante la idea de que Chris no estuviese allí.

- Pero tu estás segura de que es aquí. Seguro que no has buscado bien. — Intentó animarla. Pero ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

- He buscado por cada rincón...

- ¿Y si la llamamos? Puede que empiece a llorar, o ...

- No sé... — Hermione estaba a punto de romper en llanto, y culpándose por no poder encontrar a la niña. Cuando de repente un haz de luz blanca inundó la estancia, por lo que ambos amigos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ya que estos no podían acostumbrarse a tanta cantidad de luz. Una vez pudieron entreabrirlos se dieron cuenta de que la luz provenía de la cascada, y sin saber nisiquiera el por qué, ambos se aproximaron a ella.

- ¿Chris? — Se atrevió a preguntar Harry. Entonces la luz volvió a brillar con más intensidad y dejó sin visión a los chicos durante unos segundos, hasta que al volver a abrir los ojos, la luz había desaparecido, y para su sorpresa, la figura de Chris se encontraba levitando delante de ellos, y mirándolos con una gran sonrisa en los labios. — Por Merlín... Estás bien pequeñaja... — Harry corrió hasta ella y la cogió entre sus brazos para abrazarla con sumo cuidado, y llenarla de besos.

- Harry, sino tienes más cuidado la vas a ahogar. — Protestó Hermione, pero lo que en verdad quería era abrazar a la niña de sus ojos. — Déjamela a mí. — no se quería separar de ella pero al ver la mirada anhelante de la chica no pudo negarse y se puso en sus brazos. Observó como la cara de Hermione adquiría un brillo especial, como el de una madre al encontrar a su hija, y para él, Hermione y Chris, era como tales, solo hacía falta mirarlas a las dos juntas para afirmarlo.

- Se ven muy bonitas las dos. — Dijo Harry, y el cumplido pilló desprevenida a Hermione, que se sonrojó por el comentario, mientras que Chris, como si hubiese entendido al chico rió fuertemente.

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos. — afirmó la castaña, atrayendo más hacia su cuerpo a la niña.

- Creo que no ha sido tan buena idea después de todo el venir en escoba... — Se reprochó así mismo Harry. — No quiero que ninguna de las dos se vaya a resfriar por mi culpa.

- Por mi no te tienes que preocupar, y por ella tampoco. Recuerda que traje la manta... — Hermione intentaba animar a Harry para que no se sintiese culpable por a ver escogido ese modo de viaje, pero lo cierto es que ella también estaba algo preocupada por el regreso, ya que sería mucho más difícil.

- Un momento... ¿Cómo no me he acordado antes? — sonrió satisfecho, sabía el modo de regresar sanos y salvos en un periodo de tiempo muy corto.

- SI estás pensando en hacer un translador... olvídalo. Se nos está prohibido hacer magia fuera de la escuela ¿recuerdas? — Le regañó Hermione, no estaban en una situación para infligir las normas, ya que eran demasiadas las que ya llevaban como para añadir otra más.

- No me refiero a eso. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de que yo podía aparecerme?

- Pero... ¿No es algo arriesgado? — Preguntó dubitativa ante la propuesta.

- ¿No crees que sería más peligroso aún el ir con vosotras dos en mi escoba y con el tiempo que hace? — Hermione no pudo refutar la idea, y asintió derrotada.

- Espero que te concentres debidamente, no quiero que ninguno acabe extraviado o mutilado...

- Tranquila. Confía en mí, te prometo que llegaremos a Hogwarts en menos de lo que canta un gallo. — Hermione rió ante el comentario, ahora se encontraba de humor, ya que el tener a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida a su lado, le proporcionaba la confianza suficiente como para arriesgarse a enfrentar al mismísimo Voldemort en esos instantes.

- De acuerdo.

- Abrázate fuertemente a mí y no me sueltes. — Para la chica aquella era una de las órdenes que más gustosa acataría. — Bien, Hogwarts allá vamos. — Harry atrajo más hacia sí a Chris y Hermione. A continuación se concentró en llegar a Hogwarts, más concretamente a su sala común. Duró unos instantes, en los que sintió que su cuerpo y el de sus acompañantes se encogía y se estiraba, mientras daban vueltas en círculos, hasta que con un golpe sordo, cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. La peor parte fue para Harry, que estaba debajo de Hermione y Chris, que habían tenido mejor suerte que el muchacho que se quejaba del duro golpe recibido.

- Menudo... — La chica estaba algo conmocionada por el golpe, pero al ver la situación, se apartó rápidamente del joven, para poner distancia entre ellos, y evitar que Chris se ahogara. - ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

- Auch... — Se quejó de la espalda el joven, mientras se incorporaba del suelo y se colocaba una mano en la zona dolorida.

- Lo siento... no era mi intención caer encima de ti. — Se excusó.

- No importa, tu no podías saber como íbamos a llegar, aún no domino lo de las posiciones. — Añadió con una mirada pícara a la chica, al recordar como había resultado su primera aparición. — Tiene gracia, cualquiera diría que siempre tiendo a acabar en la misma posición. — Estalló en risas, pero la punzada de dolor su zona lumbar provocó que dejara de reír instantáneamente.

- Un momento... no estamos en la sala común. — De nuevo volvían a estar en la habitación de Godric Gryffindor, donde hicieron su primera aparición. — Pero bueno, no importa, ya estamos sanos y salvos en Hogwarts, y creo que a Chris le gusta la habitación. — la pequeña, desde los brazos de Hermione, miraba con sus ojos azules desorbitados las paredes coloridas de la habitación y exclamaba con balbuceos su alegría.

- Que ricura... — Harry acarició con un dedo la mejilla de Chris, que sonrió con más felicidad aún que antes, y le cogió a Harry el dedo intentado jugar con él.

- Tienes razón. — Hermione miraba embelesada la escena, deseando interiormente que Chris fuera su hija y Harry el padre. Ese sentimiento tan bonito que le inundaba todo su ser pareció contagiarse a su mejor amigo, ya que levantó la mirada de la niña, y la clavó en Hermione, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos quedaron conectados, y Harry creyó por un momento que no había visto nunca a nada más bonito que la sonrisa de la chica en aquellos momentos. Quizá fue por la aventura que habían vivido, tal vez fuese por que Chris estaba con ellos, o por sabe dios que, acortó la distancia con los labios apetecibles de la chica, y olvidándose de Ron, de Ginny, y de todos: la besó.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** olas gente!!!!!!! Gracias por la espera, y perdónenme si el capi no les gustó pero creo que con este capi ya han quedado algunas cosillas claras. Espero que le hayan gustado estos siete capis, y que me dejen unos lindos reviews, de todos modos, les dejo aqui la otra pagina en la que subo el ficc, para que ustedes pueden mirarla si quieren, ya que alli mis otros ficc estan mas adelantados. http:// www. harryargentino. com. ar/fansfictions/viewstory. php?sid17828 NO se olviden de ponerlos puntos juntos con las letras.

Ahora pulsen GO y dejenme un mensajito que me suben la moral¿Vale? NO les tomara mas de 1 minutito, y harán a esta humilde servidora muy feliz OO

Besos y cuindense

Cristy_  
_


	25. Ruptura

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a JKRowling y a la Warner, por lo que no me acusen de plagio. Hago este ficc tan solo para distraerme y para que los demás también disfruteis con mi alocada imaginación jajajaj. Eso si, algunos de estos personajes son pura invención mía y tienen el copyright eh??? así que ni se os ocurra plagiarlos que os mando a mi ejército de abogados jajjaaja es broma, besos y a disfrutar de la lectura. **

**Ruptura**

- Que ricura... – Harry acarició con un dedo la mejilla de Chris, que sonrió con más felicidad aún que antes, y le cogió a Harry el dedo intentado jugar con él.

- Tienes razón. – Hermione miraba embelesada la escena, deseando interiormente que Chris fuera su hija y Harry el padre. Ese sentimiento tan bonito que le inundaba todo su ser pareció contagiarse a su mejor amigo, ya que levantó la mirada de la niña, y la clavó en Hermione, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos quedaron conectados, y Harry creyó por un momento que no había visto nunca a nada más bonito que la sonrisa de la chica en aquellos momentos. Quizá fue por la aventura que habían vivido, tal vez fuese por que Chris estaba con ellos, o por sabe dios que, acortó la distancia con los labios apetecibles de la chica, y olvidándose de Ron, de Ginny, y de todos: la besó. El mero tacto con los labios de la chica le produjo un escalofrío de placer que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido se instalaba en su pecho. Por otro lado, Hermione sentía ese cosquilleo que bien conocía se hacía más intenso, y el palpitar de su corazón iba a tal velocidad que temía que se saliese de su pecho en cualquier momento. Aunque dejó esos pensamientos cuando Harry siguiendo a su corazón la atrajo más hacia él, para profundizar el beso, conocer mejor a esa chica con la que había compartido 6 años en Hogwarts. Lentamente, con delicadeza y timidez pidió acceso con su lengua en la boca de Hermione, que abrió las puertas deseosa por recibirlo. Así, ambos desataron una pasión inaudita, y totalmente desconocida por ellos, que solo mostraba el anhelo de dos corazones enamorados, reprimidos en sus propios sentimientos, ya fuera porque creían que era lo más correcto o lo menos doloroso para los demás.

Harry atrajo más aún hacia su cuerpo el frágil de la castaña, quién tembló con el contacto de los fuertes y fornidos brazos del moreno rodeando su cadera, abrazándola, temiendo que aquello se acabase, que dejase de ser realidad. Hermione, como toda respuesta, profundizó con más ahínco el beso y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Pese a que su intención sería no separarse nunca, sus pulmones requerían a gritos que el aire volviera a inundarlos del preciado oxígeno necesario para la respiración celular.

Lentamente se separaron y abrieron los ojos para contemplarse el uno al otro, ambos sonrojados, con la respiración agitada y sin moverse un ápice. No hacían falta las palabras. No existían las excusas que pudieran explicar ese beso, y las consecuencias que tendría en cierto moreno. Hermione no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, pese a lo que acababa de suceder, la dura realidad volvía a golpearlos de nuevo, y esta vez, con mayor intensidad. Harry intentó devolverle la a la joven una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero el sentimiento de culpa que se había instalado en su estómago y que había sustituido la pasión que antes inundaba sus venas, tan solo consiguió que se dibujara en su rostro una mueca nerviosa. Iba a decir algo, pero Hermione le puso un dedo en la boca a modo de que guardara silencio. Su mirada se quedó clavada fijamente en un punto detrás del moreno, exactamente en la figura de Chris que dormía plácidamente. La niña, exhausta del viaje, y con la tranquilidad que le inspiraba aquella habitación, terminó sucumbiendo al cansancio. Su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente, al ritmo de su respiración. Ambos amigos observaban absortos la escena, y no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver que Chris dibujaba una dulce sonrisa momentánea en su rostro. Duró un par de segundos, pero lo suficiente para que ambos adolescentes volvieran a su realidad.

- Hermione, yo... — Su mirada seguía clavada en Chris, ya que no reunía el coraje para mirar a su amiga a la cara. Además, no sabía nisiquiera que decir, su conciencia le dictaba que lo que acababa de pasar minutos atrás no estaba bien, pero su corazón.. Eso era un problema mucho mayor. — Sinceramente no se que decir... no... no... se qué me pasó... — Se echó ambas manos a la cabeza, y abatido, se dejó caer con aplomo en un sofá cercano al de Chris. Dejó caer ambos brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y levantó la mirada hacia Hermione, esperando una mirada tranquilizadora, o tal vez comprensiva, pero en contra de sus deseos vio como la chica lo miraba con una expresión entre la desilusión y la total confusión.

- Yo... creo que soy una mala amiga, una mala novia, y una completa basura como persona. No me merezco lo que tengo. - Bajó la cabeza y su cara fue cubierta por su melena castaña. Aunque, por el gesto de apretar los puños, y el tono de su voz... Harry sabía que estaba llorando. Le temblaban las rodillas que amenazaban con no aguantar el frágil cuerpo de la joven. Hermione se daba asco de sí misma. Suficientemente mal estaba ya con pensar que sentía algo hacía el moreno, mientras salía con el mejor amigo de este. A esto, había que sumar que era el novio de su mejor amiga, y qué decir de que acababa de pasar una línea que nunca debía de haber rebasado. Su conciencia estaba ya al límite, aún se lamentaba por el beso con Wilson, y ahora acababa de besarse con Harry. ¿En qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo? Acababa de traicionar a Ginny, su mejor amiga, puede que no compartiese tantos momentos y aventuras como con Harry o con Ron, pero era su confidente y un hombro en el que ahogar las penas. Por otro lado estaba Ron, el menor de los Weasley, si este llegara a enterarse de lo sucedido... ¡¡¡POR MERLÍN que ese pelirrojo sería capaz de todo por sus incontrolables celos!!!

- Te equivocas. — Harry la estaba abrazando con fuerza, intentando transmitirle un poco de paz y tranquilidad. — Eres la amiga, la novia y la persona que yo más admiro. Vales mucho, y no quiero que te atormentes por lo sucedido. Te prometo que hablaré con Ron y Ginny si es necesario para arreglar las cosas. Seguro que nos entienden. — Lentamente se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. Pero eran tan transparentes como el agua, y ambos sabían que eso no iba a ser tarea fácil, y muchos menos, conociendo a los dos pelirrojos, y su carácter celoso y posesivo.

- Yo creo que es mejor que rompa definitivamente con Ron. Prefiero para esto antes de que sea más difícil hacerlo. Estoy segura de que él encontrará a otra chica a la que darle su afecto. — Dijo entrecortadamente Hermione, mientras se sentaba en un sofá situado enfrente del de Chris. — Además, - suspiró bajando la cabeza, y ante la atenta mirada del moreno.- hace tiempo que me... "gusta" un chico.

Harry sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón, algo que no agradable, y que parecía haberse instalado allí. Hasta entonces, solo había imaginado a Hermione junto con Ron, pero ahora... sin entender el motivo, la sola idea de imaginarse a otro jugando con los sentimientos de su amiga le recomía por dentro, o tal vez fuera esa imagen de la castaña cogida de la mano de otro, que pasaba por su mente la causante de ese pellizco que le presionaba la boca del estómago. Un silencio incómodo inundó la estancia durante unos 5 minutos, que parecieron una eternidad para los dos adolescentes, hasta que Harry decidió romperlo.

- ¿Le conozco? — Su voz había sonado fría y ruda, y rompió en mil pedazos la atmósfera que se había creado antes. Hermione dio un respingo y se tensó, aptitud que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno.

- Harry... — Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la esmeralda de él.- se que somos los mejores amigos pero... creo que aún no estoy preparada para decirte quién es. — Suspiró largamente, y añadió. — Además, es un imposible, no creo que se fije en mí. — Sintiendo que el temo lo incomodaba (casi tanto como a ella), prefirió cambiarlo. - ¿Has decidido lo que vas a hacer con Ginny? Desde mi punto de vista no sería justo que tuvieseis problemas en vuestro noviazgo por culpa de este "incidente". — Lo que acababa de decir Hermione le estaba costando todas su fuerzas, firmaba su propia sentencia al condenar el sentimiento que tenía hacia Harry al más absoluto de los silencios, donde solo ella fuera consciente de su existencia.

- Es... estoy de acuerdo. Creo que sería echarlo todo por tierra. Nuestra relación va viento en popa, y lo mejor será que no le diga nada. Aunque lo importante es que entre nosotros no haya más incidentes como este. — Hermione recibió un duro golpe ante la última frase, y no solo por lo que había dicho, sino por el tono que había empleado. Al parecer el moreno pensaba que la culpa tan solo residía en ella, es decir, le estaba diciendo básicamente que esperaba que ella no volviera a besarlo, cuando había sido él quién lo había hecho. ¿No estaría pensando que lo había echo para que rompiera con Ginny¿y por qué ese tono malhumorado e inquisitor? Hermione, enfadada por la respuesta del chico, le contestó furiosa.

- Harry, creo que por tu parte está muy claro que estás enamorado de Ginny, y por mi lado, puedes estar seguro de que no siento nada hacía ti que vaya más allá del sentimiento de amistad. Así que no hace falta que uses ese tono cuando te dirijas a mí.- Contestó acaloradamente Hermione, elevando la voz más de la cuenta, lo que provocó que Chris comenzara a llorar, ya que habían interrumpido su plácido sueño, sobresaltándola bruscamente. - ¡oh, Cielo! No era mi intención... — se disculpó dulcemente, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y la mecía.

- Tampoco hacía falta que te pusieras así ¿no? — Dijo Harry cortante. Pero una mirada fría de Hermione le indicó que guardara silencio. Una vez Chris volvió a quedarse dormida en los brazos de la joven, ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento Harry. No debería comportarme así, espero que puedas perdonarme el trato que te he hecho hace unos minutos. Ultimamente las cosas no van bien con Ron, estoy preocupada por nuestros poderes, sobretodo porque aún nisiquiera sé cuales son los míos. Además de que me siento presionada por ese papel crucial que el destino se ha empeñado en hacernos cargar. — suspiró sonoramente. — y esta noche lo de Chris y mis padres... Se que no soy quien para pedirte que intentes comprenderme, porque seguro que tu también lo estás pasando mal. — LA cara de Harry había pasado de l más absoluta indiferencia por el enfado, a una cara dulce, llena de ternura y comprensión.

- Los amigos estamos para apoyarnos los unos a los otros. Yo también siento mi comportamiento de antes. Creo que debemos decidir que hacer con Chris esta noche, y si debemos o no, notificarle a Dumbledore lo que ha sucedido. — y por segunda vez en la noche, Harry volvió a abrazarla. — Aunque tenemos otra opción. — Miró el rostro cansado de Hermione, incluso el mismo estaba exhausto por el tan ajetreado día. — Estamos muy cansados, y además, Chris se ve muy mona durmiendo. — Miró de soslayo la cara angelical de la pequeña, y definitivamente desechó la idea de despertarla.- Propongo que nos quedemos aquí hasta mañana, ya que de todos modos es Sábado, y aprovechando que no tendremos clases al ser Domingo, descansemos tranquilamente aquí. ¿Qué me dices¿Te parece buena idea?

- Por...mi... está bien. — Dijo la castaña entre bostezos. — Creo que es buena idea, estoy molida...

- Hay una cama, y es lo bastante ancha como para que entremos los tres. — Hermione lo miró confundida.

- ¿A quién te refieres con los tres?

- Pues a Chris, tú y yo. ¿Acaso pensabas que os voy a dejar a las dos dormir en uno de esos sillones incómodos mientras que yo duermo a pierna suelta en la cama? — Hermione se limitó a sonreír. Había sido muy ingenua al pensar que podría estar pasando por la mente del moreno.

- De acuerdo, coloquemos a Chris en medio de la cama, para evitar que se caiga al suelo mientras duerme.

- Me parece bien. — Instantes después, los tres estaban plácidamente dormidos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana cuando el canto de los pájaros, sumado al precioso día que hacía fuera, incentivó a la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a salir a los terrenos del colegio. Paseaba tranquilamente con la mirada clavada en el lago. Le traía tantos recuerdos de su estancia en Hogwarts. Desgraciadamente no todos eran buenos, entre ellos había uno que la atormentaba cada noche, cada día de su vida y que hacía que ella misma se tuviera asco. Por eso hizo prometer a Dumbledore que le guardaría ese secreto, si sus alumnos supieran de su pasado... sería una deshonra, y todo el prestigio que se había forjado con lágrimas y gotas de sudor, se vendría abajo. 

Sin apenas darse cuenta estaba sentada junto a la orilla del lago, mirando embelesada su superficie. Pero algo rompió el encanto de la situación y asustó a la joven profesora.

- ¡¡Hola Profe!! — María Stahler, prima de Harry Potter, acababa de lanzarse sobre el cuello de su profesora de Defensa en un gesto muy cariñoso, como si ambas se hubieran conocido desde siempre. La niña de apenas 1,40 m sonreía de oreja a oreja, contagiando de su buen humor a Crystal.

- ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? Aún es muy trempano. — Su tono de voz no indicaba reproche, sino todo lo contrario, ya que se alegraba de enseñar a una niña tan especial como ella. Pese a que no llevaban mucho más de un mes de clases, esa niña le procesaba muy buenas vibraciones, y se veía a leguas que poseía un corazón de oro.

- No podía conciliar el sueño. — Su semblante infantil se transformó en uno mucho más sombrío, como si hubiese aumentado varios años su edad. — Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba contigo... — Los ojos castaños de la joven se quedaron clavados en los celeste de su profesora. Su mirada era una mezcla entre temor y lástima. Esa mirada hizo que Crystal sintiera un escalofrío por la espalda. Cada día estaba más segura de que María era especial, muy especial.

- ¿Qué sabes acerca de mi María? Se por tu manera de mirarme y de hablar que sabes algo que yo no, y me gustaría que confiaras en mi... — María guardó silencio durante unos segundos, mientras evaluaba la mirada celeste de Crystal, pensando si sería lo correcto.

- Sé el motivo por el que no estás bien, y lo peor es que yo no te puedo ayudar... — La mujer no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. ¿Cómo podía ella saber lo que le había sucedido¿Acaso también era capaz de soñar con el pasado?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Soñé con él. — Los ojos castaños mostraban temor... incluso su frágil cuerpo parecía estar temblando.

- ¿Con quien soñaste pequeña?

- No... no ... puedo decir su nombre...- Sin previo aviso se aferró a la cintura de su profesora en un intento de encontrar protección.

- María... — acariciándole el pelo de forma maternal, Crystal intentaba serenar a la joven, y al parecer estaba teniendo resultado. — Si logras decirme quien es te prometo que no te volverá a hacer nada.

- No temo por mi, Profe, temo por usted. — La afirmación cayó sobre la profesora como un balde de agua fría. — He visto lo que le ha hecho, y se lo que le va a hacer, y por eso, aunque me haya amenazado pienso decirle lo quien es, y lo que pretende hacer con usted. — A Crystal le sorprendió la muestra de coraje por parte de una niña de tan solo 11 años. Era digo de admiración.

- Usted está tan débil, porque cuando se desmayó aquel día en la sala del séptimo piso, el aprovechó para entrar y robarle todos su poderes, y precisamente con éstos pretende destruirla. …l sabe, también como tú, que tu cuerpo no sobrevivirá más de un mes en esas condiciones. — El corazón de Crystal se encogió dolorosamente, recordándole la dura realidad. Aunque Madame Pomfrey no se lo había dicho con palabras aquella mañana al despertar, ella lo había supuesto.

- ¿Es algún profesor? — Preguntó desconfiada Crystal. ¿Sería alguno de los profesores docentes de cometer el asesinato de uno de sus compañeros? Menuda pregunta se hacia, rió ante su propia ironía, claro que sabía quien era: Snape. — Es Snape ¿verdad? — Afirmó la profesora, que ante el asentimiento con la cabeza de su joven alumna vio confirmadas sus sospechas.

* * *

Dumbledore observaba la escena entre profesora y alumna. Sabía que algo malo estaba por suceder, lo intuía. Siempre había tenido esa especie de don que lo avisaba. Aunque no siempre llegaba a tiempo. Flawkes apareció entre una bola de fuego y le entregó un pergamino: 

_Estimado Dumbledore:_

_Lamento mucho este tiempo que he estado sin notificarle noticias a cerca de nuestro estado y el de la misión, pero estoy seguro de que sabe lo acontecido. Fue una masacre, un río de sangre inocente delante de nuestros ojos. Lo peor es que no todo quedó allí. Tonks estuvo apunto de ser violada, y temo decir que será algo que permanecerá durante toda su vida dentro de ella. Por eso, entre otras cosas, quiero que ella esté un tiempo en la casa de los Weasley, creo que le haría mucho bien a su salud mental, y aunque se que es mucho pedir, le ruego que la tenga apartada durante un tiempo de cualquier misión. Al menos, hasta que se encuentre mejor. La buena noticias es que logré convencer a un reducido grupo de hombres-lobo para que nos apoyen en nuestra causa, mañana mismo a estas horas me presentaré en su despacho para relatarle de primera mano que fue lo sucedido._

_Le saluda cordialmente:_

_Remus Lupin_

Dumbledore suspiró sonoramente, en parte aliviado por saber que no les había pasado nada, pero seriamente preocupado por las consecuencias que podría acarrearle a Tonks lo ocurrido. Sonrió para sí al saber que contaría con Lupin para superarlo. Siempre había tenido la impresión de entre ellos dos se iba a forjar un lazo muy fuerte, el uno iba a ser el pilar del otro. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando tres figuras se aparecieron de repente en su despacho.

- Buenos días profesor. Lamentamos mucho el venir aquí a perturbar su tranquilidad, pero es que ayer recibí una carta de mis padres. — Hermione le entregó la carta, y una vez el anciano director concluyó de leerla, miró a ambos jóvenes.

- Creo que está de más el preguntarles si fueron en busca de la pequeña. — La sonrisa cómplice entre los dos amigos fue toda la respuesta.

- La hemos dejado con Madame Pomfrey, queremos estar seguros de que se encuentra en buen estado de salud. — Explicó Harry, ya que el director los miró interrogante al no hallar la presencia de la niña.

- Verá Señor, me gustaría pedirle un favor. — Hermione enrojeció levemente. — Sé que pensará que somos unos adolescentes despreocupados, pero creo que sería lo mejor para nosotros que Chris e incluso me atrevería a decir que para su propia seguridad, que ella se quedara en el castillo. Yo particularmente podría encargarme de sus cuidados...

- Señorita Granger. — Interrumpió el director. - ¿No le parece que eso influiría en sus horarios de clases?

- Bueno... — Bajó la cabeza avergonzada ante su descuido por haber olvidado ese PEQUE–O detalle. Pero de pronto apareció la respuesta a todos sus problemas en forma de un gran chasquido.

- HARRY POTTTER, Dobby le ha traído algo muy interesante- El elfo doméstico de ojos saltones le mostró al moreno un trozo de pergamino.

- Señor. — La cara de Harry había empalidecido conforme iba leyendo la carta, pero al terminar se transformó en una de completa ira. — Sabía que el Malfoy era un desgraciado traidor, y esta es la mejor prueba que hay de ello. — Le entregó el pergamino a Dumbledore, y esperó impaciente a que terminara de leerlo, esperando algunas palabras como: _ "Tenias razón" "Debí haberlo supuesto"_. Pero contrario a lo que se cavía esperar tan solo dijo.

- Ya lo sabía. — Como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ante esa aptitud ambos adolescentes se miraron confundidos, con un pensamiento similar "Dumbledore se está volviendo un viejo chocho" (N/A: para aquel que no entienda el significado, aquí en España se dice cuando las personas mayores van perdiendo un poco el norte y dicen incoherencias, espero que Germán entienda que no es ningún calificativo grosero).

- ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto? — Preguntó Hermione, que no terminaba de entender como podía reaccionar de esa manera.

- Nada. Absolutamente nada. Si el Señor Malfoy ha decidido que ese es su destino, que así sea. Pero de momento no puedo tomar represalias contra él, ya que no hay nada ni nadie que demuestre que haya echo algo en contra del colegio o de algún alumno. Además, aún tengo la vaga esperanza de que cambie. — Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad antes de pronunciar la siguiente frase, mientras miraba directamente a Harry. — La sangre que corre por las venas de una persona no tienen por qué determinar cual será su destino, y no hay un ejemplo mejor que el propio Sirius Black, cualquiera habría apostado a que seguiría con la tradición familiar, pero en contra de ello, defendió sus ideales, se expuso al peligro y escogió el camino difícil de la vida, cuando había tenido a su alcance seguir el más fácil.

- Comprendo su postura Dumbledore, pero yo me mostraría más precavida en cuanto al asunto. Creo en las segundas oportunidades, pero de momento prefiero estar segura sobre los pasos que sigue Malfoy.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted Señorita. Además, con la visita de nuestro pequeño amigo creo que hemos resuelto el problema que teníamos ¿no creen? — Hermione, perspicaz como siempre, supo a lo que se refería.

- Si señor, aunque si me permite decir algo.. — Dumbledore asintió para que prosiguiera.- Creo que ese trabajo lo desempeñaría mejor Winky, ya sabe, es una elfa doméstica y creo que manejaría mejor los cuidados de Chris. — Dijo Hermione.

- Harry Potter, señor, yo quiero cuidar a la pequeña, por favor... déjeme señor... — Los grandes ojos del pequeño elfo derramaban grandes gotas de agua salada que terminaban cayendo en la túnica de Harry. — Le... le prometo que la cuidaré con mi vida, como si fuera hija de usted. — Un sentimiento de orgullo se instaló en el corazón de Harry y Hermione, había que reconocer el gran corazón que tenía ese pequeño que entregaba su vida sin importarle recibir nada a cambio.

- Dobby, yo no te lo estoy pidiendo, pero si insistes tanto... No veo por qué no. — El anciano director asintió, ya que dudaba mucho que el elfo cambiara de opinión, y de todos modos, nunca estaría de más que la pequeña tuviese más vigilancia.

- Señor, una última cosa. Tanto Harry como yo hemos coincidido en que lo mejor es que nadie a excepción de usted y Madame Pomfrey, y por supuesto nosotros, sepamos de la estancia de Chris en Hogwarts, creemos que hay algún topo en la Orden, ya que solo ellos sabían donde estaban tanto la niña como mis padres. De los cuales, en estos momentos no tengo ni la menor idea de cual es su paradero, aunque confío en que pronto contacten conmigo para notificármelo. Espero que no le importe que mantengamos lo de Chris en secreto, además, tenemos la habitación adecuada para ella y que tan solo Harry yo, somos capaces de llegar hasta ella y sabemos de su existencia.

- Se refiere a la sala de Godric Gryffindor ¿no es así? — dijo Albus.- Creo recordar que me comentaron algo con anterioridad.

- Si, señor. Si no recuerdo mal, fue después de la desaparición a principios de curso. — Afirmó Harry.

- Bueno señores si eso es todo, haré llamar a Winky para que deje las cocinas y se dedique exclusivamente al cuidado de la pequeña, y bueno... — Dio un largo suspiro. — iba a decirles que tuvieran cuidado de que no los descubran y que no descuiden sus estudios, pero creo que eso es algo que vosotros ya sabési ¿verdad? — El rostro del director dibujó un sincera sonrisa, y con un movimiento de mano les indicó la puerta. — Si eso es todo, creo que hemos terminado.

- Adiós, Señor, y gracias por todo. — Dijeron a la vez ambos jóvenes. Justo cuando salían la voz de Dumbledore los detuvo y se volvieron a mirarlo.

- Por cierto. Denle un beso de mi parte a la pequeña. — Una sonrisa infantil se escapó de sus labios, y se contagió a los dos adolescentes. Desde luego ese anciano no perdía su buen humor nunca.

* * *

Elisabeth acababa de levantarse, y con la bata de color celeste como el cielo, se paseaba de un lado a otro. Esa misma mañana se había despertado sobresaltada, había vuelto a soñar con él, con aquel invaucador que la sedujo y la engañó a más no poder, con aquella ruin y vil persona que le arruinó la vida. Toda su inocencia y sus ganas de vivir se las había llevado, dejándola con un hijo, al menos eso le había quedado. Pensó en Wilson, y su rostro se iluminó. Cuando llegó al mundo supo llenar ese hueco vacío y frío que había quedado en su interior. …l no tenía la culpa de haber tenido el padre que le había tocado. Recordando los felices momentos en los que ella salía adelante con su hijo, fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta que sonó de manera estruendosa y muy molesta. Extrañada por las horas de la visita, intentó arreglarse un poco el pelo, aunque no le hacía falta ya que era atractiva incluso con el pelo desordenado. Abrió la puerta, pero cuando iba a dar los buenos días y preguntar quién era, dos individuos entraron violentamente lo que provocó que la mujer saliera despedida hacia a tras, debido al golpe con la puerta. Desorientada y asustada intentó gritar, pero una mano se había posado en su boca impidiéndoselo. 

- Yo que usted no lo haría. Sabemos quien eres, y todo tu pasado. — Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Elisabeth que se quedó paralizada del terror. La habían encontrado, tantos años huyendo y por fin habían dado con ella.

- Es hora de que cobremos venganza. — Dijo el otro asaltante, mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo.

* * *

Hermione se dirigía con paso seguro hacia el campo de quiddich. Tal y como le habían informado Lavander y Parvati, Ron debía encontarse allí aprovechando el buen día para practicar un poco su deporte favorito. Hoy estaba decidida a terminar su relación con el Weasley, no quería que ambos sufrieran más, cuanto más se ilusionase el pelirrojo con su noviazgo peor sería y más difícil, el terminar con él. 

- ¡¡RON!!! — Gritó a pleno pulmón, una vez había llegado al terreno. El pelirrojo, aunque apenas audiblemente logró escuchar la llamada de su novia, por lo que descendió al suelo. Fue a besarla como saludo, pero ella puso distancia.

- Perdona, Hermione. ¿Qué he hecho esta vez para que te enfades conmigo? — Preguntó enfadado consigo mismo el pelirrojo.

- Nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me das un beso¿Tan feo te parezco? — Rió el chico. Pero el silencio de Hermione le inquietó. - ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Tenemos que hablar. — Dijo seriamente la castaña.

- Pues por la cara que traes y por el tono... Si es por lo de la página del libro de Aritmacia que había el otro día rota acepto que la rompí yo. — Hermione lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Fuiste tú? — Gritó encolerizada.

- Mierda, acabo de meter la pata.. — Se recriminó en voz baja Ron.

- Pues sí, aunque de lo que quiero hablar es de algo más serio. — Ron la seguía de cerca, esperando a que le contase de una vez el por qué de aquella cara de palo. De pronto, la joven se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo. — Se que llevamos poco más de un mes de noviazgo, y siento haber sido una cobarde por no decírtelo antes, pero temía dañar tus sentimientos. — suspiró resignadamente. — Aunque después de todo lo voy a hacer.

- Hermione, me estás asustando. — Instintivamente el chico retrocedió, un dolor fuerte comenzaba a retorcerle el corazón, presagiando lo que estaba por venir.

- Lo siento, y mil veces lo siento. — Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a volverse cristalinos, y entonces Ron dedujo que era lo que le pasaba.

- Quieres romper conmigo ¿no es así? — El pronunciar esas palabras le había dejado la garganta seca y con un nudo que apenas le permitía respirar. La castaña asintió, temerosa por la reacción del chico. — Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti. — Rió irónicamente.

- Te equivocas. — dijo tajantemente ella. — aquí la que no te merece soy yo. Tan solo acepté ser tu novia porque no quería dañar tus sentimientos, y porque te aprecio mucho, incluso en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba o esperaba enamorarme de ti...

- No intentes engañarme ahora... si de verdad te hubiese importado lo que sentía me lo habrías dicho aquella noche en la madriguera. Hermione puedo parecer estúpido, pero se que estás enamorada de otro, y que has intentado olvidarte de él estando conmigo. — La joven se quedó petrificada ante la afirmación del pelirrojo.

- Estás siendo muy cruel Ron.. — La voz se le había quebrado debido al llanto, las cosas no eran como él las estaba imaginando. Puede que ahora si sintiera algo especial hacia Harry, pero no cuando empezó a salir con el pelirrojo.

- No me vengas con que soy cruel Hermione, si por un instante supieras lo que es estar en mi lugar, si supieras lo que siento... — La voz del joven Weasley también se quebró debido a las pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos, y pese a que intentaba controlarlas, no obedecían sus órdenes.

- ¡¡¡¡Por Merlín que si sé lo que se siente!!!!- Gritó ella. - ¿acaso crees que no tengo corazón¿Qué estoy disfrutando con esto? Pues permíteme decirte que no. Cuando empecemos nuestra relación no me gustaba ningún chico, y mi principal meta era intentar enamorarme de ti, corresponderte. Después de todo hemos sido amigos durante cinco años, estaba convencida de que entre nosotros era más probable que existiese algo. Pero las personas no somos dueñas de nuestros sentimientos, y durante este tiempo, he de reconocer que me he enamorado, no sé exactamente ni cuando, ni donde, ni por qué, solo se que ha ocurrido. Tan solo te suplico, te imploro, que no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es... Por favor... — Le suplicó al pelirrojo mientras caía de rodillas en la hierba, y se ocultaba el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- Yo... — Se puso a la altura de ella y le apartó las manos para que lo mirara a los ojos. — Como alguien que te quiere no pretendo causarte más dolor del que ya veo en tus ojos. Mi única meta era hacerte feliz, pero si no está en mis manos darte esa felicidad, espero que esa persona pueda llegar a dártela en mi lugar, y más le vale no hacerte daño porque de darse el caso se las tendrá que ver conmigo ¿entendido? — Bromeó el pelirrojo, consiguiendo que ella dejara de llorar y se abrazara a él con gran intensidad como si la vida le fuera en ello.

- Gracias... No sabes lo que significa para mí que me hayas comprendido. Estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás a esa chica especial que hará que te des cuenta de que yo no era la persona indicada, tan solo quiero pedirte una cosa... — Se acercó al odido de su amigo y le susurró algo, que hizo estallar en carcajadas al pelirrojo.

- Mientras no retires esa promesa prometo buscarme una novia pronto. Luego no te pongas celosa ¿eh? — El dolor en el pecho no había desaparecido, pero para Ron, cosas como estas son las que nos ayudan a madurar, a hacernos fuertes. Habría sido una equivocación el terminar esa bonita relación de amistad con Hermione por el mero hecho de que ella le había confesado que no lo quería. El tiempo sabría curar esas heridas que ahora tanto escocían. - ¿Me dirás algún día quién es el afortunado? — Se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo, una vez habían llegado a la sala común.

- Puede... — Dijo ella con un deje de misterio en la voz. — Algún día. — Le dio un beso y se retiró a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Wilson y Harry, quienes vieron sus miradas cruzadas en la misma dirección, y sin darse, cuenta ambos sonrieron a la vez, complacidos de que todo hubiese acabado bien.

* * *

** Notas de la autora**: Lo siento, y mil veces lo siento. Últimamente no hago nda más que pedir perdón en las notas de autora jajajja. La explicación creo que se la merecen, y por si alguno les interesa la diré. Estoy AGOBIADÍSIMA por los exámenes y los estudios, estoy en segundo de bachillerato el año previo a la universidad, y a mi entender, el peor de todos lo años de estudiante que llevo. Además, he pasado un par de semanas un tanto depre, pero bueno, vuelo a ser la misma chica que se rie hasta de la sombra de las moscas jajajajja. Pasando a otros temas quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos lectores que me siguen. 

PD: Tan solo quiero pedir a todo aquel que ha llegado a estas alturas de la historia que me deje un review, no les va a tomar mas de 1 minuto o 2 y me harán inmensamente feliz. Es lo único que les pido como recompensa por mi arduo trabajo. Muchos besos y gracias a aquellas dos lindas personas que me han dejado sus reviews, espero que os guste el nuevo capi.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO

Cristy


	26. ¿Mis padres asesinados?

**¿Mis padres asesinados?**

- Puede... — Dijo ella con un deje de misterio en la voz. — Algún día. — Le dio un beso y se retiró a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Wilson y Harry, quienes vieron sus miradas cruzadas en la misma dirección, y sin darse, cuenta ambos sonrieron a la vez, complacidos de que todo hubiese acabado bien.

* * *

El sol, imponente, comenzaba a dar los primeros destellos de luz de lo que parecía un día soleado y despejado. Aunque al parecer no todo transcurriría del mismo modo en todos lugares, ni para todas las personas. El mejor ejemplo lo encontraríamos en la casa de Elisabeth Brytol.

-Bien. Creo que entiendo todo aquello que me habéis venido a decir, pero aún no logro de creerme esa historia de que ahora, por arte de magia, y nunca mejor dicho, hayáis recapacitado sobre vuestra postura al respecto de esta guerra. – Tanto Xavier como Andrew se dedicaron una mirada comprensiva, y suspiraron resignados. Esta mujer iba a lograr agotar su paciencia, que no era mucha precisamente.

-Elisabeth, entienda que si nuestra intención hubiese sido hacerle daño ya lo habríamos hecho. Así que por favor, tome asiento y tranquilícese. Debemos asegurarnos de que está al tanto de nuestros planes, ya que su intervención será de vital importancia en ellos, y permítame decirle, que ambas partes saldremos beneficiadas de esto. – Finalizó Xavier, con tono de infinita paciencia, pero sin llegar a ser descortés.

-Vale... – Un poco reticente ante ese par de jóvenes, asintió ante su propuesta. – Bien. ¿Y para cuando se pondría en marcha el plan? – Los chicos cruzaron las miradas, complacidos por el grato resultado.

-No se preocupe por el cuándo. Nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con usted para llevarlo a cabo. – Dijo entusiasmado Andrew. Por fin podría lograr la venganza que durante tanto tiempo había estado buscando y que tan cerca había tenido. – De todos modos le pido extrema seguridad, y desconfíe de todo el mundo. Si para nosotros no fue muy difícil dar con usted, probablemente otros intenten hacerlo.

-No se preocupen. Seré todo lo cautelosa que mis 5 sentidos me permitan.

-Sobretodo queremos advertirla de que sabe que tiene un hijo... – Dijo Con un ápice de temor Xavier. No sabía cual podía ser la reacción de la mujer.

-¿Có...cóm... cómo lo ha sabido? – Su tez se había vuelto pálida, y sus ojos denotaban profunda desesperación. ¿Cómo protegería ahora a Wilson? Ya que podía estar segura de que cuando Tom supiera que por las venas del joven corría su propia sangre haría lo imposible porque el chico se uniera a sus filas. Sería su descendiente, y probablemente, Wilson, dolido porque su madre nunca le había rebelado el secreto de su padre, la dejaría de lado.

-No se preocupe Elisabeth. – Dijo Xavier, a quien se le había encogido el corazón al ver la mirada desesperada de la mujer, que amenazaba con desplomarse ante la noticia. – Dumbledore lo sabe, y usted también tiene que reconocer que Wilson no sería el tipo de joven que se dejaría ofuscar por la rabia y el rencor de una verdad ocultada durante tanto tiempo. Sabría comprenderla. – La mirada verde esmeralda de Elisabeth se encontró con la firme y segura del joven, algo que logró apaciguar en cierta medida su angustia interior.

-Agradezco tus palabras. Pero también espero que Merlín las escuche. No sabría que hacer si eso llegara a suceder. Para mí. Mis hijos lo son TODO. Me ayudaron a seguir a delante en los momentos difíciles, y también me dieron las fuerzas para poder rehacer mi vida. Lo último que quiero es que la suya quede en manos de ese desgraciado. – Un nuevo brillo se instaló en los ojos verdes esmeralda de Elisabeth. Denotaban determinación por aquella empresa que iban a llevar a cabo. – Pueden estar seguros que después de esta noticia estoy aún más impaciente que antes por terminar con él.

-Bueno... de ese aspecto también queríamos hablarle Elisabeth. – La mujer presintió por el tono del rubio que no le iba a gustar la siguiente noticia. – Voldemort no puede ser asesinado por otra persona que no sea...

-Harry... – Dijo entrecortadamente. No era suficiente lo que había pasado su sobrino con la muerte de sus padres y de su padrino, que también tenía que afrontar los continuos enfrentamientos con el susodicho mago oscuro. Ahora debería de convertirse en un asesino por el bien de la comunidad, una que por cierto, se dejaba llevar como un montón de hojas moviéndose a placer del viento. Bastaba con que un periódico como el Profeta declarase que el salvador del mundo mágico era un niño estúpido y engreído para que todo el mundo ya lo diese por echo. Pero después de todo, Elisabeth sabía que Harry era un hijo digno de Lily y James, y que al igual que ellos haría lo que estuviese en sus manos por liberar a la comunidad mágica de ese peligro llamado Voldemort.

-El mismo. Todo se debe a la profecía que lo sentenció aquella fatídica noche en la que fallecieron los señores Potter. Según nuestras fuentes, esa misma profecía era la que había señalado a su sobrino como a un igual para Voldemort, y precisamente es la que determina que la única persona capaz de determinar con todo esto es precisamente el joven Potter. Tal y como dice: "Uno de ellos deberá morir a manos del otro". – Dijo Andrew. – Ahora he de pedirle total discreción, esto es algo que solo conocemos unas pocas personas y que no debe de transcender, de ser así, las consecuencias podrían sellar a ser abrumadoras.

-No se preocupen. Pero espero que entiendan que debo notificarle todo esto a Dumbledore, creo que sería de gran ayuda para los del bando de la luz ser notificados acerca de tan importante noticia. ¿No creen? – Inquirió dubitativa.

-Descuide. Nosotros mismo los informaremos. – Dijo Xavier con un dulce sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Aunque algo me dice que no será necesario hacerlo. Ese anciano director sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta señora.

-Disculpe, pero no logro entender lo que quiere decir con eso. ¿Insinúa que el sabe lo de la profecía¿Y si lo supiera por qué no me lo iba a ver dicho? – Preguntó molesta. Ese chico estaba siendo un insolente al insinuar que Dumbledore le podía ocultar una información tan valiosa.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Pero usted solo tiene que preguntarle si estoy en lo cierto. De todos modos permítame decirle que si ha callado durante tanto tiempo es porque su silencio estaba más que justificado. – Sentenció el moreno.

-Si nos disculpa... Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos. No es oportuno levantar demasiadas sospechas. – Sonrió Andrew. – No se preocupe por su seguridad, mis chicos se encargarán de vigilar su casa durante las 24 horas del día. Si necesita algo solo tiene que decir el nombre de alguno de nosotros y tocar la snicth. – El rubio le entregó la pequeña pelota de quiddicht, bajo la incrédula mirada de la mujer. – No se preocupe. No vuela. – Rió.

-Y sus nombres eran... – dijo embarazosamente.

-Xavier. – Se presentó el moreno alargando su mano.

-Y Andrew. – Dijo el rubio, imitando la acción de su amigo.

-Cuídense mucho. Dice mucho de ustedes vuestras intenciones y vuestro valor. Siento haberme portado tan desconsiderablemente con ustedes al principio, pero como bien saben en estos tiempo... – Se disculpó apesadumbrada.

-Lo sabemos. No tiene por qué disculparse, al contrario, nosotros deberíamos hacerlo por nuestros malos modos ejjejejej. – Rió Andrew. – La próxima vez le mandaremos una citación. Así estará prevenida de nuestra llegada.

-Nos tenemos que marchar compañero. – El rostro de Xavier se había tornado repentinamente serio. - ¿Lo has sentido tu también?

-Si. – El semblante del rubio también se había transformado. – Nos está llamando. – Instintivamente se llevó una mano al antebrazo derecho, donde tenía la marca grabada.

-¿So... sois mortífagos? – Inquirió preocupada Elisabeth.

-Por supuesto. Esa será nuestra arma de doble filo, ya que podremos sacar de primera mano todos sus movimientos y saberlo todo de antemano. Aunque también eso nos convierte en objeto de mira de algunos mortífagos que no están del todo seguros de nuestra fidelidad al régimen de Voldemort. Entre ellos Lucius y Laestrange. – Sus ojos brillaron con odio al recordar a ese par de ineptos. – De todos modos. Creo que ha llegado la hora que repongamos todos nuestros males, y cuanto antes empecemos mejor. – Su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre. – Adiós.

-Adiós Elisabeth. – Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron por la puerta sin mirar a tras, para desaparecer unos metros más adelante. Dejando a la mujer sumergida en un mar de pensamientos.

* * *

Hermione bajaba con energías renovadas hacia el Gran Comedor. Había pasado una noche muy reconfortante, ya que por fin tenía la conciencia tranquila. Después de todo las cosas no habían terminado tan mal con el pelirrojo. Tal vez algún día ambos se reirían de esa ruptura.

Pero por el momento, debía deponer en orden sus sentimientos. No podía permitir que esas nuevas sensaciones que estaban surgiendo con su mejor amigo volvieran a terminar como el día anterior. No debía repetirse. Por el bien de ella y por el del propio moreno. Ahora mismo solo tenía ganas de ver a Chris, pero antes de eso tendría que encontrar al moreno, ya que solo con su compañía podía acceder a la sala de Godric Gryffindor. Iba a atravesar el cuadro de la señora Gorda cuando de improviso se tropezó con alguien:

-Ups. Perdona. – Levantó la mirada sonrojada por el encontronazo, y se topó con unos preciosos ojos azules, que la dejaron impactada por su cercanía.

-Lo... sien.. – Al percatarse de quien era la persona con la que había chocado, sintió enrojecer sus mejillas. – Hola, Hermione. ¿Dónde vas tan apresurada¿Ha pasado algo? – Ahora su cara denotaba preocupación.

-No. Wilson. No ha pasado nada. ¿Por casualidad has visto a Harry? Es que tengo que pedirle una cosa. – Preguntó nerviosa la joven. Mientras que el moreno sintió una pequeña desazón ante la respuesta de la castaña.

-Si yo te puedo ayudar... – Hermione lo observó pensativa. ¿Sería lo correcto decirle lo de Chris?

-No, Wilson. Te lo agradezco pero no es tan importante. – Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. – Por cierto. ¿Ya has desayunado?

-No. Solo venía a buscar el libro de Transformaciones.

-Si quieres te espero y bajamos los dos. – Wilson sonrió ante la proposición. Era una buena oportunidad para estar cerca de la joven, que desde hacía un mes ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo. No tardo. – 30 segundos más tarde volvía a estar a su lado.

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos de sexto año Harry y Ron estaban conversando sobre lo acontecido el día anterior.

-Creo que tu postura fue bastante madura, amigo. Nunca hubiese imaginado que encajarías también una ruptura. – Dijo el moreno.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo tampoco lo esperaba? – Contrario ante todo pronóstico, el pelirrojo había tomado con resignación la situación. – Creo que era lo más correcto. Simplemente tomé conciencia de que yo no quería perder mi amistad con Hermione. Además... hace algunos días que me estaba replanteando la situación con ella.

-¿Acaso insinúas que hay alguna chica que ande por tus pensamientos? – Inquirió pícaramente el joven Potter, ante el sonrojo de Ron.

-Pues... no sé amigo. Pero es que Hermione y yo somos muy diferentes, como el agua y el aceite, y creo que lo nuestro no hubiese sido rentable a largo plazo. Bueno. Empezaré de cero y ya está.

-Espero que tengas suerte. Verás como dentro de poco encuentras a una chica especial. – dijo de todo corazón el moreno.

-Mejor nos vamos a comer. No quiero quedarme sin tortitas ¿sabes? – Una amplia sonrisa y la cara del pelirrojo, confirmaban que volvía a ser el de siempre. Aunque para alguien que lo conociese tan bien como Harry, se daría cuenta de la tristeza disimulada que ocultaba tras esa sonrisa.

-Si compañero. Yo también estoy hambriento.

* * *

Al llegar al comedor encontraron a Hermione y Wilson sentados juntos, conversando animadamente. Harry sintió un pellizco en el estómago ante la escena. Pero se disipó al ver a su novia llegar a su altura.

-Hola, amor. ¿Qué tal la noche? – dijo pícaramente la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-¿Os importaría dejar de besuquearos delante de mí? – Protestó molesto el menor de los Weasleys, aunque con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Se alegraba de que al menos su hermana si que le fuera bien con su novio.

-Vale. Tu ganas hermanito... – Asintió refunfuñando Ginny. – Pero ya te acordarás de tus palabras cuando seas tu quien se vaya dando besitos por ahí. – Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se llevó las manos a la boca. Maldiciéndose por su torpeza. – Lo siento. No quería decir eso... menos sabiendo lo de Hermione y...

-Basta, Ginny. No intentes justificarte. – El tono de voz de Ron sonó muy serio, casi cortante. – Lo superaré. No me importa lo que puedas decir tu, o cualquier otro.

-¿En serio Weasley? – Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.- ¿Acaso ni la rata de biblioteca puede soportarte? Tal vez se deba a que tu hedor es mucho más insoportable que el de las cloacas donde ella vive. – El rubio rió su propia gracia, acompañado de sus dos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, y su inseparable "amiga" Pansy.

-Cállate hurón. – Amenazó Harry. – No estoy dispuesto a tolerar que te metas con mis amigos. ¿O será que quieres que te recuerde lo sucedido el otro día en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – A Malfoy se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro, y palideció, aunque supo disimularlo bien transformando su sonrisa en una de desdén.

-No te tengo miedo Cara-Rajada porque ni tú, ni nadie va a impedir que el señor Oscuro termine dominando ambos mundos. – Su rostro se había ensombrecido, y su tono de voz se volvió gélido y cortante como una espada. – Y los primeros en caer serán tus amiguitos. Sobretodo... "la pequeña".

-Serás hijo de Put... – Antes de finalizar la palabra y abalanzarse sobre el rubio, llegó Hermione junto con Wilson, quienes habían visto llegar al grupo de Slytherins.

-¡¡¡Basta!!! Es suficiente Harry. No quiero que te rebajes a la calaña de este estúpido. Eso sería hacer justamente lo que él quiere: provocarte. Vamos a sentarnos a desayunar, este no es el sitio más idóneo para iniciar un duelo. – Se volvió a Malfoy y le dijo. – Y tú.. – le señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo. – Más te vale que te mantengas alegado de nosotros o no responderé de mis actos.

-¿En serió Granger¿Qué piensas hacer¿Vas a darme un beso para que me intoxique con tu sangre-sucia? – Puso cara de asco e hizo el ademán de que alguien intentaba besarlo contra su voluntad. – Eres patética. ¿Has hablado con tus padres últimamente? Oh, perdona. Están muertos ¿no? – La joven palideció ante la última frase, al igual que todos los presentes. Draco al observar la reacción sonrió satisfecho. - ¿No lo sabías? – Dijo fingiendo inocencia y lástima. – Cuanto lo siento... jajajjajja – Estalló en carcajadas, que pronto fueron seguidas por los compañeros del rubio.

Hermione sintió la sangre bullir en sus venas, y la rabia en cada poro de su piel. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros como el carbón, y sus pelos comenzaron a elevarse al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el de la castaña, sin ser consciente de ello. Tanto Harry, Wilson, Ginny y Ron, miraban estupefactos la escena.

De repente unas raíces comenzaron a salir entre las piedras que cubrían el suelo del gran comedor. A una velocidad sorprendente crecieron entre el grupo de Slytherin que contemplaban boquiabiertos lo que estaba sucediendo. En menos de 10 segundos todos estaban completamente rodeados y atrapados entre las raíces, sin poder nisiquiera mover ninguna articulación. Pero Draco, como todo un Malfoy no dejaría que lo pisotearan de aquella manera, e intentó llegar hasta su bolsillo para coger su varita. Pero Hermione, rápida y audaz lo supo. Entonces. Sin saber por qué, alzó las manos al cielo y las el grupo de Slytherins junto con las raíces se elevaron hasta el techo del Gran Comedor, al mismo tiempo que la varita del rubio aterrizaba en el suelo.

Desde la mesa de los profesores todos miraban el suceso. Tan impactados estaban por lo sucedido que no había sabido reaccionar. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho una magia de tal calibre y sin varita? Nunca en la historia de Hogwarts se había presenciado semejante espectáculo.

-Hermione... – dijo Harry entre asustado y cohibido. - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-No... no lo sé. – Dijo entrecortadamente la chica. Que ahora estaba empezando a ser consciente de lo que acaba de hacer. – No lo sé. – Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo había hecho eso sin magia?

-Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y todos observaban a los chicos entre curiosos y aterrados. Sobretodo a Hermione. Pero el silencio se hizo presente con la llegada de Albus Dumbledore. Quien tras dedicar una mirada a la situación, y después de un leve movimiento de varita, hizo que los Slytherins volvieran a pisar tierra firme.

-Señorita Granger. Tengo que hablar seriamente con usted. – Sin llegar a ser severo en el tono de voz, Dumbledore lo había dicho con determinación. Mientras Draco sonreía satisfecho. – Señor Malfoy. Cuando finalice sus horas de por la mañana llegue a mi despacho, también tengo que hablar algo con usted. – dijo autoritariamente el anciano mirando al rubio. – Los demás pueden proseguir con su desayuno. Aquí no ha pasado nada. - Los alumnos, obedientes al mandato de su director acataron su mandato, entre miradas asesinas de Gryffindors y Slytherins, que se juraban venganza. – Señor Potter y Sathler. Ustedes también deben acompañarme. – Ambos jóvenes se miraron contrariados, pero aún así continuaron el camino detrás de su director.

Llegaron hasta la gárgola de piedra que franqueaba el acceso al despacho de Dumbledore, y tras pronunciar la contraseña (chocolate y pasas), subieron hasta el ya familiar habitáculo.

-Señorita Granger, estoy en lo cierto al pensar que usted sabe que sus actos no han sido todo lo correctos que se cabe esperar de una buena bruja como lo es usted. Pero no pienso reprenderla por ello, ya que creo que esta situación nos ha sido de provecho. Con ello no quiero decir que lo apruebe, ni mucho menos. Solo quiero decir que esto nos ha servido para saber cuales eran sus "dotes especiales", por decirlo de algún modo. Además, el señorito Malfoy también estaba traspasando la línea de lo tolerable.

-Perdone la interrupción señor. Pero ... ¿Es cierto lo que ha... ha .. dicho...? – El rostro del director se emsombreció, y sus ojos denotaron tristeza. Hermione supo entonces que el Slytherin le había dicho la verdad. Una opresión en el pecho, como si lo estuviesen estrujando, y la falta de aire, se apoderaron de ella, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos a consecuencia de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento... – Fue lo único que pudo articular el anciano, que observaba impotente como su alumna más brillante recibía el que sería uno de los palos más fuertes que la vida le iba a dar.

-Hermione... – Con la voz algo cortada por la emoción de ver a la joven llorando, Wilson, se acercó a ella para arroparla en un cálido abrazo. La castaña sin poder contener más las lágrimas comenzó a llorar descontroladamente en el pecho del joven. Por otro lado, Harry apretaba sus puños con impotencia, no solo por ver a Hermione abrazada fuertemente a su primo, sino porque Voldemort una vez más se había llevado la vida de dos inocentes. Dos personas que lo significaban todo para Hermione, como habían sido anteriormente Lily y James para él. Un apoyo incondicional en los malos momentos y en los buenos, ese infinito amor sin esperar nada a cambio. No pudo evitar más la rabia y la impotencia , por eso arremetió contra aquello que tenía más cerca: una silla.

-¡¡¡¡ Eres un cabrón¡¡¡¡Un hijo de Puta!!!!! – Con cada insulto golpeaba con mayor fuerza la silla, hasta romperla en 3 pedazos. - ¿Por qué¿Acaso no tienes bastante con arrebatarme lo que es mío¿Qué te han hecho¿Qué te ha hecho ella? – Una vez había destrozado por completo el pobre mueble, este se incendió sin motivo aparente, tan solo con la dura mirada del moreno.

-Harry. Haz el favor de calmarte por favor. – dijo la voz apacible y tranquilizadora de Dumbledore.

-Estoy harto, profesor. ¡¡¡Harto!!! De él. De esta guerra sin sentido que solo conduce a más muertes. De todo. De la crueldad de la vida, y de cómo día a día son más los cobardes que se unen a sus filas, pensando que lo correcto es matar a inocentes, a los sangre-impura, o a todo aquel que defienda unos valores éticos que no sean los suyos. Pero juro que lo va a pagar. Lo juro. – Su voz, llena de odio y rencor inundó la sala, incluso los cuadros que hasta entonces había estado insultando al joven por su comportamiento infantil se callaron, pero eso no solo fue debido al tono de voz del joven. La habitación entera había comenzado a temblar, como si estuviese apunto de derrumbarse.

-Harry... – Hermione se había soltado del agarre de Wilson y se abrazó fuertemente al chico de la cicatriz. – No quiero que llenes tu corazón de odio. El poder más grande que hay en el mundo es la amistad y el valor. En ningún momento debes dejarte llevar por sentimientos tan negativos como esos. Si así lo hicieras es como si te convirtiese en él. No quiero que te pase eso. Siento en el alma el dolor por la muerte de mis padres, pero no por ello me voy a dejar ofuscar por la rabia o la venganza. Si voy a pelear en esta guerra con uñas y dientes será por un mundo mejor, por aquellos que hay y por los que llegarán. No quiero que en el futuro la gente tenga que pasar por esto mismo, y también lo hago porque sé que mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí. Como sé que lo estarán los tuyos. – Intentó dedicarle una sonrisa sincera al moreno, pero solo le salió una forzada, que contrastaba visiblemente con su rostro bañado por las lágrimas. Harry, quien se había quedado impactado por la entereza y el corazón puro de su amiga la abrazó fuertemente. Entonces todo dejó de moverse.

-Lo siento Hermione. Nunca volveré a dejarme llevar de esa manera. – le dijo al oído dulcemente. Parecía irónico que precisamente ella, que debería estar mucho más dolida que él, fuer la persona que le diese fuerzas para continuar.

-Señores. – Interrumpió Dumbledore. – creo que por hoy se pueden tomar el día libre. Si quieren pueden pasarlo con cierta personita que seguro que se alegrará de estar con vosotros. – Dijo pícaramente el anciano, con un brillo triste, aun perceptible, en sus ojos azules. Wilson miró extrañado al profesor, y a Harry y Hermione. – En cuanto a usted. Lo he citado porque su madre y yo hemos llegado al acuerdo de que hoy es el día indicado para que usted sepa quien es su verdadero padre. – Ahora llegó el turno de que Harry y Hermione miraran confundidos al director y al chico, quien no pudo evitar que un nudo de emociones se agolparan en su pecho.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_** Lo siento, y mil veces lo siento. Pero ando extresadísima con los estudios, y apenas tengo tiempo para sentarme tranquila a escribir. Se que el capi no es tampoco nada del otro mundo, pero también se desvelan muchas cosillas ¿no creen? Quiero también agradecerles sus hermosos reviews, no saben lo que me alegran el día. Darle de nuevo las gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y ya que no se tarda tanto en dejar un mensajito... ya saben... DEJENME UN REVIEW jejejej. Muchos besitos a todos, y espero no tardarme demasiado en actualizar. Por cierto, pásense por mis otros ficc, solo tienen que pulsar en mi Nick y ahí les salen ¿vale?

BESOSSS

Cristy


End file.
